L'aube d'une nouvelle vie
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Et si le médaillon n'avait pas permis à Castle de retourner auprès de sa dulcinée dans son monde ? Que lui serait-il arrivé ? Comment auraient-ils vécu, ensemble ou séparés ? AU de l'épisode 6, saison 7.
1. Réveil

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis déterminée à écrire en ce moment ! Je vous poste une fiction que je n'ai pas encore terminé et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'ai imaginé cela un jour et je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être intéressant de voir comment ils réagiraient tous les 2, l'un avec l'autre, dans le monde parallèle que Castle a courtement visité lors du 7x06.

Je remercie du fond du cœur AlwaysCaskett3012 et Caskett71, vous qui êtes toujours là avec vos adorables messages; c'est toujours un immense bonheur de découvrir votre avis. Je remercie aussi ceux qui me lisent et commentent parfois, même si vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux à me donner votre avis, ce qui m'attriste beaucoup ...

Je le rappelle, n'hésitez jamais, au grand JAMAIS à donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, tant qu'il est constructif, ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, après tout, c'est le seul salaire de l'écrivain ! :)

Et puis, _as always_ , mes inspiratrices et ferventes complices, ma jumelle, Agathe la belette, Kelly et ma Juju, je vous embrasse fort. Merci d'être qui vous êtes, et ne changez jamais !

Excusez-moi d'avance, ce chapitre est incroyablement court, mais c'est juste pour vous plonger dans l'univers, pour vous adapter ! :)

* * *

Situation : dans la continuité du 7x06, avant que Castle ne se réveille auprès de sa femme après son rêve, bien sûr !

POV : omniscient, j'ai trouvé ça plus simple pour pouvoir cerner plus facilement tout le monde.

Genre : je ne pense pas que ce soit particulièrement guimauve, mais vous risquez d'avoir des passages un peu mélo-romantico-dramatiques !

Voici donc le premier chapitre pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse lire. Et je vous retrouve à la fin pour une petite review ! :)

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage perplexe de Kate. Cette vision, dès son réveil, le revigora et le tira de son sommeil pour de bon. Mais, au lieu de voir ses traits joliment tirés par l'amour qui normalement l'animait (amour qui lui était destiné), ils étaient finement tirés par un sentiment de gêne. Elle était ici, face à lui, et l'observait depuis plusieurs heures dans ce lit d'hôpital sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle se demandait si elle faisait bien d'être là et si elle ne devait pas plutôt partir parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Elle s'étonnait elle-même d'être restée si longtemps, mais la curiosité que Castle avait fait naître chez elle l'avait plus animée que n'importe quel sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti durant ces dernières années.

La voyant près de lui, il sourit. Un sourire franc, honnête. Elle en fut d'autant plus déstabilisée.

Mais il avait compris, il avait retenu la leçon. Il savait que la magie n'opérerait plus et qu'il serait finalement bloqué ici. Il le sentait. L'amulette qu'il avait tenue avait perdu son effet, si un jour un seul elle avait fonctionné. La magie avait disparu, son rêve et sa vie d'avant s'étaient envolés. Il devait continuer et rester dans ce monde qu'il détestait déjà.

Une fois cette certitude encrée dans sa tête, il tendit la main vers Kate, et décida de faire la seule chose rationnelle à laquelle il pensait.

Toujours un peu apeurée, elle hésita un moment à s'en saisir, mais face à son air avenant et son sourire charmeur, se saisit de ses doigts tendus. Il toucha sa peau, il sentit son parfum. Le contact le grisa et il la vit frissonner.

-Je tenais à m'excuser, Kate. Pour mon comportement, j'ai mal agi, j'ai même agi comme un fou. Je suis désolé de vous avoir autant embêtée. Mais en plus de votre personnage, … Je … J'ai fait un rêve, disons. Et dans ce rêve, nous étions mariés. Nous avions créé quelque chose ensemble et c'était purement magique et merveilleux.

Elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise à l'entendre parler ainsi d'eux, mais elle l'écoutait néanmoins parce que c'était son auteur préféré et qu'il la fascinait. Il vit son malaise et décida d'arrêter de lui raconter tout ça. Un jour. Un jour, oui, il lui dirait, il le savait, quand elle serait prête à l'entendre. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Appréciant encore de pouvoir tenir sa main, il décrivit des petits cercles réguliers sur le dessus de sa paume, ce qui eut le don de la détendre et de la faire sourire.

-J'ai tué Derrick Storm parce qu'il m'ennuyait. Il était devenu trop prévisible, je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de continuer avec lui parce que je le connaissait trop bien et qu'il était devenu lassant. Il n'y avait plus de surprise et je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer, avant même d'écrire l'histoire qu'il allait vivre.

Elle le dévisagea, étonnée par sa déclaration qui n'avait aucun rapport concret avec le moment présent.

-Je vous dois bien ça, je vous avais promis de vous expliquer, alors voilà. Et puis, si je suis encore vivant après cette fusillade, c'est grâce à vous et c'est parce que vous avez appelé les secours pour me sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle resta muette, mais sourit néanmoins. Il sut que dans son cœur, il venait de marquer un point.


	2. Mise au point

Bon, je m'en suis tellement voulue de vous laisser dès le départ avec un chapitre si court que je vous offre le deuxième ! :)

J'espère que cela vous plaît, et que vous aimerez la suite également.

NB: Il se peut que je fasse des "sauts" dans le temps (pas très important, un jour ou deux maximum) entre les chapitres; ou bien que je revienne un tout petit peu en arrière. Pour ne pas trop vous perdre, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous indiquerai ce que j'ai fait si c'est vraiment trop compliqué ! :p

Donc, situation ici : il n'y a que Kate dans ce chapitre, et j'estime que cela se déroule quelques heures après son départ de l'hôpital.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-C'est moi !

Kate s'annonça après avoir pénétré dans l'appartement spacieux. Elle s'avança, déposa sa veste et son sac à main sur un fauteuil puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attraper un verre.

Elle était épuisée. Cette journée, toutes ces émotions, ces découvertes … Tout cela avait bien trop affecté son être. Plus moralement que physiquement d'ailleurs. Et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre des situations aussi intenses. Quelque chose venait de changer en elle. Ce n'était presque rien puisqu'elle ne s'en aperçut même pas au début. Mais petit à petit …

Elle ouvrit le robinet pour récupérer de l'eau dans son verre et elle se cala contre le plan de travail. Elle but, à petites gorgées, pas vraiment ici mais pas vraiment ailleurs non plus. Elle le vit arriver, en souriant, parce qu'elle souriait souvent; mais elle ne pensait pas à lui. Oui, elle lui souriait, c'était indéniable, mais parce qu'il lui souriait aussi. Et ça n'allait pas plus loin.

 _Parce que je vous aime, Kate …_

Il avait dit cela, aux portes de la Mort et ça lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle en plein visage. Mais, étrangement, cette gifle avait été agréable. Douce. Elle avait caressé son âme et elle s'était délectée de cette caresse.

Ce presque inconnu qui avait passé sa matinée à tenter de lui expliquer en vain ce qui se passait dans le bordel que semblait être sa tête, l'avait retournée. Et il l'avait fait comme personne n'avait jamais su le faire. Elle en était d'autant plus ébranlée.

Sa voix résonnait encore dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'effacer. Et elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. Qui lui avait déjà fait une telle déclaration ? Pas Gael en tout cas …

Il s'approcha un peu plus. Il était là, si près. Face à elle.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Elle balança la tête sur le côté et il comprit que cela voulait dire non.

-Tu m'as manqué en tout cas.

Elle le scruta, elle tenta de lire en lui. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Et cela l'agaça au plus haut point.

Avait-il seulement compris qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien que ça ? Avait-il seulement fait attention aux détails ? Parce que ce sont eux qui vous décrivent le mieux une femme.

Il passa une main sur ses reins pour la saisir au niveau de la taille. Et son toucher lui parut aussi désagréable qu'une brûlure sur sa peau. Son corps semblait refuser qu'il se tienne aussi près d'elle. Et c'était très perturbant de ressentir cela.

Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle était bien trop éreintée pour montrer une quelconque antipathie à l'égard de ses gestes.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec douceur, parce qu'il l'embrassait toujours comme cela. Et ce n'était pas une surprise pour elle. Un baiser léger, sans trop de profondeur. Frivole. Futile. Illusoire. Trompeur.

Elle le repoussa du plat des deux mains sur son torse parfait, avec beaucoup de force. Il papillonna des yeux, désorienté. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait agi si brusquement. Et elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle se mordit la lèvre car elle s'en voulait. Elle avait été violente. Féroce. Ils étaient bien à s'embrasser. Alors pourquoi avait-elle voulu l'arrêter ?

-Gael, non … Excuse-moi mais je suis exténuée. Je … je crois que je suis un petit peu malade. Je vais rentrer chez moi si ça ne te dérange pas.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, après avoir déposé un baiser toujours aussi superficiel sur ses lèvres. C'était simplement un baiser d'excuse, rien de plus. Il la dévisagea, sans chercher plus loin. Il était seulement un peu désappointé et déçu. Mais il lui pardonnerait cet écart. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement. Elle marcha dans le vent frais de ce début de soirée. Elle entoura son buste de ses bras tremblants et accéléra le pas. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital, plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus aucun de ses mouvements ne semblait réfléchi. Elle agissait uniquement par réflexe et instinct. Trop déconnectée de la réalité pour penser autrement.

Elle se réfugiât au poste, parce qu'elle savait que ce serait le seul endroit où elle se sentirait bien. Et elle partit en direction de leur vieille machine pour se servir un café. Même si celui-ci était répugnant, la chaleur de la tasse en porcelaine réchaufferait ses mains gelées et son âme égarée.

 _« Kate, je … Je vous ai parlé de cette femme, que vous m'avez inspiré pour mon prochain roman, n'est-ce pas ? Et aussi du fait que je vous avais confondu avec elle et que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue vous embêter ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout … Ce n'était pas seulement à propos du personnage que vous m'inspirez que je vous ai rendu visite, c'était bien plus que cela … J'ai imaginé une vie à deux, avec vous, dans une sorte de monde parallèle, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. C'était tellement réel et irrationnel à la fois, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était un peu trop parfait pour être vrai … »_

Sa vois était toujours présente dans sa tête. Ses excuses. Comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir été la meilleure chose, la plus fascinante en tout cas, qui lui soit arrivée depuis de longues années.

Elle pénétra dans son bureau, s'assit sur sa chaise, posa sa tasse fumante à côté d'elle. Elle sortit les papiers qu'il lui restait à remplir et elle soupira. Ce travail était vraiment ennuyeux, et ce qu'il lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire. _« Les rues vous manquent »_. Oui, c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu résoudre l'affaire de sa mère qui ne lui donnait pas envie le matin de se lever quand elle devait aller au travail, c'était aussi le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus autant bouger qu'avant, sortir, s'aérer la tête, penser à autre chose et profiter de la ville. Et de la vie par la même occasion. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus de raison d'aller à l'extérieur. Puisqu'elle n'était plus à travailler _sur le terrain_. Et elle se rendit compte de son erreur. De ce choix, qu'elle avait fait et qui ne semblait pas lui correspondre si bien que cela. Elle était peut-être différente de la Beckett que Castle avait inventée, mais elle savait à présent qu'il avait eu raison. Et que cette carrière qu'elle avait décidé de suivre, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Enfin, si, peut-être, mais elle ne respectait plus les valeurs qu'elle s'était toujours promise de respecter. A présent, elle faisait de la politique. Elle n'était plus la justicière qu'elle avait été. Elle n'était plus l'implacable policière qui se jouait des obstacles qui se tenaient en travers de son chemin, celle qui trouvait la vérité quoi qu'il en coûte, qui ne faisait jamais, en aucun cas, de compromis. Elle avait changé. Et elle s'en rendit compte ce soir-là. Pour la première fois.

Il lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il lui avait fait comprendre sa différence avec qui elle avait été, il lui avait rappelé que l'on pouvait avoir toutes les réponses. Il avait réussi à lui redonner espoir, à modifier la vision qu'elle avait d'elle-même, à lui rappeler ses vraies valeurs. Elle s'était redécouverte. Elle s'était retrouvée. Elle était heureuse. Et tout ceci, c'était grâce à lui.


	3. Retrouvailles

Salut à tous ! Eh bien, je suis très heureuse de constater que cette histoire semble plaire à bon nombre d'entre vous, cela me réjouit au plus haut point ! :D

Merci encore de me lire et merci pour vos adorables reviews ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre point de vue, ou à me dire ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, qui sait, je changerais peut-être d'avis et j'écrirais autre chose en modifiant mes plans ! :p

Pour ce chapitre, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait, mais je vous le donne quand même parce qu'il me semble nécessaire à votre compréhension. Et puis, tout le monde a droit à sa place dans cet écrit ! ;)

Situation ici : on est à nouveau à l'hôpital avec Castle et ceux qui lui rendent visite, quelques heures après le départ de Kate.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Papa !

Alexis accourut vers son père, à toute vitesse, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite. Elle s'était enfin réconciliée avec lui, après toutes ces années, alors elle ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. Ses longs cheveux bruns balayèrent furtivement son visage avant qu'elle ne se jette littéralement sur Richard. Martha suivait sa petite fille, soulagée de voir son fils sain et sauf. Même si elle soignait beaucoup son image, elle avait gardé une affection maternelle sans limite pour Rick. Souriante, comme à son habitude, vêtue d'un manteau de fourrure rouge, elle s'approcha, majestueuse, volant au dessus des autres et déposa un baiser sur le front de Castle, qui le reçut en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Elle ne l'avait pas embrassé ainsi depuis bien longtemps dans son … rêve éveillé, comme il allait devoir l'appeler. Il regarda les 2 femmes de sa vie, les deux seules dans ce monde-ci, puisque Kate était partie depuis un petit moment déjà, le travail l'appelant au poste ou la fatigue l'ayant poussée à rentrer. En quittant l'écrivain, elle avait eu un petit quelque chose dans le regard, ce n'était ni un réel regret ni un réel espoir. Un habile équilibre entre les deux. Et Castle avait trouvé ça merveilleux et fascinant. Il aimait cette femme. Il aimait tout d'elle. Son odeur, sa beauté, son toucher, sa manière de le regarder avec ses yeux perçants et mystérieux, son âme qu'il avait aimé creuser et découvrir petit à petit, quand elle le laissait entrer, dans son monde imaginaire. Il avait tellement envie de la tenir dans ses bras, dans ce nouvel univers, il ne pensait qu'à l'embrasser, à la serrer contre lui et à tant d'autres choses qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus faire avec elle … Avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui avait fait promettre qu'elle le rappellerait, juste pour qu'ils puissent se voir au moins une fois de plus. Elle avait eu ce regard scellé, celui qu'elle avait souvent, dans lequel il ne pouvait rien définir, sa joie ou sa peine, où elle était absolument secrète. Mais il aimait ça. Il aimait les histoires et cette femme en était une à elle seule. Elle avait hoché la tête, sans rien dire, c'était un oui intrigué de sa part, il en était sûr, parce qu'elle ne savait certainement pas ce qu'il attendait de ce rendez-vous.

-Tu vas bien ?

Sa fille avait l'air réellement inquiète pour son cas. Il souffrait encore à la poitrine, mais les chirurgiens avaient fait un travail remarquable et la douleur restait largement supportable. Il rassura sa fille avec son sourire chaleureux et une touche d'humour, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire désormais. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent et, interceptant cet étrange échange muet, il questionna les filles sur la raison du pourquoi du comment.

-Eh bien … Disons que tu agis un peu comme un fou en ce moment, à te plonger la tête dans un bol plein de glaçons, prétendre que tu viens d'un autre monde ou je ne sais quoi … Et puis là, … Tu n'avais pas été comme ça depuis … Depuis au moins 7 ans ! Je veux dire, tu n'es plus aussi drôle qu'avant ces derniers temps; enfin avant tes excès de folie où là, tu étais clairement méconnaissable, alors … C'est surprenant de te voir plaisanter, surtout sur ton accident …

Elle avait cherché ses mots, pour être dans l'exactitude la plus parfaite, mais l'attitude de son fils était plutôt difficile à qualifier et elle devait faire un réel effort pour se remémorer ses vieux et lointains moments de rire.

-C'est vrai, affirma Alexis. Quand Derrick Storm est mort, _ton humour de souffrance_ est mort avec lui. Avant … les péripéties de ces derniers jours, tu te plaignais de douleurs, mais tu ne riais jamais dans ce genre de moments … Et tu ne riais pas souvent non plus d'ailleurs … Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres, avec cette pointe d'ironie qu'elle avait maintenant à peu près constamment dans la voix.

Richard était estomaqué. Les révélations des deux femmes, qui laissaient sous-entendre qu'il n'avait pas été facile à vivre – il fallait avouer que c'était ce qu'il pouvait lire dans leur ton et leur langage – ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Ce n'était pas lui. Absolument pas. Il était toujours à trouver une petite blague, charmeuse ou tout simplement idiote pour amuser la galerie, à n'importe quel moment.

-J'ai tant changé que ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

Martha et Alexis hochèrent la tête et Castle se retrouva peint d'une mine déconfite. Il avait bien fait d'arriver maintenant pour sauver la situation de ce pauvre Richard-là. Parce qu'il semblait d'un ennui mortel. Et il avait perdu tous les attraits du véritable Castle qu'il était resté, lui.

Il inspira fort et réfléchit à toute vitesse pour broder un semblant de mensonge plausible.

-Écoutez, je crois que la fusillade dont j'ai été victime m'a remis les idées en place et je … je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement des dernières journées, je crois que j'ai un peu trop abusé à cette fameuse soirée et j'ai dû mélanger un peu n'importe quoi … Enfin, bref … En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que je vais définitivement me reprendre en main, et surtout écrire autre chose, parce que je viens de trouver de l'inspiration !

Martha rit légèrement et Alexis secoua la tête face à la déclaration de son père.

-On a bien vu que quelque chose avait changé chez toi ces derniers jours, mais si tu décides de mettre fin à ce que tu avais construit avant ça, ce n'est pas nous qui allons t'en empêcher !

Alexis avait cette moue joyeuse qu'elle aimait faire quand son père la taquinait ou racontait un peu n'importe quoi pour l'amuser. Elle sentait réellement que son père était différent et c'était pour le mieux. Parce qu'il lui avait manqué. Parce qu'il était lui. Il était vrai. Il était humain. Il était comme elle l'aimait et comme elle aimait qu'il soit.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir réveillé et de te retrouver, fiston ! Tu nous as manqué pendant si longtemps !

Richard ne comprit pas vraiment ce que sa mère tentait de lui dire, mais les 2 femmes avaient parfaitement intercepté ces changements malgré sa folie passagère, et la résurrection de Rick n'en était que plus grande.

-Oui, nous avons déterminé que la mort de Derrick avait déclenché ta perte. Et je crois que nous n'avions pas vraiment tort … Je me trompe grand-mère ?

-Oh ça, non !

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Derrick avait été l'élément déclencheur de sa chute catastrophique. Il le savait. Avant que Kate n'apparaisse dans le paysage de son rêve éveillé, qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie imaginaire, il pensait ne plus jamais écrire. Et ce Rick-là avait laissé venir ces peurs. Il les avait vécu. Et, pendant un moment, il eut pitié pour lui et se dit qu'il n'aurait en aucun cas voulut vivre ça. L'absence d'inspiration, les longues heures à tenter, tenter encore et encore pour finir par laisser tomber et abandonner, l'horreur de la page blanche, les insomnies …

Les 2 femmes s'observèrent, complices et heureuses de retrouver l'homme qu'elles aimaient tant. Rick était bien content qu'au moins, entre ces deux, tout était resté comme avant.


	4. Une tasse de café

Salut à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, parce que je ne veux pas trop vous faire attendre quand même ! Celui-ci est un peu plus long que les précédents (il n'y a pas de mal! ^^) et on avance doucement vers … Ah non, je ne dis rien, je vous laisse voir par vous-même ! ;) J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

En attendant, merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à publier encore plus souvent, ça m'oblige à faire travailler mon imagination et c'est très agréable !

 _Cathy75_ : Je suis désolée si tu trouves mes chapitres un peu courts... Pour me faire pardonner, je publierai plus souvent alors ! :) J'espère répondre à quelques unes de tes interrogations avec ce chapitre … Merci encore pour tes merveilleux messages !

 _Laetitialfw_ : Ton impatience est tout bonnement adorable ! ;)

* * *

Situation ici : plusieurs semaines voire peut-être un mois après que Castle soit sorti de l'hôpital.

NB : les « ... » vous introduisent la courte ellipse temporelle – un minuscule retour en arrière – que j'ai laissée traîner dans cet écrit.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Il était nerveux. Comme un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous avec une jeune fille qu'il apprécie. Il avait la pression, en quelque sorte, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi et de détruire le semblant de relation qu'il avait réussi à construire avec Kate. En l'attendant, sur la banquette en simili-cuir bleu de ce petit café, il ne cessait de ressasser les quelques moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis qu'il était ici. Et lui revint en mémoire, à l'instant même où elle pénétra dans ce lieu singulier en se mordant la lèvre, leur échange de théories durant l'enquête qu'ils avaient résolu ensemble au cours duquel elle avait fait exactement le même geste. Il tombait sous son charme dès qu'elle faisait ça, il ne pouvait pas lui résister et ce simple mouvement des lèvres lui donnait envie de fondre sur sa bouche et de retrouver le goût envolé de leurs baisers.

Elle s'approcha de lui, un peu hésitante, un peu inquiète aussi, mais pas le moins du monde nerveuse comme il l'était. Elle avait un petit sourire qui flottait en travers de son visage et ça ne la rendait que plus belle et attirante. Le cœur de Castle rata quelques battements quand elle cligna des cils avant de s'asseoir. Elle le salua poliment, il fit de même, en hochant seulement la tête parce qu'il était devenu incapable de parler. Elle papillonna un moment des yeux puis posa sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, les coudes sur la table. Elle sourit, comme sourirait une jeune fille lorsqu'elle se trouve dans un lieu qu'elle affectionne particulièrement, dans un endroit plaisant. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire pour qu'elle passe la commande, mais il lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'il avait déjà appelé la serveuse, avant même qu'elle n'arrive. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, intriguée. Comment pouvait-il commander pour elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas ? Son inquiétude transparaissait sur ses traits et Rick lui sourit avec douceur pour la rassurer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas et faîtes-moi un peu confiance.

Elle le défia du regard, pour tenter de le percer à jour, mais face à son échec, elle se résigna en expirant lentement et en haussant les épaules.

Une femme charmante s'avança vers leur table, un plateau en équilibre dans sa main droite, un air avenant et une voix affable annonçant ce que l'écrivain avait choisi pour eux.

-Alors, j'ai un grand cappuccino et un grand café au lait sans mousse avec 2 doses de sirop vanille et sans sucre, et 2 beignets aux pommes.

Beckett observa le romancier, interdite et le vit couver du regard la belle jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux. Une pointe de jalousie gâcha sa bonne humeur et elle se mura dans son mutisme habituel.

Castle prit son café et récupéra celui de Kate, le posa devant elle, ainsi que l'un des deux chaussons aux pommes puis remercia la serveuse qui s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Beckett ne quittait pas Richard des yeux, mais quelque chose avait changé en elle. Dans sa manière de percevoir l'écrivain. Il était donc bien un Don Juan avec toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait, elle en avait eu la preuve avec cette fille, et il s'était renseigné sur elle pour mieux l'amadouer et la séduire. Sa gorge se serra. Parce qu'elle attendait autre chose de ce rendez-vous. Elle était déçue. Elle ne le pensait pas comme ça. Elle croyait qu'il était différent.

-Mais je suis différent Kate, et je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous.

Elle cligna des paupières, plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Avait-elle pensé à voix haute sans s'en apercevoir ? Non, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors quoi ? Il la connaissait au point de pouvoir prédire ce qu'elle pensait et déchiffrer ainsi son âme. Ce n'était pas croyable mais c'était la seule explication qu'elle avait.

…

Il ne l'avait pas contacté. Il avait décidé de lui laisser du temps, parce qu'il savait très que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Il lui avait dit de lui passer un coup de téléphone quand elle serait prête. Alors il attendait. Et quelques semaines après qu'il soit sorti de l'hôpital et que sa convalescence ait à peu près pris fin, elle l'avait appelé. Il avait décroché, croyant à une énième fan qui avait réussi à obtenir son numéro parce qu'il semblait que, idiot comme son second lui avait été, il l'avait laissé traîner un peu partout … Mais sa voix, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Il avait failli s'en étouffer avec son café. Il avait finalement repris contenance, et la conversation n'avait pas été très longue, mais suffisante pour mettre en place un rendez-vous dans un petit café du centre-ville le lendemain après-midi.

Il avait passé près de 3 heures à se préparer, pour être absolument parfait et irréprochable, il s'était entraîné à ne pas trop sourire béatement quand il la verrait, parce que ça n'aurait pas été très poli ni certainement très bien perçu. Il avait choisi un jean basique et une simple chemise blanche à fines rayures bleues, parce qu'il savait que sa Kate à lui adorait cette chemise. Il était arrivé une demi-heure en avance, dans ce petit lieu sommaire mais néanmoins charmant et très accueillant. Il avait décidé de s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre, sur une banquette confortable, pour pouvoir la voir quand elle arriverait. Il l'avait aperçu, au loin, avançant avec beaucoup de lenteur et de sensualité. Elle était majestueuse et il en était bouche-bée.

De part son nouveau poste, Kate se devait de porter plus souvent des tailleurs, alors ce jour-là, sans le faire exprès, elle avait mis une jupe serrée. Quand il avait vu ça, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis et il avait ouvert la bouche, comme un poisson en manque d'oxygène, parce qu'elle ne se mettait tellement pas souvent en jupe, quand il la connaissait, que cela lui faisait toujours un choc émotif violent de la voir ainsi vêtue.

…

-Je vous ai dit que je m'étais renseigné sur vous pour mes recherches, Kate. Alors, ne soyez pas étonné que je connaisse votre café préféré.

Elle avait les lèvres pincées et elle ne voulait pas vraiment y croire. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'il sache cela.

-Je n'ai jamais donné la recette de mon café préféré à personne. Alors vous ne pouvez pas le savoir.

Elle parlait durement, parce qu'il avait fait un pas dans son intimité et qu'elle n'avait pas avancé d'un seul dans la sienne. Elle était à découvert, à nu, vulnérable créature, pantin accroché par les ficelles du langage à cet homme qu'elle vénérait. Oui, elle le vénérait, réellement, parce que quand elle avait été au plus mal après la mort de sa mère, ce sont ses livres qu'elle avait découvert, et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de sa plume, de sa manière d'écrire, de manier les mots, de lui faire ressentir des émotions comme elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus en ressentir dans le monde qui l'entourait, dans la réalité, dans sa réalité. Il avait été là, roc solide si lointain aux yeux duquel elle était pourtant invisible. Elle s'était accrochée à ses phrases pour survivre, à ses pages entières pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose à cette vie qui n'avait aucun sens. Et, malgré tout, il lui avait offert des réponses qu'elle n'attendait plus. Il lui avait appris des choses. Il lui avait appris à sourire, à rire, à pleurer de joie, à rêver, à espérer aussi. Et tout ça, au travers de livres plus prenants les uns que les autres. Elle les avait lus et relus sans cesse, et elle continuait encore de le faire.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que cela va m'empêcher de percer vos secrets ? Parce que vous vous trompez ! Je suis écrivain, alors j'observe et depuis de nombreuses années, c'est vous que j'observe.

Il commençait un peu à l'effrayer. Elle se sentait en danger, comme prise au piège. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir quand il lui sourit et qu'il secoua la tête, le regard dans le vague.

-Si vous saviez à quel point vous me fascinez … Si vous saviez tout ce dont j'ai rêvé … Si seulement vous pouviez imaginer tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, vous ne me regarderiez certainement pas comme ça …

Rick se tenait face à elle, et c'était ce qu'il avait attendu avec impatience depuis plusieurs jours, parce qu'être éloigné d'elle était un supplice et une torture inimaginable. Il avait passé 7 années de sa vie à ses côtés, sans relâche, et d'un coup, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, on lui enlevait son oxygène, sa raison de vivre, on lui arrachait le cœur et on le tenait éloigné de son corps. Il était impuissant. Cette femme-là ne l'aimait pas. Elle le connaissait, certes, elle aimait discuter avec lui, être en sa compagnie, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Point final. Et il n'y avait rien à ajouter pour détruire encore plus le pauvre cœur de l'écrivain déjà en mille morceaux. Personne ne pourrait réparer les pots cassés parce que personne n'était elle. Sa muse, sa compagne, sa fiancée, sa femme, son inspiration, son âme sœur, l'amour de sa vie.

Il se sentait dépérir rien qu'à la savoir un peu loin de lui. Elle n'était plus là pour le rassurer, pour le serrer dans ses bras, pour poser sa tête sur son torse après une dure journée. Il n'entendait plus sa douce respiration avant de s'endormir le soir, il ne se réveillait pas avec la chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien le matin. Les draps étaient froids, le lit était vide. Et ce serait ainsi pour toujours. Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et lui l'aimait.

Il était impuissant parce que les sentiments ne se commandent pas. L'amour n'est pas un interrupteur que l'on peut éteindre, lui avait si souvent dit sa mère. Il n'y croyait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il était bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait vu juste.

-Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous prendre pour un fou.

Il releva la tête vers la source de ses tourments. Elle n'avait pas bougé finalement, elle était restée après cette déclaration qui lui avait égratigné le cœur. Parce qu'elle le comprenait, en quelque sorte. Elle pouvait imaginer sa douleur, puisqu'elle avait déjà ressenti quelque chose de similaire. Il la contempla et les mots vinrent s'enchaîner les uns après les autres sans qu'il n'ait à les commander.

-Vous aimiez faire du patin à glace avec l'agent Sorenson, avec lequel vous avez eu une relation pendant 6 mois. Votre dernière enquête ensemble avait été celle d'un petit garçon qui … Enfin, passons. Vous avez sûrement enquêté à nouveau tous les 2 sur l'enlèvement d'une jeune enfant par sa mère adoptive. Le père était peintre. Vous êtes terre-à-terre. Vous avez arrêté très tôt de croire au Père-Noël parce qu'il ne pouvait faire sa tournée en une nuit et parce que vous n'aviez pas de cheminée. Vous avez un tatouage bien placé, et un piercing au nombril. Vous cachez un petit bonhomme en bois dans le tiroir de votre bureau. Vous n'avez jamais été mariée. En fait, si, vous êtes d'ailleurs toujours mariée si vous n'avez rien fait contre ça …

-Pardon ?! Vous délirez un peu trop Monsieur Castle … Je ne suis pas du genre à me marier et à ne pas m'en souvenir !

-Pourtant … Ça n'a pas d'importance. Votre mère s'appelait Johanna. Votre père s'appelle Jim. Vous portez une montre pour la vie que vous avez sauvée et une bague autour du cou pour la vie que vous avez perdue. Vous auriez créé une bourse d'étude au nom de votre mère si vous aviez gagné des millions. Vous dormez armée. Vous aimez le vin rouge et le whisky. Vous préférez vous faire livrer chinois plutôt que de cuisiner les soirs où vous rentrez tard. Vous jouez un peu de la guitare. Vous adorez prendre des bains après une journée éprouvante. Vous aimez allumer des bougies. Votre tour de magie préféré nécessite des glaçons.

Kate rougit face à cette dernière révélation. C'était vrai. Tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là était vrai. Sauf pour me mariage, elle en était persuadée. Mais pour le reste, il ne s'était pas trompé une seule fois. Et tout ce qu'il lui avait présenté ici, c'était des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais confié à personne.

Elle était un peu terrifiée. Etait-il une sorte de médium ? Lisait-il dans les esprits ? Elle secoua la tête. C'était n'importe quoi, ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans les livres. Alors quoi ? Et la question resta en suspend encore une fois. Il était ensorcelant. Le voir la décrire ainsi lui fit un bien fou, parce qu'elle se voyait au travers de lui. Et elle se voyait comme lui la voyait : avec amour, respect et beaucoup de tendresse.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, parce qu'elle avait vu à quel point cela lui faisait de l'effet et elle voulait le déstabiliser pour un temps, pour pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance et rassembler tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Pas grand-chose en réalité.

-Et vous ? Que savez-vous de moi ?

Cette manière qu'il avait de s'immiscer dans son esprit … Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça ! Elle sourit, heureuse de voir à quel point ils étaient en harmonie parfaite.

-Alors... Vous avez écrit 26 livres, vous avez commencé jeune, très tôt même. Votre mère s'appelle Martha, vous ne connaissez pas votre père. Vous avez une fille, Alexis je crois. Vous avez tué Derrick Storm parce qu'il vous ennuyait. Vous avez travaillé sur une enquête avec McNulty. Vous avez sauté sur un char de la parade Macy's et vous avez chanté "Let it go" avec Idina Menzel avant de vous envoler nu dans un ballon, au dessus de Central Park. Vous avez écrit une histoire d'amour appelé « Rire fini ». Vous avez perdu beaucoup d'argent. Les journalistes vous ont descendu en critiques moins élogieuses les unes que les autres. Vous êtes borné et vous écrivez un nouveau roman dans lequel vous vous inspirez de moi.

Il lui sourit et elle fit de même. Ils n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Tout était dit. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas tout à fait satisfaite, et elle lui fit savoir.

-Je ne vous connais pas réellement vous savez, à part à travers vos livres bien sûr, mais pas de manière personnelle je veux dire. Et ce n'est pas très juste parce que vous connaissez des choses sur moi beaucoup plus …

-Intimes ?

Elle hocha la tête. C'était le mot qu'elle cherchait. Il l'aidait même à retrouver son vocabulaire. Il l'aiguillait sur l'attitude à adopter et elle se laissait porter, bercer par ses aides précieuses. Elle se laissait vivre quand elle était en sa compagnie. Et c'était merveilleux. Elle n'avait pas à être trop sérieuse, trop futile, elle avait juste à se laisser aller, à être qui elle était, sans masque, sans mensonge. Sans rien de superficiel. Et il n'y avait rien de dérangeant dans cela.

-J'adore boire un grand cappuccino et jouer au poker. J'ai 2 ex-femmes, dont l'une semble encore être mon éditrice. Je suis un papa plutôt protecteur et un grand gamin. J'aime le vin rouge et je possède un cratère sur la lune. Je mange la chantilly à même la bombe et je commande souvent chinois. Je ne peux pas dire comment je vous ai connu, parce que cela me paraît un peu trop compliqué à raconter. Mais je vous admire. Et vous êtes ma muse.

Un silence. Qui dura longtemps et durant lequel ils s'observèrent, tentèrent de se deviner encore. Ils étaient bien, là, tous les 2, juste à boire du café et à se sentir en vie.

Le téléphone de la jeune capitaine sonna. Ils sursautèrent, d'un même mouvement et elle se pencha vers son appareil pour répondre. Elle s'excusa avec une moue un peu triste et Castle la laissa répondre en buvant une gorgée de son café fumant.

-Je suis désolée, les Gars ont besoin de moi au poste …

Rick hocha la tête, compréhensif et mélancolique à la fois. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir. Parce que c'était se retrouver séparé d'elle à nouveau. Mais c'était tout aussi inévitable que cet amour condamné et inconditionnel qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il savait très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas passer leur vie dans ce café à parler ensemble et à se contempler, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle n'était plus sienne et il n'était plus rien pour elle.

Elle se leva, gracieuse et habile. Elle lui tendit une main auréolée d'un grand sourire chaleureux. Il s'en saisit, la serra avec vigueur et puis elle se retourna pour partir. Elle marcha, sans trop se presser, car elle ne voulait pas vraiment quitter cet endroit propice à la confidence. Elle venait souvent ici toute seule et elle restait calme et silencieuse à une table. Mais cette fois, cela avait été différent. Et avant de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Castle qui ne cessait de la contempler. Elle lui fit un geste de la main, qu'il lui rendit instantanément. Au moins, elle comptait pour quelqu'un sur cette Terre. Et cela fait toujours un bien fou de savoir qu'on peut encore être utile quelque part quand on ne le pense plus.

Elle traversa la rue, laissa traîner son regard sur la petite table qu'ils avaient occupée et à laquelle il était encore installé. Au coin de la rue, juste avant de tourner et de disparaître de son champ de vision, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait fixé dans les yeux pour un temps, son visage balayé par ses cheveux défais et par le vent.

Quand il ne la vit plus, il expira et se détendit. Il avait été à cran presque tout le temps où elle était là. Parce qu'il y avait trop en jeu pour qu'il ne se permette de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule partie. Il était éreinté, épuisé, vidé de toute son énergie. Elle le lui avait prise. Elle était partie avec, et elle l'avait laissé là, presque pour mort. Elle avait emporté son âme et son bonheur. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était pour lui. Le bonheur.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit avec lenteur, parce qu'il avait le temps maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là. Il n'avait rien à faire d'urgent, de vital.

Un message. Il l'ouvrit, le lit et un immense sourire prit naissance en travers de son visage. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se leva pour payer la note et partir. Il quitta le petit café, l'esprit réconforté par ses quelques mots. Et il décida de marcher jusqu'à son appartement.

 _Si vous le voulez bien, j'accepterai avec plaisir un autre café. J'attends votre appel._

* * *

Bon, bon, bon, je vous ai servi aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ! :p

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et que cela vous a mis en appétit, parce que ce n'est pas fini et ne croyez pas que ce sera aussi simple que cela ! ;)

Je ne dis rien pour ne pas me dévoiler et je vous dis à très bientôt !


	5. Renaissance

Bonjour à vous ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que je prends plaisir à vous le faire partager, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs ! :)

Merci encore pour vos adorables messages, j'adore les découvrir au petit jour dans le bus, avant une journée au lycée plutôt intense ! :D

 _Caskett71_ : Je suis contente que ces 2 chapitres t'aient plu !

 _Caloub38 & Jcf66_ : J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes et merci pour ces adorables commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur !

* * *

Situation ici : Castle vient tout juste de sortir du café, c'est la continuité du chapitre précédent.

NB : Les « ... » sont ici pour vous faire comprendre clairement que je passe d'un personnage à un autre, avant que les 2 ne se côtoient, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop déboussolés !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Castle venait à peine de rentrer de son rendez-vous avec Kate qu'il s'était précipité sur son ordinateur. Il avait déposé sa veste dans le placard de l'entrée, s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour se servir un nouveau café et avait pris la direction de son lieu de travail, excité par ce qui l'attendait.

Assis à son bureau, ses mains courant sur son clavier, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Il exaltait parce qu'il réécrivait l'histoire, son histoire. Il faisait renaître Nikki Heat et Jameson Rook. Il pouvait modifier ce qu'il avait écrit et qui finalement ne lui avait pas plu. Il pouvait recommencer une nouvelle fois. Et, étrangement, c'était incroyablement facile. Il semblait connaître ce fameux roman par cœur. Il aurait pu fermer les yeux, laisser ses doigts se balader sur les touches que les aventures de Nikki n'auraient pas été modifié pour un sou.

Il avait tellement travaillé à rendre ce livre parfait et à la hauteur de la jeune femme qu'il admirait que c'était un jeu d'enfant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait créé à l'époque. Et en même temps, il prenait un plaisir fou à recommencer. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que Kate, – celle qui venait de boire un café avec lui ou celle qui était son épouse, il ne savait pas vraiment –, était avec lui. Kate, Kate … ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant puisqu'il n'y en avait plus qu'une seule.

En tout cas, il pouvait la sentir près de lui quand il était là, à se remémorer les péripéties de son héroïne. Ses mots formaient son esprit, ses phrases donnaient naissance à ses formes. Lorsqu'il tapait une ponctuation, il la voyait sourire. Lorsqu'il terminait une page, il imaginait le son de sa voix. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer d'écrire, pour pouvoir la voir prendre vie sous ses doigts. C'était Nikki, d'accord, mais en même temps, Nikki était sa Kate. Nikki n'était que le mélange et l'alchimie parfaite entre leurs deux corps et leurs deux âmes, à elle et à lui. Il l'avait créée pour cela, après tout.

…

Martha venait de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Elle s'avança à travers l'appartement, prise d'une fatigue aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Il était vrai que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se produisait sur scène et elle avait passé l'âge de pouvoir sortir faire la fête pour célébrer sa réussite après la représentation. Elle s'assit avec bruit sur le canapé du salon et expira, presque découragée. Elle se demandait, parfois, quand est-ce qu'elle arrêterait de jouer et qu'elle se reposerait un peu. Parce que ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'asseoir pour se vider la tête et se détendre. Son travail passait avant tout, oui, mais à certains moments, elle aurait quand même aimé pouvoir faire une pause et rester tranquille.

Elle entendit du bruit provenant du bureau de son fils. Elle se leva, intriguée et alla voir s'il y était. Frappant quelques petits coups à la porte et ayant la permission d'entrer, elle pénétra dans l'antre de Rick. Cette pièce, … c'était son royaume. Il y avait une essence magique qui s'en dégageait à cet instant, une essence d'inspiration et d'imagination.

Richard n'avait même pas levé la tête à l'approche de sa mère, trop absorbé par son écrit et par la présence obsédante et illusoire de Kate.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit néanmoins quitter l'écran des yeux pour un temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Richard ? D'abord, tu traînes toute la journée en pyjama dans la maison comme un zombie en attendant les courses de chevaux; ensuite, tu reviens du poste de police à moitié amnésique, puis tu prétends venir d'un autre univers, et enfin tu te fais tirer dessus, on te retrouve à l'hôpital où tu nous sers un semblant d'explications et maintenant tu passes ton temps sur ton ordinateur. Explique-moi au moins !

Elle avait l'air passablement énervée. Mais ce n'était pas que l'air, elle était réellement en colère parce qu'elle en avait marre d'avoir l'impression que son fils la mène en bateau. Il ne faisait rien, il passait son temps à sortir avec des midinettes pour rentrer à pas d'heures, il ne s'occupait tellement plus d'Alexis qu'elle était partie chez sa mère, ce qui avait brisé le cœur de cette pauvre Martha. Elle ne retrouvait plus la chaleur du foyer le soir en revenant après une dure journée. Alors elle sortait plus, pour trouver du travail, pour passer des auditions et essayer d'être le moins possible chez eux, pour ne pas être hantée par la vision de son fils déprimé dans le salon, tel un fantôme incompris et obligé de rester là où il ne le désirait pas. Elle avait perdu espoir pour lui, elle était désespérée de le voir ainsi mais elle était impuissante face à ce mal qui l'affligeait, parce qu'elle n'était pas l'Inspiration divine ou je ne sais ce qui passe par la tête d'un auteur. Elle ne pouvait rien pour l'aider et cela la désolait encore davantage.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, les poings sur les hanches et le regard dur, Martha fixait son fils. Et elle ne quitterait pas le bureau tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu de réponses concluantes.

Richard souffla. Un peu fort, il était vrai, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Il fallait qu'il invente quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait expliquer son comportement sans passer pour un fou. Et il ne pouvait non plus dire à sa mère qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui aussi, l'attitude de l'ancien Richard, parce qu'il était censé être la même personne.

Il referma son ordinateur et invita sa mère à s'installer dans un des fauteuils du bureau pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer.

-Je … Il est vrai que j'agis de manière étrange en ce moment. Mais tout va bien, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Enfin, tout va mieux plutôt. Je … j'ai vécu une mauvaise passe. Il en faut bien dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est nécessaire à ce qu'il paraît. Une fois que j'en ai eu fini avec Derrick, j'en ai eu fini avec l'écriture. Parce que pour moi, mon talent était mort avec lui. Je ne savais plus comment faire pour qu'il revienne, je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais. J'étais désorienté. Peut-être que si quelqu'un était venu me voir et m'avait proposé quelque chose de nouveau, tout ceci aurait été différent, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, malheureusement. Je … j'ai perdu confiance en moi et j'ai perdu foi en ce dont j'étais capable de faire. J'estimais que je ne serais plus jamais rien. Que c'était fini. Mon succès était terminé, je le savais. Mais quand on y a goûté une fois, c'est un plaisir que l'on ne peut plus se refuser, même lorsqu'il n'est plus à notre portée … J'avais encore envie de vivre ça, la célébrité, les femmes qui m'adulaient, les séances de dédicace, tout ce genre de choses. L'argent et la reconnaissance que les autres m'avaient permis de gagner m'avaient brûlé les ailes. Je me suis forcé à écrire. Il fallait que je le fasse. N'importe quoi tant que cela me permettait de regagner tout ce que j'avais perdu. Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Parce que je n'ai pas écrit avec mon cœur. J'ai écrit avec mon désir d'argent et de notoriété. Et cela ne fonctionne jamais. Je me suis perdu, mère, vraiment, et les courses de chevaux et les jeunes femmes étaient tout ce qui me permettait de tenir et de me rendre compte que j'étais encore vivant et que j'avais de l'importance dans le cœur de certains.

Et puis il y a eu cette soirée. La semaine dernière. J'y ai rencontré une femme extraordinaire et j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Vraiment. Elle s'appelle Kate et je suis devenu fou d'elle, littéralement. Je me suis laissé aller parce qu'elle était là, à côté de moi. J'ai profité des plaisirs de la vie. Un peu trop. On a très certainement dû me droguer. J'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi, je me suis retrouvé en prison, j'ai perdu la mémoire et je suis devenu parano. Tu es venue me chercher, tu m'as ramené à la maison et plus rien n'avait de sens dans ma tête. Comme si la drogue avait effacé ces années de déboire de mon esprit. Plus aucun souvenir. J'ai déliré. Je revoyais des images de Kate et je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait. J'ai cru que je venais d'un monde parallèle. J'ai cru à tellement de choses idiotes … J'ai finalement retrouvé sa trace, en la cherchant comme un malade. Je l'ai vu. Et tout est revenu. Les souvenirs de ces dernières années, son souvenir à elle à cette fameuse soirée. J'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs. Mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu … Je l'ai vu, oui, certes, alors qu'elle était sur le terrain, en plein action. Et je n'aurais pas dû être là … Parce que du coup, on m'a tiré dessus. Et je me suis retrouvé nez-à-nez avec moi-même à cet instant précis. J'ai vu l'horreur qu'était devenu ma vie. J'ai vu mon désespoir. Et puis j'ai fermé les yeux. Je les ai ré-ouverts à l'hôpital et je l'ai vu à nouveau. Kate. Et l'inspiration m'a alors frappé sous sa forme.

Depuis, j'écris. J'écris parce qu'elle m'a permis de le faire. Et cela me fait un bien fou. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens à nouveau moi. A nouveau le Richard Castle inspiré que j'étais quand j'ai créé Derrick Storm. Et, mère, si tu savais à quel point cela fait du bien …»

Martha observa son fils sans bruit. Elle ne savait quoi dire après la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle avait attendu 7 ans, 7 longues et douloureuses, pénibles et tortueuses années pour qu'il lui avoue tout ceci. Et ça lui faisait plaisir de comprendre. De saisir pourquoi il avait été ainsi. Pourquoi il avait si mal agi. Pourquoi il avait été si différent.

Richard remarqua que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était émue par ce qu'il venait enfin de lui avouer, et il se dit alors que l'ancien Castle avait dû être vraiment un fils indigne. Il lui en voulut, encore une fois. Parce qu'il n'avait été qu'un incapable égoïste.

Sa mère finit par se ressaisir, et comme tout ne faisait pas encore totalement sens dans sa tête, elle posa la seule question qui lui parût judicieuse de poser.

-Mais qui est cette Kate, Richard ? Et que fait-elle pour que tu te sois fait tirer dessus en allant la voir ?

-Elle est capitaine de commissariat, Maman, et elle est absolument incroyable. Tu l'aimerais si tu la rencontrais, j'en suis sûr.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse et amour. Un peu hésitante mais forte heureuse de l'avoir entendu parler ainsi et de l'avoir retrouvé, elle sourit elle aussi à son fils avec toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Alors qu'il lui avait si longtemps brisé le cœur, il venait, comme par magie, de tout arranger. Et c'était pour le mieux.

* * *

Oui, oui, pardon, celui-ci est un peu court et il n'y a pas de Caskett du tout, mais bon, quand même ! Je me suis dit que cela pouvait être intéressant du point de vue de la compréhension.

Je vous embrasse tous, merci de laisser un petit mot, vous savez à quel point j'aime ça ! :p

A très vite !


	6. Surprise !

Bonsoir tout le monde ! :)

Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier de lire encore cette fiction, même si mes chapitres sont un peu courts et pas toujours agrémentés des touches romantiques que certains attendent ... :p Merci aussi pour vos reviews, toujours accueillis dans mon coeur avec beaucoup de joie, et la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait ou qui correspond à ce que vous espériez, parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de communication avec vous lecteurs, et il ne sert à rien de publier si c'est pour que personne ne vous dise si c'est bien ou pas !

 _Tom1292 & Jcf66 _: Je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez cet écrit ! :)

 _Caloub38_ : Je ne sais pas encore si tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, peut-être bien après tout ? Tu viens de me donner une idée pour la suite … Merci beaucoup !

 _Caskett71_ : C'est vrai que c'est une excellente idée que l'on pourrait approfondir !

Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre plutôt centré sur les 2 protagonistes, puis un autre où ils n'apparaissent pas forcément ensemble, et ainsi de suite. En clair, je fais un Caskett, puis un « non-Caskett », encore et encore …

Excusez-moi, ne me tuez pas, ce chapitre est court, mais c'est un Caskett et c'est le dernier court avant 3 chapitres que j'ai déjà écrits et qui sont plutôt longs ! (Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre!) ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Situation ici : quelques jours voire une semaine après le chapitre précédent, soit la réécriture de Vague de Chaleur.

* * *

Richard avait mis un beau costume. Un costume simple, pas trop voyant, assez discret, comme il mettait parfois pour aller au poste. Parce qu'il savait bien que cela lui faisait un petit peu d'effet. Et, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, son but était de lui faire un petit peu d'effet.

Il était sorti assez tôt dans la soirée pour s'arrêter chez son caviste français préféré. En entrant, l'odeur des barriques de vin était venue lui chatouiller les narines. Il revit sa femme à ses côtés, humer le doux parfum ainsi exposé du vin. Et il sourit au mirage qui s'était imposé à lui.

Il demanda une bouteille de vin rouge d'une excellente année, un Bordeaux s'il vous plaît. Le caviste hocha la tête et lui amena une bouteille de Mouton Rothschild de 1998. Il paya, en se souvenant alors qu'il n'était plus si riche que cela. Mais qu'importe. C'était pour Kate tout de même. Et c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Il sortit de cette petite boutique qu'il affectionnait tant, puis se mit en route. Il marcha, serein, détendu, vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il était léger, et il allait la surprendre. Elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'il viendrait la voir.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble qui abritait son logis, il s'arrêta un instant, leva la tête vers sa fenêtre et vit de la lumière à l'intérieur. Il sourit. Et ferma les paupières pour tenter de l'imaginer, se baladant dans l'appartement sans se douter qu'il pouvait la deviner et deviner le moindre de ses mouvements dans ce lieu qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il monta les marches, avec empressement et lenteur à la fois. Il se posta face à la porte, patienta un petit moment, puis se décida enfin à frapper. Il attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir en silence, la bouteille dans une main, l'autre dans sa poche. Presque un peu nerveux. Mais pas vraiment.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et son sourire alla en grandissant. Pourtant …

La voix qu'il entendit mit fin à sa bonne humeur. Une voix d'homme. Puissante. Forte. Très masculine et virile. Il fit trois pas pour reculer et, alors qu'il pensait fuir en toute discrétion, l'homme ouvrit. Grand, baraqué, d'épaisses boucles brunes sur le crâne. Il toisa l'inconnu du regard, puis posa son poing sur sa hanche.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Rick ne bougea pas, figé dans son mouvement.

-Euh … Bonsoir, je m'appelle Richard. Est-ce que … Est-ce que Kate est là ?

L'homme leva un sourcil, interrogateur et un peu remonté, puis se tourna vers le salon.

-Katherine, il y a quelqu'un pour toi …

Castle entendit des bruits de pas. Il commençait sérieusement à transpirer. Puis, comme dans une autre dimension (quelle ironie!), Kate arriva. Blonde. Les yeux bleus. Environ 1 mètre 65. Un ventre bien arrondi et un bébé endormi dans les bras. Une robe à fleurs aussi. Et des ballerines plates.

-Oui, je peux vous aider ?

L'écrivain regarda tour à tour les 2 jeunes gens puis les questionna, intrigué et sous le choc.

-Katherine Beckett n'habite pas ici ?

Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil puis le considérèrent comme s'il était fou.

-Eh bien, … non. Je m'appelle Katherine Harrison et voici mon mari, Mitch.

Elle lui sourit. Elle était charmante. Et son mari avait l'air d'une brute épaisse.

Il se confondit en excuses puis déclara que son amie avait très certainement dû déménager.

Pourquoi Beckett n'était-elle plus dans son appartement ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

Il descendit les escaliers, dans un état second. Et sortit dans la rue.

Il commençait à faire nuit, les réverbères éclairaient la ville d'une lumière à la fois rassurante et terrifiante. Les ombres se baladaient sur les murs et effrayaient qui en avait peur.

Il ne regardait même pas devant lui. Il marcha, simplement. Où était-elle ?

Ses pas le menèrent dans un parc, et il s'assit sur un banc. Il soupira, découragé. Elle n'était pas là où il pensait. Il s'était trompé. Parce qu'elle n'était plus _sa_ Kate. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Si ça se trouve, elle s'était mise en couple avec quelqu'un et elle avait déménagé chez lui. Ou bien elle avait simplement vendu pour aller ailleurs.

Il pencha la tête en arrière et regarda le ciel chargé. Quel idiot … Elle croyait qu'il la connaissait, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il connaissait. C'était l'autre elle qu'il connaissait. Celle qui lui ressemblait, celle qui avait la même voix, le même sourire, la même silhouette, mais en aucun cas le même esprit et les mêmes sentiments.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Et de se mettre dans la tête de cette Beckett-là. S'il était elle, où aurait-il habité ?

Et, tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Il se mit à rire, tout seul, comme un imbécile, dans la nuit pleine d'espoir.

Il se souvenait. Enfin. Une illumination. Quel crétin, pensa-t-il. Ben Conrad et toute l'affaire qui avait tourné autour de lui n'avait donc jamais eu lieu puisqu'il n'avait pas écrit Nikki Heat, et l'ancien appartement de Kate n'avait pas explosé.

Il partit en courant, toujours en riant. Et il alla plus vite, encore plus vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce que, en quelque sorte, elle en dépendait.

Il arriva devant son ancien immeuble, celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de 5 ans. Il monta jusqu'à chez elle, en se dépêchant cette fois, et puis il sonna deux fois. Il entendit le silence. Il vécut ce silence. Et cette absence de bruit le rendit encore plus heureux qu'il n'était déjà. Finalement, l'ouverture bruyante du verrou vint briser l'intimité qui s'était créée autour de lui. Elle vint lui ouvrir. Il lui avait fait la surprise. Et, en effet, elle l'était et il avait réussi son coup.

Kate était bouche-bée. Comment savait-il où elle habitait ? Après tout ce qu'il savait sur elle, cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment et elle l'invita à entrer. Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce principale.

-Comment saviez-vous que je serais ici à cette heure ?

-Question d'habitude. Rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et comme je sais que vous aimez être surprise …

Il s'approcha de la cuisine, saisit deux verres de vin dans le bon placard, le tire-bouchon dans un tiroir et leur servit tous deux à boire. Elle ne dit rien, le laissa faire, l'observa et fut un instant subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. Sa beauté, son habileté, sa connaissance. Et tout ce qui allait avec.

Elle l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé avec elle. Il s'y assit avec quelque chose de joyeux flottant sur le visage. Il était bien habillé, et elle le remarqua immédiatement. Elle était observatrice. Et lui le savait si bien …

Ils passèrent la soirée à siroter du vin. Un excellent cru et Castle remercia intérieurement le caviste qui avait fait, comme à son habitude, un très bon choix.

Ils discutèrent. De tout et de rien. Elle lui demanda de lui raconter des anecdotes sur le roman qu'il écrivait et ce dont il s'inspirait. Il la questionna sur son travail au poste.

Et la soirée leur fila entre les doigts sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Le temps jouait contre eux, ils auraient pu en jurer tous les deux.

Richard finit par partir. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas trop qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie. C'était _sa_ vie. Et en aucun cas la leur. Juste la sienne et puis, la sienne à lui aussi, de son côté.

En sortant de l'appartement de celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées, il se retourna. Il l'observa, inscrit son visage dans sa mémoire, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un trop long moment. Il était encore là, sur le pas de la porte, mais il allait partir. Ils étaient face à face, et pourtant n'osaient rien dire. De peur d'entacher l'instant présent, certainement. Et puis, comme dans un rêve, elle s'approcha de lui, lentement, doucement, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux face à son contact et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit de même.

Elle s'écarta finalement de lui, le salua d'un geste de la main et il chuchota un « bonne nuit » avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. C'était au-delà de ses espérances pour la soirée. Et cette sensation sur sa peau … c'était tout bonnement divin.


	7. Du lait au miel

Coucou mes petits lecteurs (et mes grand lecteurs aussi !) ! Voici un autre chapitre, en espérant que vous passiez un bon moment, je vous laisse en sa compagnie.

Merci pour vos reviews, que j'attends avec toujours autant d'impatience pour être sûre que ce que je continue à faire correspond encore à vos attentes.

 _Jc66 & Caskett71_ : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire ! :)

* * *

Je serais brève dans les explications aujourd'hui :

Situation ici : quelques jours après le chapitre précédent, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance ...

NB : Les "..." annoncent, comme d'habitude, le début et la fin d'une ellipse temporelle; vous retournez dans le passé, trois jours plus tôt.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

-Et voilà pour vous !

La serveuse déposa une tasse de chocolat chaud et une autre de lait au miel face à l'écrivain, qui la remercia poliment avant de lui offrir un pourboire. Elle lui sourit, hocha la tête pour le remercier et fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner. Il la regarda partir. Puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il attendait. Il attendait que son invitée ne daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Elle était un peu en retard et, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il confirma ses soupçons. Elle avait peut-être laissé tomber et elle avait certainement décidé de ne pas venir à la dernière minute. Elle s'était désistée sans l'avertir. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, certes, mais néanmoins bien assez pour savoir qu'elle l'aurait prévenu si elle n'avait pu se libérer pour venir discuter avec lui, comme il le lui avait proposé.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper l'esprit en l'attendant. Penser à sa muse ne le mettrait sûrement pas dans un état présentable pour quand elle arriverait, alors il se décida à ouvrir le petit paquet que la serveuse lui avait donné avec sa boisson. A l'intérieur, il découvrit un gâteau de la chance, ces fameux petits biscuits chinois dans lesquels on peut lire une citation très générale. Il le brisa en deux, mangea un morceau en silence, se délectant du goût sucré qu'il avait, puis, curieux, lut le petit papier avant de croquer l'autre bout.

 _La patience est un art qui s'apprend patiemment._

Il sourit et rit en silence face à cette phrase qui décrivait si justement son état d'esprit. Il tentait d'être patient, de laisser à Kate le temps nécessaire, pour qu'elle accepte, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas brusquée, pour qu'elle veuille bien lui donner une chance … Mais, dans son monde à lui, il avait compris que la jeune femme avait besoin de temps, et d'espace, et qu'elle l'avait quand même fait attendre 4 années avant de, finalement, se livrer corps et âme à lui. Il savait alors que dans cet univers, ce serait la même chose et qu'il allait devoir se battre bec et ongles pour pouvoir posséder ne serait-ce qu'un seul des instants qu'il passerait en sa compagnie. Qu'il allait devoir lui donner un peu de temps pour qu'elle s'acclimate à sa présence, qu'elle lui permette d'entrer dans sa vie. Et il était bien vrai que le temps n'était pas un luxe que pouvait se permettre le romancier. Parce qu'une fois que l'on a goûté à l'amour, le seul, le grand, le vrai, on a plus vraiment envie de s'en passer …

Elle entra dans le café. C'était le même que celui dans lequel Castle et Beckett étaient venus quelques jours auparavant. Il n'avait pas choisi la même table, parce que c'était désormais la leur, il avait choisi une banquette encore une fois, mais située plus à l'avant du petit lieu sommaire.

La voyant arriver, il lui fit un signe de la main, et elle lui sourit discrètement. Elle était si belle, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses tâches de rousseur éparses sur les joues. Timide, elle s'approcha de Richard, qui se mit debout quand elle fut près de lui. Ils se serrèrent la main, un peu gênés, puis s'assirent à la table. Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin la tasse chaude devant elle, elle tourna la tête vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle devait le prendre pour un fou, elle aussi, pensa le jeune homme qui en avait un peu marre d'être vu comme l'homme étrange de la ville. En même temps, elle ne devait plus vraiment s'étonner de cette attention surprenante après l'appel déroutant qu'elle avait reçu 3 jours plus tôt.

...

Castle avait finalement réussi à obtenir son numéro après avoir fait tout un tas de recherches plus fastidieuses les unes que les autres. Mais son travail en tant que détective privé lui avait en quelque sorte facilité la tâche puisqu'il savait maintenant comment trouver des informations plus rapidement. Il avait appelé, tendu, stressé, parce que là aussi, il y avait quelque chose en jeu. Et c'était le futur d'un couple. Et c'était important.

Il laissa sonner. Elle décrocha après la cinquième tonalité.

-Oui, allô ?

-Jenny ?

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, c'est Richard Castle à l'appareil.

-Richard Castle, … l'écrivain ?

-En personne.

Un silence fit suite à sa déclaration impromptue. La jeune femme reprit cependant contenance et continua la conversation.

-Que me vaut cette honneur ?

-Eh bien, … Vous connaissez Kevin Ryan, n'est-ce pas ?

Il l'entendit soupirer et s'en voulut intérieurement d'avoir commencé par ce sujet. Mais c'était véritablement la raison pour laquelle il la contactait, alors il n'allait pas mentir. Elle lui répondit finalement.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Rien de spécial. C'est juste que … j'aimerais vous rencontrer pour que l'on discute un peu de son cas, tous les 2, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Non, je ne vois pas, pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ? C'est une blague ? Il veut me jouer un tour, c'est ça ?

Elle commençait un peu à s'énerver, et il devait trouver un moyen de la rassurer.

-Je … Non, pas du tout … Jenny, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous et laissez-moi une chance de m'expliquer.

Elle avait cru sentir une pointe de désespoir, ou de fatigue au moins, dans la voix de Rick, et elle décida de le laisser parler.

-Je vous écoute, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Oui, d'accord. Je connais Kevin, je sais comment il est, je sais qu'il a fait des erreurs mais je pense que j'ai deux-trois petites choses à vous raconter à son propos qui pourraient fort vous intéresser. Je vous propose de venir boire un café avec moi dans les prochains jours pour en discuter si vous le voulez. Sinon, laissez tomber. Je n'attends rien de vous, vous êtes libre d'accepter ou de refuser mon offre. C'est à vous de choisir.

Il avait parlé un peu vite et ce qu'il lui demandait n'était pas vraiment clairement défini parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne refuse sa proposition. Quant à elle, elle était légèrement désorientée et perdue par ses explications, et pour cette raison, elle accepta sans réellement y réfléchir.

Tout étonné qu'elle ait dit oui si facilement, il lui donna l'adresse du lieu où ils devraient se retrouver, puis raccrocha en l'ayant simplement saluée.

...

-Comment savez-vous que j'adore le lait avec du miel ? C'est Kevin qui vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle semblait contrariée, mais face au sourire éclatant et définitivement rassurant de Castle, elle laissa tomber sa colère et en oublia même son interrogation.

Richard n'avait, quant à lui, pas envie qu'elle oublie sa question et tenta une explication, comme il l'avait fait avec Esposito et Ryan au poste.

-Il se trouve que je possède un don, Jenny. Un don qui me permet de savoir des choses sur les gens, quand je les vois ou quand je les entends. Lorsque j'ai discuté au téléphone avec vous l'autre jour, j'ai perçu vos tâches de rousseur et votre amour inconditionnel pour le lait au miel. Alors je me suis dit que cela vous ferait plaisir d'en boire un cet après-midi.

Elle baissa la tête vers sa tasse qu'elle saisit dans ses petites mains à la peau claire. Elle sourit à sa boisson et tourna son visage vers la rue. Elle observa un instant le ballet qui s'offrait à ses yeux des gens qui se déplaçaient dans la ville imperturbablement. Il regarda en même temps qu'elle, pour essayer de deviner ce à quoi elle pensait. Il contempla ces inconnus qui se mouvaient plus lentement que les autres au milieu de la foule, il contempla le soleil qui débutait sa chute vers l'horizon, il contempla les couleurs rayonnantes de certaines étoles et de quelques vêtements.

-Pouvez-vous imaginer mes pensées en cet instant précis, Monsieur Castle ?

Elle le fixa intensément dans les yeux une fois qu'il eut ramené son regard vers elle.

Il ferma les paupières, se concentra sur ses propres émotions en ce moment présent, puis déclara à voix basse ces quelques mots qui la firent se sentir étrangement sereine. Parce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-Vous vous dîtes que vous êtes bien, là, au chaud, à pouvoir voir les gens sans que ces derniers ne puissent vous voir. Mais en même temps, vous aimeriez vous tenir au centre de la foule, pour former un tout avec les autres, et ressentir ce que l'on appelle _la force du nombre_.

Il rouvrit les yeux, la dévisagea parce qu'elle le faisait elle aussi. Et il put lire dans ses pupilles que ce qu'il venait d'inventer n'était autre que la réalité.

Elle détourna ses iris des siens parce qu'elle était un peu perturbée par ce pouvoir qu'elle croyait qu'il possédait. Même s'il n'en était rien, mais il n'était pas question qu'il la mette au courant. Non, car c'était son plan. Lui faire croire qu'il avait ainsi pu lire d'une certaine manière dans l'esprit de Kevin.

Mais en réalité, il avait pu voir au travers de ses prunelles claires qu'elle était impressionnée, émerveillée et aussi terrorisée par la transparence de ses sentiments. Il était très facile pour Richard de savoir sans peine qu'elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous uniquement parce qu'elle aimait encore Kevin, ou du moins parce qu'elle s'intéressait toujours à lui.

Rick se décida alors à parler. Il avait senti que c'était le bon moment, et il décida d'en profiter.

-Je connais Kevin, Jenny. Pas tant que cela, c'est vrai, mais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est un bon garçon qui a fait de mauvais choix. J'ai passé du temps avec lui. Et j'ai pu constater à quel point il était tendre, agréable, doux et simple. Humain. Aimant. Charmant et puis drôle et inventif quand cela est nécessaire. Il n'est jamais dans l'excès, toujours juste. Il n'aime pas être dans la faute et c'est une excellente qualité pour un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda en faisant une moue étrange, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait. Mais elle n'était pas contre. Et l'entendre ainsi énoncer les raisons pour lesquelles elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, c'était la chose la plus magique qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle revoyait leurs tendres moments ensemble et ses souvenirs la submergeaient avec tristesse et nostalgie. Oui, elle l'avait aimé, follement, irrévocablement, mais pas trop quand même. Elle était amoureuse mais il lui avait brisé le cœur et elle n'était pas prête de s'en remettre. Même si Castle continuait de faire un élogieux portrait de lui, cette faute ne serait jamais réparée et elle ne pourrait en aucun cas la lui pardonner.

-Mais je sais aussi qu'il a mal agi, comme cela nous arrive à tous, parfois. Quand quelque chose prend le dessus sur le reste, on ne peut plus penser clairement, on ne peut plus voir ce qui est bon, ce qui est le mieux pour nous. Et je crois que c'est ce qui lui est arrivé. Quand Beckett est montée en grade, il n'a plus vécu que pour son travail. Parce que c'est un homme droit qui fait ce pour quoi on l'engage. Les affaires, les enquêtes, la paperasse … C'était cela avant tout car c'est quelque chose d'important pour lui. C'est une valeur qui occupe une grande place dans son cœur, et c'est parfois dur pour un couple de surmonter cela, cette passion dévorante, ce besoin incessant de faire régner la justice.

Elle baissa la tête sur ses mains tremblantes qu'elle serra l'une contre l'autre. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de rappeler ce qui faisait mal ? Pourquoi devait-il lui montrer à quel point elle ne faisait pas le poids dans l'âme de Kevin face à son métier ?

-Il vous aime, Jenny, ne l'oubliez jamais. Il a été peut-être un peu distant, du moins absent ou il vous a laissée tomber. C'est ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il vous a laissée tomber et qu'il a vite choisi entre sa carrière et vous. Mais il n'a jamais fait ce choix. Parce qu'il en serait incapable, et cela vous le savez. Il aime ce qu'il fait et il vous aime en même temps, je ne vous le direz jamais assez. Mais ce n'est pas le même amour que l'on porte à une femme et celui que l'on a pour ce que l'on fait tous les jours. L'une est la vraie raison pour laquelle on se lève le matin, l'autre est seulement nécessaire, et pas vital au contraire de la première.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme qui enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de ses mains pour ne pas trop trembler. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Elle ne voulait pas que l'écrivain sente sa faiblesse. Néanmoins, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il se leva et vint se placer derrière elle, un peu hésitant. Il entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'était pas gênée par son contact. Il était toujours aussi rassurant et elle se détendit un instant. Elle laissa éclater un sanglot, avant de se reprendre pour pouvoir parler.

-Mm... Mais alors, si … s'il m'aime tant que ça, … pourquoi m'a-t-il laissée partir ?

Un silence fit suite à sa question parce que Castle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour qu'elle se sente mieux, pour qu'elle soit plus tranquille.

Il lui caressa doucement les épaules, pour prendre un peu d'avance et essayer se choisir son vocabulaire correctement.

-Eh bien … Il pensait certainement qu'il vous délaissait trop et qu'il n'était pas bien pour vous, pas bon, pas à la hauteur, pas suffisant. Qu'il vous fallait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux, de plus présent, de moins impliqué dans le travail, de plus attentif à vos désirs. Je pense qu'il vous a laissée partir parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas parfait. Parce qu'il pensait que cela était un défaut. Mais je peux vous assurer que c'est la plus grande qualité que peut posséder un homme. C'est ce qui fait tout son charme: ses imperfections.

Elle sourit à ses mains pâles, qu'elle avait finalement posées autour de la tasse de lait chaud. Elle sourit et c'était un sourire mélancolique. Parce que ce lait au miel était leur rituel. Leur quotidien.

 _Ses imperfections._ Comme elle les aimait ! Comme elle aimait qu'il soit maladroit, un peu gamin, un grand rêveur et un peu trop béat dès qu'il voyait une belle chose ou dès qu'il la voyait, elle. Comme elle aimait sa peau trop claire pour un homme, son air féminin, son odeur charnel un peu trop sucrée, son amour inconditionnel pour son métier. Et son amour encore plus inconditionnel pour elle.

Castle se décolla lentement de Jenny et vint reprendre sa place face à elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Et c'était tout ce qu'il espérait.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis désolée parce que ce n'est pas un Caskett (je vous avais prévenus !) mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu néanmoins. Je vous dis à très vite et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot ! :3


	8. Un verre de vin

Bonsoir à vous ! Eh bien eh bien, on va rentrer ici dans une partie que j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à écrire, je dois vous avouer que c'est ce que j'ai préféré faire jusqu'à présent ! Que de suspens ! ;) J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, comme toujours, je m'efforce à faire de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas tout le temps facile ...

Merci pour vos reviews, je sais que cela fait un peut rabat-joie de vous le dire constamment, mais je le pense vraiment et je veux que vous le sachiez ! :)

 _Caskett71_ : Tu as tout juste, Lanie et Esposito vont aussi y avoir droit, mais pas tout de suite ! ;)

 _Caloub38_ : Je ne sais pas ce qui va être le plus dur entre gagner le coeur de sa muse ou tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre, cela dépend d'elle aussi ... ;)

 _Jc66_ : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre également ! :)

* * *

Situation ici : la soirée qui suit l'après-midi au café. (Ai-je été assez claire ?)

NB : La première ellipse temporelle "..." prend fin toute seule parce qu'elle suit, de par sa continuité, le texte (si je peux m'exprimer de cette manière …) et revient ainsi au moment présent. La deuxième est indiquée par les habituels « ... » au début et à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Je peux prendre votre commande ?

Un jeune homme à la peau mate s'était approché d'elle sans bruit et la fit sursauter, parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle le dévisagea puis mit un certain temps avant de comprendre le sens de sa question.

Kate lui sourit gentiment avant de répondre par la négative.

-Non, c'est très aimable à vous, merci, mais j'attends quelqu'un et je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix. Quoique … Attendez ! Je vais vous commander une bouteille de vin rouge, un grand cru, un Bordeaux s'il vous plaît. Vous avez ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le serveur hocha la tête, très heureux et visiblement flatté d'avoir pu servir une femme aussi charmante et courtoise que Beckett. Il lui proposa une bouteille de château Margaux de 1990, et comme elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en vin français, elle accepta d'un mouvement de la tête. Il partit en direction du bar, la laissant seule à sa table.

Elle avait choisi un coin tranquille, loin des regards indiscrets, à l'écart, un endroit un peu intime. Les lumières tamisées du lieu créaient une ambiance très particulière qui fit naître en Kate une sensation d'inconfort et de gêne. La musique donnait un effet irréel à ce décor étrange : très douce et langoureuse, elle allait de pair avec les longs rideaux rose pâle et pourpre tendus dans toute la pièce pour séparer les différentes tables les unes des autres. Kate n'était pas très à l'aise, un peu à l'étroit, et elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas mal compris les explications que lui avait données Castle quant au lieu de leur rencontre. C'était perturbant qu'il veuille la retrouver ici pour leur troisième rendez-vous officiel, si elle pouvait dire cela comme ça. Mais après tout, il avait peut-être fait exprès de l'inviter dans un endroit où elle serait déstabilisée pour pouvoir plus facilement l'amener à la confidence. Bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour la faire parler, parce que son regard perçant suffisait à la rendre bavarde.

Elle patientait, bien sagement, ne sachant où mener son esprit pour ne pas trop s'impatienter. Elle pensa un petit peu à lui, et se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir se retrouver à boire du vin avec l'auteur qu'elle adulait. Il lui était arrivé tant de choses ces derniers mois …

Elle s'ennuyait tellement … Sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'épisodes plus prévisibles les uns que les autres. Tout était planifié. Le moindre rendez-vous, le moindre mouvement, la moindre pensée. La surprise, la spontanéité, tout ceci avait disparu de son horizon et Richard était venu tout chambouler. Il avait amené de la nouveauté, un brin d'air frais fort revigorant, et cet air qui soufflait, Kate s'en délectait.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortit en vitesse, croyant que Castle l'appelait pour la prévenir qu'il aurait du retard, ce qui était déjà le cas, mais à son plus grand désespoir, ce n'était pas lui. Elle décrocha néanmoins, parce qu'elle était bien obligée de le faire.

-Oui, Gael.

-Coucou, Kate ! Tu es encore au travail ?

-Euh, non pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir quand est-ce que tu rentres pour que l'on aille au ciné, enfin si tu es toujours d'accord, bien sûr.

Oups. Ils avaient planifié une soirée tous les deux. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus ? Disons que c'était vrai, elle avait un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment, et surtout à cet instant précis, parce que Castle venait d'entrer dans le bar, haletant car il venait de courir pour arriver un peu plus rapidement.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, mais une de mes amies a organisé une sortie entre filles et je n'ai pas pu refuser, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu et elle a vraiment insisté … Alors je ne serais pas là ce soir et je rentrerais sûrement un peu tard … Excuse-moi, Gael.

Elle sentit de la déception dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui répondit, puisqu'il avait certainement placé beaucoup d'espoir dans ce rendez-vous, comme ils ne sortaient pas souvent ensemble le week-end…

-Eh bien, ce … ce n'est pas grave, on planifiera quelque chose pour un autre jour, si tu ne peux pas aujourd'hui … Bon, amuse-toi bien et à très vite !

-Oui. Je t'embrasse. A bientôt.

A peine avait-elle raccroché qu'elle fit un grand signe à Richard, qui était en train de la chercher du regard. Dès qu'il la vit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle se sentit revivre. Pourquoi personne à part lui ne pouvait faire naître de pareilles sensations à l'intérieur de toute son âme et de tout son être ? C'était tout bonnement perturbant et incroyablement frustrant pour elle, parce qu'elle devait attendre de le voir pour ressentir à nouveau cela. Ce parfait sentiment, cet exaltant picotement qui la parcourait de part en part.

...

Richard était affreusement en retard puisqu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir autant d'embouteillages entre le petit café où il avait rencontré Jenny et le bar où il devait retrouvé la femme de sa vie.

Il était pourtant sorti assez tôt du café. Jenny et lui s'étaient quittés d'un signe de la main, elle était partie avant lui. Elle s'était levée une fois que Castle s'était rassis et il lui avait fait promettre qu'elle appellerait Ryan. Elle avait souri, et il avait su, au travers même de ce sourire, qu'elle n'attendrait pas bien longtemps avant de se saisir de son téléphone pour lui parler. Au final, elle n'avait même pas touché à son lait.

Il avait appelé un taxi d'un geste du bras, il s'était engouffré dedans, une immense joie peinte sur le visage, et il avait donné l'adresse du lieu à son chauffeur. Après un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, il arriva à destination et sauta littéralement de la voiture pour entrer là où l'attendait inlassablement sa muse. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait patienter autant, il s'en voulait d'avoir manqué ces précieuses minutes à ses côtés. Mais il était là maintenant et elle aussi. Elle se tenait face à lui. Elle s'était levée pour l'accueillir et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle lui sembla un peu réticente, le temps d'un instant, puis se laissa finalement faire sans dire un mot. Juste un simple baiser. Sur sa simple joue. Et elle ressentit une myriade d'émotions plus folles et exaltantes les unes que les autres. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, toute pantelante, alors que Castle posait sa veste sur le dossier de la sienne et observait la pièce autour de lui d'un air très perturbé. Il n'imaginait pas du tout cela comme ça. Dans son monde, ils venaient souvent ici ensemble pour boire un verre et discuter comme ils aimaient tant le faire. Mais ce n'était décidément pas l'atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale qu'il avait connu avec sa femme, c'était une ambiance un peu trop pénétrante (s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi) dans la toute nouvelle pseudo-intimité qu'il avait su leur créer. Cela détruisait tout ce qu'il avait mis en place avec la jeune femme. Et ce n'était pas pour le mieux, cette fois …

...

C'était lui qui l'avait contacté. Parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Ce message à la sortie du café n'était autre qu'un appel flagrant à l'amour, il en était persuadé. Jusqu'à son intrusion non désirée dans le foyer de sa belle. Lorsqu'il s'était clairement invité chez elle avec une bouteille de vin, elle lui avait parlé un peu de sa vie, et il avait cru comprendre qu'elle était en couple avec un pédiatre renommé. Et cela lui avait fait mal. Il n'avait rien dit, rien montré, parce que ça aurait été mal perçu, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Elle n'était plus qu'à lui. Elle était en couple. Et il en avait eu le cœur fendu.

Il était parti un peu plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu après sa déclaration car il était vraiment en état de choc. Comment pouvait-il faire le poids face à un médecin qui avait déjà une place dans sa vie, dans son esprit et dans son cœur ? Comment pouvait-il marquer la différence ? Ce n'était pas possible et il s'était doucement fait une raison … Enfin pas vraiment, puisqu'il l'avait appelée. Il s'était dit que si elle acceptait le rendez-vous, cela signifiait qu'elle lui laissait une chance. De l'impressionner. De la faire changer d'avis. De lui faire oublier le médecin. Et il avait pris ce qu'elle lui avait donné avec un immense plaisir non dissimulé. Parce qu'elle avait accepté. Elle avait dit oui.

 _D'accord pour demain soir. Je pense pouvoir me libérer._

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le pédiatre n'avait qu'à bien se tenir parce qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber ! La balle était dans son camp et il contait bien la garder pour un long moment.

...

-La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était un peu plus … Comment dire ? Agréable ? Parce que ce lieu n'inspire clairement plus trop confiance … Je suis désolé de vous avoir donné rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil, si seulement j'avais su, j'aurais …

Il s'arrêta en voyant le serveur arriver avec une bouteille de vin rouge français. Il la fixa et il y avait quelque chose de malicieux dans ses yeux.

-Vous avez commandé sans me demander mon avis ? Vous avez pris du vin pour nous ?

Elle sourit en penchant la tête vers son épaule droite, comme pour tenter de s'excuser, mais pas vraiment, puisqu'elle n'était pas réellement désolée.

Quand le serveur déposa la bouteille sur la table et qu'il vit les deux sourires que lui adressaient ses occupants, il eut l'âme réchauffée pour un temps. Parce qu'il est rare lorsque l'on travaille dans ce milieu que les gens soient aimables et courtois envers vous.

Castle ouvrit la bouteille et versa la délicieux nectar dans le verre de sa compagne quand le serveur fut parti, et elle écouta en silence le doux bruit de l'alcool glisser lentement dans l'enceinte en verre. Il était imperturbable et ses mouvements étaient fort précis. Il tenait la bouteille comme il aurait tenu la main fragile d'une jeune femme : avec beaucoup de soin et de respect. Elle aimait pouvoir deviner des choses pareilles dans ses pupilles. La tendresse. Le chagrin. L'amour. La haine. Il était rare qu'elle arrive à lire en lui ainsi, et quand elle pouvait le faire, – lorsqu'il était plus transparent qu'à l'accoutumée –, elle s'en voyait flattée. Comme s'il l'avait autorisée à pénétrer dans l'intimité de son cœur, de ses pensées, de ses ressentis.

-Kate ?

Oui, elle s'était noyée dans la contemplation de ses traits et de ses iris, et elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il attendait qu'elle récupère son verre pour trinquer. Elle secoua la tête, troublée par son propre écart. Comment faisait-il pour être si … elle ne trouvait même plus les termes pour qualifier ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. C'était tellement agréable et, en même temps, si dérangeant …

Elle prit son verre à pied dans le creux de sa main et ils firent tinter leur coupe l'une contre l'autre. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, comme le voulait la coutume, et le doux bruit qui résulta de cet échange sommaire apparut comme une mélodie divine à leurs oreilles.

Ils portèrent leur verre à leurs lèvres, toujours en se regardant du coin de l'oeil. Ils burent, en silence, et la jeune femme ferma les paupières quand elle sentit le liquide suave et traître couler dans sa gorge et recouvrir l'intérieur de sa bouche de cette sensation exquise. Castle considéra sa compagne en cet instant précis, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes et offertes au cadeau précieux que représentait l'alcool. Elle était triste, sa vie était fade et sans intérêt. Ce fut ce qu'il comprit lorsqu'il la vit boire. Parce que l'on ne boit ainsi que lorsque la vie nous laisse démuni. La mélancolie s'enroulait autour de son âme comme un serpent charme sa proie impuissante. En réalité, elle se laissait faire. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre. Elle en avait marre. Elle avait suffisamment essayé et bien assez échoué pour recommencer. Perdre indéfiniment, cela devenait lassant et elle s'était faite une raison. Elle ne pouvait pas être joyeuse, et alors ? Quelqu'un le serait pour elle, quelque part, un jour, un instant, pour une seconde. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Et Richard avait pu le comprendre par la manière même dont elle avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier la caresse du vin sur sa langue.

Elle reposa son verre sur la table, intercepta le regard intense et pénétrant de l'écrivain sur son visage et baissa les yeux. Il était fâché, il était en colère. Il lui en voulait parce qu'elle avait baissé les bras. Parce qu'elle avait abandonné. Et parce que la Kate qu'il croyait qu'elle était n'aurait jamais pu faire cela. Elle était exemplaire, au contraire d'elle qui avait perdu toutes les qualités qu'elle avait su dompter et posséder. Elle était lâche, voilà tout et elle en avait plus qu'assez de la cruauté que lui offrait le monde. N'avait-elle pas le droit à sa part de chance et d'allégresse ? Pourquoi son ciel était-il toujours noir et jamais gris ? Elle aurait aimé, même si ce n'était pas le bleu qu'elle espérait, pouvoir voir autre chose que ces nuages qui, constamment, peuplaient ses pensées.

Richard la dévisageait et c'était troublant. Parce qu'il venait de voir la souffrance de cette Kate. Il n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'au contraire de la Kate qu'il avait connue, celle-ci pouvait souffrir. Pouvait ressentir du chagrin, de la peine, du désespoir. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il souffrait en même temps qu'elle puisqu'il ne formait qu'un avec elle, même si ce n'était pas vrai dans l'autre sens. Elle ne formait pas un avec lui et elle souffrait toute seule. Et c'est vrai que parfois, cela fait un bien fou de se rendre compte que quelqu'un peut porter une partie de votre peine avec vous. Et Beckett se rendit compte que c'était ce que Rick était en train de faire.

Elle se détendit un peu, se décrispa, et relâcha ses épaules. Elle joua avec ses doigts fins sur le pourtour de son verre et, hésitante, elle décida néanmoins de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle avait refusé d'y penser en l'attendant, mais son interrogation revenait sans cesse la hanter, comme le ressac vient imperturbablement se heurter aux rochers d'une falaise. Elle avait vu son regard empli de tristesse penché sur elle, et elle ne voulait plus qu'il la regarde comme cela parce que ça lui rappelait toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises au cours de sa vie banale et chaotique. Elle voulait l'entendre parler d'elle comme il parlait si bien, comme s'il parlait d'un ange ou d'une déesse. Elle voulait se voir belle et vénérable et non la jeune femme morose et morne qu'elle s'était laissé devenir. Elle posa sa question parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour se sentir encore vivante.

-Vous savez, quand vous êtes venu dans mon bureau pour m'expliquer que vous aviez désespérément besoin de ce médaillon, vous m'avez dit quelque chose comme, euh … « Je dois toujours savoir comment fini l'histoire. ». Cette phrase, … je ne sais pas, cela m'a marquée et je me suis dit que, peut-être, vous voudriez bien me raconter celle que vous avez inventée, à propos de nous je veux dire … Si vous êtes d'accord pour m'en parler.

Elle était affreusement perdue avec ses mots et c'était déroutant pour le pauvre écrivain. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il la voyait, chose fragile, vulnérable, il la voyait comme il voyait une colombe blessée. Elle avait l'air à la fois déterminée et absolument terrorisée par ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Voulait-elle réellement connaître le fin mot de cette idylle ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il espérait, qu'il attendait. Qu'elle veuille bien lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer et de lui livrer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, cette aventure qui était devenu un fardeau pour lui parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en défaire et il ne voyait plus sa vie autrement que telle qu'elle avait été, parfaite comme il l'avait vécu, merveilleuse comme il l'avait ressenti, extraordinaire comme il l'avait partagée avec sa femme.

Il la scruta de son regard d'un jade pénétrant et dérangeant. Elle détourna les yeux, parce qu'il parvenait à la faire douter. Était-elle prête à entendre ce qu'il allait lui raconter ? Elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais la curiosité avait pris le pas sur la raison, le besoin de connaître la vérité avait pris le pas sur la sagesse.

-J'accepte. A une condition : parlez-moi un peu de cette fameuse séance de dédicaces durant laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés, d'abord.

Elle releva la tête, étonnée qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle l'avait citée une fois, vaguement, ne pensant pas qu'il y prêterait réellement attention. Et si. Elle sourit, parce qu'en réalité, il était toujours attentif à tout ce qu'elle faisait et tout ce qu'elle disait, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle aimait beaucoup ça.

-Si ça vous intéresse … Mais ma vie n'est pas si intéressante que cela … Enfin, passons. C'était il y a plus de 8 ans déjà … J'étais en vacances en Californie avec mon père, pour rendre visite à une vieille tante. Et j'ai appris que vous étiez là-bas. J'habitais New-York, vous aussi, et il fallait que j'aille à San Francisco pour vous rencontrer ! J'ai demandé l'autorisation à mon père de m'éclipser dans l'après-midi, avant la soirée organisée chez ma tante. J'ai couru vers la librairie dans laquelle vous signiez vos livres. J'avais amené un de vos romans avec moi, pour passer le temps dans l'avion. J'avais bien fait ! Je suis arrivée face à vous, et j'ai perdu tous mes moyens. Je ne pouvais plus prononcer un mot, j'étais toute pantelante. Et puis vous avez levé la tête vers moi, avec ce regard perçant que vous avez souvent. Et cela m'a redonné toute contenance. Je vous ai donné mon prénom, vous avez souri et vous m'avez remerciée. _Merci_. C'est moi qui aurait dû dire merci, pour tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai simplement hoché la tête et je suis partie, serrant le livre dans mes bras comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux que je possédais. Et puis je suis retournée voir ma tante. Voilà. C'est tout.

Elle haussa les épaules, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Pourtant, il avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Mais il se retint. Parce qu'il vit dans ses prunelles qu'elle ne supporterait pas de parler plus amplement de cela. Elle semblait démunie, il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer devant lui. Pourquoi ? Eh bien ce serait l'un des nouveaux mystères de cette Kate-là …

Il se reprit, il ne voulait pas la voir triste ni la faire pleurer. Il se racla la gorge et débuta son récit.

Il lui raconta tout. Parce qu'elle l'avait demandé. Il n'omit aucun détail. Il commença par le commencement, puisque c'était nécessaire. Il lui présenta leur rencontre comme le plus beau présent que lui avait fait la vie. Il continua avec l'agacement qu'elle avait tout d'abord ressenti à son égard et elle sourit face à son récit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que son second elle ait réagi comme cela. Car elle ressentait un peu la même chose envers l'écrivain la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu débarquer au poste. Il avait été agaçant et insupportable, mais c'était vite devenu une obsession pour elle. Comme pour son double. Sa présence lui était apparue comme vitale et indispensable.

Ils finirent rapidement la bouteille de vin. Richard appela le serveur, poliment, commanda du whisky, parce qu'il connaissait ses goûts, c'était évident.

Il continua son histoire. Il parla de leur première année de partenariat, de leurs gamineries, à lui comme à elle, et elle se surprit à apprécier les coups bas qu'elle lui avait fait. Enfin, dans l'univers qu'il s'était inventé, bien sûr.

Quand leurs verres furent vides, elle leva la main pour intercepter le jeune homme. Il amena 2 Mojito à leur table.

Il raconta leur séparation lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait enquêté sur le meurtre de sa mère dans son dos, il rappela ses excuses et son pardon et puis tout ce qui avait suivi durant cette nouvelle année : les théories, les résolutions de crimes plus surprenants les uns que les autres, les pitreries incessantes qu'il adorait lui faire endurer. Elle s'imagina un instant dans la peau de cette autre Kate et se dit que cela avait dû être fort agréable et revigorant de voir un rayon de soleil énervant arriver dans sa vie. Il introduit Demming, avec toute la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti à son égard. Et, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle se mit à le détester elle aussi. Il lui avoua alors qu'il avait quitté le commissariat pour ne plus les voir ensemble parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps.

Castle vit que la jeune capitaine avait fini son cocktail. Il héla une femme juvénile qui passait près de leur table un plateau à la main. Il demanda 2 Bloody Mary, qui arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

Il ne s'arrêta pas là et raconta leur troisième année en commençant par la manière dont ils s'étaient retrouvés et les sentiments qui s'étaient bousculés dans le cœur de la jeune policière. Kate ressentit alors le chaos qui avait régné dans l'âme de sa jumelle (si elle pouvait la qualifier ainsi) et elle se sentit au plus mal. Elle avait dû souffrir, à voir comme le visage de Richard était déformé par le regret et la tristesse. Il continua en lui apprenant qu'ils s'étaient incroyablement rapprochés cette année-là, qu'il avait fini par quitter Gina alors même qu'elle sortait avec le charmant Josh. Il parla de leurs sorties au bar ou au restaurant, leurs soirées au cinéma, leur voyage à Los Angeles, le meurtre de son mentor et toutes les moments inoubliables qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Beckett écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention ce que lui contait l'écrivain, parce qu'elle en profitait pour vivre en même temps les souvenirs qu'il lui faisait parvenir. Elle vécut la vie de cette autre elle, et sa vie avait été tellement riche en émotions qu'elle se sentait par instants un peu dépassée par tout ce qu'elle entendait. Il rit avant de lui raconter quelques unes de leurs connexions de jumeaux, comme il aimait les appeler, et elle rétorqua qu'ils en avaient vécue une, eux aussi, quand ils avaient enquêté ensemble au poste. Il la considéra avec beaucoup de respect et de sagesse et hocha la tête, pour prouver qu'elle était dans l'exactitude des choses.

Kate tendit la main pour saisir le bras de la serveuse et lui demanda 2 vodka orange. Cette dernière hocha la tête et partit en direction du bar, pour revenir un peu plus tard.

Rick ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et raconta l'épreuve de la fusillade et la déclaration d'amour qu'il lui fit par la suite. Il lui annonça qu'elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et qu'elle avait feint l'amnésie. Elle-même ne comprit pas trop la réaction qu'elle avait eu et c'était énigmatique pour les deux êtres qui se tenaient face à face ce soir-là. Seule une autre jeune femme, dans un autre univers, aurait pu éclairer leurs lanternes, mais elle n'était définitivement plus là …

Il parla de cette année mouvementée durant laquelle ils s'étaient approchés et éloignés en même temps, il rappela tous leurs « Je t'aime, moi non plus » et les événements invraisemblables qu'ils avaient vécu : la prise d'otages, les menottes et le tigre, la CIA et le jeune papillon, l'homme dans le bar des années 40, l'explosion de la bombe et la découverte déchirante qu'il avait fait par la suite. Kate se demanda comment Richard avait pu survivre à cela. Elle s'en voulut, elle en voulut à son autre elle qui lui avait brisé le cœur tant de fois. Elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue quand il lui avoua à quel point il avait été mal après la semi-déclaration qu'il avait entendu. Et puis, recouvrant un sourire chaleureux, il lui conta leur première nuit, la toute première qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle rougit, un peu mal à l'aise, mais l'alcool avait déjà fait tomber de nombreuses barrières.

Quand Castle vit repasser le jeune homme, il l'arrêta et lui demanda d'amener une bouteille de Tequila, avec 2 petits verres. Il acquiesça et rapporta la commande des deux clients.

Rick continua avec l'année qui suivit cette soirée inoubliable. Il parla de leur relation clandestine, des sensations grisantes qui s'étaient emparées de son corps quand elle avait accepté le week-end en amoureux dans les Hamptons, de la douleur qui avait serré sa gorge quand il avait découvert qu'elle allait accepté un poste à Washington, loin de lui, sans même l'en avertir. Le visage de Kate était tiraillé par la douleur qu'elle ressentait pour ce pauvre romancier innocent, en même temps que les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête. Elle découvrait les trahisons, les souffrances de ces deux êtres irrévocablement destinés l'un à l'autre.

Richard leur servit un autre verre et la bouteille de Tequila fut rapidement vide. Il demanda à la serveuse de leur en apporter une autre.

Il annonça avec un large sourire sa demande en mariage, puis tous les préparatifs qui avaient suivis et enfin, son regard s'assombrit quand il dut lui parler de sa disparition. Parce qu'il ne savait rien à ce propos et ils étaient tous les deux dans l'incompréhension. Ils tentèrent de comprendre, de deviner quelques éléments mais ils ne purent y arriver. Le mystère allait demeurer encore longtemps. Il avait donc raté son mariage et il s'en mordait les doigts. Parce que lorsqu'il eut fini de tout raconter à la Kate candide qui le dévisageait, il sut qu'il ne se marierait certainement jamais avec elle. Et que tout était foutu. Il retenait ses larmes, mais la tristesse ne cessait de le submerger.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comprenant que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement du romancier. Elle n'y voyait plus très clair dans son esprit brumeux, doucement recouvert par l'alcool, et elle tentait encore de mettre de l'ordre dans tous les souvenirs qu'il lui avait offerts.

Finalement, le visage de la jeune capitaine s'illumina et elle annonça, plus pour elle-même que pour lui :

-C'est pour ça, l'anniversaire …

Castle releva la tête vers elle et tenta de deviner ses pensées. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas l'esprit très limpide et il dut lui demander des explications.

-Souvenez-vous, le jour où vous avez débarqué au poste, vous avez déclaré que c'était une blague, comme celle que nous vous avions faite pour votre anniversaire. J'ai compris maintenant …

Et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de son verre. Il la considéra un moment. Elle l'avait vraiment écouté. Elle s'était réellement intéressée à tout ce qu'il avait dit parce qu'elle avait compris à quel point il portait de l'importance à cette histoire fantastique. Il était vrai que, maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle avait demandé à plusieurs reprises des précisions pour mieux comprendre ce dont il parlait.

Elle était extraordinaire elle aussi. A l'écoute, attentive, toujours très concentrée sur les détails. Comme il l'avait connue, comme il la préférait.


	9. Quelques macarons

Salut à tous ! Bon, alors, je vous propose ici un chapitre que j'ai (encore une fois) vraiment aimé écrire, surtout la fin ... Vous verrez, vous verrez ! :p

J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, ça peut me donner des idées ...

Sinon, merci encore une fois pour vos reviews.

 _Caloub38_ : Si c'est ce que tu ressens en lisant cette histoire, je suis très contente car c'était exactement ce que je voulais vous faire ressentir !

 _Caskett71 & Jc66_ : Il est vrai que j'ai un peu abusé sur l'alcool ... Mais je ne me rends pas bien compte, alors bon, il est possible que ... ;)

* * *

Situation ici : continuité absolue du chapitre précédent.

NB : vous pouvez peut-être imaginé qu'ils dé-saoulent petit à petit au cours de la soirée, parce qu'il est vrai que j'ai laissé couler l'alcool à flots ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Accepteriez-vous de finir la soirée chez moi ?

Elle le regarda, un peu de travers. Elle était encore assez en forme pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux refuser.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas une très bonne id...

-Si vous acceptez, je vous offrirai mon manuscrit sur les aventures de mon personnage fondé sur vous … Vous pourrez le lire avant que je ne l'envoie à mon éditrice. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait dire non. Il avait déjà usé de ce genre de stratagèmes pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui au cours de l'enquête sur l'artefact.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, à nouveau. Pour se donner un peu d'avance. Pour pouvoir réfléchir avec son esprit un peu embrumé. Pour trouver les bons mots.

Elle souffla fort parce que, au final, elle se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'elle avait attendu toute la soirée et elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui dire non.

-C'est d'accord.

Ils se levèrent, quittèrent le bar une fois que Castle eut réglé la note et prirent un taxi ensemble, respectant néanmoins une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps. Lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se retenir. Elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il se retienne, mais parce qu'il le fallait bien quand même.

Le trajet se déroula dans le plus grand des silences. Parce que ces deux-là étaient occupés à ne pas montrer leur manque de retenu flagrant. Le chauffeur passa le voyage à les fixer dans son rétroviseur. Il riait discrètement, pour ne pas se faire réprimander. Et il est vrai que ses passagers ne remarquèrent rien de son petit manège enfantin. Ils avaient mis un rayon de soleil dans sa nuit et ils l'avaient diverti pour un temps. Parce que le divertissement ne dure jamais vraiment.

Ils descendirent devant l'appartement de Richard, et montèrent les escaliers avec un peu de difficulté mais toujours en silence. Il sortit ses clés, déverrouilla la porte et annonça qu'il était rentré. Aucune réponse. Il en déduit alors qu'ils étaient absolument seuls.

Elle pénétra pour la première fois de sa vie dans ce lieu. Et elle fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle vit. C'était spacieux, lumineux, et tout simplement beau. Un peut trop féminin à son goût, mais à voir les photos de Martha exposées un peu partout, elle comprit instantanément qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il régnait dans cette habitation un habile mélange entre la virilité de son ami (si elle pouvait le qualifier ainsi) et la féminité de sa mère. Tout semblait avoir été disposé avec grâce et nonchalance. Elle remarqua immédiatement un plat en cristal plein de macarons au cassis sur la table basse. Et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Castle observa ce changement chez son amie (s'il pouvait la qualifier ainsi) et il s'approcha d'un des deux canapés pour s'y installer, après avoir récupéré la coupelle qui contenait les macarons.

Il en prit un, le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Beckett n'avait pas bougé et le regardait faire, à moitié comateuse. Il tapota la place libre à côté de lui sur le canapé et l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle vint se poser à con côté et demanda si elle pouvait goûter elle aussi un petit gâteau. Il lui proposa un marché.

-Et si on jouait à « je n'ai jamais » ?

Elle lui lança un drôle de regard et il sut immédiatement qu'elle allait refuser. Il finit alors bien rapidement sa phrase pour qu'elle ne réponde pas négativement à sa requête.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez Kate. Je crois aussi que nous sommes bien assez "alcoolisés", vous comme moi. Mais je ne voulais pas jouer comme cela. Et puis, ce jeu pourrait nous permettre de mieux nous découvrir, plus en détails. Pour que j'apprenne des choses que vous ne m'avez jamais dites, et pour que vous puissiez mieux me cerner. Donc, j'en viens à ce qui va certainement vous intéresser un peu plus, lorsque vous l'avez déjà fait, vous prenez un macaron; sinon …

Elle accepta vivement en hochant de la tête. Parce qu'elle était encore saoule et qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour manger un macaron _français_.

Il commença fort, car il savait bien qu'après, l'alcool ne faisant plus suffisamment effet, elle ne répondrait plus aux questions osées qu'il lui poserait.

-Je n'ai jamais … embrassé ou bien couché avec une personne avec laquelle je travaille ou travaillais.

Ils prirent tous les 2 un gâteau, qu'elle engloutit goulûment et il prit plaisir à l'observer.

-Mon ex-femme, Gina, était mon éditrice avant que nous sortions ensemble. Et vous, Capitaine ?

-Eh bien, je ... Avec Esposito, on a couché ensemble une fois. Mais c'était il y a longtemps et c'était entendu. C'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit. C'est pour ça que, parfois, il est un peu trop protecteur avec moi. Parce qu'il sait comment je suis et qu'il connaît ma fragilité et mes faiblesses. Et, avec Lanie, pour une soirée, ... nous avons échangé quelques baisers. Mais ça n'est pas allé plus loin. Ses lèvres avaient un petit quelque chose de divin et c'est vrai que pendant une seconde, j'y ai pensé. Mais c'était tout. Juste une pensée.

Il était estomaqué. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais peut-être que dans son monde à lui, cela n'était jamais arrivé … Il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le savoir à présent qu'il était ici.

-A moi ! Annonça-t-elle avec ce ton jovial et joyeux que procure l'alcool.

Elle prit un macaron, d'avance, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle allait poser une question qui lui permettrait d'en manger un. Elle n'allait pas passer son tour. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable.

-Je n'ai jamais …

Elle chercha. Réellement. Elle y pensa tellement fort que ses yeux se plissèrent et les deux joyaux qui habillaient son regard disparurent un instant. Puis, comme frappée par sa question, elle se redressa en inspirant avec force.

-Je n'ai jamais envisagé de faire quelque chose d'absolument illégal !

Elle se jeta sur la petite bouchée avec avidité. Et il l'accompagna.

-Je crois être le seul ici à ne pas seulement avoir envisagé de le faire, mais de l'avoir fait !

Il rit, parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai. Elle fit une petite moue, qui signifiait bien qu'elle était représentante de la loi et qu'elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais, et en aucun cas, se le permettre. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'en mourait pas d'envie.

-Eh bien, j'ai pensé faire passer de la drogue une fois. Entre le Mexique et les États-Unis. C'était bien avant que je n'envisage de devenir flic. Et puis j'ai rapidement abandonné l'idée … et le garçon qui me l'avait soufflée. Il était, disons … original, et c'était un artiste.

Elle avait dit cela comme si ça expliquait le fait qu'il voulait qu'elle passe de la drogue. Comme si son don d'artiste lui donnait tous les droits et lui permettait de faire absolument n'importe quoi.

-J'étais jeune, et il n'était pas bien vieux non plus. Peut-être 5 ans de plus que moi. Mais il me faisait tourner la tête comme personne et c'est vrai que, quand il me l'a demandé, j'ai vraiment failli accepter. Et, je ne sais pas, … Un éclair de génie … J'ai laissé tomber, le projet et le garçon par la même occasion.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et il savait que cela voulait dire qu'elle était vraiment bien enveloppée par les vapeurs de l'alcool. Elle se laissait bercer par lui, comme on se laisse bercer par sa maman. Et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Parce que, d'habitude, c'était dans ses bras qu'elle se laissait bercer. Il était doux avec elle, il la réveillait en lui caressant les cheveux le matin. Alors que l'alcool, lui, était traître et il la laisserait désemparée et démunie à son réveil au lever du soleil, le lendemain. Il le savait parce qu'il savait ce que c'était. Il l'avait déjà vécu.

Mais il ne dit rien. Parce qu'elle était là, avec lui. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

-Et vous, Ricky, pourquoi vous êtes-vous permis ce gâteau ?

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il était subjugué par sa vision. Par cette étrange vision qu'il avait d'elle.

Oui, il la voyait différemment. Une autre Kate. Si ça lui déplaisait ? Non, pas vraiment, c'était plutôt dérangeant. Parce qu'il la connaissait presque par cœur, il savait tout d'elle, dans les moindres détails, et là, ici, maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle était encore plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ça, voilà ce qui était dérangeant.

Oui, sa manière de la voir avait changée, de l'imaginer, de la percevoir, de la deviner. Il la découvrait comme à leur première rencontre il l'avait découverte. Et c'était un bonheur sans fin que de pouvoir la découvrir encore une nouvelle fois, elle qu'il connaissait si bien, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connue et qu'enfin, enfin il pouvait la connaître. Qui n'a jamais eu envie de revivre un coup de foudre ?

-Castle ?

Elle avait finalement réussi à le tirer de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête, pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Elle le scruta de son regard un peu dans le vague. Elle avait l'esprit embrumé et elle avait du mal à rassembler ses idées par instant, mais elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter et de venir ici. Parce que son appartement et sa présence avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Et elle avait bien besoin de ça dans sa vie en ce moment. De choses rassurantes.

-Vous n'aimeriez pas savoir, vous êtes une représentante de la loi quand même, je n'ai pas envie de me faire arrêter dans ma propre maison.

Elle rit en penchant la tête sur le côté. Un petit rire léger, un peu alcoolisé mais un rire qui lui correspondait. Elle était encore là alors. Cette Kate qu'il connaissait ne s'était pas totalement perdue, et peut-être que le vin rouge l'avait aidé à se retrouver, d'une certaine manière.

-Allez-y Castle, je ne ferais rien contre vous ce soir, vous voyez bien que j'en suis incapable.

Elle leva ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était là que pour l'écouter et pour passer un bon moment. Et non pas pour se tracasser des problèmes que pouvaient causer la vie.

-Je … J'ai un peu honte mais j'ai volé la voiture d'un flic quand j'étais jeune. Je ne pense pas que j'avais le permis à cette époque … Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'était marré ce soir-là ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Le flic ne l'a jamais su. Je pense qu'il n'était plus très conscient, ou il y avait une histoire comme ça en tout cas … Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait comme connerie alors …

Elle continua de le contempler. Il était beau dans sa nostalgie et sa tristesse. Elle le trouvait rayonnant, et c'était étrange de voir de la beauté dans la mélancolie. Mais cette pensée ne la résumait-elle pas avec brio ? C'était ce qu'elle était. Une magnificence ténébreuse et désenchantée.

Et lui, il était maussade d'une époque qu'il n'avait pas connue, ou, semblait-il, qu'il avait anciennement vécue.

Il expira puis se reprit. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller ainsi. Sa muse était là, à ses côtés, et il fallait bien quelqu'un pour l'émerveiller et la tenir éveillée. Ou plutôt quelque chose, un petit quelque chose qui allait faire son effet …

Il se leva après l'avoir prévenue qu'il revenait très vite. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et elle le suivit du regard. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de lui parce qu'il était devenu hypnotisant. Il attrapa quelque chose lui sembla-t-il, puis se rapprocha d'elle. Il déposa un livre dans ses mains. Son livre. Dont elle était l'inspiratrice.

Elle se sentit rougir. Et le remercia à mi-voix. Parce que les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer réellement ce qu'elle ressentait. De la gratitude, de la reconnaissance et un petit quelque chose qu'elle ne sut définir.

Elle l'ouvrit et parcourra les pages du recueil avec avidité. Puis elle décida finalement de débuter la lecture à la première page. Il faut faire les choses dans les règles.

Elle se mit à lire et lui la surveilla du coin de l'œil. Elle lisait. Et les souvenirs de l'écrivain se confondirent avec l'instant présent. Parce qu'elle lisait de la même manière quand elle était sienne. Et qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être que cela ne voulait rien dire, mais pour lui qui s'accrochait au moindre espoir, aussi futile soit-il; mais pour lui, cela signifiait beaucoup. Pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'il avait une place dans son cœur. Qu'elle lui laissait une chance. Et c'était magnifique de lire cela dans ses pupilles lumineuses.

Il la laissa ainsi, assise à côté de lui à lire les pages qu'il lui dédiait. Il la scrutait alors qu'elle scrutait les lignes. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux deux. Ils n'auraient pu rêver mieux.

Le temps passa. Aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte. Parfois, elle versait une larme, parfois elle souriait ou retenait un rire. Et, à certains moments, elle rougissait. Il savait exactement quand. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle dévorait le livre et il la dévorait du regard. Et, encore, le temps passa.

Et puis là. A 5 heures et demie du matin. Elle lisait toujours. Et il brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Elle sursauta et prêta néanmoins attention aux moindres de ses mots. Il avait la tête tournée vers les grandes fenêtres du loft. Et elle tourna son regard dans la même direction que lui.

Il lui dit que c'était à ce moment que la nature était la plus belle et alors la plus vulnérable. Le soleil ne se levait pas encore. Mais une lumière mystique apparaissait partout dans le ciel, c'était rose pâle et violine à la fois. Et cela semblait irréel. Et dans un certain sens, c'était vrai.

Ça. Cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé.

 _C'est à cet instant que la nature est la plus belle et la plus vulnérable._

Cela eut le don de la faire fondre. Parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux et aperçu l'aube les paupières closes. Parce qu'il était qui il était, tout simplement. Et parce que dans ses mots, elle avait l'impression qu'il la décrivait elle, en même temps. Et c'était un pur délice de se voir comparer à la beauté extraordinaire d'un matin.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et lui sourit. Et elle sut que ce qu'elle pensait était vrai. Il ne les avait pas juste comparées. Il les avait confondues. Comme si elles ne formaient qu'un seul être, qu'une seule entité magique et surnaturelle. Et c'était la plus belle promesse, la plus merveilleuse déclaration qu'un homme pouvait faire à une femme.

Castle savait que Kate avait sûrement compris ce qu'il avait tenté de lui dire en lui parlant ainsi. Elle devait avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair à présent. Et elle était bien assez intelligente pour faire le rapprochement entre la beauté de l'aube et sa propre beauté.

Il la vit arriver. Il la vit s'approcher de lui pour quémander un baiser. Mais il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il allait se briser le cœur lui-même, mais il fallait qu'il le dise.

-Non.

Kate s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Comme pétrifiée dans le temps. Immobile. Elle ne bougea pas. Aucun des deux ne bougea.

 _Non._ Ce mot, ces trois petites lettres résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement et ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans leur cœur.

Elle crut apercevoir une larme couler sur la joue de l'écrivain, qui gardait ses yeux obstinément clos.

-Non ? Répéta-t-elle, pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. Comme s'il y avait une échappatoire. Comme s'il n'avait pas choisi le bon mot et qu'elle lui donnait une chance de se rattraper. Parce qu'elle voulait qu'il se rattrape. Elle croyait qu'il n'attendait que cela. S'était-elle trompée sur toute la ligne ? Apparemment, oui.

Il rouvrit les yeux, la fixa intensément. Ce regard la cloua sur place.

-Parce que vous êtes un peu amochée, Kate, et je n'ai pas envie que nous fassions cela alors que vous n'avez pas les idées en place. Je veux que vous soyez sûre. Et que vous le pensiez avec toute la clairvoyance de votre esprit. Quand vous serez à nouveau réellement vous, j'accepterai. Mais pas pour l'instant.

Elle resta suspendue dans l'air un petit moment. Le temps d'avaler la nouvelle. Puis elle se rassit. Plutôt, elle retomba avec fracas dans le canapé. Bouleversée.

Il avait raison. Elle était loin d'être sobre. Mais s'il la connaissait si bien, il devait savoir que c'était dans ces instants-là qu'elle osait s'avouer ce qu'elle ne s'avouait jamais le reste du temps. Qu'elle avait peur. Qu'elle était seule. Qu'elle était un être vulnérable. Qu'elle était amoureuse.


	10. Chagrin d'humeur

Bonjour à vous ! Malgré la vague de chaleur qui s'est abattue sur ma ville, je continue d'écrire parce que ce thème m'inspire et j'espère que vous aimerez ce que la chaleur me fait faire ! Excusez-moi, ce chapitre vous paraîtra peut-être un peu court ...

Merci encore pour vos reviews !

Laetitialfw : Je suis contente que tu prennes autant plaisir à lire ce que j'écris, ça me fait du bien de le savoir ! :)

Jcf66 : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir comment il va faire son coup ! ;) Il faut que je m'occupe un peu de lui, mais je le laisse légèrement de côté dans ce chapitre, donc ce sera certainement pour le suivant !

Marionpc84 : C'est une excellente idée que tu as eu là, même si je n'y avais pas du tout pensé ! Peut-être que je pourrais finir par quelque chose comme cela ? A voir, mais rien n'est moins sûr ... Merci pour cette brillante invention en tout cas ! :)

* * *

Situation ici : c'est la suite du chapitre précédent, Richard sera un peu à l'écart mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

NB : les "..." montrent dans cet épisode le sommeil de Kate que je ne vous raconte pas ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kate rentra chez elle, comme dans un état second. Le cœur fendu, l'âme écorchée, l'esprit meurtri, à vif.

Elle s'était littéralement traînée tout le long du chemin. Elle n'était plus aussi ivre qu'elle l'avait été un petit peu plus tôt. Maintenant, oui, elle avait les idées claires. Bien assez claires pour se souvenir de la parole de son écrivain. Celui dont elle était la muse. Celui qu'elle n'avait osé s'avouer qu'elle aimait.

 _Non._

Et ça avait été tout. Elle était partie précipitamment, parce que cela lui avait fait violence. Ce mot l'avait transpercée comme une lame tranchante et aiguisée. Cruelle. Mortelle.

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'écroula sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine de se déchausser ou de se déshabiller. 6H10 annonçait son réveil. Eh bien, très bien, au moins elle pourrait se reposer une petite heure avant de devoir affronter la dure journée qui se présentait à elle. Mais, avant de s'endormir, elle se souvint. Et un rire amer franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Le lendemain, c'était dimanche. Et elle ne risquait pas d'aller travailler. Elle allait devoir rester chez elle et se lamenter sur son sort toute la journée. Sur ces pensées affligeantes, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en début d'après-midi. Elle était dans son lit. En pyjama. Pieds nus. Plus de talons, plus de robe, plus de larmes sur ses joues, désormais sèches.

Elle se rallongea. Et ferma à nouveau les paupières. Elle souffla, presque aussi fatiguée que la veille au soir. Son sommeil n'avait été en aucun cas revigorant. Elle était exténuée. Encore.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son corps était à bout. Et son esprit aussi. Richard. Lui. Il était partout. Il tournait autour de son âme comme autour d'une petite chose fragile, vulnérable et innocente. C'était ce qu'elle était, non ? Non. Elle le savait bien. Cela revenait, parfois, au matin. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était. C'était ce qu'elle s'était laissée devenir. Sans rien faire.

Elle s'était observée dépérir et elle n'avait même pas jugé utile de venir à son secours. Elle avait vu. Et puis, ça avait été tout. Un spectacle navrant, une distraction bien triste, un divertissement terrifiant tout au plus. Elle n'avait pas agi, parce qu'elle s'était dit que peut-être, peut-être quelqu'un le ferait pour elle. Et puis, Castle l'avait fait. Même si elle ne l'avait pas laissé totalement l'aider, il avait essayé. Et elle avait aimé ça comme elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer aimer quelque chose. Il avait tenté de la sauver. Et ce "non" l'avait fait échouer trop tôt dans sa tentative. C'était resté une esquisse, un croquis qu'il n'avait pu terminer parce qu'elle l'en avait empêché. Pourquoi s'était-elle penchée pour l'embrasser ? Elle aurait pu se retenir, attendre qu'il finisse son dessin et, seulement à cet instant, se laisser complètement aller.

Elle rejeta la faute sur l'alcool. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que son cœur était le seul fautif. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Non, elle devait trouver un coupable, et il était le coupable idéal. En plus de lui gâcher la vie, il lui laissait un mal de crâne sévère au petit jour.

Elle se massa les tempes en grimaçant. Quelle idiote. Même si elle tenait bien l'alcool, elle avait vraiment trop abusé hier soir. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait abusé du vin, de la confiance de Richard, de la douceur des macarons, de la beauté de ses phrases, de la forme voluptueuse de ses lèvres. C'était sa faute à lui aussi. Il l'avait hypnotisé, envoûté. D'accord, elle s'était laissée faire, mais s'il … Encore un si. On ne refait pas le monde avec ça. On se déteste juste un peu plus soi-même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et se leva finalement pour aller voir. Quand elle posa les deux pieds à terre, elle vit la pièce tanguer. Elle avait vraiment bien trop bu la vieille … Elle emprunta le couloir qui menait vers les pièces à vivre. Plus elle s'approchait, plus le bruit de la bouilloire sonnait comme une torture à ses oreilles. Elle pénétra dans le salon, et la lumière l'aveugla un instant. Elle ferma les yeux, respira lentement et les rouvrit pour tenter de découvrir d'où venait tout ce bruit. Elle découvrit finalement Gael, en train de préparer le déjeuner, en sifflotant tranquillement. Il l'aperçut et son regard s'illumina.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire, pour une fois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la force de le repousser. Ni l'envie.

-Coucou. Murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

Il lui caressa le dos tendrement, et son toucher était redevenu agréable sur sa peau. Comme si son corps avait pris conscience du fait qu'il n'était pas – ou plus – un ennemi.

-Bonjour ! Dis donc, tu as eu une soirée sacrément agitée hier soir ! Quand je suis arrivé à midi, comme prévu, tu étais encore en train de dormir, toute habillée. Je t'ai mise en pyjama et tu n'as même pas bougé ! Tu vas bien ? Pas de gueule de bois ou je ne sais quoi ?

Sa voix était enjouée et son ton toujours plaisant. Mais Kate avait un peu mal à la tête et surtout un énorme chagrin du cœur. Elle pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, comme elle le faisait souvent pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Et il comprit.

Elle en avait oublié qu'ils planifiaient une sortie tous les dimanches après-midis, et que celui-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Il retourna aux fourneaux en lui laissant le temps d'émerger. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Je prépare le repas, et puis on mange quand tu veux. Je t'ai fait du thé aussi, si tu en as envie … Ça te dit que l'on reste tranquille ici cet après-midi ? Je pensais juste qu'on pouvait passer du temps au calme, pour se reposer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Huhumm …

Elle acquiesça, l'esprit déjà ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son écrivain. A son poignant refus. Il lui avait fait mal. Mais, doucement, avec les rayons du soleil qui s'immisçaient dans ses pupilles et dans son âme, elle pouvait le comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Comprendre qu'il l'ait repoussée. Et elle se dit alors qu'elle aurait fait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Et le présent était le présent. Ce qui avait été dit avait été dit. Point final.

Quelques paroles lui revinrent en tête. Un rêve, pensa-t-elle. Des brides de phrases qui venaient faire sens doucement à ses oreilles. Elle saisit un papier et un stylo et tenta d'organiser les mots, de leur donner un sens. C'était difficile, parce que l'alcool semblait encore faire son effet dévastateur. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà tout gâché, il continuait à lui pourrir la vie …

Elle n'arrivait à rien, ce qu'elle écrivait n'avait aucune signification, en tout cas rien de compréhensible et elle décida d'arrêter là. Pourquoi s'acharner dans un sens quand le sort s'acharne contre vous dans l'autre ?

Gael l'appela pour venir manger et elle retint les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues.

Ils se mirent à table alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment faim et qu'elle avait encore un peu mal à la tête. Il lui affirma que cela passerait. Avec le temps. Que la douleur se dissiperait. Il ne pensait pas si bien dire.

Ils mangèrent en silence, parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup à table. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup en général. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'il était concentré sur son assiette. Il était beau. Charmant semblait mieux lui convenir. Grand, musclé. Adorable, attentionné. Mais pas tant que ça. Juste ce qui, normalement, suffisait à Kate. Des yeux clairs, des cheveux foncés. Droit dans ses bottes. Travailleur. Pas faignant pour deux sous. Aimable. Tendre.

Elle arrêta de le scruter ainsi. Et elle continua de manger sans bruit. Elle pensa un instant à Castle. Juste une pensée. Que lui aussi elle le trouvait charmant. Mais ce fut tout. Elle s'arrêta là. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Parce que l'alcool avait totalement disparu, et la clairvoyance qu'il lui amenait étrangement l'avait elle aussi quittée.

Elle releva la tête vers Gael. Et, quand elle le vit, elle trouva que, finalement, il était encore plus beau qu'auparavant.

A la fin du repas, elle reprit son brouillon et s'installa à nouveau sur le canapé. Les mots étaient venus à sa rencontre quand elle avait regardé tranquillement Gael. Ils l'avaient trouvée, comme s'il était la clé de ce mystère. Et elle pensa que c'était vrai. Que c'était lui, seulement lui qui faisait sens dans sa vie. Et non ce fantasque Richard Castle à qui elle pensait de plus en plus rarement à mesure qu'avançait la journée.

Elle nota les quelques phrases qu'elle arrivait à se remémorer, posa son carnet sur la table basse et partit, sourire aux lèvres, s'asseoir sur les genoux de Gael qui était installé sur le fauteuil voisin.

Il fut surpris par son changement d'humeur soudain, mais un sourire étincelant pris naissance sur son visage. Parce qu'il était vraiment amoureux de cette femme. Il aimait tout d'elle. Ses manières, ses petites attentions toujours si discrètes, et sa beauté foudroyante.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et il la sentit resserrer son étreinte autour de lui. Il enserra une de ses épaules dans sa main droite et la câlina doucement, pour qu'elle se repose encore un peu. Ils étaient bien, là, en silence, tous les deux.

 _L'artiste a sa muse et j'ai ma douleur._

 _Le peintre a ses toiles comme j'ai ma peine._

 _Le rose a son camaïeu comme j'ai ma haine._

 _Le bleu a ses nuances et j'ai mes couleurs._

 _Dans ses tableaux, le noir et le blanc s'opposent avec douceur;_

 _Le créateur fait de l'art une histoire_

 _Et ses œuvres, semblant conter mes déboires,_

 _Forment un dégradé jusqu'à mon cœur._


	11. Remords

Bonsoir mes petits ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, en période d'examens peut-être ? Bon courage en tout cas ! :) Voilà un chapitre supplémentaire qui ne me convient pas totalement ... Mais je ferais mieux avec le prochain, promis ! ;)

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! :)

 _Laetitialfw_ : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également !

 _Caloub38_ : Comme tu auras pu le constater, j'en publie un tous les 2 jours et je tente d'être la plus régulière possible ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir avoir ton analyse, parce qu'elle est d'une justesse parfaite ! Bravo !

 _jcf66_ : Ahah, oui, ce ne sera pas aussi simple que cela voyons ! Nous parlons de Castle et Beckett tout de même ! ;)

 _caskett71_ : Je ne pense pas que ce soit forcément à lui uniquement de faire des concessions, je crois que Kate va avoir droit à son lot de surprises elle aussi ! ;) A voir ...

* * *

Situation ici : eh bien en même temps que le chapitre précédent, mais uniquement avec Rick cette fois, Kate est mise un peu à l'écart, mais elle est toujours là d'une certaine manière ! ;) Donc une fois qu'elle a quitté l'appartement de l'écrivain, c'est le lendemain matin.

NB : les "..." indiquent un changement de point de vue puisque je passe sur un autre personnage, mais il n'y en a pas à la fin car la rencontre des deux individus clôturera cet aparté.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Non._

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Quel idiot … Elle était partie, en coup de vent, et il avait à peine eu le temps de voir la peine dans son regard, la déception et cette immense tristesse qui venait s'échouer à nouveau tout contre son âme, telle une immuable vague. Il avait pourtant réussi pour un court moment à repousser la marée qui habitait son être, mais ces trois maudites lettres l'avaient faite revenir à grands pas, et elle n'allait plus la quitter de sitôt. Il avait su, à peine après les avoir prononcées, que sa vie allait redevenir cet enfer à demi plaisant qu'il était obligé de supporter, impuissant. Il avait rompu le lien invisible qu'il avait su créer entre eux, qu'il croyait bien plus solide qu'il n'était finalement. Il s'était trompé. Et il avait tout gâché … Un souffle d'air avait pu le briser, il était un incapable. Il n'avait pu la retenir malgré son refus parce qu'elle n'était pas autant attirée par lui que lui l'était par elle et il est vrai que Kate avait toujours un peu peur de tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Elle était encore inconsciemment terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait redécouvert à propos d'elle-même. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de surmonter ses propres échecs. Et le temps d'arriver à endosser au moins une partie de l'histoire rocambolesque qu'il lui avait contée toute la soirée. Mais Castle n'avait pas réussi à respecter sa solitude, parce que lui aussi avait follement besoin d'elle.

Elle s'était offerte à lui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait attendu. Alors pourquoi refuser ?

Elle aurait dû le comprendre, elle aurait réagi de la même manière si la situation avait été inversée. Mais la situation était ce qu'elle était. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait pensé, même si cela avait fait mal.

Il ne devait pas regretter. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se donne ainsi, sous les vapeurs dérangeantes de l'alcool qui l'empêchaient de maîtriser totalement son esprit. Il voulait qu'elle vienne vers lui, les pensées limpides, la détermination dans les yeux, comme il aimait la voir, et non comme il l'avait vu la veille, avec cet éclat dans ses pupilles, qui prouvait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Mais quand elle buvait un peu trop, son cœur prenait le pas sur sa raison. Et cela, Castle ne l'avait jamais su et n'avait pas réussi à le comprendre.

Il était installé sur un des tabourets hauts du comptoir de sa cuisine, le visage entre les mains, à tenter de retenir ses larmes pleines de rage et de tristesse. Mais c'était peine perdue. La morosité prendrait le dessus. Il laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour qu'il retienne ces petites gouttes d'eau à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

...

Alexis décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine. Elle en avait un peu marre de rester toute seule dans sa chambre à travailler et elle descendit les escaliers pour essayer de trouver âme qui vive dans le foyer. Arrivée en bas des marches, elle vit son père sur une des chaises qui faisait face au plan de travail et elle s'approcha alors de lui. Un sourire illuminait son visage aux traits fins, et ses cheveux foncés contrastaient avec sa peau claire. Elle posa une main délicate sur l'épaule de Rick, qui releva la tête à son contact. Elle vit les larmes sur ses joues et la peine dans ses pupilles. Elle se sentit mal elle aussi, parce qu'elle détestait le voir aussi triste. Quelques souvenirs vinrent la submerger, et elle revit son père en train de se lamenter, affalé sur le canapé, à maudire toute la Terre qui ne savait reconnaître son talent et ses dons d'écrivain. C'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait décidé de partir pour retrouver sa mère à Los Angeles. Parce qu'elle en avait eu marre de le voir donner cette image navrante de lui, alors qu'elle l'avait connu tellement beau, grand, brillant, et fier.

Elle passa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes de ses doigts tremblants. Elle retenait les siennes avec difficulté et Castle se ressaisit parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire pleurer sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra fort, et elle se détendit. Comme elle aimait ses étreintes rassurantes … Elle pouvait ressentir toute sa tendresse et son affection transparaître au travers de ce geste anodin. Un câlin … C'est une preuve d'amour éternelle et c'est tout bonnement merveilleux.

Elle entoura ses bras autour des épaules de son père et laissa aller sa tête tout contre son torse musclé. Il sentait bon. Une simple odeur qui lui rappela une agréable ballade en mer, et des embruns marins vinrent chatouiller ses narines.

Elle se décolla un peu de lui, pour pouvoir l'observer dans les yeux et, sous un air interrogateur, lui posa une simple question.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'avais pas l'air très en forme hier soir non plus …

Elle était rentrée vraiment tard, vers 6 heures du matin, après une soirée bien arrosée avec ses amis. Elle avait ouvert la porte, en silence, pour ne pas déranger le sommeil des dormeurs de la maison. Mais, à sa grande surprise, son père n'était pas couché. Il était dans le salon, simplement assis sur le canapé, à observer par la fenêtre le soleil se lever. Il avait l'air incroyablement mélancolique. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Elle monta dans sa chambre sans bruit, parce qu'il avait l'air ailleurs et qu'elle ne voulait pas bousculer ses pensées. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle gravit les marches, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Comme s'il n'était pas ici et pas maintenant, mais qu'il était autre part et dans un autre temps.

-Ça va, ma chérie. La rassura-t-il, à moitié parce qu'elle n'était pas dupe. C'est juste que … La vie est un peu trop compliquée à mon goût, tu vois, et je suis fatigué de me battre sans raison …

Il lui sourit avec sagesse, et ce sourire avait quelque chose de perturbant. Peut-être parce qu'elle pouvait y lire tout ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle y devinait ses excuses, le pardon qu'il espérait qu'elle lui accorde réellement un jour, tout ce qu'il pensait de sa vie passée, de cette calamité, et puis, toute cette nostalgie si récente, qu'elle n'avait vu chez lui que depuis quelques mois. C'était nouveau, ça aurait dû l'inquiéter, mais finalement, elle avait pensé que c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle lui sourit à son tour, et la vision de ses lèvres joliment tirées réchauffa le cœur du romancier. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et la serra plus fort, pour inscrire cet instant dans son présent déjà passé. Elle fit de même, et elle en avait mal aux mains. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu dans le sourire de son père l'avait perturbée et elle décida de lui donner ce qu'il lui avait implicitement demandé.

-Je te pardonne Papa. On ne peut pas tous être parfait tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle voulait en être sûre, elle voulait s'en assurer parce que c'était ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle n'était pas parfaite et elle le savait. Elle ne faisait pas tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour sauver le monde en cet instant même, puisqu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras aimants de son père et qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Il le fallait bien. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, qui effaça ses dernières larmes et elle s'approcha du frigo pour récupérer ce qu'elle était initialement venue chercher.

-Alexis …

Elle se retourna quand Rick l'appela. Elle le scruta un moment, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Face à son échec, elle l'interrogea à son tour.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais savoir … Imaginons que tu sois un peu amoureuse d'un garçon. Que tous les deux, vous passez de nombreux moments ensemble, qu'il te surprenne, que tu l'apprécies et puis que vous alliez boire plusieurs verres dans un bar. Vous rentrez chez lui et vous êtes tous les deux plutôt saouls. Il dit quelque chose qui t'émeut beaucoup. Et tu te penches vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais il refuse parce que tu n'es pas totalement sobre et que tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu fais. Comment réagirais-tu ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle réfléchit. Son père semblait très certainement avoir vécu une situation similaire pour lui poser une telle question. Elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle allait répondre pour qu'il ne réagisse pas trop mal. Elle expira un coup et décida de dire la vérité, puisque c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

-Eh bien, je pense que je partirai en courant. Je sortirai de là, je rentrerai chez moi, je pleurerai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et le lendemain matin, je me dirai que ce n'est pas si grave, et j'oublierai son refus. Je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et j'attendrai qu'il me rappelle pour me revoir, mais qu'il ne fasse jamais mention de cette occasion ratée. Qu'il me rappelle pour me montrer qu'il me donne une seconde chance, une chance de me rattraper.

Ces quelques mots plongèrent Richard dans une intense réflexion. Était-ce qu'il était censé faire avec sa dulcinée ? La rappeler et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais tenté de l'embrasser ? Peut-être après tout … Mais il y avait une leçon qu'il avait retenue. Le temps. Il fallait qu'il lui en laisse suffisamment pour qu'elle veuille bien de lui, pour qu'elle l'accepte pleinement. Il allait devoir attendre, patienter un peu, mais ce serait certainement pour le mieux. Il leur donna une semaine. Et c'était un rendez-vous.

Alexis intercepta un sourire éphémère sur les lèvres de son père, et elle sourit en retour. Elle secoua la tête. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus posée la question et qu'elle n'avait dû endosser le rôle de l'adulte responsable. Et cela lui fit un bien fou. Parce qu'elle se sentait à nouveau utile. Elle avait éclairé sa lanterne d'une flamme qu'elle espérait éternelle. Ou du moins durerait-elle assez longtemps pour qu'elle n'ait pas à la rallumer de sitôt.

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre. Et, avant de monter les marches de l'escalier, elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et elle observa Castle en silence. Puis elle osa une esquisse de phrase.

-Papa … ?

Elle le sortit de ses pensées, et il tourna son regard intrigué vers elle.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Il la contempla un instant, surpris par sa réflexion. Elle était toujours aussi attentive, discrète et curieuse à la fois. Il lui sourit franchement. Parce qu'elle était restée sa petite fille et parce qu'elle était restée elle-même.


	12. Lecture

Salut à tous ! Je n'ai pas trop le temps, donc je vais faire court (pour une fois !) : juste merci pour vos reviews encore une fois, j'ai appris avec plaisir que certains venaient de découvrir cette histoire et je suis contente que cela vous plaise ! :)

 _Caskett71_ : J'espère que la "réconciliation" sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas ! ;)

 _Guest_ : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes bien cette fiction !

 _Caloub38_ : Merci pour tes encouragements très réconfortants, je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies ce que je continue à faire !

* * *

Situation ici : Un peu moins d'une semaine après leur soirée au bar.

NB : les "..." introduisent le début et la fin du rêve de Kate.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était assez tard. La nuit, mystérieuse et menaçante, faisait peser sur la ville ensommeillée tout son pouvoir et son autorité. La lune n'osait trop briller, et éclairait seulement les immeubles d'un halo irréel et étrangement rassurant. La lumière de cet astre blanc pénétrait sans bruit dans la chambre de la belle endormie et venait jouer de ses ombres claires sur son visage. Mais Kate n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle somnolait un peu, puis l'absence d'obscurité lui avait fait rouvrir les yeux et elle n'arrivait désormais plus à trouver le sommeil. Au delà de la présence quasi obsédante de la lune, quelque chose la tracassait et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle souffla, un peu énervée, et décida de se relever. Parce que c'était foutu. Elle ne fermerait plus les yeux de sitôt. Elle le savait et cela l'énervait encore plus.

Gael n'était pas venu chez elle parce qu'il devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour un rendez-vous important, et il avait préféré dormir dans son appartement. Il lui avait proposé de passer la nuit chez lui, et elle avait poliment refusé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle était sur les nerfs ces derniers temps et Gael l'énervait un peu. Son absence d'implication dans leur vie commune, toute cette planification qui ne laissait plus aucune place à la surprise … Il avait détruit peu à peu tout ce qui faisait le piment et la sensualité de leur couple. Elle lui en voulait un peu pour cela, et ce fut également l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle refusa. Et puis, tout simplement, sa présence la rendait mal à l'aise. Alors même qu'elle croyait le week-end précédent qu'il était son homme idéal, il était maintenant devenu de trop, comme s'il n'avait plus sa place dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, elle l'avait laissé de côté sans pour autant le détester. C'était juste … qu'elle n'était plus autant attirée par lui qu'elle l'avait été.

Elle alla dans le salon, et elle récupéra le manuscrit de Castle sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle s'installa sur son canapé, entourée de son plaid qu'elle affectionnait tant, parce qu'il était chaud et la protégeait des dangers du monde.

Elle l'ouvrit au hasard, l'esprit ailleurs, puisqu'elle ne savait même plus jusqu'où elle avait lu. Un morceau de papier tomba au sol, elle l'aperçut et le ramassa avec mille précautions.

Il avait glissé une feuille au milieu de son manuscrit qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée en lisant la semaine précédente, dans l'appartement du romancier. Elle la prit entre ses doigts et l'examina précisément : il avait écrit quelque chose, un poème lui semblait-il, à la main, de sa propre plume. Curieuse, elle commença à le lire.

 _A une passante_

 _La rue assourdissante autour de moi hurlait.  
Longue, mince, en grand deuil, douleur majestueuse,  
Une femme passa, d'une main fastueuse  
Soulevant, balançant le feston et l'ourlet ;_

 _Agile et noble, avec sa jambe de statue._  
 _Moi, je buvais, crispé comme un extravagant,_  
 _Dans son œil, ciel livide où germe l'ouragan,_  
 _La douceur qui fascine et le plaisir qui tue._

 _Un éclair... puis la nuit ! - Fugitive beauté_  
 _Dont le regard m'a fait soudainement renaître,_  
 _Ne te verrai-je plus que dans l'éternité ?_

 _Ailleurs, bien loin d'ici ! trop tard ! jamais peut-être !_  
 _Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,_  
 _Ô toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais !_

Il la comparait à cette femme. Il la comparait à _une fugitive beauté en deuil_. Et c'était ce qu'elle était en réalité. Il le savait mieux que personne.

Elle se sentit flattée et gênée à la fois. Parce qu'il la voyait comme elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voie. C'était tout autant une qualité qu'un défaut chez l'écrivain qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Elle connaissait cet écrit. C'était un poème de Charles Baudelaire, elle aurait pu en jurer.

Il avait dû le faire exprès. Le glisser dans le livre parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle le lirait et qu'elle se reconnaîtrait entre les lignes. Et il avait eu raison, encore une fois. Comme toujours, en fin de compte. Elle était si transparente entre ses doigts, lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Si fragile, vulnérable, humaine. Vivante.

Elle porta la feuille à son visage et elle huma la fragrance qu'avait le papier. Elle écarquilla les yeux, déstabilisée. Ses mots à lui sentaient son odeur à elle. Ce parfum à la cerise qu'elle avait porté pendant un temps, avant qu'elle ne soit en couple avec Gael. Il lui avait dit que cette odeur de fruits lui retournait l'estomac et elle avait décidé de changer. Elle sentait les fleurs maintenant. Le lilas, la lavande, la violette et la rose. Et son parfum d'antan lui manquait.

Elle venait de le retrouver, de se retrouver. C'était un pur délice et elle aurait voulu passer sa vie à sentir ce petit bout de papier. Elle enfouit son visage tout contre les phrases de Baudelaire et se mit à sourire à son vocabulaire. La _douleur majestueuse_ se croyait retournée dans le passé. Et elle aimait cela plus que tout au monde.

Elle retourna la feuille. Il avait ajouté deux phrases au crayon à papier, en avait barré une autre.

Elle lut, se reconnaissant dans les deux citations qu'il avait pris la peine de noter.

 _Lorsqu'une femme vous parle, écoutez ses yeux._

Il était vrai qu'il l'admirait constamment lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'il ne pouvait la quitter du regard un seul instant. Peut-être qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole, qu'elle ne s'évapore, qu'elle ne disparaisse s'il tournait la tête. Et elle aussi elle aimait le contempler pendant leurs longues conversations. Elle apprenait toujours des choses en sondant ses pupilles claires. Ce qu'il pensait d'elle, les sentiments que lui rappelait ce qu'il racontait, son amour _inconditionnel_ pour elle, comme il l'avait nommé une fois. Tout ceci faisait qu'elle passait d'excellents moments en sa compagnie et cela semblait fortement réciproque.

 _Un rire sincère est un rayon de soleil dans une maison._

Il avait laissé cette phrase telle quelle, mais, en dessous, il l'avait réécrite puis raturée.

 _Son_ rire sincère est un rayon de soleil dans _mon cœur_.

Il aimait l'entendre rire, et il faisait toujours sans cesse tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle rie. Il trouvait une blague, une expression, un compliment, une impolitesse pour entendre le son de sa voix dans ces instants-là. Elle s'en souvenait comme si leur dernier rendez-vous datait de la veille. Mais cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Et elle ne lui donnait aucun signe de vie.

C'est bien mieux ainsi, pensait-elle. Ou tentait-elle de se convaincre. Parce que lui aussi ne lui donnait aucun signe de vie, et cela lui faisait perdre la tête.

Elle savait qu'elle avait certainement fait une erreur. Pas de s'être avancée pour l'embrasser. Mais d'être partie si vite en voyant qu'il ne voulait pas de son baiser. Elle aurait dû le comprendre. Elle aurait simplement dû rester et finir la soirée chez lui.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et il ne sert à rien de tenter de réparer le passé avec d'anciennes possibilités. Parce que, quand on y pense, il est toujours trop tard.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas oublier son refus, elle en était certaine, mais elle pouvait au moins essayer de faire quelque chose pour se sentir un peu moins honteuse. D'avoir tout gâché. Elle pouvait tenter quelque chose. Quelque chose ... Elle ne savait quoi, mais elle se sentait obligée de faire un pas vers lui, même s'il avait reculé de deux pas face à elle. Lire la rapprocherait peut-être de son romancier ...

Elle reprit sa lecture, là où il semblait qu'elle s'était arrêtée, après avoir essuyé une larme fugitive. Elle voulait oublier tout ses soucis, se vider la tête, ne penser à aucun des deux hommes qui brouillaient ses pensées. Elle voulait être elle, elle voulait être une autre peut-être, mais elle voulait être seule en tout cas. Et elle se plongea dans le roman. Vraiment. Elle était submergée par la beauté des sentiments que Rick arrivait à faire transparaître au travers de ses expressions. Elle se perdit dans les méandres de ses mots. Elle se noya entre les pages. Elle sombra au milieu de ses phrases envoûtantes. Elle se sentit réellement couler lorsqu'elle lut la dernière ligne.

Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Pas de chagrin, mais d'émotion. Elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, rien lu d'aussi captivant. D'aussi fascinant. D'aussi passionnant.

Elle mit un temps fou à s'en remettre. Il l'avait perturbée, il l'avait encore une fois surprise et émerveillée. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Elle était différente. Elle était pour un temps devenue Nikki. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer le manuscrit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il restait une page. Elle lut la petite phrase qu'il y avait inscrite. Et elle fut émue par ces quelques mots.

Elle posa le livre sur sa table basse et, tel un fantôme, en transe, elle rejoignit son lit. Elle se mit sous la couette, bien au chaud et regarda son réveil. 3H17. Elle allait perdre un peu de sommeil, mais cela en avait valu la peine. Elle était absolument subjuguée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Il savait manier les mots comme personne. Il connaissait leur valeur parce qu'il les respectait. Il s'amusait avec eux, se jouait d'eux, et les mettait à nu.

Elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres et de la fierté plein les yeux. Et, pour la première fois, elle rêva de Richard Castle.

 _A l'extraordinaire Kate Beckett et tous ses amis du 12th ._

 _..._

Elle marchait. Lentement, parce que l'on n'est jamais pressé lorsqu'on est en vacances. Le bruit des vagues semblait venir lui lécher les oreilles, et elle adorait ça. Elle les laissait lui faire ressentir des émotions intenses qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir.

Elle marchait, pieds nus, sur le sable humide de la plage. Elle était bien, là, toute seule. Il n'y avait personne, parce qu'il était tard et que c'était l'hiver. Les gens n'aimaient la plage que l'été. Elle, elle n'aimait la plage que l'hiver. Et c'était tout. Plutôt, c'était ça ou rien.

La plage était sa libération. Elle tourna la tête vers l'horizon, le temps de voir le soleil commençait sa chute par delà la mer. Toujours le bruit des vagues. Elle était bien. Il faisait froid, mais sa veste lui tenait chaud et ses bras, croisés autour de son buste, lui réchauffait au moins le cœur. Un petit vent, léger, discret, un peu chaud, soufflait et faisait voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage.

 _Elle sourit aux couleurs du soleil,_

 _Et le soleil s'émerveilla._

 _Elle vécut le silence du sommeil,_

 _Et le sommeil la reposa._

Elle regarda face à elle et devina une silhouette assise sur le sable. Surprise, elle tenta de deviner qui pouvait bien perturber sa sérénité. Elle plissa les yeux, continua d'avancer dans la direction de l'inopportun qui avait pris place sur sa plage. Enfin, ce n'était pas la sienne, mais, d'habitude, elle y était toute seule et cet individu venait de pénétrer dans son intimité. En l'observant bien, elle remarqua que c'était un homme. Plutôt grand, de corpulence moyenne. Il contemplait l'horizon alors même qu'elle le contemplait, lui. Il était beau. Son visage, aux traits fins, était harmonieux. Elle arriva bientôt à sa hauteur et s'arrêta quand elle fut près de lui.

 _Elle vit s'évaporer le temps,_

 _Et le temps lui sembla cruel._

 _Elle se mit à rire dans le vent,_

 _Et le vent la crut éternelle._

Il continuait de réciter de la poésie. Elle ne bougeait pas, lui non plus, et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, simplement en silence. Il finit par tourner la tête vers elle et elle intercepta son regard. Richard. Que faisait-il sur sa plage ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Comment savait-il qu'elle y serait ? Certainement qu'il ne le savait pas, mais il connaissait un peu trop ses habitudes pour que cela lui convienne. Contrariée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le considéra depuis son piédestal.

 _Elle surprit le chagrin de la Terre,_

 _Et la Terre se détourna._

 _Elle posa son regard sur la mer,_

 _Et la mer la contempla._

Pas déstabilisé pour un sou par sa présence, il continuait de déclamer son poème. Il lui sourit et ouvrit sa main au dessus du sable pour lui offrir la place près de lui. Elle refusa d'un signe de tête, boudeuse parce qu'il était exactement là où elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit. Ici, sur cette Terre, sur son sable, dans son esprit et dans son cœur aussi. Il ne cessa de la fixer, avec ce regard dérangeant et pénétrant qu'il avait souvent. Elle détourna les yeux et observa le soleil qui continuait inlassablement sa chute. Finalement à bout de conviction, elle se laissa tomber en douceur à côté de lui.

 _Elle ouvrit son cœur à la nuit,_

 _Et la nuit s'offrit à elle._

 _Elle ferma les yeux sous la pluie,_

 _Et la pluie la trouva belle._

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, colla son épaule gauche à son épaule droite, repliant ses genoux vers sa poitrine, comme il le faisait aussi. La même position, la même attitude. Deux jumeaux. Deux siamois. Deux âmes sœurs. Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle laissa aller sa tête tout contre l'épaule du romancier. Surpris d'abord par cette attention étonnante qu'elle venait d'avoir, il sourit davantage et passa un bras par dessus ses épaules pour la serrer plus fort contre lui.

 _Elle murmura simplement avec sagesse,_

 _Et la sagesse la remercia._

 _Elle versa des larmes de tristesse,_

 _Et la tristesse s'envola._

Il laissa s'installer le silence parce qu'il avait fini sa récitation. Ils fermèrent les yeux au même moment, sans se concerter. Ils étaient indéniablement liés. Il caressa tendrement son épaule, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux et chatouilla ses petites mèches fines au niveau de la nuque, parce qu'il savait à quel point elle aimait cela. Elle se laissa faire, totalement sous son emprise. Elle ne pouvait se défaire de lui, s'écarter, et, sérieusement, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

-Nous venions souvent ici tous les deux, et j'adorais cet endroit. Tu me l'as fait découvrir pour notre troisième week-end ensemble, juste après notre week-end aux Hamptons. Et j'ai adoré en apprendre un peu plus sur ton intimité. Sur ces endroits secrets où tu aimais aller sans jamais l'avouer à personne. Tu me l'avais avoué pourtant, parce que tu te laissais aller à la confidence quand nous étions juste entre nous.

Elle sentit une pointe de regret dans sa voix, et elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et observa ce mélange incompréhensible de chagrin et d'amour qu'il avait souvent dans les prunelles. Elle se noya dans la contemplation des joyaux qui formaient son regard et il capta ses pupilles ainsi posées sur lui. Il lui sourit, et ce sourire réchauffa son cœur.

-Je me laisse encore aller à la confidence quand je suis avec toi. Je n'ai pas tant changé que cela. Nous ne sommes pas si différentes, elle et moi.

Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à son visage. Il la vit venir. Les yeux clairs, limpides, et il lut la détermination dans ses prunelles lumineuses. Il ferma les paupières. Elle aussi …

...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans son lit. Sa respiration était haletante, elle était toute en sueur. Au loin, elle entendit la sirène d'une voiture de patrouille.

Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés. 7:10. Elle devrait bientôt se lever et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir de toute façon. Ne souhaitant pas laisser son esprit s'étendre plus amplement sur ce rêve révélateur, elle sauta de son lit et se précipita sous la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau avec une chaleur inhabituelle et elle laissa la vapeur effacer les brides de son rêve. Elle ne pourrait s'y soustraire totalement. Pourtant, elle ne voulait plus y penser. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un songe de la sorte ? C'était n'importe quoi. Castle lui avait dit non. Point à la ligne. Quoi qu'elle fasse, c'était un refus. Et c'était tout. Enfin, elle tenta ainsi de se convaincre. Et ce ne fut pas une grande réussite.

Elle sortit de la douche, distraite. Elle sentait encore la douceur de sa peau tout contre la sienne, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'odeur qui émanait de son cou et la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Le poème lui revint en mémoire. Il trotta dans sa tête toute la journée, l'empêchant de se concentrer alors qu'elle tentait réellement de travailler au poste. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle s'en voulait mais ses pensées restaient près de lui. Quoi qu'elle puisse se mettre dans la tête, les phrases prononcées par son écrivain l'emportaient sans cesse. Elle n'était pas concentrée. Et il ne lui tardait que de rentrer chez elle pour se recoucher et tout oublier. Comme lui l'avait oubliée. Parce que cela faisait une semaine et il ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Elle devait se résigner et elle éloigna ce rêve, qu'elle enferma dans un coin de son esprit. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, alors autant qu'elle se fasse une raison tout de suite. Ce serait pour le mieux. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

En sortant du travail, elle s'arrêta néanmoins dans sa parfumerie habituelle, comme prise d'un sursaut d'humeur, et elle abandonna un instant ses regrets et l'amertume de ses pensées. Elle demanda à la vendeuse de lui retrouver cette fragrance à la cerise qu'elle portait jadis. La jeune femme, souriante, lui demanda si c'était pour offrir.

-En quelque sorte … Répondit-elle, mutine, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Elle le porterait comme un présent à chaque qu'il la verrait, pour faire la part des choses.


	13. Rendez-vous

Coucou mes adorables lecteurs ! Bon, eh bien maintenant que je suis en pseudo-vacances (parce que j'ai le BAC de français, quand même ...) je vais pouvoir m'investir un peu plus dans cette histoire et y passer un maximum de temps pour tenter d'écrire quelque chose qui vous plaise !

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours ce que je fais, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Merci à nouveau pour vos commentaires, que j'aime tellement découvrir ! :D

 _Caskett71_ : Ahah, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine, et je vous avais prévenus ! ;) Mais je peux comprendre que tu sois tombée dans le panneau, c'était le but tout de même !

 _Cathy75_ : Contente de te retrouver parmi les fidèles lecteurs ! :) Je suis heureuse si cela te plaît toujours autant. Je suis désolée pour la soirée au bar, je ne bois quasiment jamais, et quand c'est le cas, je tiens tellement bien que je me suis un peu (voire beaucoup !) emportée en écrivant ! ^^ Toi aussi tu ne t'attendais pas à la tournure qu'a pris le rêve ? Je vous avais avertis pourtant ! ;) Peut-être qu'elle va quitter Gael, tu verras, je ne veux et ne peux rien dire pour l'instant ! "Le retour au temps des cerises" ... Tu lis dans mes pensées, dis moi, j'ai écrit un peu la même chose dans ce chapitre avant même de lire ton commentaire ! Trêve de plaisanteries, merci encore et je te laisse à te lecture !

 _Caloub38_ : J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et ne te décevra pas ... :)

* * *

Situation ici : Le soir même du passage à la parfumerie.

NB : Les "..." introduisent le passage d'un jour à l'autre : le jour de la parfumerie puis le lendemain, ou dans les jours qui suivent, quand ils se voient.

J'espère que je suis assez claire parce que je me perds un peu avec mes mots en ce moment ... ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _~Un mot ne semblait qu'un mot au premier abord, mais je me méfiais beaucoup des mots.~_

Jean Giono, Un Roi Sans Divertissement.

* * *

Un simple message. Et ça avait été tout. Une seule phrase, comme pour la tester, d'abord, et observer ses réactions, ensuite.

 _J'aimerais vous revoir._

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Qu'elle aussi elle en mourait d'envie même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer ? Qu'elle ne vivait que pour se plonger dans ses yeux et avoir l'impression de s'y perdre toute entière ? Qu'elle ne désirait qu'entendre le doux son reposant de sa voix ? Qu'elle regrettait d'avoir tout gâché ? Qu'elle avait rêvé de lui et que, maintenant, ce rêve la poursuivait nuit et jour ? Non, ce n'était pas concevable.

Kate tourna et retourna dans son appartement, faisant les cent pas pour trouver les bons mots, la bonne réponse qui lui montrerait à la fois qu'elle voulait le retrouver mais qu'elle ne vivait pas uniquement pour ça (ce qui était absolument faux). Elle continuait, inlassablement, sa marche insignifiante à travers son salon pour tenter de savoir que dire. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à lui mentir. Et puis elle avait peur aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « la revoir » ? Juste discuter avec elle ou bien approfondir leur connaissance l'un de l'autre, et tout ce que cela entraînait par la suite ? Elle en avait marre d'être autant sous son emprise, de n'avoir envie de se déplacer que pour être en accord avec ses mouvements, pour ne former qu'une seule entité avec lui. Elle en avait marre d'être attirée vers lui avec une telle force. Elle voulait se reposer. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas parce qu'il la hantait, il hantait ses pensées et il flottait dans son âme tel un revenant maudit. Et c'était ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était, en quelque sorte, après tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté au bar l'autre jour. Elle croyait l'apercevoir à chaque coin de rue, entendre sa voix à chaque intersection de route. Elle ne voulait plus sortir. Elle voulait juste le retrouver. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ainsi. Elle était trop peureuse pour ça, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire rejeter encore une fois, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le supporterait pas, ou plutôt qu'elle ne le supporterait plus.

Son regard fatigué s'était finalement posé sur son manuscrit. Et ses pupilles s'étaient alors éclairées d'une lumière mystique. Elle avait trouvé. Une bonne raison pour revoir son écrivain. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment à elle, mais elle aimait bien dire cela quand même …

Elle tapa fébrilement un message puis lui envoya et tomba lourdement dans un fauteuil. Cette étrange recherche de mots l'avait éreintée.

 _Si vous voulez. Je dois vous rendre votre manuscrit._

 _..._

Il l'attendait. Elle était en retard. Cela semblait être devenu une coutume entre eux. Ne pas arriver à l'heure. Comme pour laisser à l'autre une chance de faire demi-tour, de reculer au pied du mur.

Il se balançait doucement en l'attendant. Parce qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous aux balançoires. Cela ne représentait rien pour eux, les balançoires. Juste un endroit où ils pourraient parler au calme. C'était ce que cela avait été au début, d'ailleurs. Un lieu tranquille où la parole venait plus librement pour elle. Peut-être serait-ce pareil cette fois, avec cette Kate-là ?

Il ferma les yeux, écouta, silencieux, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. C'était mélancolique et poétique à la fois. Et il aimait ça plus que tout au monde. Pouvoir mélanger les deux sentiments les plus contradictoires … Un bonheur inouï et tellement rare …

Elle arriva, derrière lui, sans bruit et l'observa un instant sans lui dire qu'elle était là. Il ne la vit pas. Mais elle le voyait. Et elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Le voir, ainsi exposé, vulnérable au pouvoir de la nature, elle le trouva encore plus beau. Sa vision, sur la plage, de son corps divin, vint se superposer à sa contemplation et elle fut déstabilisée. Elle secoua la tête, laissa tomber le songe et revint dans la réalité.

Le vent mena jusqu'à Castle la douce fragrance sucrée de sa muse. Il sourit. Il l'avait retrouvée. Cette odeur qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir et qu'elle avait perdue au fil du temps. Le temps des cerises était revenu, et il en était ému. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Elle avait dû lire le poème et elle avait dû sentir cet arôme sublime qui mettait toujours les sens de l'écrivain en éveil. Elle avait écouté son appel silencieux et elle avait accepté sa demande informulée.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle rougit, comme prise en faute parce qu'il est vrai qu'elle venait de lui voler une longue contemplation sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle ne savait quoi dire pour se faire pardonner et elle lui tendit alors son manuscrit sans un mot. Il porta son attention sur le livre puis la contempla à nouveau.

Elle se sentit un peu trop observée et décida de s'installer à son côté. Elle posa le manuscrit au sol, entre leurs deux perchoirs, sorte de lien qui pourrait faire survivre l'étincelle entre eux si elle venait à s'éteindre subitement. Elle s'assit sur la balançoire et, s'en même s'en rendre compte, elle commença à se balancer.

-Pourquoi ici ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, parce qu'elle voulait réellement savoir la raison de son choix.

Il réfléchit. Elle le vit à la manière qu'il avait de plisser les yeux. Elle le connaissait bien, finalement.

-Je ne sais pas, un réflexe. Nous venions toujours aux balançoires quand ça n'allait pas ou que nous voulions parler plus librement.

Elle le scruta de ses yeux clairs en silence. C'était vrai. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. La jeune femme qu'il avait imaginée être son double le retrouvait souvent dans le parc pour lui parler.

Elle ferma les yeux, écouta les cris d'enfants et la douce symphonie du vent. Elle resta paisible, offerte à la nature et appréciant tout autant ses présents. Passive, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de la balançoire. Son enfance venait chatouiller son présent et sa vieillesse parce qu'elle n'était déjà plus très jeune ... Elle se revit, petit être innocent courant dans tous les sens, ouvrant grand ses bras et son cœur à ce parc, à cet endroit qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle repensa à ses éclats de rire, volant ainsi dans le ciel, simplement assise sur une balançoire. Elle se rappela la douceur du toucher des mains de sa maman dans son dos, qui la poussait tendrement.

Elle sourit, les paupières closes, les larmes au bord des yeux parce que la mélancolie enveloppait son âme avec un amour traître.

Richard la contempla, triste et heureux à la fois. Triste parce qu'il savait toutes les douceurs et les douleurs qu'elle se remémorait en cet instant. Heureux parce qu'elle était ici comme elle avait été ailleurs, dans cet autre monde. Elle était la même. Trait pour trait. Mot pour mot. Exactement. Elle était redevenue elle. Elle était devenue une seule et unique entité. À partir de ce moment, il fut persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les différencier.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, confirma ses pensées. Elle l'avait déjà regardé comme ça. Une fois. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus aux balançoires.

Tout était redevenu comme avant, en quelque sorte. Comme ce fameux jour où il l'avait retrouvée dans ce parc après sa séance de dédicaces. Il avait l'impression de revivre ce moment. D'avoir l'occasion de tout rattraper et il imaginait qu'il pouvait réparer ses erreurs. Il espérait, tout du moins.

Elle lui sourit, avec quelque chose de lasse et une touche d'épuisement dans ses prunelles fatiguées.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Castle la revoyait comme il l'avait vu. Vraiment. Il s'attendait presque à l'entendre parler du mur qu'elle abritait à l'intérieur de son être vulnérable.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire de toute façon.

Il arrêta de l'observer. Et attendit qu'elle s'exprime en premier.

Elle se sentit gênée. Ce silence, ... ce n'était pas confortable. Elle fit un effort considérable pour prendre la parole parce qu'elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Elle se força.

-Merci, Castle ... Pour le manuscrit. C'était incroyablement bien écrit. Diablement bien écrit, je dirais même. Et puis ... Merci aussi pour la dédicace. Ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Devait-elle lui parler le poème ? Ou bien taire sa découverte ? Non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le fasse.

-Et ... Merci aussi pour le poème. Très agréable. J'adore Baudelaire.

Un silence. Qui dura longtemps. Il ne répondit rien. Il finit par reprendre la parole parce qu'il voyait bien que cela la déstabilisait. Et il ne voulait pas faire naître de telles sensations dans son cœur. Il venait à peine de la retrouver après son propre refus cinglant. Il n'allait pas recommencer à tout foutre en l'air, comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Je trouve que Baudelaire arrive à posséder les mots d'une manière absolument unique, et il fait de la magie avec ses vers. Quand je lis ce poème, ... Je l'imagine à la terrasse d'un café, dans une petite rue française pavée et je la vois, belle, majestueuse, emprunte d'une immense tristesse. Sa beauté est renversante et meurtrière. Elle vous ressemble trait pour trait.

Elle ne dit mot. Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Que pouvait-elle ajouter ? Qu'elle aussi, elle l'imaginait, lui, assis sous le auvent de la terrasse d'un café ? Qu'elle aussi, elle ressentait cette étincelle entre leurs deux regards à chaque fois qu'ils s'observaient, comme le décrivait si bien le poète ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien révéler de tel. C'était son jardin secret, cet amour naissant, et il n'était pas question qu'elle le mette au courant. Parce qu'elle-même ne l'était pas. Et seul Castle voyait cela. Il voyait à quel point elle était attirée par lui et il observait en silence la lutte intérieure qu'elle devait subir continuellement pour ne pas se laisser aller et lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était tout en retenue. Et cela paraissait aussi majestueux à Rick que c'était épuisant pour Kate.

Ils gardèrent le silence, pour un moment qui parut infini à la jeune femme et incroyablement agréable au romancier. Ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Et cette différence faisait leur unité. Leur harmonie. Le yin et le yang réunis. Ensemble. Comme à jamais.

Rick se racla la gorge et reprit la parole parce qu'il sentait à nouveau son malaise.

-J'aurais une question à vous poser …

-Tout ce que vous voulez !

Il sourit. Elle avait répondu instinctivement, elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi et elle s'en voulait. Elle était tellement transparente quand elle était en sa compagnie qu'elle trouvait cela dérisoire. Elle se trouvait risible. Mais elle se retint de tout commentaire. Et lui aussi, parce qu'il sentait à quel point elle était inconfortable avec cette situation. Cela le faisait autant rire que ça le rendait triste. Elle était restée spontanée, mais elle n'osait toujours pas s'avouer ce qui lui semblait être l'inavouable.

-J'aimerais travailler au poste avec vous. Parce que je ne compte pas écrire uniquement un seul roman sur votre personnage. Disons qu'une saga me semble prévisible. Vous m'inspirez beaucoup …

Elle tourna la tête et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme cela. Mais même les yeux fermés, il aurait pu deviner qu'elle rougissait.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de venir au commissariat ?

-Pour mes recherches. Je dois étudier sur le terrain, pour rendre mon histoire un peu plus réaliste.

Elle hésita. C'était tentant, son ouragan bienveillant en permanence avec elle, tous les mois, tous les jours, toutes les heures … Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie. Oui, elle voulait ne plus avoir à le retrouver dans des lieux anodins, elle voulait l'avoir avec elle tous les jours de l'année au travail, pour discuter plus calmement et surtout quotidiennement. Elle n'aurait plus de prétexte idiot à donner pour le voir, elle n'aurait plus des sueurs froides en pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient parler ensemble, elle pourrait dormir plus paisiblement et faire disparaître les énormes cernes qui avaient décidé d'habiter son visage pâle …

-Je ne peux pas, Castle. Je n'ai pas le droit, j'ai trop de travail et de responsabilités …

Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Cela venait de leur déchirer le cœur à tous les deux. Pas plus à lui qu'à elle, pas plus à elle qu'à lui. De manière égale. Pour la première fois.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif et énormément attristé. Il avait tant espéré … Il aurait voulu revivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu, pouvoir la faire doucement venir à lui, si discrètement qu'elle ne s'en serait même pas aperçue au début, et puis, au fur et à mesure, ce serait devenu comme une évidence et elle aurait ouvert les yeux.

Il réfléchit à toute allure pour trouver une alternative. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. Il fallait qu'il y soit. C'était une question de survie, en quelque sorte. Pour lui, comme pour elle, il l'avait très bien compris.

-Bon, alors … Si je ne peux pas travailler avec vous, je peux peut-être rester avec Ryan et Esposito. De cette manière, nous nous verrons néanmoins mais je ne vous embêterais pas constamment et puis je pourrais continuer à aller travailler sur le terrain. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! Elle avait une folle envie d'accepter, sur le moment, sur l'instant, comme ça, sans réflexion plus profonde que celle que lui offrait gentiment son cœur et ce qu'elle croyait être sa raison. Elle voulait lui montrer ainsi à quel point il comptait pour elle, à quel point il lui était important, tel un rocher dans son océan, un rayon de soleil dans son ciel sombre, une lumière dans sa nuit noire, une goutte d'eau dans son désert, une étoile dans son univers. Elle lui appartenait déjà corps et âme; même si elle n'en avait pas réellement conscience, sa conscience en avait conscience pour elle. Mais sa réflexion et sa sagesse en avaient décidé autrement …

-Je … Si ce n'était que moi, Richard, j'accepterais certainement parce que je suis sûre que vous donnerez une excellente image de la police de cette ville, mais je ne suis pas la seule à décider et il faut que j'en discute avec mes supérieurs avant tout. Et puis, qui sait, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée …

Elle se cachait derrière ses chefs pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne travailler avec elle. Il détestait ça. Ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie, c'était juste … une absence totale de discernement. Il était sûr que sa sagesse y était pour quelque chose …

D'habitude, il aimait quand elle était reposée, et qu'elle réfléchissait avant d'agir ou de faire n'importe quoi. Mais parfois, oh oui putain, parfois, il aurait aimé qu'elle lâche la bride, qu'elle lâche prise, qu'elle se laisse aller, qu'elle se laisse faire et que ses sentiments prennent le dessus. Qu'elle les accepte. Qu'elle l'accepte aussi.

Mais l'ancienne Kate n'avait-elle pas fait exactement la même chose ? Ne l'avait-elle pas écarté jusqu'à ce que sa sagesse laisse tomber la bataille ? Cela avait semblé durer bien plus longtemps que prévu, et il avait sérieusement commencé à désespérer …

Qu'allait-elle lui offrir cette fois-ci ? Une attente toute aussi pénible, toute aussi angoissante, toute aussi longue ? Il l'avait déjà vécue une fois, il ne pourrait pas le supporter à nouveau … C'en était trop. Il fallait qu'il s'écarte d'elle, qu'il prenne du recul. Parce qu'elle était le poison le plus doux et le plus suave qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de découvrir. Elle allait le mener à sa perte et elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Et la raison. Il faisait n'importe quoi. Il pensait n'importe comment. Il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements. Il était son esclave et il avait aimé cela autant qu'il le détestait maintenant.


	14. Réflexions

Salut à vous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui me paraît un peu désordonné, mais Kate est dans cet état et je trouvais que, de cette manière, je transcrivais mieux ses sentiments. Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, oui oui, même vous, tapis dans l'ombre, qui ne laissaient pas de commentaire, j'apprécie de savoir que certains d'entre vous sont toujours là, même si mon histoire n'avance pas trop vite, mais je préfère ne pas être trop rapide avec eux, vous les connaissez, ils ne sont pas si faciles ! ;)

Merci en tout cas à ceux qui, en plus de lire, me laissent un petit mot, j'adoooore vraiment trop ça et je suis triste quand j'en découvre seulement 1 ou 2 ... Heureusement que mes habitués sont là ! :D Vous me mettez du baume au coeur ! :)

 _Caloub38_ : Je suis très contente que tu arrives à lire ainsi dans mes personnages, cela signifie que je fais bien mon travail et que les sentiments passent assez naturellement, ça me va ! :) Je ne sais pas vraiment qui va craquer en premier ... Il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à ça, surtout que je ne veux pas vous décevoir !

* * *

Situation : c'est la continuité du chapitre précédent. Pas de surprise ! ;)

NB un peu compliqué aujourd'hui (pas trop quand même ! :p) : la première série de "..." au début et à la fin montre le minuscule retour en arrière. La seconde fois que vous trouvez les fameux "...", c'est parce que je passe d'un personnage à un autre. J'espère que j'aurais été assez claire ! :)

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis à la fin ! :)

* * *

Elle resta là, assise, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle avait tenté de le retenir, elle avait réellement essayé. Elle avait effleuré sa main pour le garder auprès d'elle. Mais malgré cela, malgré la douceur de ce contact et la myriade d'émotions qu'elle avait ressentie, il était parti. Il l'avait laissée là, toute seule, attristée et désemparée.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? A quel moment était-il devenu si distant et si froid avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle dit dans la conversation pour qu'il lui en veuille autant ?

Elle s'en voulait en tout cas. Elle rit en retenant ses larmes. Au moins, ils étaient deux à en vouloir à la même personne. Un lien. Qui les reliait sans raison. Mais elle en était heureuse, parce que c'était quelque chose dans son néant.

...

Le poste l'avait appelée. Pour la prévenir qu'il y avait un suspect qui désirait lui parler, et uniquement à elle. Elle avait un peu rechigné, puis elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait bientôt. Castle, à côté d'elle, avait le visage fermé après sa dernière déclaration.

 _Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée …_ avait-elle dit. Elle l'avait pensé. Et il lui en voulait de penser ainsi. Il lui en voulait tant …

Il avait quitté les balançoires juste après qu'on l'ait appelée du poste. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle devrait partir bientôt mais qu'elle avait encore un petit moment. Et elle avait dit cela en souriant. Il avait eu envie de pleurer et de l'embrasser en même temps. Parce qu'elle ne semblait même pas se souvenir du refus qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Et parce qu'elle était incroyablement belle et majestueuse quand elle souriait comme cela.

Il avait feint un rendez-vous urgent. Il était parti, sans un regard vers elle car ça lui aurait probablement encore plus brisé le cœur. Il s'en était allé, les mains vides, l'esprit tout autant chargé. Le manuscrit sous le bras, il s'en était retourné. Et il espérait sérieusement qu'elle allait accepter. C'était son seul espoir. Il avait tout misé dans cette partie, et s'il perdait … Comment allait-il pouvoir se rattraper ? Pouvoir se relever ? Pouvoir survivre à son refus ? D'ailleurs, il y repensa, elle avait dû autant souffrir face au rejet qu'il lui avait fait subir. Comment l'avait-elle supporter ? Il y pensa à cet instant. Une pensée, qui ne dura pas longtemps. Parce qu'elle s'en était remise et lui était sûr qu'il ne le pourrait pas si elle disait non. Il ne se connaissait que trop bien.

Il rentra chez lui, à pied, pour se vider la tête. Parce que ça lui était vraiment nécessaire.

...

Elle ne bougea pas après son départ précipité. Elle entendit l'orage en loin, son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour répondre. C'était trop tard. Elle avait encore tout gâché.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et elle jura contre elle-même. Et puis contre lui, aussi, parce qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait, pourquoi il était fâché, pourquoi il était si dur avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas _sa_ Kate ? Mais elle ne le serait jamais, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, et ce n'était pas sa faute _à elle_ , s'il la voyait plus parfaite qu'elle n'était. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était encore une fois impuissante. Et cela la désola davantage. Comme si c'était possible …

Les gouttes tombèrent sur son crâne. Elle releva la tête, et elles éclaboussèrent ses joues. Elle laissa aller ses larmes. Pourquoi les cacher ? Personne ne pouvait les voir et personne ne les verrait. Puisqu'elle était seule, puisque Rick l'avait abandonnée. Les gouttes tombèrent les unes après les autres, en rythme, lentes mais rageantes, coups donnés sur sa peau, comme un millier de petites gifles fermes mais étrangement aimantes. Elle sourit à la pluie. Parce qu'elle semblait la comprendre et lui dire de ne pas se laisser abattre. Qu'elle pouvait tout recommencer.

Elle y crut et elle finit par partir quand elle fut suffisamment trempée.

Elle marcha sous le poids des gouttes qui plaçaient tant d'espoir en elle. Elle laissa ses pas la guider jusqu'au commissariat où elle se réfugia. Elle y était toujours aussi bien. Son antre où elle aimait à penser librement. Là où elle le verrait tous les matins si elle acceptait sa proposition. Parce qu'en réalité, elle était la seule à décider. Les supérieurs ? Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était la supérieure ici, point final. La décision relevait uniquement de son choix. Et c'était encore plus déstabilisant.

Elle sentait le trouble monter en elle, comme la proie peut arriver à flairer le danger, sans même pouvoir réellement l'apercevoir et l'éviter. Tapi dans l'ombre, qui la guette et s'apprête à se jeter sur elle dès qu'il sait qu'elle n'est pas assez attentive. Ou trop vulnérable.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Si elle lui disait oui, c'était être obligée de le voir tous les jours, de le supporter alors même qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur tant de fois déjà ... C'était devoir prendre toutes les responsabilités au cas où il lui arrive quelque chose. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle s'en voudrait à jamais. Parce que cela aura forcément été sa faute. Elle ne pourrait le supporter.

Mais, en même temps, refuser, c'était se planter un couteau dans le cœur et faire ce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire. C'était se refuser l'amour suprême, le Saint Graal, la vision de son idéal quotidiennement. Elle en avait bien besoin de cette vision, de sa présence pour surmonter tout ce que la vie avait de difficile à lui offrir. C'était plus que nécessaire. C'était devenu vital.

Elle voulait pouvoir se délecter de la vue de son corps parfait tous les jours de tous les mois de toutes les années de toute sa vie. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. Cela lui semblait être simplement de la curiosité. Une curiosité naïve et innocente. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que c'était plus que cela.

Elle alla voir les Gars. Elle savait qu'ils seraient de bon conseil et qu'ils l'aideraient à démêler le bazar qui avait pris forme dans son esprit. Elle s'approcha, le pas léger et le cœur lourd, de leur bureau. Quand elle fut près d'eux, les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers elle et la sondèrent du regard. Le même éclat d'interrogation brillait dans leurs pupilles surprises. Ils n'étaient pas amis pour rien … Et elle les aimait pour les mêmes raisons.

-Beckett ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Ryan qui la scrutait plus intensément que son coéquipier. Face à ce regard qui semblait la parcourir de part en part, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps son questionnement intérieur.

-C'est … Richard Castle m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir travailler au poste avec vous pour ses recherches, parce qu'il envisage d'écrire un nouveau roman inspiré de notre univers de trav...

-Quoi ?! Ronchonna Esposito. Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas nous laisser nous occuper de ce gamin insupportable pendant que tu te la couleras douce dans ton bureau ?!

-Javier ! S'indigna Ryan. Arrête enfin ! Il n'est pas si pénible que cela …

Kate resta interdite devant la dispute de ses deux collègues. Ryan disait ce qu'il pensait : l'écrivain avait été plutôt agréable, malgré son manque flagrant de maturité, lorsqu'il avait enquêté avec eux. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, il les avait aidés à résoudre le meurtre. Mais, en plus de rappeler la vérité, il avait vu ce comportement étrange qu'avait sa supérieure depuis que Richard avait débarqué dans sa vie et chamboulé tout ce qu'elle avait construit. Il avait bien vu dans ses yeux, quand elle leur avait posé la question, qu'elle mourrait d'envie qu'ils acceptent pour qu'elle puisse inclure le romancier dans leur équipe. Il avait vu à quel point la réplique de Javier l'avait déstabilisée dans ses certitudes. Et vraiment, alors qu'elle commençait à être heureuse, il n'aimait pas ça. Parce qu'il avait été le seul à pouvoir lire en elle tout le respect et l'amour qu'elle portait au charmant écrivain qui semblait la faire fondre et la dérouter tout autant, qui avait su lui faire retrouver le sourire après tout ce temps passé les lèvres scellées en cette moue indifférente qui ne l'avait pas quittée. Il avait observé, petit à petit, les vieilles habitudes de sa chef revenir : sa rêverie, cet éclat d'espoir dans son regard, ces détails qui la rendaient plus coquette, tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui - et surtout pour lui plaire - sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais l'inspecteur s'en était aperçu, lui, et cela l'avait profondément ému. Elle était doucement redevenue celle qu'il aimait qu'elle soit.

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, s'excusa auprès de Beckett et, attrapant Esposito par le bras, l'amena dans la salle de pause pour discuter plus amplement de ce sujet avec lui.

Quand ils furent seuls et qu'il eut correctement refermé la porte juste derrière eux, il commença son sermon à voix basse.

-Non mais tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?! Tu ne vois pas que l'écrivain lui a tapé dans l'œil et la rend sérieusement heureuse ?!

Les poings sur les hanches, il fusilla du regard Javier qui, sans voix, resta pantois face à la déclaration de son ami.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Elle te l'a dit et pas à moi, c'est ça ?

Ryan leva les yeux au ciel et souffla, énervé par le manque flagrant d'intérêt que son camarade semblait porter à leur chef.

-Mais non, elle ne me dirait jamais un truc pareil, tu la connais aussi bien que moi. J'ai vu les signes, c'est tout … Tu ferais mieux d'être un peu plus attentif, Espo … Écoute, tu vas retourner là-bas avec moi et tu vas clairement lui faire comprendre que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure.

-Mais …

-Pas de mais ! Je sais que ça t'embête; pourtant, que préfères-tu ? Le bonheur de Beckett et celui de Castle, ou ton petit bonheur égoïste ?

Javier tourna la tête vers leur bureau, où Beckett était restée, sans bouger, les larmes aux bord des yeux. Elle avait espéré. Elle pensait que c'était gagné, qu'ils diraient oui. Mais elle s'était trompée. Tout comme elle s'était trompée en pensant que Castle était prêt à l'accepter quand elle s'était penchée pour l'embrasser. Maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Javier avait réussi à la faire douter. Et elle désespérait sérieusement. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle, en ses sentiments, en ceux de son écrivain pour pouvoir surmonter tout cela avec facilité.

Espo l'observa encore et il put lire la tristesse et l'incompréhension dans le regard de sa partenaire. Elle était déboussolée. Elle était dans tous ses états. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir ? Pour le rater ? Il la connaissait pourtant si bien … Il la scrutait toujours pour tenter de la deviner, de la percer à jour. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas essayé de la comprendre ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aveuglé par autre chose ?

Il considéra son coéquipier, les prunelles pleines de peine et de regret. Kevin détourna le regard et lui tapa sur l'épaule, compatissant.

-Allez, viens par là Bro, ce n'est pas si grave …

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de pause. Kate, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, les vit arriver vers elle et ils purent lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux fatigués.

Ils lui sourirent, pour la rassurer, et elle se détendit un petit peu. Ils se rassirent sur leur chaise respective puis la contemplèrent à nouveau.

-Moi, je suis d'accord pour qu'il reste avec nous. Il est très agréable et il nous aide bien dans le travail. Pas vrai, Espo ?

Il se tourna vers son collège, lui lança un regard entendu et ce dernier hocha la tête, l'affection peint sur ses traits. Un beau menteur, en somme.

-C'est vrai, il est un peu gamin, mais il travaille très bien. Vous feriez mieux d'accepter sa proposition, Beckett.

Elle les étudia un instant depuis son piédestal. Ils étaient là, confiants et lui réchauffaient le cœur. Elle leur sourit en retour, leur fit un petit signe discret du menton et retourna dans son bureau.

Elle ferma la porte et se plaqua contre le verre frais. Elle avait ressenti tellement d'émotions en si peu de temps qu'elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Comment avaient-ils pu la rendre aussi méfiante de ses sentiments ? Elle s'était laissée porter par les paroles de Javier et elle s'était perdue un temps … Finalement, quand ils étaient revenus, tout sourire, ils l'avaient tirée de cette rêverie mortelle et intolérable dans laquelle elle s'était plongée sans réfléchir. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'ils avaient refusé son offre ? Rien de bon, pensa-t-elle. Non, elle lui aurait quand même permis de pénétrer dans leur intimité, elle en était persuadée à présent qu'elle s'était quelque peu calmée et détendue.

Et puis, elle pouvait bien se l'avouer, ici, maintenant, alors qu'elle était seule et qu'elle n'avait personne à qui mentir. Personne qui la jugerait, personne qui lui en voudrait.

Elle aimait Richard comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Et c'était aussi bon que cela lui paraissait mauvais. C'était un poison dont elle ne pouvait se passer, le venin le plus parfait et le plus redoutable. Oui, cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était dangereux, parce que Castle était un homme, et même s'il était différent des autres, il restait un homme.

Et s'il lui brisait le cœur ? Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais ... Et s'il partait avec une autre ? Alors elle perdrait à nouveau goût à la vie ... Et si elle se lassait de lui ? Ça, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible. Parce qu'elle se connaissait, parce qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments et leur nature imprévisible. Mais quand ils étaient là, quand ils venaient se fracasser contre son âme sensible et fragile comme ils se seraient fracassés contre un rocher solide, elle ne pouvait rien contre eux.

Résignée, tout aussi heureuse que morose, elle lui envoya un message.

Elle souffla, comme si ce qu'elle venait de se révéler avait été une épreuve physique et émotionnelle bien trop importante que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Un sourire et une larme prirent naissance sur son visage. Et s'il refusait ? C'était ce que la larme semblait vouloir dire. Et s'il acceptait ? Le sourire était là pour cela, bien sûr. Parce qu'elle ne voulait que cela. Qu'il accepte. Elle ne respirait, ne se levait, ne se recouchait que pour cela. Elle ne vivait plus que pour cela. Qu'importe ce que les autres disaient, qu'importe ce que les autres pensaient, elle s'en moquait éperdument, puisque aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu la sauver comme lui avait su le faire.

...

 _On se voit demain au poste._

Richard se mit à sourire comme il n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps. Cette phrase. Elle avait prononcé exactement la même lorsqu'elle avait accepté qu'il retravaille avec elle après la trahison qu'il lui avait fait subir en enquêtant sur le meurtre de sa mère sans son accord. C'était son passé qui venait titiller son agréable présent.

Il secoua la tête comme un gamin. Elle était elle. Elle était cette autre. Elle était une chose parfaite, la femme que tout homme mérite de découvrir un jour. Un matin, comme un cadeau tombé du ciel, sur le pas de sa porte. Une femme. Aussi parfaite que Beckett pensa-t-il. Enfin, pas tant que ça, parce que ses imperfections faisaient parties de son charme tout de même. Il ne pouvait le nier. Et c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait.


	15. Une belle journée

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure et que vous entamez une agréable semaine. Quant à moi, je ne peux que vous remerciez de toutes vos gentilles attentions et de tous les merveilleux commentaires que j'ai trouvés sur le chapitre précédent ! :D Je suis très heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écris vous convient, c'est mon unique but après tout ! ;)

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration en ce moment, et je peine un peu à écrire. Tout ce que je fais, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite ... Par conséquent, je n'apprécie pas spécialement ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a, dans ce dernier, un petit quelque chose qui me chagrine.

En attendant, je vous promets d'avance que le prochain chapitre sera le plus long de tous ceux que je n'ai jamais écrit ! (Cette phrase n'était pas très claire, mais vous m'avez certainement comprise.) L'inspiration étant revenue, j'estime qu'il est nettement meilleur que celui-ci.

 _Elynaa_ : J'apprécie ton message qui m'a fait chaud au coeur ! :)

 _Caskett71_ : Tu es toute excusée; bien sûr qu'il va se battre pour elle, tu le connais bien, il ne lâche pas l'affaire si facilement ! ;) C'est de Kate tout de même dont nous parlons !

 _Caloub38_ : Le cas "Gael", comme tu dis, c'est pour bientôt, mais pas tout de suite quand même ! ;) Je sais que leur souffrance est douloureuse, mais elle me paraît un peu nécessaire. Merci pour cette review !

 _Izabel65_ : Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. Je suis désolée si Kate ne te paraît pas assez authentique, j'ai du mal à la cerner alors c'est difficile de bien la comprendre et de retranscrire ses sentiments correctement ... C'est vrai que ton idée est excellente ! Si j'ai le temps, je m'y mettrais peut-être, qui sait ? :) Merci pour cette brillante inspiration !

* * *

Situation ici : le lendemain, donc, une fois que Kate a permis à Castle de venir travailler au poste.

NB : les "..." présentent un _flash futur._ Je passe ainsi sur une petite partie de la journée.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à la fin ! :)

* * *

-J'ai la commande de Kate ! Et celle de Richard aussi !

Castle se fraya un chemin dans le petit café exiguë où il avait ses habitudes. Il s'approcha du comptoir, offrit un sourire éblouissant au serveur, qui lui souhaita une agréable journée. Il sortit dans la rue, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Depuis qu'il était là, et il ne savait même plus quand il était arrivé dans ce monde étrange et déroutant. Mais enfin, enfin il avait retrouvé cet optimisme et cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisaient si bien. Il se sentait à nouveau lui. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou de s'être retrouvé, d'une certaine manière.

Le soleil réchauffa sa peau de son éclat bienveillant. Il ferma les yeux, s'arrêta un instant et offrit son visage serein à la douce caresse de ce début de matinée.

Les rues grouillaient déjà de monde et il avait du mal à trouver sa place sur les trottoirs encombrés, comme s'il était de trop, comme s'il était là où on ne voulait pas qu'il soit. Mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il avait pris son destin en main. Qu'importe ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, il était là où il devait être, il se moquait éperdument de ce que les gens pensaient parce qu'il était qui il était et c'était tout.

Il marcha, d'un pas léger et souple, jusqu'au commissariat. Heureux. En harmonie avec la beauté de ce petit jour. Parce qu'il n'était pas très tard. Il s'était levé extrêmement tôt, excité comme un gamin de 5 ans pour sa première rentrée scolaire. Il ne pouvait plus dormir, il ne pouvait attendre plus longuement pour la voir.

Trop pressé de retrouver Kate, il prit les escaliers et arriva à l'étage de la criminelle à une vitesse déconcertante qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il sourit, discrètement, et l'expression _l'amour donne des ailes_ prit tout son sens dans son esprit. Il déambula dans l'étage, un gobelet dans chaque main, un air avenant sur le visage et une voix au timbre affable. Il salua tous les gens qu'il croisa, qui le prirent pour un fou car ils ne le connaissaient pas. Lui les connaissait et il savait que rien ne perturbait plus un flic que l'inconnu et l'absence de connaissances. Il le savait bien, oui, et au fond, il était un peu pareil puisqu'il avait travaillé avec eux si longtemps que c'était devenu une seconde nature pour lui, être flic. Un réflexe. Sans même s'en apercevoir. Discrètement, le métier de sa muse s'était immiscée en lui et il en était maintenant tellement content ...

Il marcha à pas rapides jusqu'au bureau de sa belle, parce qu'il ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps sans la voir. D'accord, c'était lui qui était parti, il l'avait quittée comme ça, sur un coup de tête, aux balançoires, sans un regard en arrière, sans un coup d'œil vers elle, méchamment, et il s'en voulait depuis. Mais il l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne comprenait pourquoi, pourquoi elle refusait de voir la vérité en face, pourquoi elle se refusait le bonheur, pourquoi elle le refusait, lui. Il n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il lui fallait et elle croyait que le pédiatre serait mieux pour elle. Il ne savait ce qu'elle pensait à son sujet et cela était incroyablement frustrant pour l'écrivain qui avait eu l'habitude de la connaître si bien. Il était pourtant certain que, même si elle aimait peut-être le pédiatre également, elle l'aimait lui, en tout cas.

Allait-elle être capable de s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait à présent ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais, tel un premier pas vers l'amour naissant, elle l'avait laissé rentrer dans son monde, dans sa bulle, dans son intimité qu'elle protégeait plus que tout au monde, son travail, sans qu'il n'ait à lui forcer la main. Et cela, pour lui, petit écrivain qu'il était, oui cela représentait beaucoup. Parce qu'il la connaissait, il savait comment elle agissait et il savait à quel point elle pouvait être bornée et difficile parfois. A quel point elle avait du mal à se laisser aller et à le laisser venir. La difficulté, l'épuisement que toute cette mascarade faisait naître en elle. Son âme, éreintée, ne tiendrait plus très longtemps le coup. Elle craquerait un jour ou l'autre. Dans le bon sens, ou bien dans le mauvais, c'était la triste surprise qui les attendait. Et cela leur faisait peur, à elle comme à lui, à lui comme à elle. De manière égale. Pour la seconde fois.

Comment Rick arrivait-il à la posséder de la sorte ? D'accord, il ne la possédait pas vraiment, mais un peu, voire beaucoup quand même … Elle faisait tout en fonction de lui, et cela voulait dire qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle le savait. Alors pourquoi refusait-elle de lui en parler ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Elle n'était pas mise au courant. Et c'était aussi frustrant que perturbant.

Ses pensées allèrent vers lui, inlassablement, parce que c'était toujours la même chose. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Personne d'autre. Parce que personne d'autre n'était lui, tout simplement.

Elle souffla, fatiguée, et s'étira sur sa chaise de bureau. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder, pensa-t-elle. Ou espéra-t-elle. Quand il n'était pas auprès d'elle, elle se sentait vide … Ou plutôt, elle ne se sentait pas entière. Comme s'il partait avec une partie d'elle. Comme s'il emportait toute sa joie et son allégresse et ne lui laissait que de tristes et sombres idées en tête. Peut-être le faisait-il exprès ? Puisque comme cela, elle ne pouvait se passer de lui, et lui ne pouvait se passer d'elle et ils étaient en quelque sorte obligés de se revoir pour qu'ils ne forment qu'un, à nouveau. Ou pour qu'ils ne soient entiers qu'ensemble. Parce qu'elle aussi avait volé une partie de lui. Elle en avait conscience. Et ce pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur lui, elle s'en délectait. Cette petite supériorité, qui n'était rien puisqu'elle était dans le même cas, à moitié vide, à moitié pleine, pas entièrement satisfaite; elle aimait cela. Elle aimait le posséder et elle aimait qu'il la possède de la sorte. Elle se mit à frissonner rien que d'y penser et ferma ses paupières pour imaginer son visage, les yeux clos. Pour imaginer ce qu'elle possédait de lui. Son amour. Son bonheur. En aucun cas son chagrin, mais un petit peu de sa peine. Et elle se surprit à vouloir verser une larme.

Il frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta, parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir arriver de si bon matin, même si elle l'avait espéré. Il pénétra dans le bureau sans son autorisation, un large sourire ornant son visage fin et reposé. Il paraissait heureux, en paix avec lui-même. Et elle se mit à sourire aussi parce qu'elle savait bien qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien.

Elle se leva, avança une de ses mains pour serrer la sienne, mais il lui tendit son café à la place et s'approcha de sa joue pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Deux contacts, en si peu de temps. Sa main. Tout contre la sienne. Ses doigts. Tout contre les siens. Et puis sa bouche. Tout contre sa joue. Ses lèvres. Tout contre sa peau brûlante. Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en remettre. Une envolée d'émotions bien trop dure à supporter. Elle n'était pas habituée.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, bien trop déstabilisée pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

Rick ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien. Inquiet, comme il l'était toujours quand il s'agissait d'elle, il caressa doucement son avant-bras, pour la rassurer. Pour lui montrer qu'il était là, et qu'il le serait, quoi qu'il arrive. _Toujours_.

-Ça va ? La questionna-t-il, pas vraiment rassuré.

Elle rouvrit les paupières et le fixa avec une telle intensité qu'il arrêta son geste et recula d'un pas. Ses pupilles claires, telles des joyaux précieux … Il ne pouvait s'en passer.

La chair de son bras lui semblait embrasée. A l'endroit où il avait déposé ses doigts, fins, légers, comme la caresse du vent et la douceur du toucher d'une maman. Son épiderme était devenu ardent.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il laisse ses doigts courir sur son bras. Mais elle avait brisé ce contact. Elle se sentait idiote. Elle s'en voulait. Pourtant, l'air charmeur et mélancolique qu'il avait sur le visage la détendit et lui fit oublier ses regrets.

Elle le remercia pour le café. Dans un murmure et en baissant le regard. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait soutenir le sien. Et parce qu'il l'impressionnait autant qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. Cette sensation, d'être à la fois en excellente compagnie et de sentir en faute, au mauvais endroit, de se sentir là où on ne devrait être … Cette sensation était tout bonnement grisante. Elle s'en voulait de l'aimer. Puisqu'elle avait compris tout ce que cela signifiait.

Il ne dit rien, resta silencieux en secouant la tête, amusé. Vraiment, non, elle n'avait pas changé.

...

Elle l'avait présenté à toute l'équipe qu'elle avait faite rassembler autour du tableau blanc. En des termes plus élogieux les uns que les autres, elle avait dépeint son portrait. Décrit par ses mots, ses intonations qu'elle avait dans la voix, presque tremblante d'émotions, il se croyait être un Dieu. Une sorte d'Apollon planant dans son univers, avec bienveillance et gentillesse. Il savait que c'était la vision qu'elle avait de lui. Et il ne pouvait qu'en être flatté et incroyablement heureux. Sa muse, celle qu'il vénérait et qu'il célébrait plus que n'importe quelle femme au monde, le trouvait divin. Lui la trouvait merveilleuse, perfection incarnée sublimée par ses défauts. Sa peau pâle, ses cernes sombres qu'elle avait à présent sous les yeux. Au début, cela l'avait inquiété. Mais avec son travail, tout la pression qu'elle subissait au quotidien … Il avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait en réchapper. Et il les avait acceptées parce que cela faisait parti d'elle, de son tout, de son être suprême. Et, finalement, il trouvait que cela lui donnait un petit charme mystérieux qui ne lui déplaisait guère … La profondeur de son regard en était accentuée. Il aimait cela. Il pouvait voir et s'avancer encore plus loin dans son âme, il la mettait à nue bien plus facilement lui semblait-il.

Quand elle eut finie son discours, tout le monde l'applaudit, avant de se remettre au travail. Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil à Castle avant de retourner dans son bureau. Pas un mot. Juste un regard. Cela suffisait. Il le savait aussi bien qu'elle. Ils vivaient le bonheur du silence, cela avait fait la force de leur couple au fil du temps et des années. Il sortit son petit carnet, qu'il aimait bien amener partout avec lui, et nota quelques phrases au hasard de ses pensées.

 _Doux silence, simple murmure_

 _Que dire de plus ?_

 _Parfois, les murmures suffisent._

 _Le silence, douceur de l'âme, sagesse._

 _Certains ne connaissent pas le silence._

 _Ils préfèrent le combler avec des mots, sonorités douces et tendres à l'oreille, murmurées dans un souffle, dans le silence._

 _Le silence disparaît._

 _Pourquoi rester ?_

 _Plutôt partir._

 _Les mots ne suffiront pas, le silence comblera._

Un raclement de gorge rappela Castle à l'ordre, qui leva la tête, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage, face à celui qui venait déranger son moment de tranquillité. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il reconnut Kevin, qui, lui, souriait paisiblement à son nouvel acolyte.

-Bonjour Ryan !

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête face à la remarque de Richard, pour lui montrer que les effusions de joie n'étaient pas sa spécialité. L'écrivain comprit et, respectant cette part de sa personnalité avec une immense sagesse, il se retint d'ajouter un quelconque commentaire qui n'aurait été, bien évidemment, pas le bienvenu. Avec lui aussi, Rick savait bien que le silence était de mise et que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour faire la conversation. La discussion, sans bruit, passait uniquement à travers les regards qu'ils s'offraient, l'un l'autre. A travers ses pupilles d'un bleu profond, Richard put voir toute l'affection que lui portait son désormais nouveau collègue. Il n'en était que plus heureux. Au moins, Ryan semblait l'accepter aussi facilement que sa supérieure dans l'équipe.

Esposito arriva, un peu surpris de voir le romancier si tôt au commissariat et vraisemblablement irrité par sa présence, qui paraissait être de trop pour lui. Kevin leva les yeux au ciel et Castle comprit que son coéquipier ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste que lui à l'idée qu'ils travaillent tous les 3 ensemble.

-Salut Castle. Ronchonna-t-il, boudeur.

Le principal concerné retint un petit rire face à la moue du policier qui paraissait vraiment ravi de devoir s'occuper de lui et assurer sa sécurité. On aurait dit un enfant de 3 ans à qui on avait interdit de toucher à tous les jouets d'un magasin.

Ryan prit l'initiative d'amener Rick à l'écart d'Esposito dans la salle de repos. D'ailleurs, en se préparant un café, il excusa le comportement de Javier auprès du nouveau venu.

-Il ne semble pas m'apprécier. Annonça Castle, d'un ton platonique qui ne laissait pas place à une quelconque opposition à son point de vue. Il avait bien vu que le latino ne l'appréciait pas et ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et se dit que c'était probablement parce qu'il lui avait posé des questions indiscrètes dès le premier jour sur sa relation avec Lanie. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qui aurait pu le rendre aussi … injuste envers lui, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. D'accord, il avait fait plusieurs fois l'inconscient alors qu'il était sous leur responsabilité, mais en même temps, il ne devait pas lui en vouloir autant juste pour cette raison. Ce n'était simplement pas envisageable.

-En effet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a … Peut-être parce que vous êtes un peu trop proche de Beckett et qu'il n'aime pas voir traîner n'importe qui auprès d'elle … Bien que vous ne soyez pas n'importe qui, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu insinuer, je pense seulement qu'il a du mal à accepter les gens de l'extérieur, si vous voyez ce que je vous dire …

-Je vois tout à fait.

En effet, il comprenait parfaitement ce que venait de lui expliquer Ryan. Il mettait toujours les formes pour essayer d'être le plus subtil possible, et même si c'était une réussite à chaque fois et que Castle appréciait sa délicatesse et ses attentions toujours agréables, il avait bien saisi qu'Espo ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Et lui revint alors en mémoire la déclaration que lui avait faite Kate lors de leur soirée en tête à tête.

 _Mais c'était il y a longtemps et c'était entendu. Juste l'histoire d'une nuit. C'est pour ça que, parfois, il est un peu trop protecteur avec moi. Parce qu'il sait comment je suis et qu'il connaît ma fragilité et mes faiblesses._

Quand il entendait sa voix suave murmurer de telles paroles, il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles et de penser à autre chose. De se vider la tête. D'oublier. Pour lui, ce n'était en aucun cas concevable. Peut-être même qu'elle lui avait raconté n'importe quoi pour voir comment il réagirait ? Peut-être ... Un jour, il en était certain, il en aurait le cœur net. Mais en attendant, …

-Ryan ?

-Oui ?

-Avez-vous appelé Jenny comme je vous l'avez proposé ?

Kevin faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café. Il avait dit ça de but en blanc pour mieux observer ses réactions et pour être sûr qu'il lui dise la vérité. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et Richard sentit que la discussion risquait de ne pas lui convenir.

-... Non, je … Je ne l'ai pas fait.

En effet, cela ne lui convenait pas du tout. L'inspecteur capta le regard entendu de l'écrivain qui semblait clairement rejeter la faute sur lui. Mais il n'y était pour rien s'il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle refuse, en réalité. Il avait peur qu'elle le repousse et qu'elle ne ressente plus rien pour lui malgré tout ce que lui ressentait encore pour elle. La peur de l'échec. Voilà ce qui le retenait.

Dans ces instants, Ryan lui faisait penser à Kate. Cette même retenue. Ces peurs semblables. Ce courage qu'ils avaient pour tout ce qui n'approchait pas leur cœur. Mais quand il s'agissait des sentiments … Il avait bien compris à quel point c'était difficile et délicat pour eux. S'ouvrir. Tenter. Tomber. Se relever. Avouer. Une fois s'être avoué.

Il posa une main tendre sur l'épaule du jeune flic qui avait baissé les yeux sous le poids de son regard qui le rendait triste et qui le faisait passer pour un impuissant. Il releva finalement la tête, osa l'observer et tenta un sourire discret.

-Vous devriez l'appeler, Ryan, le temps est le pire de nos ennemis. Il jouera toujours contre vous. Il n'est jamais de notre côté. C'est un adversaire de taille qu'il faut savoir ignorer, ou du moins, vous pouvez apprendre à jouer avec lui, en parallèle, à vous moquer des peurs qu'il vous procure. Vous pouvez rattraper les choses, je sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Elle vous attend encore.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ?

Il semblait le tester, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui l'animait. Il était impressionné et un peu apeuré en même temps. Il avait cet éclat, dans les prunelles, le même qu'avait eu Jenny lorsque le romancier avait « lu dans son esprit ». Ils étaient tellement semblables tous les deux.

-Ne vous-a-t-elle pas déjà contacté ?

Kevin scruta intensément sa tasse fumante pour tenter de faire diversion. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien. Puisqu'il croyait bel et bien que Richard avait le don qu'il n'avait pas. Celui de pouvoir pénétrer dans ses pensées et lui voler l'intimité que lui procurait les méandres de son âme.

Il était déboussolé. Devait-il mentir ou bien avouer la vérité ? Que, si, elle avait appelé, mais qu'il avait refusé de répondre pour une raison qui lui restait encore inconnue. Elle n'avait pas laissé de message. Il en avait déduit que ce n'était pas important. Mais il aurait dû comprendre. Il la connaissait. Il aurait dû savoir que cela voulait dire qu'elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il la rappelle.

Il leva ses prunelles interrogatrices face à Richard qui, d'un signe de la tête, lui fit comprendre que c'était le moment de le faire. Kevin hocha à son tour son petit visage innocent. Il était amoureux, et l'amour rend tellement naïf quand il le veut …

Castle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille faire un tour dehors, pour laisser le temps de la réflexion à l'Irlandais.

Après s'être excusé de son départ un peu précipité, il quitta la petite pièce et laissa son ami seul. Il le vit sortir son portable de sa poche et le porter presque immédiatement à son oreille. Il sourit, l'observa encore un court instant, le temps de voir la joie remplacer l'inquiétude qui tirait ses traits. Il tourna le regard vers le bureau de Kate, qui était tranquillement assise à sa table en train d'étudier un dossier. Elle était concentrée, il le voyait à la manière dont elle portait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, par à coups, sans lâcher sa lecture des yeux. Et lui ne cessait de la contempler. Elle se mit à sourire en sentant la caresse du breuvage encore chaud sur sa langue et dans sa gorge. Elle ferma les paupières. Il lui vola un instant, et grava dans son esprit ce portrait majestueux qu'il venait de faire d'elle. Heureux, il la laissa à son étude puis prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Il quitta le poste pour un petit moment et laissa ses pas le guider hors de ce lieu qui deviendrait sa seconde maison, il le savait déjà si bien …

Il entra finalement dans un magasin d'électroménager, flâna dans les rayons. Il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait, mais il n'était pas vraiment pressé. Il alla finalement chercher un vendeur quand il eut arrêté son choix sur ce qu'il voulait acheter. Et, le sourire aux lèvres, le salua gentiment.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ?

-J'aimerais acheter une machine à café, s'il vous plaît.

Comme ça, elle boirait désormais un café délicieux, et, à chaque fois qu'elle se servirait ce succulent nectar qu'il savait qu'elle appréciait, elle penserait à lui. C'était pour faire la part des choses.


	16. Confusion

Bonjour mes petits loups ! Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous : ce chapitre est le dernier avant une pause assez importante de ma part, une pause d'environ 2-3 semaines parce qu'avec le BAC et puis ensuite mes déplacements (je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie ...), je sais d'avance que je n'aurais pas du tout le temps d'écrire, et ça me désole d'avance ...

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un chapitre qui me paraît super long ! (Pourtant, c'est bizarre, il se passe pas tant de trucs que ça ...)

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez et un graaaaand merci pour toutes vos reviews toujours bienvenues ! :)

 _Elynaa_ : Je suis bien contente s'il t'a plu, je ne sais pas trop, j'étais un peu malade quand je l'ai écrit alors ça n'a pas aidé ! x) Ne t'inquiète pas, Espo va savoir s'adapter correctement à la situation ! :) Merci beaucoup à toi !

 _Izabel65_ : Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai mal interprété tes paroles. Je suis heureuse si elle te plait alors ! :D Pour l'enquête à venir, tu parles du meurtre de la mère de Kate ? Parce que je pense que je vais traiter ce sujet, un jour ou l'autre ... ;) Merci pour ce gentil message.

 _Jcf66_ : Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, merci !

 _Caloub38_ : J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas ... Merci pour ce mot très agréable !

* * *

Situation ici : c'est la fin de son premier jour. Castle rentre chez lui.

NB : les "..." présentent le changement de personnage, donc de point de vue. On a également un petit retour en arrière de deux-trois heures, puisque je décris ce que Kate faisait pendant le temps où Castle rentrait chez lui.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le vent frais du début de soirée fit frissonner l'écrivain. Resserrant plus fort les pans de son manteau tout autour de son torse, il continua de déambuler dans les rues maintenant dégagées de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Seul. Mais heureux. Le sourire aux lèvres. Parce qu'il venait de passer une journée incroyable. Magique. Merveilleuse. Tout ce que vous voudrez encore.

Il était là, à marcher en solitaire dans les ombres des lumières rassurantes des lampadaires. Mais il était bien. Il avait passé l'une des meilleures journées de toute sa vie. Il en était certain. Puisque, de toute manière, il l'avait vu. Et il était clair que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se passer de la vision de sa déesse, de son corps envoûtant, ni de sa voix ensorcelante. D'accord, il avait détesté quelques jours plus tôt ce pouvoir terrifiant qu'elle exerçait sur lui, cette attirance qu'il ne savait plus contrôler ni combattre et qu'il n'avait plus la force de repousser ou bien d'ignorer. Mais, maintenant qu'elle l'avait accepté, que son regard paraissait s'illuminer à sa vue, il ne pouvait plus la détester. Comment peut-on haïr l'amour parfait, cet absolu qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes réellement, de calmes et naïfs pantins, soumis à tous les pouvoirs de la nature et des sentiments ?

Il déambula sans bruit ni effusion de joie à travers la ville pour rentrer chez lui. Il était loin de son loft, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait envie de marcher, de savourer la caresse de l'air sur sa peau, de se sentir vivant en quelque sorte. C'était ce qu'il faisait, avant, pour trouver l'Inspiration suprême. Marcher. Étrangement, son esprit s'en trouvait libéré et les mots venaient plus facilement. Surtout, elle venait plus facilement à lui, elle s'amusait à jouer avec son âme dominée par tout ce qu'elle lui apportait. Elle planait, bienveillante et aimante. Au dessus de lui.

Comme Kate l'avait fait, pensa-t-il. Et comme elle semblait continuer de le faire. Elles étaient tellement troublantes, l'une comme l'autre, ces deux mêmes femmes, ces deux mêmes Kate, avec leurs habitudes, leurs mots et ce langage si particulier qu'elles savaient avoir, ces inflexions dans la voix qui le faisaient perdre la tête et toute contenance. Dans ces instants, lorsque l'une ou l'autre était comme ça, il rêvait de se jeter sur ses lèvres charnues et divinement agréables, de l'embrasser fougueusement et de lui montrer toute la passion ardente que son corps abritait pour elle au travers de ce simple geste. Lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Il arriva rapidement à son appartement. Avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de sa famille, si confortable et qui avait toujours su réchauffer son cœur parfois glacial, il l'observa depuis le trottoir où il se trouvait. La lumière chaleureuse des lampes du salon et de la cuisine était allumées et projetaient sur le sol de la rue une pâle lueur lunaire mystérieuse et reposante. Rick contempla un moment le ciel sombre. La nuit était bien tombée à présent, et des nuages voguaient avec lenteur dans l'immensité de la voûte céleste. Il chercha un moment la lune du regard dans le firmament chargé. Elle n'était point. Les étoiles non plus, même si elles avaient pris place dans son cœur, et au fond de ses yeux.

Secouant la tête, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres face aux futilités que lui faisait penser l'amour, il pénétra dans le hall de son immeuble et gravit lentement les marches jusqu'à son foyer. Il entra sans bruit, pour ne pas déranger la quiétude des habitants de la maison et se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son blouson. Finalement, il remarqua sa fille, installée sur l'un des canapés du salon, en train de dévorer un livre avidement, entourée dans une couverture vermeille. Il sourit face à cette vision sommaire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser d'observer sa fille. Ce tout petit bout de chou, qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras dès sa naissance, et qui l'avait alors hypnotisé à jamais. S'il ne la voyait pas de la journée, quelque chose manquait à sa joie, et cela le rendait triste. Ne pas avoir sa petite auprès de lui, c'était un trou qui se creusait silencieusement dans son cœur et qui formerait bien vite un ravin dans lequel il risquait de se perdre tout entier s'il ne faisait rien. Alors qu'elle attaquait une partie de son cœur, l'autre était réservée à Kate, qui avait déjà suffisamment creusé pour que l'écrivain perde de sa joie et laisse venir sa peine. Mais elle avait su, au fil de la journée, faire revenir des profondeurs de son âme un peu de sa gaieté.

Il s'avança jusqu'au canapé, déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Alexis qui ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Elle releva ses yeux clairs vers lui, et elle y avait peint un amour immense teinté d'une pointe de chagrin. Des regrets ? De quoi ? Eh bien du temps passé à le chercher là où il n'était pas, en lui, quand Elle n'était plus. L'Inspiration.

Après cette vague empreinte d'une infime mélancolie, il put lire la curiosité et l'inquiétude dans ses pupilles perçantes.

-Où étais-tu, Papa ? Nous nous sommes faites du soucis avec Grand-mère.

Il sourit. Pour un temps, elle oublia ses peurs et sentit la chaleur de sa main tout contre sa joue. Elle ferma les paupières face à ce contact. Comme cela lui avait manqué ! Comment avait-elle pu s'en passer ?

Il se redressa, grand et fier, les poings sur les hanches, le torse bombé et annonça :

-Vous avez devant vous le nouveau consultant de la police de New York !

Martha, qui était aux fourneaux et qui n'avait pas entendu son fils arriver, s'étonna de sa présence. Elle s'approcha du salon, une cuillère en bois à la main, un tablier autour de la taille.

Richard la vit venir et, interloqué, lui demanda si elle était vraiment en train de faire la cuisine. Éberluée par la question étonnante de son fils, elle s'avança dans sa direction, presque menaçante, et vint finalement près de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux de bonheur.

-Pourquoi Rick ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas cuisiner ? Sache que je me suis largement améliorée ces dernières années, et même si tu refusais de manger à la maison du temps de ton manque d'inspiration, j'étais bien obligée de me cuisiner quelque chose ! Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as pas goûté à mes talents depuis que tu es revenu de l'hôpital puisque c'est toi qui t'es occupé du repas tous les jours … A mon tour de t'impressionner !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil complice. Il ne pouvait être plus comblé. Alexis secoua la tête face à la réplique de sa grand-mère. Il intercepta son petit mouvement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les prunelles rieuses et hocha la tête, amusée.

-Sinon, de quoi parlais-tu Richard ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec la police ?

-Il se trouve que je travaille à une nouvelle série de livres inspirée par les forces de l'ordre de la ville. Mon héroïne s'appelle Nikki Heat et elle est policière.

Un silence fit suite à sa déclaration. Un silence emprunt de réflexions et de considérations. Martha reprit finalement la parole.

-C'est cette fameuse Kate, n'est-ce pas, qui t'a donné envie de t'y remettre et de créer ce personnage ?

Il tourna son regard étonné vers sa mère qui goûtait la sauce de son plat sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne cesserait de l'intriguer, cette nouvelle Martha. Elle se souvenait de son prénom. Enfin, de celui de sa bien aimée. Elle s'intéressait à lui, donc, il en était ému et cela le rendait incroyablement heureux. Il observa alors sa fille, qui semblait concentrée sur ses souvenirs pour savoir de qui sa grand-mère voulait parler. Puis une étincelle se mit à briller dans ses pupilles curieuses.

-C'est cette fameuse fille qui a voulu t'embrasser mais à qui tu as poliment refusé le baiser ?

Il contempla sa fille à présent. Quelle mémoire ces deux-là, pensa-t-il. Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait raison, et un immense sourire prit naissance sur son visage radieux.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, elle a tenté de t'embrasser ?! Pourquoi as-tu dit non ?

Il soupira. Elle n'en manquait pas une … Parfois, il aurait bien voulu qu'elles soient différentes et qu'elles lui laissent un peu d'intimité, mais depuis qu'il était ici, ou plutôt depuis qu'il n'était plus là-bas, il les aimait telles qu'elle étaient et il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'elles changent. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille, qui lui intima en riant d'arrêter. Il se leva, alla voir où en était sa mère dans la préparation du repas, pas vraiment déterminé à lui répondre. Mais il la connaissait bien. Elle n'allait pas lâcher si facilement la partie.

-Richard.

-Hummmm …

-Je t'écoute. Et je veux une réponse concluante.

Elle le considéra, sa cuillère en bois encore dans la main. Il crut qu'elle allait lui donner une tape avec sur la tête. Il se recula un peu et soupira. Il ne pourrait lui mentir plus longtemps et, en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment un grand secret.

-Eh bien nous avons été boire quelques verres ensemble l'autre jour, puis je lui ai proposé de passer à la maison. Elle a tenté de m'embrasser, mais comme nous étions saouls et qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, j'ai refusé son avance. Et je l'ai repoussée.

Martha considéra Rick un instant. Elle avait l'air étonné par le comportement de son fils. Pour une fois qu'il ne se jetait pas dans les bras de la première venue sans même attendre d'avoir quitté le bar … Elle était impressionnée. Réellement. Il avait changé, c'était indéniable, mais une preuve pareille était vraiment la bienvenue. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et le remercia. Juste comme ça. Pour être redevenu qui il avait été et qui elle avait aimé qu'il soit. Elle lui annonça que le repas serait bientôt prêt mais qu'il pouvait vaquer à ses occupations avant de venir manger. Il la remercia à son tour et partit en direction de son bureau, après avoir envoyé un baiser à sa fille. Cette dernière secoua la tête, distraite. Quel gamin, pensa-t-elle. Et, dans un sens, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Il pénétra dans son bureau. Même si sa mère y avait fait installer de grands tableaux la représentant, il y avait toujours cette odeur si particulière de vieux livres et de cuir ancien. Cet arôme, parfait, qui l'amenait souvent à une intense réflexion sur le temps qui passait.

Il s'assit, sans bruit, âme rêveuse et silencieuse contemplant les rangées de livres sur les étagères. A cela, elle n'y avait pas touché. Elle avait compris que c'était important pour lui.

Il sortit son petit carnet, commença une nouvelle page et y inscrivit un poème qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa marche déjà. Un poème que sa femme lui avait inspiré. Quelque part, dans le ciel qu'il avait observé, elle lui avait soufflé ces quelques mots qui semblaient si bien la caractériser. Il se laissa guider par elle, par ses élans poétiques. C'était beau et ça lui correspondait. Trait pour trait. Mot pour mot. A la perfection.

 _Ma chair, ma vie._

 _Tu es mon étoile, qui brille dans le ciel;_

 _Ta voix a la douceur du miel._

 _Tu es le parfum de mes rêves;_

 _Ta peau a la couleur du soleil qui se lève._

 _Tu es le voile, qui cache tous mes maux;_

 _Ton sourire est des plus tendres, et des plus beaux._

 _Tu es le souffle de ma vie;_

 _Tes cheveux, légers au vent, ont une touche de nostalgie._

 _Tu es déjà loin, partie un beau jour;_

 _Ton cœur est dans le mien, pour toujours._

 _Tu es un petit bouton de rose;_

 _Ton âme me suit et me repose._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il l'entendit, mais ne se leva pas pour aller voir. Il était en transe, dans un autre univers. Un lieu lointain qu'il ne voulait, en cet instant, aucunement quitter.

-Je m'en occupe ! Lança Martha, qui avait bien compris que personne ne le ferait autrement. Alexis, quant à elle, était plongée dans sa lecture avec une telle intensité qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu les coups contre la porte.

Elle déverrouilla l'accès à leur foyer à l'inconnu qui avait toqué. Elle dévisagea la jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle, une bouteille de vin à la main. A sa beauté foudroyante, à la finesse de ses traits, à son teint incroyable mystérieux et à ses prunelles perçantes et interrogatives, elle sut qui se présentait à elle.

-Bonjour Kate. La salua-t-elle simplement, un sourire bienveillant dansant sur ses lèvres.

...

Elle était partie la dernière du poste. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Cela ne changeait pas souvent. Les mêmes habitudes … Enfin, non, pas tout à fait. Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle s'arrêta dans la salle de pause et posa ses doigts fins sur la nouvelle machine à café que Castle leur avait offerte. Elle était belle. Grande. Et, d'après lui, elle faisait le meilleur cappuccino qui pouvait exister. Elle avait souri lorsqu'il avait dit cela. Parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Comment pouvait-il le savoir, après tout ? Mais elle l'avait un peu cru néanmoins, parce qu'on est est bien naïf quand on est amoureux.

Il était arrivé, suivi d'un homme chargé. Il lui avait offert son plus beau sourire, l'avait tiré de ses réflexions et de son bureau, énervée et à contre cœur parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail. Il avait été chercher Espo et Ryan et les avait amenés dans la salle de repos. Il avait demandé au livreur de déposer le colis sur la table et il leur avait présenté comme le Saint Graal absolu.

-Disons que je trouve votre café plutôt … Enfin, passons … Conclut-il rapidement en voyant le regard foudroyant que lui lançait Beckett. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle semblait s'ennuyer mortellement. Mais en réalité, derrière ses airs indifférents, elle était captivée et sérieusement contente. Il avait pensé à eux. Et rien qu'en parlant d'une chose aussi futile et banale qu'une machine, il arrivait à la passionner. Elle ne savait comment il faisait, certainement que lui ne le savait non plus, mais elle trouvait cela merveilleux. Et surprenant. Et terrifiant aussi. Parce qu'il arrivait un peu trop facilement à son goût à l'ensorceler avec de viles paroles.

Elle secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ce souvenir et quitta le commissariat. Elle descendit dans la rue, marcha un peu, sans but précis. Elle ne l'avait pas tant vu que cela. Et elle ressentait une sorte de manque. Elle ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole de la journée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était fâchée, au contraire, c'était juste qu'elle n'en avait ni eu le temps ni l'occasion. Finalement, avec tout le travail qu'elle avait, elle était tellement submergée qu'elle ne pouvait rester ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu avec lui. Et puis, dès son premier jour, il avait dû partir sur le terrain avec ses nouveaux acolytes. Parce qu'il y avait un mort en ville.

Elle mourrait d'envie de le voir. De lui parler. Mais elle allait devoir attendre le lendemain pour cela.

Elle pénétra dans un petit supermarché, pour s'acheter quelque chose à manger. Elle n'avait pas très faim. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle mange. Elle n'allait pas sauter un repas. Elle arriva à la caisse avec quelques plats chinois. La vendeuse la dévisagea, comme si elle était une intruse qui n'aurait dû se trouver là. Kate fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise par le comportement de la jeune femme.

-Excusez-moi … Vous êtes le capitaine Beckett, c'est bien ça ?

Elle recula d'un pas. D'où cette fille la connaissait-elle ? Parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ses traits fins et elle ne lui semblait pas familière … Elle n'était même pas sûre de la connaître … Et il n'y a rien de plus perturbant que de n'arriver à se remémorer un visage.

Celui de la jeune femme s'éclaira en tout cas et un large sourire pris naissance sur ses lèvres roses.

-Ah ! Je savais que c'était vous ! Son portrait verbal vous décrivant était clairement ressemblant. Bref, il m'a dit de vous conseiller un château Latour de 2000. Ce n'est pas une bouteille hors de prix, mais ça reste un cru absolument divin et je suis sûre qu …

-Pardon de vous couper ainsi la parole, mais qui vous a conseillé du vin pour moi ?

-Eh bien, ce charmant écrivain … Rhooo, on ne connaît que lui … Son nom m'échappe …

-Castle ?

-Oui, c'est cela ! Alors, je vais vous chercher la bouteille, oui ou non ?

Elle hocha la tête, comme dans un état second. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il décrite à cette vendeuse ? Et puis pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle achète du vin ? Elle ne buvait jamais seule d'habitude … Cela la mettait sérieusement dans un drôle d'état. Une sorte d'excitation négative, si elle pouvait s'exprimer en ces termes. Que tentait-il de faire ? Voulait-il la manipuler ?

La jeune femme revint, tout sourire, presque sautillante dans les allées de son magasin, la bouteille à la main.

-Tenez ! Et puis, comme il l'a déjà payée, finalement, vous me devez seulement 12,57$ !

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il lui conseillait une bouteille qu'il avait déjà payée pour elle ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce baratin ? Elle secoua la tête, absolument déboussolée et sortit sa carte de crédit pour payer la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait bien vu que Kate paraissait énervée, ou du moins perturbée. Était-ce de sa faute ? Non, elle ne le pensait pas … Peut-être que l'écrivain lui avait joué un tour et qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant, il avait été très gentil avec elle quand il avait commandé la bouteille et il paraissait fou de la capitaine. Elle laissa la policière payer et, en lui donnant son ticket, glissa le petit mot que Castle avait laissé pour elle. Beckett s'en aperçut, leva un sourcil interrogateur et la vendeuse secoua les mains à la hauteur de son visage pour lui prouver qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et Kate quitta le supermarché, septique et étonnée par l'étrange comportement qu'avaient cette femme et son romancier. Elle laissa ses pas la guider vers un banc où elle s'assit. Elle examina la bouteille, de toutes parts. Un cru qui semblait vraiment excellent, pensa-t-elle. Elle se mit à sourire. Il savait bien choisir le vin. Comme il savait bien choisir tout un tas de choses, d'ailleurs … Elle laissa tomber ses pensées et ouvrit le petit papier que lui avait donné la caissière. Et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rayonnante. Une larme, peut-être d'émotion, elle ne savait plus vraiment, dévala sa joue alors même qu'elle se levait pour partir. Elle prit la direction de son appartement. Elle ne se souvenait pas très bien du trajet, mais elle laissa son esprit la conduire et la guider. Il avait dû enregistrer, elle le connaissait bien.

Après de nombreux détours, des demi-tours, des soupirs un peu désespérés, elle finit par se retrouver devant chez lui. Elle avait tenté d'éviter de réfléchir tout le long du chemin, mais, maintenant qu'elle y était, que devait-elle faire ? Y aller ou bien simplement déposer la bouteille et partir ? Elle se dégonflait. Plus elle attendait, moins elle avait confiance en elle. La dernière phrase inscrite sur le papier de Castle la décida à se diriger vers le hall et les escaliers. Elle ne devait pas trop attendre, sinon elle savait bien qu'elle finirait par partir en courant. Elle monta les marches, doucement, mais elle était déterminée, c'était certain. D'accord, elle n'avait pas encore le courage, ni la force, ni vraiment l'envie de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais au moins, elle était là. Elle n'était pas prête, mais elle faisait un nouveau pas. Dans sa direction. Vers lui. Restait à ce qu'il en fasse un vers elle. Mais cette bouteille, c'en était déjà un. Ils le savaient tous les deux si bien …

 _Kate … Si vous lisez ce mot, c'est que vous n'avez pas changé vos habitudes. Vous allez à la supérette le soir, quand vous n'avez pas envie de vous embêter à cuisiner. Vous prenez chinois, comme toujours. Parce que vous êtes comme ça._

 _Je voulais vous offrir une bouteille de vin, celle-ci vous correspond bien. C'est un vin très doux, subtil et délicieux. Il recouvre la bouche, éclate tout contre le palais et vous fait ressentir des sensations exquises … C'est merveilleux. Vous devriez goûter. Et si l'envie vous en prend, nous pourrions le partager. Ce nectar divin vous ressemble tant … Je prendrais plaisir à le boire en votre compagnie, si vous le voulez bien. Mais rien ne vous y oblige, vous êtes libre de vos décisions. Libre comme l'air. C'est ce qui vous caractérise si bien. Et aussi éphémère que le vin._

 _Affectueusement, Rick._

Elle frappa, déterminée. Un petit temps. Puis quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir. Une femme. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul, mais son sourire ne disparût pas pour autant. Elle se calma. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. C'était Martha, la mère de Rick. Aucune crainte, donc.

Cette dernière l'invita à entrer. Elle ne savait si elle devait accepter. Elle hésita un moment sur le seuil de la porte. Puis elle entendit un grand fracas et le bruit d'une personne qui arrive en courant. Richard. Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, qu'elle lui rendit bien. Et elle pénétra dans le foyer de l'écrivain. Elle lui avait fait la surprise. A son tour. Même s'il devait se douter qu'elle viendrait, elle aurait pu très bien ne pas venir. Et puis, en le scrutant plus intensément, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison : il était réellement surpris.

Alexis se leva en la voyant arriver. Elle en avait tant entendu parler, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Et son visage fatigué, aux traits délicats, merveilleusement sculpté par les années… Elle fut éblouie. Elle était belle. Tout simplement. Elle comprit son père et lui lança un regard bienveillant quand il la regarda.

Martha débarrassa la jeune capitaine de son manteau et l'invita dans la salle à manger, la poussant légèrement dans le dos d'une main tendre. Elle lui offrit une place à table, invita les autres à se joindre à eux et alla chercher un couvert supplémentaire. Tout le monde s'assit en silence autour du repas qu'elle avait préparé. De délicieux arômes de thym, de cumin et de tomates fraîches planaient dans la maison. Rick se leva pour aller chercher le tire-bouchon. Kate ne put le lâcher du regard. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle était venue, après tout. En passant près d'elle, il laissa sa main voleter sur son épaule, avec une légèreté déconcertante. Elle crut rêver. Le contact, fugace, ne lui parut même pas réel. Elle se retourna, le scruta. Il ne laissait rien transparaître. Comme pour laisser planer le doute. La faire espérer et l'agacer en même temps. Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle et elle trouva une étincelle d'amusement tout au fond de ses prunelles claires. Elle lui sourit. Le rêve était bien réalité.

Martha apporta le plat sur la table alors que Castle revenait avec les verres à vin et la bouteille ouverte.

-Et moi ? S'indigna Alexis. Je n'ai pas droit à un verre ? Je n'ai plus 15 ans, Papa …

Les trois femmes s'esclaffèrent devant l'air ahuri de l'écrivain. Il resta bouche-bée. Oui, sa petite fille avait grandi, mais se le voir rappeler de la sorte … Cela le rendait aussi joyeux que nostalgique.

Il se releva, saisit un verre pour Alexis, qui s'était déjà emparé du sien et qui lança un regard complice aux deux femmes assises à table avec elle. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres fines et leur intima le silence. Elles hochèrent la tête et attendirent qu'il revienne à table.

On aurait dit qu'elle avaient toujours fait ça. Manger ensemble, à cette table, dans cette cuisine. Comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Comme si elles se connaissaient par cœur, finalement. Castle contemplait ce spectacle singulier qui lui fit chaud au cœur. La même, pensa-t-il encore une fois. Exactement.

Elles l'avaient acceptée parce que c'était la femme qui avait sauvé leur homme. Parce qu'elle lui avait redonné le sourire. Parce qu'elle avait donné un sens à sa vie. Parce que, maintenant, il était à nouveau qui il avait été.

Elles lui sourirent. Beckett croyait que cela faisait partie du jeu et elle leur sourit en retour, heureuse de se sentir ici comme elle se sentait chez elle. En réalité, elles lui souriaient pour la remercier d'avoir redonné goût à la vie à Rick. Elles lui en seraient éternellement reconnaissantes. Surtout, et aussi, parce qu'elle avait l'air parfaite. Et il n'y a personne qui apprécie mieux la perfection qu'une femme.

Richard revint à table, et fit mine de ne s'être rendu compte de rien. Pour continuer à observer cette complicité encore un moment. Il se rassit et avança sa main, comme pour récupérer son verre et le porter à sa bouche. Quand ses doigts attrapèrent le vide, il leva un sourcil, intrigué. Il considéra la verrerie de chacune des femmes autour de la table et finit par pencher la tête sur le côté, les poings sur les hanches lorsqu'il remarqua l'enceinte qui emprisonnait son vin à côté de sa fille. Cette dernière retint un rire enfantin au bord de ses lèvres. Mais elle n'y parvint pas longtemps et elle finit par le laisser éclater, en même temps que les deux femmes qui l'accompagnèrent dans son allégresse communicative. Castle secoua la tête et les contempla une à une. Sa fille, d'abord, qui savait le faire rire et qui l'émerveillait tant. Sa mère, ensuite, qui était devenue différente et qu'il aimait toujours aussi tendrement. Kate, enfin, qui n'était pas vraiment une présence dans son quotidien. Une fleur qui s'épanouissait, doucement, dans son esprit, dans son cœur, dans sa vie, mais qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle restait inaccessible. Là, si près et pourtant si lointaine. Tel un mirage. Dans un paradis utopique dont elle était certainement la reine.

Elle aussi l'observait. Et essayait de deviner ses pensées. Il avait l'air un peu triste, elle le remarqua, quelque chose de léger et de délicat dans ses yeux qui laissait penser qu'il était un rêveur peiné.

Elle ferma ses paupières un instant, pour faire disparaître ses réflexions qui lui semblaient inappropriées. En réalité, elle n'osait se l'avouer, mais elle ne voulait pas trop le découvrir. Elle le connaissait bien assez, et elle aimait cette idée qu'il reste un mystère à demi entier pour elle.

Elle se leva à moitié pour servir. Martha surprit son mouvement et se mit debout en même temps qu'elle.

-Ah non, Kate ! Vous êtes l'invitée ! Rasseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Elle était mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Martha refusait-elle qu'elle serve ? Elle chercha une réponse dans le regard de son écrivain, parce qu'elle était un peu désorientée. Et il savait toujours la remettre sur le droit chemin.

-C'est malpoli de laisser servir les invités. La maîtresse de maison doit s'en occuper.

Les deux femmes du foyer hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et Alexis plaça son menton dans ses deux mains, les coudes sur la table, pour mieux observer la jeune policière.

-Racontez-nous plutôt, Kate. Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?

Elle se rassit correctement sur sa chaise et scruta le visage fin de la fille de Castle. Elle était gracieuse, une beauté singulière mais non moins parfaite. Ses cheveux bruns renforçaient la pâleur de sa peau et les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues, éparses et subtiles, lui donnaient un joli teint halé. Ses yeux, perçants, semblaient la déshabiller du regard.

Beckett détourna les pupilles et tendit son assiette à Martha, qui attendait de pouvoir la servir.

-Je travaille dans la police, avec la brigade de la criminelle. Enfin, je ne suis plus sur le terrain à présent, mais je suis toujours avec eux au poste.

-En quoi consiste votre métier, alors ? Osa Martha.

Comme elles étaient curieuses, se permit-elle de penser. Elle sourit. Comme lui. Ce n'était pas cette curiosité malsaine que l'on connaît chez certains, mais cette simple curiosité naïve, innocente, presque enfantine. Une curiosité pure, tout simplement. Et ça n'allait pas plus loin.

-Je suis montée en grade et je suis devenue capitaine du commissariat. Maintenant, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à remplir des papiers, à faire des compromis – à mon plus grand désespoir –, et à m'occuper de politique.

Elle hochèrent la tête, réellement intéressées. Mais cela mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Être au centre de l'attention et de la conversation, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Elle préférait écouter les autres parler, la plupart du temps. Conseiller. Consoler. Épauler. Mais pas attirer les regards.

-Et vous, Alexis, quelle profession exercez-vous ?

Cette dernière eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Beckett venait de la vouvoyer. Elle ne savait bien pourquoi, elle était beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle pourtant. Elle tenta de percer son regard, pour comprendre la raison de son acte. Elle n'y trouva qu'un profond respect. C'était cela, alors. Le respect. Elle s'en sentit flattée. Aucune des femmes qu'avait fréquentées son père ne l'avait traitée de la sorte. Avec gentillesse et beaucoup d'attention. Elle était heureuse de sa différence. Une femme unique, pensa-t-elle. Cette Kate était un joyau rare, et Rick avait bien de la chance …

-Eh bien, je ne fais rien de très passionnant, figurez-vous. Mais, vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez, je suis bien plus jeune que vous ! Euh, pas que vous soyez vieille, hein, je n'ai jamais voulu insinuer une chose pareille, parce que je ne pense pas que vous l'êtes, au contraire, c'est juste que …

Elle en perdait ses mots. Pourquoi est-il toujours si dur de bien parler ? Les paroles viennent pourtant plus facilement lorsqu'on arrive à rester détendu.

Kate se mit à rire discrètement. Elle semblait se revoir, jeune fille, en train de tenter de s'expliquer, perdant son vocabulaire, comme s'il lui faisait défaut, amusée de la voir aussi embêtée. Elle offrit un sourire chaleureux à Alexis, qui lui rendit bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. C'est gentil à toi.

Un silence. Tout le monde se détendit, l'ambiance leur parut un peu plus agréable et sereine. Quelques barrières venaient de se briser, sans bruit, pour conserver la quiétude qui les habitait.

-Je travaille avec une organisation en Californie, qui s'occupe d'aider les populations en danger et de faire prendre conscience des problèmes mondiaux à tous types de personnes. Nous envoyons des équipes dans les pays les plus démunis, pour construire des habitations, des puits, des écoles, et surtout pour les entretenir. Nous ne travaillons qu'avec l'action de riches donateurs, qui nous permettent de payer ceux qui restent sur place, pour enseigner ou bien s'occuper des populations. On envoie des médecins, on construit des cabinets, on offre des fournitures, des vêtements, de la nourriture aux habitants. Et puis, en plus de cela, on travaille aussi ici, aux États-Unis. On organise des campagnes de sensibilisation aux plus gros problèmes, comme le réchauffement climatique, le manque de nourriture et d'eau, les problèmes liés aux énergies … Je m'occupe de cela. C'est mon métier. Je prépare les discours pour les conférences, j'y participe. Je tente de trouver des solutions, mais il est dur de trouver une réponse à chaque question. Et sans argent, je ne peux clairement rien faire. Les donateurs sont aussi rares que précieux pour nous.

Ils passèrent la soirée à l'écouter. Parce que ce qu'elle disait était passionnant. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle se battait, ce qu'elle tentait de faire pour le bien de tous, c'était un travail colossale et impressionnant. Mais elle avait l'air dans son élément. Elle connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts. Et ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres pour en entendre encore un peu plus à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'ils eurent mangés le dessert, Castle félicita Martha, avec beaucoup d'admiration.

-Bravo, Mère. Tu as réussi à m'impressionner. C'était délicieux et en plus de cela, nous ne sommes toujours pas morts empoisonnés.

Elle le regarda, bouche-bée. Comment osait-il dire cela de sa cuisine ? Elle avait fait des efforts considérables, et elle était bien heureuse qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Faussement outrée, elle se saisit de sa serviette et lui lança dessus. Il fit l'homme surpris et ne bougea pas. Le projectile atteint sa cible. Il se retrouva avec la serviette sur la tête. Les trois femmes partirent d'un grand éclat de rire et ne purent se retenir de se moquer gentiment de lui.

Il souleva la serviette et espionna Kate, sans que cette dernière ne le remarque. Elle était tellement belle quand elle riait. Une pierre précieuse qui ne brillait que pour lui. Et le son de sa voix … Des milliers de petites clochettes qui teintaient à ses oreilles et semblaient l'ensorceler avec plaisir. Et lui se laissait faire. Pas impuissant. Seulement soumis et content de l'être. Parce que c'était elle. Et ce n'était pas une autre.

Alexis perçut le regard adorateur de son père ainsi posé, avec douceur, sur sa bien-aimée. Elle sourit, silencieusement. Pour que personne ne l'aperçoive. C'était son petit bonheur, sa joie. Son père était paisible. Grâce à Kate. Elle ne la remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

Elle décida qu'il était venu, le temps où elle devait s'éclipser pour les laisser seuls, juste tous les deux.

Elle se mit à bailler, avec beaucoup de bruit et s'étira avec une grande force. Elle attira l'attention à elle, et c'était bien le but de sa manœuvre.

-Aaaah, grand-mère, je suis fatiguée. Ça ne te dirait pas qu'on monte se coucher ?

Elle lança un regard entendu à Martha, qui ne sembla hélas pas l'entendre de cette oreille-là.

-Oh non, on est bien là, pourquoi veux-tu déjà aller au lit ?

Elle soupira. Sa grand-mère pouvait être parfois très fine, mais il lui arrivait de ne pas toujours percevoir la subtilité dans le ton des gens. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour qu'elle comprenne mieux, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'avait pas d'idées.

-Dîtes-moi, Kate, questionna Martha, comment était cette fameuse soirée durant laquelle vous avez rencontré Richard ? Parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler !

Un silence quasi glacial fit suite à sa déclaration. Elle comprit à cet instant même qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle décida de se taire. Parce que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle pensait pouvoir faire. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Leurs visages se décomposèrent. Alexis, déboussolée par la froideur aussi soudaine qu'inattendue de l'atmosphère, lut l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Kate, qui paraissait passablement en colère. Dans le regard de son père, elle put voir à quel point il en voulait à sa mère et paraissait un peu dépassé par la situation. Quant à Martha, elle était perdue. Où était le problème ? C'était Beckett qui allait devoir tout démêler.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Castle ?

Elle le fixa durement et il n'eut pas le courage de soutenir son regard.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant … Vous n'étiez pas censé le savoir … C'est … Cette fête où vous avez été, j'y étais aussi. Je vous ai vue là-bas. Mais je ne vous l'ai jamais dit.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous enfin ?! Quelle fête ?

-Euh … Grand-mère, viens, on va aller se coucher, … Et puis tu sais, on a ce truc à aller faire en haut …

-Quel truc ?

-Mamie ! Allez, viens …

Alexis était déjà debout et elle tirait sa grand-mère par le bras. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester dans le coin. Elle aurait dû forcer la main à Martha avant qu'elle ne dise n'importe quoi. Ils étaient si heureux, tous les deux, juste avant ça, en symbiose parfaite … Comment avait-elle pu tout détruire si facilement ?

Elles partirent en direction des escaliers, déçues et tristes d'avoir tout gâché entre eux. Elles s'en voulaient. Alors qu'il avaient passé une si bonne soirée …

Ils restèrent tous les deux. A table. Sans bouger. A se défier du regard. Castle lui intimait d'attendre un peu avant de s'emporter. Quant à elle, elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère. Quelle soirée ? C'était quoi, ce bordel ? Il l'espionnait depuis quand, au juste ? Elle avait un peu peur de lui. Elle voulait s'éloigner. Prendre de la distance. Elle le crut dangereux.

Elle se leva, et dans sa précipitation, sa chaise tomba au sol dans un grand fracas. Elle partit en direction de l'entrée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle était vraiment trop à fleur de peau en ce moment pour supporter quoi que ce soit.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller trop loin, Rick la saisit au poignet et la força à le regarder.

-Laissez-moi une chance de m'expliquer. L'implora-t-il.

Lui aussi était au bord des larmes, comme il aurait pu être au bord d'un gouffre. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, trop omnibulée par son propre état d'énervement. Avec le bordel qui avait pris place dans sa tête au cours des derniers mois, il lui était déjà assez dur de s'occuper d'elle pour pouvoir le faire correctement avec les autres.

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et relâcha son bras qui retomba lentement le long de son corps. Il libéra son poignet parce qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne partirait pas. Elle passa sa main sur la joue du romancier pour essuyer la larme fugitive qui avait réussi à échapper à son contrôle. Cela la rendait encore plus triste de le voir chagriné. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire de la peine, alors qu'il pensait exactement la même chose à son sujet.

Il inspira fort, pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour lui parler.

-Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Que je croyais venir d'un monde parallèle dans lequel nous étions sur le point de nous marier. Elle allait me prendre encore plus pour un fou ! Déjà que c'était le cas … Peu importe. En tout cas, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. J'ai dit que je vous avais rencontrée lors d'une soirée, que le courant était passé et que, depuis, vous m'inspiriez et que j'écrivais beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle a donc dû trouver normal de vous demander comment s'était passée la soirée durant laquelle nous nous étions rencontrés. J'ai dû lui faire croire que vous ne le saviez pas, sinon vos interrogations auraient paru un peu étranges. Je vais avoir droit à mon lot d'interrogations demain matin, elles ne vont pas me rater …

Il se tut. Le silence, pesant, était un rempart entre eux. Et aucun des deux n'arrivait vraiment à atteindre l'autre. Démuni, n'arrivant même pas à attraper le regard de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur, il fit demi-tour, alla chercher leurs deux verres de vin restés à table et s'avança près des grandes fenêtres. Il garda son enceinte en verre dans la main, posa la sienne sur le bord d'un meuble et sirota son poison calmement, les yeux clos. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Parce qu'elle ne semblait pas le croire. Elle se protégeait exagérément, de lui, de tout, un peu trop facilement à son goût. Ne pouvait-elle pas lui faire confiance, au moins une fois ? Était-ce trop demandé ?

Elle s'approcha de lui. Lentement, un peu réticente au début, mais elle comprenait. Pourquoi il avait agi comme cela. Parce qu'en réalité, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas agir autrement. C'était la seule et véritable raison. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu inventer d'autre pour sa mère ? Même elle ne savait pas très bien comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Alors c'était un mensonge comme un autre.

Ce qui l'effrayait un peu, c'était l'habileté avec laquelle il avait réussi à raconter n'importe quoi à Martha. Lui arrivait-il d'user de ses talents de la sorte avec elle ? Elle ne préférait même pas le savoir. Elle était bien, là, elle avait passé une bonne soirée, alors pourquoi chercher à tout gâcher ?

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se saisit de son verre et but en même temps que lui. Le silence, toujours, planait au dessus d'eux. Mais le mur avait été détruit par ce simple rapprochement. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la force d'un geste, aussi anodin qu'il puisse paraître.

Elle se racla la gorge, il savait que cela signifiait qu'elle allait prendre la parole. C'était sa préparation à elle, sa manière de se donner du courage. De ne pas trop réfléchir mais de s'offrir le temps de la réflexion tout de même.

-Comment s'est déroulée votre première journée ? Je n'ai pas pu passer beaucoup de temps en votre compagnie parce que j'avais une montagne de travail aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous avez apprécié le temps passé avec Esposito et Ryan, et si tout était à votre convenance.

Il sourit. Elle était plaisante quand elle parlait ainsi. Une voix chaude et confortable, un timbre rassurant. Tout ce qui la caractérisait. Elle parlait avec lui comme elle avait parlé avec toutes les familles des victimes lorsqu'ils avaient enquêté ensemble, dans son étrange passé. Ses intonations, douces, étaient agréables à l'oreille. Elles étaient là pour réchauffer le cœur. Il le savait mieux que personne. Et, en souriant, il la remercia.

Elle intercepta son sourire et se le vit offrir comme un présent unique. Éphémère. Parce qu'un sourire ne dure jamais. Elle lui sourit en retour, pour lui offrir une partie d'elle. Comme elle voulait qu'il fasse. Par ces simples cadeaux, ils se donnèrent un peu, l'un à l'autre. De manière égale. Encore une fois.

-Oui, j'ai passé une excellente journée. Merci à vous de m'avoir accepté dans l'équipe. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier plus tôt, j'en suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais moi non plus, d'ailleurs … Merci pour la machine à café, Castle.

Tout était dit. Plus de remerciements superflus. C'était terminé. Seulement des regards en coin et des gorgées de vin. Elle y pensa. Son esprit, accroché à la réflexion, resta suspendu un instant dans l'air et le temps.

-Au fait, pourquoi m'avez-vous offert cette bouteille de vin ? Enfin, je vous remercie à mon tour, c'était une adorable attention, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé d'en faire autant. Et puis, comment saviez-vous que j'allais aller là-bas ? Ou que je viendrais ?

Il l'observa un moment, comme si la réponse se cachait dans ses yeux clairs et toujours aussi fatigués. Elle lui tendit la réponse qu'il devait espérer, parce qu'il commença à lui expliquer.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez, vraiment, déjà je n'étais pas sûr que vous alliez toujours dans cette épicerie. Rien n'est moins certain que les habitudes changeantes des gens. Et puis, je me suis dit que j'allais tenter le coup. Je ne risquais rien après tout. J'allais attendre un mois. Sinon je serais allé chercher la bouteille et puis je vous l'aurais proposée de mon plein gré. Vraiment, je ne vous attendez pas ce soir, pas de sitôt je veux dire. Vous êtes très surprenante, Kate.

Elle rougit. C'était beau. Quelle poésie, se laissa-t-elle à penser. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, porta son verre à ses lèvres et laissa le vin venir jusqu'à elle. Il l'observa. Il avait bien compris que, cette fois, elle ne s'était pas rapprochée pour un quelconque baiser. Seulement pour encrer cet instant dans sa réalité. Pour lui prouver qu'elle était bien, là où elle était et où il était aussi, ici, au poste, partout où elle était avec lui finalement. Et c'était déjà beaucoup de lui faire comprendre tout cela. Il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts. Il le voyait à la manière dont son corps s'agitait. Elle était une femme partagée. La raison d'un côté, la passion de l'autre. Et il savait pertinemment laquelle se battait contre lui.

Il se rapprocha à son tour et colla son épaule à la sienne, discrètement. Cela ne lui échappa pas, mais aucun des deux ne dit mot. Ils profitèrent simplement du contact de l'autre en silence, parce qu'ils avaient bien compris que ce n'était pas pour ce soir. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Parce qu'ils savaient bien que, si ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, ce serait certainement pour demain, ou en tout cas l'un des jours suivants. Il fallait laisser faire le temps, pour une fois. Il ne jouait pas contre eux, il s'amusait de l'amour naissant qui les animait.

La jeune femme bailla. Elle passa furtivement une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son élan de fatigue. Castle s'en rendit compte. Il s'écarta d'elle un peu à contre cœur, pour la fixer dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes fatiguée. Annonça-t-il platement. Ce n'était pas un sermon, ni même une question, une simple affirmation qui ne laissait place à la discussion.

Elle bredouilla. Parce qu'elle était bien là, et rien que l'avoir senti s'écarter un peu d'elle, elle était mal. Inconfortable. Quelque chose n'allait plus. Elle le scruta de ses yeux intrigués, un peu perdue. Il soutint son regard fatigué, pour lui prouver qu'il avait bien raison. Il lui souriait et elle avait compris qu'il n'avait pas tenté de la repousser.

-Oui, mais … euh … Je ne suis pas obligée de partir tout de suite … Si ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et se mit à rire légèrement. Un rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Kate, un peu inquiète qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle. Pourquoi était-il toujours comme ça ? A la mettre à rude épreuve à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ? Elle avait du mal à supporter cela. Elle était exténuée et cela n'aidait pas.

-Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous virer, loin de là, mais je sais que, vous comme moi, nous avons une grosse journée de travail qui nous attend demain. Et je veux que vous soyez au mieux de votre forme pour avoir le courage et la force de me supporter.

Elle secoua la tête, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si dur à vivre que cela.

-J'ai été gentil le premier jour, Kate, mais je ne vous épargnerai pas demain, soyez-en certaine !

Elle releva son visage pâle vers lui. Ses yeux rieurs lui firent comprendre qu'il était sincère. D'accord, il la mettait à la porte, mais c'était pour son bien. Pour qu'elle se repose. Il était attentionné. Combien d'hommes l'avait traiter aussi gentiment qu'il le faisait ? Bien peu, pensa-t-elle.

Rien que pour cela, il méritait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Pour que lui aussi puisse dormir un peu. Qu'il ait l'énergie de se lever, le lendemain, et de venir la voir. En passant à côté de lui pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, elle lui donna un petit coup avec le poing sur le haut de l'épaule. Il feint un mal intense et elle sourit en secouant la tête. Quel comédien …

Il la devança et attrapa son manteau dans le placard. Il l'aida à l'enfiler puis lui ouvrit la porte en effectuant une profonde révérence.

-Un vrai gentleman. Le félicita-t-elle.

Il se releva tout heureux de se voir qualifier de la sorte. Ils se scrutèrent, un moment, chacun de son côté de la porte, sans bouger. Sans bruit. Sans effusion d'émotions. Seulement une contemplation. Rien de sous-entendu. Juste ce temps pour profiter de la beauté de l'autre et inscrire son visage dans son esprit. Dans un même mouvement, ils s'avancèrent pour s'embrasser. Un baiser sur la joue, chacun la sienne, chacun une peau à déguster du bout des lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'ils en profitaient en même temps. Un vrai délice. Un enivrant et dangereux élixir. Ils y pensèrent, au même instant. Puis se reculèrent. Un même éclat dans leurs pupilles claires. Ils se saluèrent, d'un geste de la main. Comme un miroir. Vraiment, en totale harmonie. La sublime symbiose entre leur deux corps et leurs deux esprits. Et c'était parfait.

Elle partit au moment même où il ferma la porte. Puis, comme à bout de souffle, il se plaque contre cette dernière. Il ferma ses paupières lourdes et sourit tout seul au silence de la vie. Éreintée par cet échange singulier, elle se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche. Presque dos à dos avec son écrivain, sans même le savoir. Elle garda les yeux ouverts et elle versa une larme. De fatigue, d'émotion, d'amour, d'un peu tout à la fois. Et c'était aussi libérateur que porteur de sens dans son cœur. Elle serait bientôt prête. Elle le savait. Elle leur donnait quelques mois, deux ou trois, tout au plus. Et c'était un rendez-vous.


	17. Pardon

Bonsoir à tous ! Eh bien, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant pour découvrir la suite, mais parfois, une petite pause, surtout quand on a du travail à côté, ça fait du bien ! Et puis j'ai fait germer plein d'idées dans ma petite tête alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !

En attendant, je vous remercie beaucoup pour tous vos messages, pour tous ceux qui me lisent sans ne jamais laisser aucun commentaire aussi, parce que ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'en ai qui me suivent avec sérieux et qui attendent la suite ! Mais vous savez, il n'y a rien de plus agréable pour l'auteur que d'avoir droit à un petit mot de la part des lecteurs, ne serait-ce que pour connaître votre avis, savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, me donner des idées pour la suite ou me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je m'améliore. Vraiment, vous ne savez pas à quel point j'apprécierai si tous ceux qui lisaient ne laissaient ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois un petit message. En plus, c'est super facile et vous pouvez le faire même si vous n'avez pas de compte sur le site !

 _caskett71_ : Merci, comme toujours, pour ce petit mot très gentil. Oui, au début, je ne pensais pas faire ça comme ça, mais l'inspiration, ça va ça vient et il ne faut pas dire non quand elle se présente à nous ! ;) J'espère que leur "découverte totale" te plaira, mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, désolée ! Je suis sûre que ton imagination a eu le temps de penser à plein de scénarios différents et j'en suis bien contente si c'est le cas ! ;)

 _Izabel65_ : Oui, tu as bien analysé les personnages ! C'est vrai, mais tu le connais, jamais rien de rationnel ! ;) Merci beaucoup et merci aussi de continuer à me lire et à écrire de gentils commentaires ! :)

Je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de Caskett dans ce chapitre là, il faut laisser la place à tout le monde ... Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas me dévoiler ! ;)

* * *

Situation : deux mois et demi après le chapitre précédent (eh oui, presque aussi long que mon absence, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez un peu ce qui s'est passé entre temps !)

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot à la fin ! :3

* * *

-Voulez-vous que je vous prépare un café ?

Esposito leva la tête du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier. Lui parlait-il vraiment à lui ? Il regarda alentour et, ne voyant personne, en déduit que l'écrivain s'adressait bien à sa personne. Il réfléchit un court instant, presque hésitant, avant de hocher la tête et de le remercier. Castle lui répondit par un léger signe du menton, sans paroles. Les mots ne semblaient pas vraiment faire sens entre eux. Comme s'ils perdaient de leur valeur et devenaient dérangeants. Quelque chose d'indescriptible en fin de compte, mais un sentiment étrange. Parler semblait presque mal vu. Alors le silence. Car se taire paraissait être la seule solution.

Le lieutenant s'était mis à l'écart, dans la salle de repos, pour pouvoir lire tranquillement, au calme, sans être dérangé. Il avait du mal à se concentrer depuis que le romancier était là. Parce que ce dernier aimait bien faire l'animation quasi constamment. Cela voulait dire du bruit. Cela voulait dire un manque d'attention. Donc du retard et des erreurs dans le travail.

Il l'aimait bien au fond. Il l'appréciait autant qu'il pouvait l'agacer. Et il l'agaçait néanmoins très souvent. Depuis qu'il était là, avec eux, au poste, le ton semblait réchauffé. C'était étrange à dire, ou même à penser, à exprimer clairement. Il amenait une sorte de joie au fond des cœurs habitués à la banalité d'une journée de travail. Il amenait le rire, la plaisanterie, provoquait les esprits et les obligeait à faire travailler leur imaginaire. Inventer des théories, les résoudre, les utiliser, s'en servir ou bien les détruire. Mais c'était utile. Il était drôle. Il était un rayon de soleil dans toutes les âmes fatiguées qui restaient tard au commissariat pour continuer et finir ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Au début, Espo n'avait pas pu le supporter. Parce qu'il était là, avec eux, et il était un petit enfant dans le corps d'un grand. Parce qu'il ne prenait rien au sérieux et semblait se foutre éperdument des règles. De toutes les choses qu'il fallait respecter. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons pour le détester. Et cela l'agaçait encore plus. Seulement aussi parce qu'il semblait un peu trop intime avec la capitaine. Pas que cela soit un quelconque problème en fait. Mais il l'aimait beaucoup, c'était un peu sa sœur, d'une certaine manière. Il adorait la protéger de tout et de tous les dangers. Et Castle semblait en être un pour elle.

Puis, au fur et à mesure des jours, des semaines, des mois, il avait compris. Non, il n'était pas dangereux pour elle. Non, il n'était pas si gamin que cela. Il les aidait bien parfois. Et puis il était assez amusant. Et plaisant. Et agréable. Facile à vivre. A supporter. Ce n'était plus autant un calvaire de l'avoir tous les jours à leurs côtés. Kate semblait être aux anges. Ryan avait un large sourire tout le temps vissé sur le visage. Et lui-même n'était pas mécontent non plus. On ne dit jamais non à une touche de bonne humeur.

Castle plaça les grains torréfiés dans le broyeur, réalisa plusieurs manipulations avant de mettre la machine en marche. Malgré sa taille imposante, elle savait rester discrète. Il laissa le café couler. Il leva le regard et observa Beckett, assise à son bureau à travailler d'arrache-pied. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était là, en fin de compte. Elle était vraiment dévouée à son travail. Et, au fond, il aimait bien ça. La voir se battre pour une raison. Pour une bonne cause. La voir s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à des futilités. La voir occupée. Qu'elle n'ait pas trop de temps à passer avec le pédiatre aussi. D'accord, c'était malsain et mesquin de penser cela, mais il fallait bien dire que l'écrivain ne portait pas ce dernier dans son cœur. Et pour cause. Il lui avait volé sa place auprès d'elle. Place qui, il lui semblait tout du moins, lui revenait de droit. Pas qu'il soit possessif. Mais il aimait Kate et il aurait voulu la posséder, c'était vrai, comme elle arrivait à le posséder sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle le tenait par cette espèce de lien invisible. Il était soumis à sa personne, à sa beauté, à son charme, à son odeur désormais familière. A sa façon singulière mais si charmante de s'exprimer. A ses petites hésitations. A ses sourires. A cette habitude qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvres pour réfléchir. A ses manières. Parfois il surprenait une des longues contemplations qu'elle se permettait de lui voler sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Ce n'était pas souvent. Mais quand elle le voyait, elle devenait toute rêveuse et elle avait l'air heureuse. Il en était très content. Parce que c'était lui qui la rendait heureuse. Comme il aimait ça … Avoir ce pouvoir sur elle, qu'elle avait aussi indéniablement sur lui.

Le café s'arrêta, il reporta donc son attention, à contre cœur, sur la tasse fumante. Il l'attrapa, dans ses mains fines et, le sourire aux lèvres – un sourire doux, tendre, chaud et rassurant –, il l'amena jusqu'au policier.

Le café. Toujours. Il arrivait à libérer les émotions et amenait la discussion plus facilement. Les gens se confiaient. Ils enlevaient un poids de leurs frêles épaules simplement en humant la douce fragrance amère de cette boisson.

Esposito était lui aussi dans ce cas. Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'arôme acre du liquide sombre lui picoter le bout du nez. Il rouvrit les paupières, sourit gentiment à Castle pour le remercier. Ce dernier comprit et repartit en direction de la machine pour préparer son propre breuvage. Le silence, encore. Seulement dérangé par le ronronnement mystérieusement apaisant de la cafetière. Richard repensa au comportement d'Esposito quand il était arrivé au poste la première fois, lorsque Beckett l'avait accepté. Il était en colère et énervé de le voir ici. Pourtant, maintenant, il ne semblait plus aussi tendu et il ne lui en voulait plus autant. Il ne savait bien pourquoi. Mais il trouvait ça un peu perturbant. Déroutant. Enfin non, cela prouvait qu'il avait gagné sa confiance. Mais quelle partie de la prudence du policier était tombée pour qu'il le laisse entrer ainsi ? Certainement celle liée à la relation amicale que l'écrivain entretenait désormais avec la jeune capitaine. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, le lieutenant n'avait pu lui pardonner ses paroles, le jour de son apparition fantasque, sur la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Lanie et qui lui avait semblé vouée à l'échec.

Pourtant, il voulait obtenir le pardon du lieutenant. Parce que le voir ainsi perdu dans ses réflexions souvent tristes et sombres à propos de la jeune femme éteignait une flamme dans son cœur. Cela ne pouvait pas se finir de cette manière. D'accord, ils avaient décidé de se séparer, ou bien l'un des deux avaient rompu, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils s'en veuillent à ce point. Ils ne voulaient même plus se voir ou entendre la voix de l'autre. C'était une situation assez inconfortable pour les pauvres amis des deux anciens amants maintenant ennemis jurés. Ils ne savaient plus où se mettre ou comment agir et surtout réagir quand Javier et Lanie se retrouvaient contre leur gré dans la même pièce.

Castle revint à la table où était installé le latino et posa sa tasse à proximité de la sienne. Il s'assit en face de lui, pour ne pas trop le gêner dans son travail. Pourtant, Javier sentait le regard du romancier fixé sur lui et il en était tout chamboulé. Il ne pouvait se concentrer. Il releva les yeux vers lui et tenta de sonder son regard attristé. Rick secoua la tête pour faire disparaître cet éclat dans ses pupilles et finit par prendre la parole, parce qu'il savait bien que, s'il ne le faisait pas de son plein gré, le lieutenant le forcerait à parler.

-Je suis désolé Esposito. Pour cette intrusion dans votre esprit, le jour de mon arrivée un peu précipitée au poste. Excusez-moi d'avoir pénétré dans vos pensées et d'avoir descellé ce … cette difficulté à vous exprimer à propos de vos sentiments. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est quelque chose qui est bien trop intime. Pardonnez-moi de vous en avoir fait parler.

Un pan de la prudence d'Espo céda. Bientôt elle s'écroula presque entièrement. Etait-il vraiment en train de demander son pardon pour avoir aborder le sujet sensible lié à la femme aux initiales LP ? Oui, il lui semblait que c'était le cas. Il lui offrit alors un sourire qui eut le don de réchauffer le cœur peiné de Richard.

-Non, ne vous excusez pas Castle … Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était un point sensible. Et ce n'est pas vraiment votre faute. C'est plutôt entièrement la mienne …

Le consultant savait que le jeune flic allait se confier à lui. Il en était extrêmement flatté. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il lui pardonnait et qu'il lui faisait complètement confiance. Il ne pouvait espérer meilleure preuve de leur amitié naissante et florissante. Son sourire, malgré le chagrin de son ami, montrait toute l'affection et le respect qu'il lui portait.

-Je ne sais pas … Je crois que j'ai seulement du mal à m'engager … C'est que je préfère prendre mon temps, prendre du recul et surtout ne pas me projeter dans l'avenir. C'est con, je sais, parce que l'avenir de l'homme, c'est ce qu'il décide de faire de son futur. Mais je ne me sens pas assez mature ou je ne sais quoi pour avoir quelque chose de stable et me projeter d'ici … ne serait-ce que 5 ans. Je préfère vivre au jour le jour. Et aucune relation amoureuse n'est viable dans ce genre de cas … Ce n'est pas contre Lanie non plus. Je l'aimais, c'est certain, mais pas de cet amour qui pousse les gens à se marier ou à avoir des enfants. Non. Juste de cet amour que je sais offrir aux femmes. Quelque chose d'éphémère et qui n'est pas vraiment viable dans le temps. Illusoire presque. Avec quelque chose de superficiel. C'est dérisoire, pas vrai ? D'être incapable d'aimer comme il faut …

Il rit. D'un rire las, fatigué et épuisé par le temps. Il venait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal, toute sa vie, à exprimer. Peut-être était-ce la magie de l'écrivain ? Ces pouvoirs qu'il avait sur les gens. Cette faculté qui leur permettait de confier ce qui semblait l'inexprimable. L'inavouable même parfois. Ou bien son esprit d'imagination, de création, qui déteignait sur lui et lui permettait de créer en quelque sorte sa palette d'émotions et de sentiments.

Rick déposa sa main sur celle de son acolyte. Il le comprenait. Il avait vécu un peu la même chose avant de rencontrer Kate. Les femmes avec qui il avait été … Il avait été incapable de se projeter dans l'avenir avec elles … Seulement avec Kate. Parce qu'elle était différente. Parce qu'elle était elle et pas une autre. Parce qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, l'oxygène de son air, les instants de son temps. Il ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Donc il avait bien été obligé d'organiser son futur en fonction d'elle. De moduler le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses pensées pour aller dans son sens et suivre ses mouvements. Imaginer la vie sans Kate … Eh bien ce n'était même pas concevable.

-Un jour … Un jour vous trouverez la bonne. Celle qui fera sens dans votre vie. Celle qui vous animera et qui ne quittera plus votre esprit. Elle devra vous hanter. Elle viendra titiller vos rêves endormis et éveillés. Vous n'aurez plus le choix, plus d'échappatoire. Vous vous devrez de l'aimer et ce sera tout. Rien d'autre. Elle avant tout le reste. Comme c'est le cas pour Kevin et Jenny.

Ils y repensèrent tous les deux. Le couple du lait au miel était indissociable à présent que le romancier leur avait permis de se retrouver. Quand ils avaient du temps, ils sortaient quelque part pour profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Ils se tenaient par les épaules le soir, quand Jenny venait chercher le jeune flic à son travail. Car elle ne supportait de passer trop de temps loin de lui. Elle avait besoin de sa présence rassurante après toute cette absence. Et c'était pareil pour l'Irlandais. Il avait tout gâché et, alors qu'on lui donnait une chance de se rattraper, il n'allait pas recommencer. On pouvait bien dire tout ce que l'on voulait, leur amour inconditionnel rendait les autres jaloux. Le bonheur de certains peut nous rendre fous. Castle aurait aimé avoir cette même relation avec Kate, Esposito aurait voulu comprendre ce qui les animait et ressentir quelque chose de similaire, Beckett aurait apprécié ressentir cela pour Gael. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Plutôt, c'était le cas, mais pas pour lui. Pour celui qu'elle s'était avouée qu'elle aimait. C'était déjà bien qu'elle en ait pris conscience. Elle le savait. Alors maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à lâcher prise et se laisser aller. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Espo soupira. Que pouvait-il essayer de faire, lui, pour réparer les choses avec la légiste ? Il ne voulait pas se remettre avec elle. Elle avait une vie à présent. Dans laquelle il n'avait nullement sa place. Mais, au moins, il ne voulait plus qu'ils se détestent. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils auraient pu profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre, même s'ils ne formaient plus un couple. Aller boire un verre, discuter ensemble de la vie, tout simplement. Rien de plus. Seulement la retrouver et pouvoir à nouveau partager. Ensemble. Sans arrière-pensées.

-Castle …

Il ne savait comment aborder le sujet avec l'écrivain, mais il fallait qu'il lui demande conseil néanmoins. Parce qu'il avait su arranger les choses entre Jenny et Ryan. Et il espérait qu'il puisse faire de même pour sa relation avec Lanie. Il l'implora du regard, cherchant ses mots mais ne les trouvant pas. Rick comprit et se mit à lui sourire doucement.

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui raconter ce que vous m'avez avoué. Votre difficulté à vous engager, vos problèmes d'avenir en quelque sorte. Soyez franc et restez vous-même. C'est tout ce qu'une femme demande. Et elle ne demande pas tant que cela. Vous devez bien avouer que ce n'est pas si compliqué. Je suis sûr que vous êtes en mesure de lui offrir, et même bien plus que ce qui vous semble suffisant, bien plus que ce que vous pensez avoir à lui donner.

Ils s'observèrent. Le temps d'un instant. Cette courte contemplation donna au jeune flic le courage dont il avait besoin pour se rendre à la morgue. Il se leva, déterminé. Castle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, pour l'encourager. Esposito hocha la tête puis partit, en vitesse, rejoindre le sous-sol du commissariat pour pouvoir récupérer sa voiture et partir retrouver la légiste. Il démarra en trombe et se dépêcha. Il avait passé tant de temps à l'ignorer qu'il lui semblait qu'une minute sans lui adresser la parole était une véritable torture. C'était juste qu'il venait seulement maintenant de se rendre compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il repensa à toutes ces choses qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était. Sa beauté. Cette peau halée, couleur chocolat, sur laquelle il avait aimé déposer de légers baisers. Sa chevelure. D'un noir intense, il aimait la voir se mouvoir avec elle, suivre ses mouvements, la poursuivre presque. Sa voix. Ce doux et agréable timbre un peu rauque et transportant qu'elle possédait. Ses yeux. Ce regard perçant qu'elle avait et qui le laissait totalement démuni, marionnette dont elle avait su tirer les ficelles sans grande difficulté.

Il arriva près du lieu, se gara en vitesse et sauta presque hors de son véhicule. Il se mit à courir, comme si sa vie dépendait de cette réconciliation. Mais, en quelque sorte, il avait raison. Parce que, depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait changé. Et cette différence … Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. C'était dérangeant. Il était mal à l'aise dans sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Comment peut-on survivre à ça ? Se sentir inconfortable dans son corps ? C'était assez insoutenable pour le jeune policier. Il lui semblait qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser par lui-même. Qu'il pensait uniquement par automatisme. Lanie avait enlevé tout ce qui avait fait l'attrait de cet homme pourtant si charmant par le passé. Drôle. Rieur. Heureux de vivre. Maintenant … eh bien ce n'était plus pareil. Il ne trouvait plus les boutades de son acolyte aussi amusantes, son sourire venait plus difficilement, il était moins attentif. Il avait quand même raté les changements qui s'étaient emparés de Kate et qui avaient pris place dans l'âme de la capitaine ! Il avait été réellement aveuglé …

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et, à mesure qu'il approchait du lieu fatidique, il ralentit le pas. Parce qu'il avait un peu peur de cette confrontation. Et si elle refusait de lui adresser la parole ? Ou même de le voir ? De l'écouter ? De le recevoir ? Il allait devoir s'imposer et il n'avait pas vraiment ni la force ni le courage de le faire. Il marcha lentement, si lentement que, arrivé à proximité des portes battantes de la salle dans laquelle travaillait son ancienne amante, il s'écroula au sol et y resta, comme incapable de franchir cette barrière aussi physique que symbolique et morale. Non. Il n'avait pas l'envie de voir son regard méprisant. Il n'avait pas envie de détruire les beaux souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Il voulait rester à distance. Éviter les efforts trop durs et qu'il croyait trop douloureux. Il avait bien du mal à prendre conscience des erreurs qui peuplaient son chemin depuis qu'il l'avait séparé de celui de la jeune métisse. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le cran de franchir les portes qui le séparaient de la légiste. Il baissait les bras. Il ne voulait plus se battre pour ce qui lui semblait bien. Ce qu'il croyait juste et en droit d'obtenir. Le pardon. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait, finalement. Pas d'une deuxième chance. Seulement de ne plus être détesté par Lanie. D'accord, lui aussi lui en avait voulu et c'était pour cela que la distance s'était installée entre eux. Mais bien vite, il n'avait plus réussi à être en colère contre elle. Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait lui aussi ses torts. Il avait voulu se faire pardonner. Mais il avait tout gâché. Elle était trop loin. Désormais inaccessible. Il lui avait fait du mal en imposant ce fossé entre eux. Elle avait vu le gouffre et la noirceur soudaine de son âme, et elle s'était éloignée en courant. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Enfin, c'était tout du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Une vague de ce qu'il détermina comme de la fatigue et du chagrin s'abattit sur son corps déjà bien faible. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de tristesse, d'impuissance, de rage aussi. Il s'en voulait de ne plus être aussi courageux qu'il l'avait été. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lanie avait-elle rompu ? En réalité, ils s'étaient séparés d'un « commun accord ». Mais on dit souvent que l'un est toujours plus d'accord que l'autre. Dans le cas de l'hispanique, c'était la jeune femme qui avait pris la décision plus que son ancien partenaire. Lui avait acquiescé, se disant qu'elle avait certainement fait pour le mieux.

Quel idiot, pensa-t-il. Je ne suis qu'un lâche crétin …

-Javier ?

La voix étonnée de Lanie le sortit instantanément de ses pensées. Il essuya furtivement une larme qui avait échappé à son contrôle et se leva maladroitement pour faire face à la jeune femme. Elle était encore à la porte et le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Pas fâchée, visiblement. Ni en colère. Plutôt intriguée. Et déconcertée. Et surtout très surprise.

-Tu pleures ?

Elle l'avait vu faire. Passer une main sur ses yeux humides. Cela l'avait émue. Elle était sortie pour aller chercher un dossier au bureau principal. Elle avait ouvert la porte et était littéralement tombée sur lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le croiser ici, et encore moins en pleurs. Il avait un air tout penaud peint sur le visage. Il se tenait les mains dans le dos et avait baissé la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute par la maîtresse. Cela la fit bien sourire. Il était mignon ainsi. Elle se surprit à penser cela, et elle ne s'en voulut même pas. Enfin si, un peu, mais pas vraiment au fond. D'accord elle était énervée contre lui, mais le voir si triste, cela lui fendait le cœur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole qu'elle devait ne plus rien ressentir pour lui.

Sa haine s'évapora un moment, remplacée par la curiosité de le voir à la morgue. Cela faisait si longtemps … Et malgré sa rancœur, elle était heureuse de le retrouver en ces lieux après tant de temps.

Les mains sur les hanches, la tête penchée sur le côté, un doux sourire sur les lèvres malgré sa colère et son chagrin, elle lui demanda ce qu'il était venu faire là. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices parfois.

Esposito sentit dans son ton qu'elle conservait néanmoins une certaine distance entre eux. Pourtant, son attitude prouvait bien qu'elle avait fait un pas vers lui. Puisque, en venant ici, il en avait fait un vers elle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs.

-Je … Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ta grossesse.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son ventre bien rebondi et sourit à la peau tendue qui recouvrait son petit bébé. Ce minuscule bout de chou n'était pas pour rien à la faveur qu'elle faisait au policier de bien vouloir lui parler. Il jouait avec ses hormones et la rendait plus propice à la conversation. C'était Javier qui s'était éloigné après tout. Mais elle avait bien compris qu'une réconciliation ne se faisait pas que dans un sens.

Elle caressa de ses doigts fins le chemisier ample qui recouvrait son ventre.

-Merci … C'est une petite fille.

Il hocha la tête, heureux de voir qu'elle l'autorisait à connaître le sexe de son bébé. Elle le laissait entrer un petit peu dans son intimité. Cela le fit sourire et il ne lâcha plus le futur enfant de son ancienne compagne du regard.

Elle surprit ses pupilles ainsi rivées sur cette partie de son corps et pour la deuxième fois, elle fut émue. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Et après tous les silences et les regards de travers qu'il lui avait offerts durant ces dernières années, elle s'en réjouissait. Elle laissa tomber sa colère pour un temps et proposa à Esposito de toucher son ventre. Il la dévisagea, pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas en train de plaisanter. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié qu'elle se moque de lui alors qu'il était clairement à fleur de peau et que n'importe quelle phrase de la part de Lanie aurait pu le faire dérailler et éclater en sanglots. Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer à sa proposition et tendit la main, réellement hésitant. Ses doigts avançaient, tremblants et avec une lenteur démesurée, jusqu'au fin vêtement de la légiste et elle se saisit de son bras pour conduire sa main doucement jusqu'à sa peau. Il toucha le tissu, agréable sous son épiderme. Il attendit un peu, caressa timidement son ventre puis sentit un petit mouvement de la part du bébé. Il releva son visage vers la jeune métisse et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Elle a bougé ! S'extasia-t-il, comme si c'était un événement extraordinaire.

Il surprit l'air contrit qui flottait dans les prunelles de Lanie. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir laissé caresser son ventre ou qu'elle croyait avoir commis une maladresse en lui ayant permis de la toucher ainsi ? En réalité, elle était seulement un peu nostalgique. Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas vu sourire de la sorte et n'avait-elle pas observer cet éclat dans ses yeux hypnotiques ?

Interprétant le regard de la légiste comme un reproche, il retira sa main. Elle ne comprit pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer, mais le laissa néanmoins faire sans rien dire. Il observa ses doigts un instant, comme pour leur donner un peu plus de temps. Ou pour offrir à Lanie la possibilité de partir sans lui demander la réelle raison de sa présence. Parce qu'elle avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas uniquement venu pour lui parler de son bébé. Elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose, mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les événements et elle préférait le laisser mener la discussion.

Lui restait face à elle, sans bruit, à se tordre les mains pour se donner le courage de parler. Comment pourrait-il soutenir son regard ?

-Alors Javier, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas ici uniquement pour discuter de ma grossesse, bien que cela ne me dérange nullement.

Malgré le ton lointain qu'elle employait, un rempart s'était brisé et la haine s'était atténuée pour les rapprocher indéniablement.

Il garda ses pupilles baissées. Elle continuait à avancer vers lui alors qu'il ne bougeait pas. Enfin, pas physiquement parlant, bien sûr. Parce qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux à distance respectable et ils ne semblaient pas déterminés à bouger.

Mais elle faisait des efforts, pour aller dans son sens, pour l'inviter à parler, à se confier. Il croyait presque qu'elle lui offrait déjà son pardon. Comment cela était-il possible alors que, quelques jours auparavant, ils n'étaient même pas capable de se fixer dans les yeux ? Il ne comprenait pas bien et cela finissait de le déstabiliser, alors qu'il était déjà si déboussolé et bouleversé. Peut-être que quelqu'un y était pour quelque chose, mais la preuve était là. Elle semblait l'accepter à peu près. Il se décida alors enfin à parler.

-Non … Il est vrai que je ne suis pas venu dans ce but … Je pensais … J'ai cru … Je me suis dit …

Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était bien plus dur que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que ! C'était ses sentiments, c'était elle, ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses ensemble et c'était trop.

-Je suis désolé Lanie … Excuse-moi d'avoir été si distant avec toi … J'ai fait le con, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je m'en veux et … crois-le ou non, tu me manques. Je veux dire … Ce que l'on partageait me manque. Notre complicité, notre amitié, ce que l'on a connu avant l'amour. C'était si agréable de passer du temps avec toi et je te demande pardon, pour avoir tout gâché …

Il n'osait la regarder. Il n'osait lever les yeux vers elle. Les larmes étaient au bord des siens. Et de ceux de Lanie aussi.

4 ans. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle attendait cela. Qu'elle attendait qu'il s'ouvre à elle, en quelque sorte, qu'il lui parle. C'était surtout pour ça qu'elle était remontée contre lui. Pour sa lâcheté, et le fait qu'il tente constamment de l'ignorer. Et puis pour ce silence, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à supporter. Mais elle s'était habituée. Il ne voulait plus parler ? Eh bien, parfait, elle s'était bouchée les oreilles alors, et elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole non plus.

Mais le voir si démuni, face à elle, s'ouvrant comme elle avait tant attendu qu'il le fasse … C'était magnifique. Elle était heureuse. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Son Esposito des débuts, seulement de l'insouciance et de l'amitié.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et le laissa enfouir sa tête entre son épaule et la naissance de son cou. Elle reteint ses mains dans le haut de son dos alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sous ses bras pour se saisir de ses épaules. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était secoué de spasmes. Certainement qu'il pleurait tout contre son corps. Elle se mit à sourire. C'était bien lui, ça, à cacher ses faiblesses pour ne lui montrer que ses qualités. Parce qu'il était fier et ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie aussi vulnérable. Mais elle appréciait de pouvoir découvrir, parfois, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il laissait entrevoir aux autres.

Il serra son chemisier avec force et elle dessina des cercles réguliers dans son dos avec la paume de sa main droite. Elle chuchotait pour le rassurer et lui prouver qu'elle lui accordait son pardon alors qu'il ne cessait de s'excuser en pleurant au creux de son sou.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le temps que Javier se calme et que Lanie arrive à le détendre complètement. Même une fois le lieutenant rassuré, ils ne bougèrent pas. Parce qu'ils étaient bien là, ensemble, à se tenir chaud et à se sentir proche l'un de l'autre, comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis longtemps. Et ça leur faisait un bien fou à tous les deux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé même s'il n'y a pas de Caskett du tout, mais ils avaient bien le droit à leurs retrouvailles ! ;) Et je ne sais pas, mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans ce chapitre, je pense que j'ai eu du mal à cerner Espo et que j'ai peut-être été fausse dans ses réactions, parce que je ne le comprends pas très bien ! J'espère que ça lui correspond quand même un minimum ...

Bref, laissez un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


	18. Douce rêverie

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme c'est l'été, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un paquet de lecteurs mais ce n'est pas grave, je vois que les habitués sont là et merci à vous ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Sinon, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre que j'estime assez moyen ... Mais comme il est intéressant pour la compréhension et tout et tout, je vous le donne !

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews et ceux qui n'en n'ont jamais laissé, je ne vous demande pas d'en poster à chaque fois, mais une de temps en temps, ou même une seule, ce serait trop sympa ! :D Et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas, parce que je sens que la panne sèche ne va pas trop tarder ... :p

 _HeliosDeNoierie_ : C'est vrai que j'ai moi aussi du mal avec ces deux-là (surtout Espo, je dois bien l'avouer !) mais comme j'ai "sauvé" le couple de Kevin et Jenny, je me devais de faire de même avec Espo et Lanie ! :) J'espère que tu préféreras ce chapitre, le Caskett sera pour sûr dans le prochain, mais en tout cas merci à toi, ça me touche ! :)

 _jcf66_ : Je suis contente si tu as apprécié, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite ! :)

 _caskett71_ : Oui, merci, je suis assez satisfaite de mes résultats ! :) C'est vrai que je ne le voyais pas pleurer non plus mais bon, je me suis dit qu'après tout, avec l'émotion, peut-être qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir ? Merci en tout cas ! :)

* * *

Situation : au même moment que le chapitre précédent, une fois que Javier a quitté Castle mais cette fois du point de vue de l'écrivain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Esposito venait tout juste de déguerpir en courant. Et Castle en était vraiment content. S'il avait pu arranger les choses entre lui et la légiste, il n'en était que plus heureux. Parce qu'ils méritaient quelque chose de bien eux aussi, comme lui avait eu l'honneur de pouvoir revivre son histoire d'amour hors du commun avec Kate. D'accord, ce n'était pas encore ça, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et le chemin à faire jusque là risquait d'être encore un peu long, mais il était confiant. Car, malgré tous les signes contradictoires qu'elle lui lançait, il avait bien vu qu'elle s'était rapprochée. Qu'elle faisait des efforts qui lui paraissaient parfois inhumains. Elle avait l'impression de lui donner un peu trop. En réalité, elle ne lui offrait pas tant que ça. Mais pendant toutes ces années, elle ne s'était tellement pas ouverte aux autres, et surtout aux hommes qui partageaient sa vie, qu'elle avait du mal à voir les limites et à savoir quand elle en faisait trop et, à l'inverse, quand elle n'en faisait pas assez.

Le rythme était donné. Rick avait su s'habituer. C'était elle, après tout. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec cela, alors il n'était pas réellement étonné que ça reste comme c'était. La patience … Il avait su faire avec, dompter ses pulsions et ses envies. Mais parfois c'était difficile. Elle avait des attitudes, des manières qui lui faisaient perdre la raison. Il était un peu perdu lui aussi. Ses repères, ses habitudes, tout cela avait été modifié. Il avait dû se faire accepter au poste par tout le monde. Pas seulement par Kate, Javier et Kevin, mais aussi par les autres hommes et femmes en uniforme. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Une autre paire de manches qu'avec ses désormais amis. Parce qu'ils paraissaient plus réticents. Plus perturbés par sa présence. Et il se fatiguait à essayer de paraître agréable à tous pour ne pas se retrouver rejeté.

Il se saisit de son téléphone. Lanie, par exemple, ne l'avait pas accepté aussi facilement que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Parce qu'elle aussi, elle aimait un peu trop protéger Kate. Il ne l'avait pas vu souvent, seulement deux ou trois fois depuis qu'il venait au poste tous les jours, mais elle ne lui avait pas paru à l'aise avec sa présence.

Il chercha parmi ses contacts, sélectionna un numéro et appela. Il laissa sonner plusieurs tonalités. Il entendit décrocher à l'autre bout du fil et fut soulagé. Il allait pouvoir tout mettre en œuvre pour que les retrouvailles se passent au mieux.

-Mademoiselle Parish ?

Il y eut un petit silence intrigué, suivi de la réponse de la jeune femme.

-Oui ?

-C'est Richard Castle à l'appareil.

Elle sembla néanmoins un peu plus détendue par l'annonce de l'écrivain. Alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir lui parler de manière assez sèche, elle avait l'air étrangement heureuse de savoir que c'était lui qui l'appelait.

Il avait réussi à trouver son numéro en posant les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes et aux bons moments. Il avait su se débrouiller, encore une fois, pour tout mettre en œuvre et être sûr que Lanie ne fasse pas une scène à Esposito. Il voulait le bonheur des autres puisqu'il n'obtenait pas encore le sien entièrement. Tant que Kate ne serait pas prête … Eh bien autant se rendre utile et réconcilier deux anciens amants !

-Ah oui, Castle ! Vous allez bien ?

Il était réellement surpris par la question. Alors qu'elle lui avait paru si distante, elle semblait maintenant très proche de lui. Quelqu'un y était peut-être pour quelque chose une fois encore, mais il ne savait pas très bien. Il tenta surtout de ne pas perdre la face pour ne pas paraître impoli aux yeux et surtout aux oreilles de la légiste.

-Très bien, et vous ?

-Eh, vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous faites un peu parti de la famille maintenant …

Qu'est-ce que c'était cela ? Quelle famille ? La famille que représentait le commissariat ? Il ne pensait pas vraiment. Alors quoi ? Elle avait vraiment le don de rendre toutes les situations inconfortables lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble !

-Que dois-je comprendre ?

-Eh bien … Kate me parle très souvent de vous et elle vous voue une affection sans limites.

Il était bouche-bée. C'était donc ça. C'était grâce à Kate que Lanie ne lui en voulait plus vraiment et l'avait accepté dans l'équipe. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle lui ait parlé de lui ? D'accord, il savait bien qu'elles se confiaient toujours tout ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur, mais de là à se voir inclus dans la conversation … Il était flatté. Et très heureux, bien entendu.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je sais qu'elle ne le laisse pas paraître facilement et qu'elle risque de mettre du temps avant de vous le dire réellement, mais oui, vraiment. Elle se confie souvent à moi et vous semblez lui avoir fait un bien fou. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de lui avoir rendu sa joie d'antan. Et puis oui, j'estime que vous avez le droit de me tutoyer à présent, puisque vous avez une place bien importante dans la vie de Kate.

Autant de compliments pour le romancier ! Il n'en attendait pas autant ! Et savoir à quel point il faisait du bien à Kate, se l'entendre dire par une tiers personne … C'était une joie infinie. Il était ému et sentait des larmes de bonheur lui monter aux yeux. Alors comme ça, elle s'ouvrait et serait bientôt prête ? Eh bien, soit ! Il l'attendrait, il n'était toujours pas pressé, mais il avait tant envie de la savoir en sécurité auprès de lui …

-C'est avec plaisir ! J'accepte le tutoiement si vous l'acceptez aussi !

-Ce sera alors un plaisir partagé, Richard ! … Mais je me doute que tu ne m'appelles pas uniquement pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? Que me vaut cette discussion inattendue ?

Sa bulle d'insouciance éclata. Une fois qu'on le faisait penser à Kate, il ne pouvait plus détacher son esprit d'elle. Mais c'était vrai. Il ne l'avait pas contactée pour cette raison. C'était bien plus personnel pour la jeune femme.

-Euh … Il se trouve que j'ai un peu discuté avec Espo …

Elle se mit à soupirer. Il crut revivre la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Jenny. C'était assez perturbant car il savait très bien qu'elles n'avaient pas grand chose en commun et qu'elles ne réagissaient pas du tout de la même manière. Il allait devoir faire avec et essayer de ne pas se perdre entre les 3 femmes qui peuplaient son esprit car seule l'une d'entre elles était en train de lui tenir compagnie et de lui faire la conversation.

-Et ?

-Et il s'est confié à moi. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait peur de ses sentiments, de se projeter, peur du temps en quelque sorte.

Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Vraiment. Elle était perdue. De toute façon, dès que quelqu'un abordait le sujet sensible de l'homme aux initiales JE, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne savait pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violemment après leur séparation. Ils avaient pris la décision ensemble, alors quoi ? Il n'était pas près à passer le pas et il n'avait pas voulu lui avouer ? Attendez, on parlait quand même d'Esposito, là ! Pas de n'importe qui ! Oui, elle avait attendu des éclaircissements. Pendant de nombreuses années. Sans succès. Alors il ne fallait pas trop lui en vouloir de ne plus avoir la patience d'attendre des excuses de sa part ou même le moindre mot.

-Donc ?

-Je lui ai laissé la parole, il s'est ouvert à moi et c'était beau. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir tout gâché avec toi, de t'avoir fait la tête et que maintenant, il aurait bien voulu obtenir ton pardon. Il t'apprécie. Il s'en veut de ne pas t'avoir aimée comme il faut. Mais saches qu'il va tout faire pour se rattraper, j'en suis certain.

Un silence fit suite à sa déclaration. Lanie ne savait trop quoi répondre. Comment Castle avait-il réussi à amener Javier à la confidence ? Elle n'en savait rien du tout … Ça devait être cette force supérieure que possèdent les auteurs sur les autres … Quel mystère, cet écrivain !

-... C'est gentil.

C'était à son tour d'être parcouru par les incertitudes. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Il n'avait pas été particulièrement aimable envers elle puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus bien souvent. Oui, il l'appréciait plutôt mais il ne lui avait jamais montré une quelconque affection, de peur qu'elle ne réagisse mal. Et il venait de lui envoyer un Esposito tout chamboulé qui risquait de débarquer dans un drôle d'état à la morgue. D'accord, son but premier était de faire pour le mieux et le bonheur de tous, mais elle aurait peut-être quelques surprises …

-De quoi ?

-De faire ça pour lui, enfin pour nous je veux dire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Rick, et j'ai de la chance de te connaître. Je n'en veux pas tant que ça à Espo, tu sais, mais cette façade d'indifférence qu'il expose à mon égard … Ça me rend folle. Il fait comme s'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de moi, comme s'il ne me connaissait pas ou que ce que nous avons vécu n'est jamais arrivé ou n'a aucune importance. Et ça m'énerve … Mais s'il venait s'excuser, peut-être que je lui accorderais mon pardon … Qui sait ? L'âme humaine est surprenante.

Il était comblé. Elle s'ouvrait, elle aussi, face aux doux mots du romancier. Parce qu'il savait bien quel vocabulaire employer pour faire ressortir les sentiments enfouis tout au fond, parce qu'il savait émouvoir n'importe qui. Parce que, aussi, en tant qu'auteur de polars, il avait appris à comprendre les gens. Et il avait su appliquer son apprentissage dans la vie courante. Alors maintenant, c'était bien plus facile pour lui de permettre aux autres de s'ouvrir et de s'épanouir en acceptant ce qu'ils ressentaient.

-Merci Lanie.

Elle comprenait. Oui, elle s'était permis une petite confidence parce qu'elle le savait de confiance. Elle sourit un instant, un sourire aussi éphémère qu'un soupir. Quelque chose de volatile mais de concret en même temps. Et, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle se sentait bien, là, simplement au téléphone avec lui. Détendue. Parce qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réparer les pots cassés. Parce qu'il était qui il était, tout simplement. Un homme plein de bonté et d'innocentes intentions.

-De quoi ?

-D'offrir une seconde chance à ce pauvre Espo totalement perdu et chamboulé.

Elle s'amusa de la situation. Oui, bien sûr que c'était ce qu'elle lui donnait, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer si facilement à Castle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il croie pouvoir diriger son cœur, son âme et sa conscience avec une telle aisance, même si c'était indéniablement le cas.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je lui offrais une deuxième chance ! J'ai dit que, en fonction de ses actes et de ses paroles, il était possible que je lui pardonne … S'il se montre à la hauteur, parce qu'il m'a quand même énormément blessée …

Sa voix se brisa à la simple évocation voilée des actions du policier qu'elle avait du mal à surmonter et à oublier totalement. Pourquoi était-il resté muet face à elle ? Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute à elle s'ils s'étaient séparés. C'était aussi de sa faute à lui. Il ne fallait pas tout ramener contre elle.

Castle sentit la douleur de la jeune femme, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle n'oublie pas sa promesse de pardon. Car l'Hispanique ne survivrait pas longtemps si elle refusait de le laisser entrer.

-La rupture lui a fait du mal à lui aussi et ça l'a rendu différent. Mais je pense qu'il est plus objectif maintenant et qu'il a compris.

Certainement, pensèrent-ils tous les deux. Lui, parce qu'il n'en était pas certain. Elle, parce qu'elle l'espérait vraiment. C'était ça, une sorte de jeu, de curseur entre eux et ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, sur la même longueur d'onde pourtant.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Plongés dans leurs réflexions, ils priaient pour que cela fonctionne. Pour qu'Esposito se confie à Lanie comme il l'avait fait avec Rick. Pour qu'il ouvre son cœur, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-Bon … Eh bien merci pour tout Richard et aussi pour cet appel assez surprenant, mais agréable, je dois bien l'avouer !

-De rien Lanie, c'est avec plaisir, tu le sais bien …

Elle s'amusa de sa réponse et toute aussi taquine, lui répondit sur le même ton.

-Oui, je le sais ! Bonne journée et à la prochaine Castle !

-Bonne journée à toi aussi, … et tiens moi au courant de l'avancée de … Enfin, voilà quoi !

Ils rirent tous les deux. Il était gêné et elle trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Prude comme il était, à ne pas vouloir mettre une étiquette sur ce qui n'en avait pas et à ne pas vouloir aborder les sujets sensibles.

-Pas de soucis !

Ils raccrochèrent. Il soupira, comme éreinté par ce simple échange. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Maintenant c'était à eux de se débrouiller seuls. Ils étaient grands, ils allaient y arriver. Il en était persuadé.

Toujours dans son monde peuplé de nuages gais et moroses à la fois, il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Elle était froide. Il fit une petite moue. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas ça, le café froid ! Il se leva, en transe encore, pas vraiment conscient du monde alentour et laissa son esprit vagabonder alors qu'il s'approchait de l'évier pour y jeter l'amer liquide brun. Il ne sut très bien pourquoi, mais lui revint en mémoire l'échange rythmé qu'il avait eu avec sa mère et sa fille, quelques mois plus tôt, après le départ de Kate. C'était ce fameux soir, où elle avait débarqué avec la bouteille de vin. Où elle était restée manger avec eux et que Martha avait abordé le sujet épineux lié à la fameuse supposée « fête » qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. En réalité, une fois que Kate avait quitté l'appartement, il savait bien que les deux femmes allaient lui sauter dessus pour obtenir des réponses. Mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à broder quelque chose de potable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui les avait arrêtées. Elles avaient dévalé les escaliers bruyamment et s'étaient presque jetées sur lui. Il avait soupiré et souri en même temps. Il aimait les voir ainsi, à s'inquiéter pour lui, à s'intéresser à Kate. Mais il aurait bien voulu une petite trêve. Il avait déjà du mal à se remettre du simple contact des lèvres de Beckett sur la peau de sa joue … Qu'est-ce que ce serait alors si elle l'acceptait entièrement ? Il n'y survivrait pas, assurément.

En fin de compte, Martha et Alexis étaient surtout redescendues pour pouvoir s'extasier de la beauté et de la gentillesse de la jeune femme avec l'homme de la maison.

Elles s'étaient approchées de lui en douceur finalement, parce qu'elles avaient quand même observé la fatigue dans ses yeux. Il s'était levé tôt pour aller travailler, sa nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos et il était déjà très tard. Elles s'assirent sans bruit ni effusion de joie incontrôlée à ses côtés, à sa gauche pour la cadette et à sa droite pour l'aînée. Elles se scrutèrent l'une l'autre, un court instant, les yeux plein de malice et de bonheur mélangés. Elles fixèrent ensuite Richard qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ferma les paupières un petit temps, pour se reposer les yeux et réfléchir calmement.

-Elle est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elles hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer et commencèrent à peindre un élogieux portrait de la capitaine.

-En effet, débuta la plus jeune, elle a un visage magnifique et elle semble investie dans son travail, je trouve ça merveilleux surtout quand on sait à quel point c'est dur d'être une femme dans un monde d'hommes...

-Et puis elle était attentive à la moindre de tes paroles Alexis, poursuivit Martha, et elle a des prunelles tellement profondes et lumineuses… Un petit bijou, un ravissant joyau que tu nous avais caché dans l'écrin que sont tes belles phrases et tes douces paroles mon fils !

Elle lui donna un léger coup sur le bras et il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder tour à tour sa mère et sa fille, toutes les deux aussi adorables que sa bien-aimée. Comme elles étaient tendres avec lui. Mais c'était seulement parce qu'il avait changé et qu'il était maintenant qui il était. Elles voulaient bien lui faire plaisir, mais c'était uniquement parce que lui aussi leur avait fait un bien fou.

-Mais … Même si nous l'apprécions, comment l'as-tu réellement rencontrée, Papa ?

Il savait bien qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Alexis, bien trop curieuse, voulait avant tout protéger son père et elle détestait les mensonges et les non-dits. Ce n'était pas malsain, ni juste savoir pour connaître tout de sa vie et de son intimité. C'était seulement tenter de le comprendre et d'assurer sa sécurité, même si elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours le faire.

-En vérité, je n'en sais rien. Oui, c'est vrai il a eu cette fête où on m'a très certainement drogué et tout ce que vous voudrez encore, mais je pense qu'elle n'y était pas. Enfin si, peut-être, mais si elle ne se s'en souvient pas elle-même, cela signifie que j'ai dû très certainement tout inventer. Ou alors elle était aussi achevée que moi ! Je crois simplement l'avoir croisée, un jour, comme ça, au détour d'un chemin. Probablement avant, après ou pendant la fête, cela me semble plausible, mais je n'en suis plus si sûr à présent. Ce dont je suis certain par contre, c'est que je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole avant mon arrestation au poste. Pourtant, sa simple vue a réussi à me faire délirer le jour de cette fête. Je la revoyais partout, je l'imaginais dans les moindres recoins du lieu immense où je me trouvais. De la pure folie. Mais si cette folie porte son nom, je veux bien être fou. J'accepte, sans hésiter … Avez-vous remarqué à quel point elle était parfaite ?

Elles firent un signe de tête, à nouveau, pour montrer qu'elles partageaient son avis. Elles n'avaient pas tout compris au semblant d'explication qu'il leur avait offert, mais cela semblait aussi flou dans son esprit que dans le leur. Elles laissèrent tomber, se disant que, maintenant qu'il la connaissait, plus rien de mal ne risquait de lui arriver. Elle semblait être un ange délicat qui veillait sur lui. Elles avaient bien vu qu'elle était amoureuse de lui autant que lui l'était d'elle, même si elle ne semblait pas s'en être rendue compte. Peut-être sa conscience ne l'avait-elle même pas mise au courant ? Ou peut-être tentait-elle de se dissuader de l'amour qui la transportait ? Pourtant, comment peut-on refuser un tel sentiment quand il se présente ? Ce n'est qu'une fois dans une vie, après tout …

La sensation de son portable vibrant dans sa poche sortit Richard de son questionnement intérieur. Il récupéra son appareil et lut le message qui s'affichait à l'écran. C'était Lanie.

Il sourit encore une fois. Ce message lui correspondait bien et il sut instantanément qu'elle avait accepté les excuses d'Esposito et que c'était pardonné. Enfin, pas tout, mais au moins, ça avait l'air d'aller mieux.

 _Merci beaucoup. Vous avez sauvé deux âmes égarées et réconcilié deux vieux amis. Vous êtes un être hors du commun. Kate a bien de la chance de vous avoir et de vous aimer …_

Il tiqua aux derniers mots employés par la métisse. Comment ça « _de vous aimer_ » ? Kate lui avait-elle avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Peut-être, peut-être pas … Il était heureux, c'était indéniable, quelle que soit la réponse. Parce que cela voulait dire que, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, Lanie avait réussi à interpréter les signes et à comprendre que Kate l'aimait. Elle avait dû avoir ces étoiles qu'elle avait parfois dans les yeux quand elle pensait à lui. Et puis elle avait aussi et très certainement dû parler de lui avec un tel entrain que la légiste était arrivée toute seule à la conclusion la plus évidente. Celle que Castle avait du mal à accepter. Parce que, sinon, il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle le repoussait toujours un peu. Enfin, pas beaucoup, mais un peu quand même.

Deux semaines plus tôt, d'ailleurs, elle était revenue chez lui. Il avait ouvert la porte et il l'avait découverte, rayonnante de mille feux, patientant devant l'entrée qu'il la laisse pénétrer dans son logis. Subjugué par sa beauté et surpris de la retrouver ici une nouvelle fois, il avait mis un peu de temps avant de lui proposer d'entrer à l'intérieur. Quand il avait néanmoins fini par le faire, elle avait excusé rapidement sa présence en disant qu'elle était seulement venue remercier Martha et Alexis pour le délicieux repas qu'elle avait passé en leur compagnie le jour où elle était arrivée à l'improviste, comme aujourd'hui.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, avait-il pensé tout bas. Il la connaissait bien. Il savait que, si elle était uniquement ici pour ça, elle n'aurait jamais fait le déplacement. Enfin si, peut-être, mais avec son autorisation. Elle était aussi venue sans le prévenir pour observer sa réaction et le voir amusé par cette envie aussi soudaine qu'inattendue qu'elle avait eue. Il avait bien compris qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter un peu et que, le surprendre quand il s'y attendait le moins, était une distraction qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas se refuser. Si ce n'était pas un pas vers lui, ça, alors il ne comprenait plus rien à la vie. Il appréciait cela, d'ailleurs. Cette manière qu'elle avait de s'introduire chez lui comme elle le faisait dans son cœur. Sans prévenir personne, et surtout pas lui, malgré le fait qu'il reste quand même le principal intéressé.

Alors il l'avait laissée venir, se balader librement dans l'appartement jusqu'à la cuisine, où Martha et Alexis l'avaient accueillie les bras grand ouverts. Elles aussi étaient émues et heureuses de la trouver ici. C'était une merveilleuse attention qu'elle leur offrait là …

Elle passa une toute petite partie de la soirée avec eux. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de s'asseoir parce qu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle était pressée et qu'elle était seulement passée rapidement pour leur dire merci. En coup de vent. Mais ça leur avait fait un bien fou, à eux tous. Même à elle. Parce qu'elle les aimait bien, tous les 3. Cette petite famille unie et compliquée. Parce que ce qui est beau n'est jamais simple, c'est évident. Enfin, ça l'était pour elle en tout cas. Et pour Richard aussi d'ailleurs. Il avait bien saisi cela. Une règle qui semblait s'appliquer à la perfection à sa dulcinée.

-Castle ?

Ryan sortit l'écrivain de ses agréables pensées. Il releva la tête à l'entente de son nom et regarda son partenaire, qui s'excusa silencieusement pour le dérangement qu'il avait causé dans son âme.

-Vous venez étudier les preuves avec moi, s'il vous plaît ? Vous êtes toujours de bon conseil et plein d'idées, et c'est exactement ce qui me manque. Des idées.

Le romancier sourit, hochant la tête pour lui prouver qu'il arrivait. Ils quittèrent la salle de repos et s'installèrent devant le tableau blanc, dans l'espoir d'avoir un soudaine illumination. Mais avant même que le lieutenant n'ait eu le temps de se poser, Lanie l'appela de la morgue pour le prévenir qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Il proposa à Castle de l'accompagner. Ce dernier refusa poliment et lui répondit simplement, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres :

-Vous lui passerez le bonjour pour moi, ce sera suffisant.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu, ça ne me convient pas, j'espère que vous aurez aimé, au moins un peu ! :)

Sur ce, gros bisous, à très vite pour la suite (à dans deux jours en fait, j'ai repris le rythme !) et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot ! :3


	19. Un brin de poésie

Salut mes petits loups ! J'espère que tout se passe bien et que vous profitez du beau temps et de la chaleur. Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, je serais brève parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais merci encore à ceux qui lisent et surtout à ceux qui commentent, vous faîtes vivre cette histoire vous ne savez pas à quel point !

 _marionpc84_ : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, il y aura du Caskett dans ce chapitre ! ;)

* * *

Situation : suite du chapitre précédent, mais on passe du point de vue de Kate.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour un petit mot ! :)

* * *

Kate lisait. Silencieusement. C'était bien elle, ça. L'absence de bruit. Elle se surprit à penser à Ionesco. A ce qu'il avait dit. Cette vérité, qui lui paraissait universelle. Enfin, universelle pour elle, en tout cas.

 _Tout le monde a son mot à dire. Le mot ne montre plus. Le mot bavarde. Le mot est littéraire. Le mot est une fuite. Le mot empêche le silence de parler. Le mot assourdit. Au lieu d'être action, il vous console comme il peut de ne pas agir. Le mot use la pensée. Il la détériore. Le silence est d'or. La garantie du mot doit être le silence._

Castle aussi avait compris cette règle fondamentale, qui lui paraissait essentielle. Pour pouvoir utiliser les mots, il faut savoir apprécier le silence. Leur absence, en somme. Et ne les utiliser que lorsqu'ils sont absolument nécessaires. Soit pas si souvent que cela.

Elle secoua la tête. Vraiment, même en silence, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Elle pensait trop à lui.

Deux mois et demi. Cela faisait deux mois et demi qu'il venait ici, tous les jours et il n'avait manqué aucune occasion de la voir. Enfin, de se rendre au poste, plutôt. C'était ce qu'il fallait dire. Ce qu'il fallait laisser penser à Kate. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait compris, avec le temps. Il éclaircit les choses, fait briller les esprits et permet de comprendre les pensées passées et toujours présentes parfois.

Elle s'était habituée, à force. A sa présence, à ses gamineries. Ses pitreries. Ses enfantillages. Son baratin. Ses compliments. Il faisait rire Ryan et désespérait Esposito. Mais avec le temps, la carapace de ce dernier s'était grandement fissurée. Il ne le détestait plus. Et il se surprenait, parfois, à se demander comment serait une journée s'il n'était pas là pour l'égayer. Il avait laissé ses barrières, ses à priori. Et il l'avait accepté. Parce qu'il était qui il était et qu'il avait bien compris que personne ne pourrait le changer.

Souvent, Rick leur offrait des théories rocambolesques, qu'ils aimaient à détruire en rappelant les preuves. Ils voyaient alors son visage se décomposer et son air victorieux doucement s'en aller. Eux s'en amusaient. Et lui aussi, au fond, parce qu'il arrivait à leur donner le sourire. A Javier. A Kevin. Et à Kate.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. D'accord, il était drôle, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ! Un véritable enfant, dans son royaume. Il faisait un peu n'importe quoi, comme s'il voulait l'embêter sans cesse. Et certains jours, quand elle était fatiguée ou lasse de son travail énervant et pas réellement passionnant, elle avait envie de le gifler. De le virer. De le foutre à la porte et de l'empêcher de remettre les pieds au poste. Et puis, une fois rentrée, douchée, nourrie, couchée, calmée, elle avait envie de pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu penser quelque chose d'aussi ingrat ? Il était là, sans salaire ni engagement, il venait la voir et lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, finalement …

Elle reprit sa lecture et tenta de chasser ses pensées pour se concentrer. Une pointe de tristesse fit son apparition. Non, plutôt de regret. Si elle était restée à travailler sur le terrain et si elle n'avait pas accepté cette promotion, elle aurait pu passer plus de temps avec lui. Parce que, vraiment, avec tout le travail qu'elle avait, elle n'avait pas réellement le temps de discuter avec lui. Et puis, il partait souvent sur le terrain avec les Gars. Et alors elle ne pouvait vraiment pas profiter de lui, de sa présence reposante et rassurante. Sa vision lui faisait un bien fou. Ne serait-ce que le voir arriver au début du jour, avec un gobelet dans chaque main.

Tous les matins, un café. Un rituel. Une habitude. Qui se laissait facilement bousculer. Parfois, oui, il la surprenait. Il lui amenait un croissant et lui soufflait un petit compliment avec cet accent français qu'il savait si bien imiter. _Vous êtes ravissante, aujourd'hui, Beckett._ _Quel charmant chemisier._ Quand ce n'était pas cela, c'était au moins un adorable sourire et un « Bonjour ! » si agréable que son cœur se mettait à sourire, lui aussi. Ou bien, de temps en temps, il lui achetait une autre douceur, un chausson aux pommes, un beignet à la confiture de framboise, tout ce qu'elle aimait, en somme.

Elle se mit à l'observer à travers la vitre de son bureau. Elle avait senti sa présence dans son dos. Comme si ses sens, plus éveillés que son esprit, pouvaient le percevoir où qu'il soit près d'elle. Assis à moitié sur une table, il était concentré, comme il l'était souvent, à considérer les preuves sur le tableau blanc. Ses sourcils, froncés, montraient qu'il n'était pas particulièrement satisfait par ce qu'il voyait. Elle le connaissait si bien à présent, presque par cœur. Elle aurait pu fermer les yeux, et son visage, inscrit sous ses paupières, se serait animé sans qu'elle ait besoin de scruter ses mouvements. Elle pouvait le voir, ainsi, l'imaginer, n'importe où ou bien n'importe quand. Lorsqu'elle le désirait ou lorsque la vision s'imposait à elle. Elle le contemplait, dansant au creux de ses pupilles. Elle le croyait près d'elle, marchant à ses côtés, ou bien s'arrêtant pour contempler quelque chose. En fonction des intonations de sa voix, quand il lui parlait et qu'elle écoutait de loin, sans pouvoir le regarder; au simple son de ses mots, quand elle avait l'audace de l'appeler ou le courage de décrocher ; elle le dessinait sur la voûte céleste de ses prunelles. Mais elle ne l'avait pas souvent au téléphone. Toujours cette peur, accrochée à ses épaules tel un fardeau encombrant et qui ne laissait place à rien d'autre. Il fallait qu'elle l'éloigne d'elle parce qu'il lui pourrissait clairement la vie. Elle en avait marre. De se cacher, sans cesse, derrière des tonnes de barricades qu'elle ne parvenait pas toujours à repousser. Elle se refusait l'amour, le seul, le vrai. Pourquoi résister quand on sait qu'il est à notre portée ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Son bon sens, pensa-t-elle, devait y être pour quelque chose. Quel bon sens ? C'était plutôt sa réflexion, oui ! Plus elle y pensait, plus elle reculait au pied du mur qui, lui, ne cessait de se rapprocher. Elle allait bien finir par tomber, trébucher face à son approche rapide et alors elle se laisserait complètement aller … Mais cette putain de pensée, ce besoin de tout contrôler … Elle s'énervait tellement, parfois !

Elle souffla, fermant les yeux. Elle était fatiguée. Ce rendez-vous, qu'elle leur avait promis, n'était-il pas venu, le temps de lui laisser sa chance ? Qu'il puisse voir le jour et qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle avait juré qu'elle le ferait … Pourquoi repousser l'échéance ? Eh bien, parce que sa conscience en avait décidé autrement.

Elle osa tourner le regard vers lui à nouveau. Il était la solution. Il était le seul à pouvoir lire en elle et à pouvoir détruire cette résistance qu'elle tentait, nuit et jour, de détruire elle-même. Mais c'était un échec constant. Il le savait aussi bien qu'elle.

Il l'observait, rêveur solitaire et souriant. Elle se mit à rougir, elle ne s'attendait pas à le découvrir ainsi, en pleine contemplation, alors qu'elle-même venait de tenter de lui voler un regard, un instant. Elle commença à le détailler, pour essayer de reprendre contenance et de ne pas être trop écarlate sous ses prunelles rieuses et joueuses.

Ses lèvres, joliment tirées avec cet air de plaisir intense. Ses yeux, joyaux précieux qu'elle espérait secrètement pouvoir capturer un jour et posséder entièrement. Sa peau, claire et halée en même temps. Son teint, pétillant et frais. Ses cheveux, indisciplinés. Sa bouche. Ses pommettes. Son visage. Son corps. Ses mains. Ses doigts. Elle frissonna. Le mur tomba. Elle ferma les paupières et soupira.

Enfin.

Elle était prête. Elle sourit. Cette simple déclaration qu'elle venait de se faire l'avait vidée de toute son énergie.

Elle reprit lentement ses esprits et recommença le portrait qu'elle avait déjà si souvent peint au creux de ses pupilles. Elle voulait le faire encore une fois. Pour sentir cette grisante sensation de la montée de quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose d'inexprimable. Qu'elle ne savait définir. De l'amour ? Non, pas vraiment. C'était plus fort, plus violent. Du désir, tout simplement.

Comme il était beau. Simple. Une beauté singulière, en somme, frappante et fulgurante malgré tout. Il était charmant. Gracieux. Plaisant. Elle l'aimait ainsi. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Venait-elle vraiment de penser ça ? Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher à présent.

Le simple sourire sincère et rassurant de l'écrivain avait su faire tomber les derniers pans du mur qui encombrait son âme. Elle y voyait clair à présent. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se redécouvrait, encore une fois. Elle ne s'en lassait pas. C'était un bonheur inouï.

Sans vraiment maîtriser ses gestes, elle sortit une feuille vierge d'un de ses tiroirs. Ses doigts se mouvaient pour elle, elle n'avait même plus à les commander. Parce qu'ils avaient déjà compris ce qu'elle venait tout juste de s'avouer. Il lui fallait le temps. Pour savourer et prendre pleinement conscience. Mais eux, ils semblaient bien pressés.

Elle se saisit d'un crayon. Enfin, _sa main_ se saisit d'un crayon pour elle. Et elle commença à écrire.

 _La courbe de tes yeux_

 _La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur,_

 _Un rond de danse et de douceur,_

 _Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,_

 _Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu_

 _C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu._

 _Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,_

 _Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,_

 _Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière,_

 _Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,_

 _Chasseurs des bruits et sources des couleurs,_

 _Parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurores_

 _Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,_

 _Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence_

 _Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs_

 _Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards._

 _Paul Eluard._

 _~Parce que je sais que vous êtes plutôt réceptif à la poésie._

 _Et puis je trouve que cela nous correspond bien. Enfin à vous et à mon autre moi, même si nous ne sommes pas si différentes que cela, finalement, elle et moi.~_

Elle avait repris les termes de son rêve. Parce qu'elle trouvait qu'ils sonnaient justes. Vrais. Qu'ils la mettaient à nue avec une simplicité déconcertante. Tout simplement, parce qu'ils étaient ce que le romancier attendait.

Un poème. Cela semblait être le moyen de communication le plus parfait qu'ils aient trouvé. Et elle aimait cela autant que lui.

Elle plia le petit bout de papier et le posa simplement sur sa table. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen pour lui faire passer. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le lise devant elle. Parce que c'était un peu trop intime pour l'instant. Elle se mettait clairement à découvert et elle ne désirait pas encore qu'il la voie comme cela.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Un coup d'oeil furtif pour voir s'il avait deviné les changements qui venaient d'avoir lieu en elle. Apparemment, il était toujours aussi rêveur, perdu dans ses pensées. Il secoua néanmoins la tête et la regarda à la dérobée. Voyant qu'elle aussi l'observait, il lui sourit gentiment. Pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions lorsqu'il la scrutait ainsi. Que c'était un amour pur et innocent qu'il lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Mais elle avait compris, elle le savait. D'accord, pendant de nombreux mois, elle avait fermé les yeux et ignoré les signes les plus évidents, mais maintenant qu'elle était en paix avec elle-même et avec ses sentiments, elle comprenait. Et cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle se sentait flattée et elle appréciait tous ses regards qu'il lui volait sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive la plupart du temps, aussi nombreux que ceux qu'elle se permettait de lui prendre en secret.

Levant une main jusqu'à sa bouche pour mimer une tasse, il montra la salle du repos de la tête, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il allait se préparer un café. Implicitement, il lui demandait si elle en voulait un. Elle hocha la tête négativement. Elle en buvait un peu trop depuis qu'il était là, et il valait mieux qu'elle essaie de calmer sa consommation de boisson brune.

Il partit en direction de la machine et continua de la fixer. C'était fou, tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à se dire sans se parler. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vécu cela avec personne, même pas avec sa famille ou ses amis. C'était seulement entre eux, leurs conversations silencieuses privilégiées dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Et lui non plus. Ils savaient très bien à quel point les yeux parlaient avec plus de sincérité que les pensées passant la barrière de leurs lèvres. Les mots bloquaient leurs idées, en mettant une étiquette dessus, et leur empêchaient une réelle liberté. Alors que le regard ne semblait pas s'embêter pas de tous ces artifices.

Elle soupira. Quand il n'était plus dans son champ de vision, elle avait l'impression d'être une simple poupée de chiffon. C'était lui qui avait le pouvoir de l'animer. Comment faisait-il ? Un grand mystère qu'elle n'arriverait certainement jamais à percer. Finalement, cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela. Elle avait besoin de lui. C'était tout ce qui importait. Qu'il soit présent. Et elle allait tout faire pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop. Pour qu'il reste sous son emprise comme elle était sous la sienne.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait laissé sa veste sans surveillance. Et avant même d'avoir clairement conçu l'idée dans son esprit, elle se leva en se saisissant de sa feuille en papier. Elle marcha sans bruit jusqu'à la chaise sur laquelle était placée le vêtement. Et elle glissa le poème accompagné de la petite note dans la poche de sa veste. Puis elle repartit, aussi discrète et légère qu'un coup de vent. Sans bruit et avec cette pointe de mystère qui la caractérisait si bien. Elle retourna dans son bureau, comme si de rien n'était. Et un sourire discret prit naissance sur ses lèvres fines.

Elle récupéra son dossier, continua son étude. Elle n'avait plus tant de mal que cela à se concentrer. Cette libération qu'elle venait de s'offrir lui permettait un vrai renouveau dans son âme fatiguée. Elle allait déjà mieux, elle le sentait. Elle était moins perturbée, moins confuse. Mais un petit point faisait toujours une tâche assez conséquente sur la belle page blanche qu'elle venait de tourner. Et ce petit point … Oh oui ! elle connaissait son nom. Gael … Il fallait qu'elle aille sérieusement discuter avec lui. Pour mettre les choses au point. Ou plutôt … Pour mettre la situation au clair de son côté.


	20. Confidences

Bonsoir bonsoir les enfants ! Tout d'abord, veuillez excuser ce retard considérable de deux jours (je le jure, aucune ironie dans mon ton, vraiment, je n'aurai pas dû autant tarder mais bon, les choses ont fait que ... Bref!). Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent d'adorables petits mots, j'apprécie que vous soyez toujours là pour réchauffer mon coeur fondant littéralement sous cette chaleur étouffante ... Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui j'espère, sera à votre convenance !

 _caskett71_ : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! J'ai beaucoup pris de plaisir à l'écrire ! :) Le petit mot, c'est pour ce chapitre; par contre avec Gael ... Je ne dis rien mais je crois qu'il faudra attendre un tout petit peu ... ;)

 _Elynaa_ : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aies apprécié ! :D Pourvu que tu aimes aussi ce que j'ai fait avec ce chapitre ! :)

 _jcf66_ : Merci, je suis bien heureuse de savoir que tu aimes toujours cette histoire ! :)

* * *

Situation : ce chapitre correspond à la suite logique des événements, Castle est parti en salle de repos et Kate a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire ... ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot ! :D

* * *

Castle sirotait tranquillement son café, en silence, dans la salle de pause. Il était resté seul, pour boire, sans être dérangé. En solitaire avec ses pensées. Et les dernières longues contemplations qu'il avait échangées avec Kate le plongeaient dans d'intenses réflexions. Qu'est ce que c'était que tous ces regards qu'elle lui avait lancés ? Y avait-il un sens caché qu'il n'avait su déterminer ? Elle était tellement mystérieuse par instant... Mais c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait. Il espérait seulement que le mystère accepte de se laisser découvrir par l'âme curieuse qu'il était.

Il l'attendait. Patiemment. Il avait retenu la leçon, depuis le temps qu'il était avec elle. Il la voyait s'épanouir à ses côtés, s'ouvrir peu à peu, comme un petit bouton de rose. Mais la fleur n'avait-elle pas fini par éclore entièrement ? Pas tout à fait à ce qu'il voyait. Quand il s'approchait d'elle, elle exposait ses jeunes pétales à son regard gourmand mais néanmoins innocent. Elle s'était entrouverte le jour de la bouteille de vin. Il s'en était aperçu. Ça avait été le premier grand changement qui s'était opéré en elle. Et maintenant, eh bien cela semblait suivre son chemin tout doucement. Mais il savait qu'elle y était presque. Les pétales étaient ouverts et n'attendaient plus que le cœur de la rose. Son consentement total, en somme.

Sa tasse fut vide en un tour de main. Elle le menait tellement par le bout du nez qu'il se devait de boire du café pour la sentir près de lui et tenir le coup. Pour avoir la force de l'attendre.

Il posa le récipient dans l'évier et commença à le nettoyer. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit lentement. Il pensait toujours à elle, et tant que l'urgence ne lui était pas liée, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de décrocher rapidement. L'étonnement et la surprise tirèrent ses traits lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait.

-Alexis ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Papa, tu avais dit que tu serais à la maison pour cinq heures !

Il regarda sa montre. En effet, il était le quart passé. Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'air si pressé de le voir rentrer ? Était-ce si grave s'il avait un peu de retard ?

-Excuse moi, je me suis laissé porter par les événements et je ...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'attend spécialement, mais tu as rendez-vous avec le journaliste à 18 heures et tu avais dit que tu rentrerais plus tôt pour te préparer.

Quoi ? Quel journaliste ? Il fouilla dans son esprit fatigué et embrumé. Il écarta toutes les pensées liées à Kate et retrouva, tout au fond, un petit quelque chose. C'était un peu en rapport avec elle, en quelque sorte. C'était Nikki. Il allait publier son roman dans la semaine et un magazine de littérature avait voulu le rencontrer avant la parution des aventures de la jeune lieutenant.

-Euh ... Oui, mais je ...

Un silence fit suite à sa recherche de mots qui ne semblait pas très fructueuse. Alexis le savait avant même de lui poser la question.

-Papa ?

-Oui ... ?

-Tu avais oublié l'interview, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh ... Ce n'est pas ... Non, bien sur que non, c'est juste que ... Oui, j'ai oublié.

Elle sourit, taquine. Elle le trouvait un peu tête en l'air ces derniers temps. Mais elle s'était faite une raison. Et cette raison lui plaisait particulièrement. Enfin, surtout le sourire et la douceur de cette dernière, très charmante et définitivement féminine.

-Allez, va, c'est pas grave, mais dépêche toi quand même !

Il raccrocha en vitesse, se précipita hors du bureau, récupéra sa veste et glissa son téléphone dans l'une de ses poches. Avant de partir, il observa un instant sa bien aimée. Elle avait un air serein flottant sur son visage. Un sourire brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il se permit un geste déplacé.

Sans prendre ne serait-ce que le temps d'y réfléchir pleinement, il se dirigea sans bruit vers son bureau et entra sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle ne le vit pas s'approcher d'elle. Il finit néanmoins par se pencher et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Un simple et doux baiser. Elle releva la tête à cet l'instant. Le contact de sa bouche contre sa peau avait le don de la tirer de n'importe quelle pensée. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, ses joues s'empourpraient, ses pupilles se dilataient et sa conscience la quittait. Elle était seule, sans aide, à tenter de diriger son esprit et son corps en émoi. Un frisson la parcourut et elle se reprit. Mais la situation était un peu embarrassante. Elle avait relevé la tête pour que ses prunelles croisent les siennes. Elle voulait comprendre. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le sentir si proche. Son souffle contre ses lèvres, sa bouche entrouverte et un délicieux arôme de café qui affluait jusqu'à ses narines. Elle avala péniblement sa salive. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Lui parce qu'il était bien, si près d'elle, et aimait voir le trouble monter en elle et prendre possession de son âme. La sentir un peu mal à l'aise mais pas au point de devoir s'écarter. Elle parce qu'elle aimait cette proximité autant que lui et qu'elle était hypnotisée par son odeur, sa présence, son regard. Ensorcelée. Et elle adorait ça.

Elle baissa finalement le regard et il s'éloigna d'elle à contre cœur. Faisant demi-tour, voyant qu'elle paraissait embarrassée et ne souhaitait même pas réagir face à ce geste des plus explicites et des plus romantiques, il quitta le bureau après l'avoir saluée, avec une voix et un air à la fois mystérieux, impénétrables – ou plutôt indéfinissables –, et amusés.

-Bonne soirée Kate.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre. Il lui semblait indéchiffrable à cet instant. Pourtant, elle avait compris une chose. Non non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte ! Elle s'était avouée. Elle était bien, près de lui, en symbiose avec son propre esprit qui lui avait paru si chaotique et brumeux pendant toute cette période de découverte de sentiments, enfouis autrefois au plus profond de son âme épuisée et morose.

-Et moi ? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Il se retourna, la considéra un instant. Elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Comme souvent, d'ailleurs. Puis il s'avança vers elle lentement, pour apprécier le privilège qu'elle lui faisait là, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Il se pencha et elle déposa un baiser sur la peau lisse et douce de sa joue. Ils fermèrent les yeux une seconde, les rouvrirent au même moment. Ils se sourirent, de la même façon. Comblés tous les deux. De la même manière. Comme des amoureux. Encore une fois.

-Bonne soirée et à très vite.

Il n'avait pas saisi tout le sens de cette phrase. Mais son expression mystique et indéchiffrable malgré ce sourire ... Il se contenta du bonheur de la voir ainsi ouverte. Son bouton de rose semblait être tout à fait éclos à présent.

Il sortit du commissariat, le pas et le cœur léger pour aller chercher un taxi. Il se dépêcha néanmoins parce que le journaliste n'attendrait pas des lustres. Il le savait.

Le trajet lui parut interminable. Fatiguant. Déjà qu'il était éreinté, cela ne faisait que rajouter à son état de sommeil éveillé. Et le café n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Il pouvait le sentir à la manière dont ses paupières se refermaient lourdement, sans vouloir vraiment se ré-ouvrir.

Arrivé à son appartement, il sauta hors du taxi, monta les marches quatre à quatre. 17:57. Il n'était pas réellement en retard. Mais quand il pénétra dans son domicile, il sut que le journaliste était déjà là. Installé au comptoir de sa cuisine, il sirotait une tasse de thé avec Alexis. Cette dernière vit son père arriver et lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Ça, c'était parce qu'elle se sentait responsable de tout, pensa-t-il. Et elle lui rappela son Alexis d'antan. Même si sa belle chevelure de feu lui manquait terriblement, sa petite fille était encore là.

Le jeune homme se retourna et un grand sourire prit naissance sur son visage. Il tendit sa main à l'écrivain qui la serra en l'auréolant d'un sourire tendre et généreux. Il l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé avec lui. Marc, parce qu'il s'était présenté ainsi, sortit un petit calepin de sa sacoche et s'arma d'un stylo. A l'ancienne. Pas de magnétophone ni toutes ces technologies que Castle avait du mal à supporter. Il était romancier après tout. Le papier avait un tel pouvoir et une telle signification à ses yeux … Il était plus important que tout et la plume était la maîtresse, le guide de son Inspiration. Le feuilles, réceptrices heureuses de ces élans divins, se retrouvaient couvertes d'une encre colorée aux sombres teintes de bleu foncé ou de noir, aussi dense que celui de la nuit.

-Monsieur Castle, on m'a informé que vous nous prépariez un nouveau roman. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Rick se racla la gorge pour commencer à parler. Avant de s'exprimer sur son écrit encore tout récent, il aurait voulu éclaircir les choses quant à ses récits passés.

-Écoutez Marc, avant tout, sachez que j'ai vécu une mauvaise passe après Derrick Storm. J'étais perdu, mon Inspiration aussi et je ne trouvais ni la force, ni la joie d'écrire. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour retrouver tout ce qui me manquait tant : les mots qui se précipitent sous vos doigts sans que vous ne puissiez réellement les contrôler, les touches s'agitent et votre esprit se libère totalement … C'est vraiment grisant comme sensation, croyez-moi, vous lâchez tout … Mais je n'y arrivais plus. J'ai pensé à « Rire Fini ». Mais avant même de l'écrire, je savais que ce serait un échec. L'Inspiration n'était plus là et il est impossible de la provoquer. J'avais besoin d'écrire, je le voulais, j'en mourrais d'envie vous voyez, … mais sans elle, j'en suis incapable. Elle guide mes faits et gestes et surtout mes mots. Je m'en suis voulu, de la forcer ainsi. Bien sûr, elle ne s'est pas présentée. Elle n'était pas au rendez-vous. Quand j'ai eu publié ce livre que je regrette, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : la retrouver pour pouvoir composer à nouveau, mais quelque chose de bien cette fois. Qui me correspondrait. Qui lui correspondrait aussi d'ailleurs. Parce que je n'étais rien sans elle. J'ai réussi à la personnifier. Comme je ne voulais pas laisser ce souvenir de moi dans l'esprit des gens, j'ai cherché mille et une façons de la faire revenir. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Kate Beckett. En fin de compte, elle ne s'était pas personnifiée. Elle m'a frappé sous sa forme. Sous ses traits, sous son corps, sa beauté, son regard, son rire, son sourire, sous ses yeux plein d'espoir et qui semblent arriver à se perdre dans l'infinité. Et c'était encore plus fort et plus puissant. Elle m'a permis d'écrire. Et ce livre, cette histoire est une libération pour moi, une renaissance.

Le journaliste considéra Castle un instant. Il avait tenté de tout noter sur son calepin, y était à moitié parvenu, mais ce que lui offrait l'écrivain était un présent sans précédent. Énorme, qu'il se devait de porter sur ses petites épaules frêles, qu'il devait réussir à transposer au travers de son propre vocabulaire. Curieux comme il était, il lui demanda de parler un peu de son inspiratrice, qui avait tout l'air d'être sa muse.

-Pouvez vous m'en dire plus sur cette fameuse Kate Beckett ?

Rick était heureux qu'il pose la question. Mais il savait comment elle était et surtout comment elle réagirait. Il ne voulait pas. C'était sa vie, c'était leur intimité. Il ne désirait en aucun cas la perdre alors qu'il avait réussi à l'atteindre, enfin, après tout ce temps. Dans son ancien monde, toutes ces révélations et cette attention autour d'elle ne l'avait fait que s'éloigner un peu plus de lui.

-Je ne veux pas trop parler d'elle parce que je sais qu'elle n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention et je préfère préserver son intimité, sa fragilité et sa vulnérabilité.

Marc trouvait cela assez étrange. L'éditrice du romancier lui avait dit que Nikki était une femme dure et qui avait un sacré caractère, et non une jeune lieutenant sensible et à l'écoute de ses sentiments.

-Est-elle vraiment telle que vous me la décrivez ?

-Non, non non, dans le travail c'est une femme forte, pleine d'énergie et de réflexion qui ne fait jamais de compromis pour atteindre son but. J'admire cela chez elle. Mais dans l'intimité, dans sa maison, chez elle, quand elle est seule, elle est différente. Elle est majestueuse et triste à la fois. Vous savez, cette beauté singulière de la nostalgie, que l'on déplore chez certains. C'est une qualité immense qu'elle a su acquérir et j'en suis admiratif.

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit du journaliste. Rick était sous le charme de la jeune capitaine. Il lui sembla tout naturel de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que vous formez un couple ?

Rick afficha une expression interloquée. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Si Kate l'apprenait, elle risquait de le découper en morceaux pour avoir vendu un rêve à la presse qui avait tout l'air d'être pour eux un mirage empoisonné. Bonjour les paparazzis, les questions gênantes et tout ce que la jeune femme allait devoir endurer. Pourtant, rien ne l'empêchait d'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Hélas, non, mais j'en ai rêvé pendant longtemps. De si longues années ... Des rêves tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux, de plus tranquille, de plus paisible. De plus parfait aussi.

Marc savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible à voir l'expression de mélancolie qu'affichait Castle. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas le rendre triste. Il tenta habilement de détourner son attention de sa nostalgie apparente.

-Auriez vous une photo d'elle pour me la montrer ?

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Rick fut tiré de ses pensées.

-Euh... Peut-être dans mon téléphone mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste. Tâtonnant, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ses doigts frôlèrent néanmoins quelque chose. Un petit bout de papier lui sembla-t-il. Curieux et intrigué, il le tira de sa cachette pour pouvoir le déplier et l'étudier plus précisément. Il débuta sa lecture. C'était son écriture. Celle de sa muse. Celle de la femme qu'il aimait.

Un poème. Doux. Agréable. Plaisant. Romantique. Et d'une incroyable beauté, très émouvante. Il dévora du regard les lignes soigneusement notées par la jeune femme. Ses lettres, cette manière de les posséder, de les coucher sur le papier … Un peu penché, très aéré, un italique méticuleux et régulier, une simplicité et une légèreté dans la forme des mots. Une recherche dans le choix du vocabulaire qui ne lui semblait en aucun cas dû au hasard. Enfin, sauf si l'amour nous apparaît comme un hasard, bien sûr. Il continua sa découverte de cette facette de sa tendre et chère. Encore et encore, il relisait ses vers. Puis il se permit de poser les yeux encore une fois sur ses petits mots, à elle. Il pesa leur importance, un à un. Cette distance, qu'elle tentait de conserver, pour se protéger, pour se mettre à l'abri. Pour se sentir en sécurité, même lorsque l'aveu ne permettait aucun retour en arrière. Et il n'en voulait pas. Elle était là. Elle y était. Elle était prête.

Enfin.

Il en était certain. Et une fois cette certitude et cette joie encrées dans son esprit, il releva le visage vers Marc. Ce dernier avait observé toute la scène. Le sourire allant grandissant, la montée des larmes qui brillaient au coin de ses yeux émerveillés, cet air de béatitude. Si le septième ciel pouvait être atteint par la simple lecture de cette lettre, il était sûr que le romancier l'avait même dépassé pour partir encore plus loin. Là où il lui paraissait désormais inaccessible. Sur son nuage en fin de compte. Dans son univers. Un monde parallèle dont sa muse semblait tenir les raines.

L'émotion, palpable sur ses traits, comme une aura divine autour de lui, poussa le journaliste a posé une question qui lui parût pourtant banale, à Castle.

-Tout va bien ?

Il savait que c'était le cas, mais il voulait comprendre. Le savoir, il n'y a rien de mieux pour cesser d'être innocent et inconscient des choses qui nous entourent.

Rick hocha la tête, en transe. Ailleurs. Le septième ciel des mots, encore. Toujours. Sans retenu. Il y était bien, pourquoi partir ?

-Je … Oui, ça va, mais … Si vous voulez bien m'excuser …

Il commença à se lever à moitié. Marc comprit qu'il avait mieux à faire. Il se doutait bien que l'inspiratrice de Nikki y était pour quelque chose. Mais il n'osa rien dire. Il exposa plutôt son sourire, derrière lequel il conserva précieusement tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir. On peut tout cacher avec un sourire.

Il serra la main de l'écrivain et lui demanda s'il accepterait néanmoins de terminer l'interview. Ce dernier accepta, distrait et pressé, et laissa sous-entendre que Kate viendrait peut-être l'accompagner, pour tout mettre au clair.

Il partit en courant, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte ou de se retourner. Elle ne vivait pas si loin, il savait qu'il irait bien plus vite à pied. Il se donna toute la force dont il avait besoin pour rallier au plus vite son appartement. Il laissa ses pensées de côté, se concentrant sur son seul et unique but : elle. Il sourit, comme un idiot. Courant toujours, imprudent, il s'en fichait maintenant. Elle s'était ouverte. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais, une fois devant chez elle, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il avait attendu ce moment un bon bout de temps, alors il savait qu'il ne pouvait être plus prêt.

Il monta les marches, déterminé, et frappa trois coups nets contre sa porte. Mais son air victorieux et la joie dans ses yeux s'envolèrent bien vite.

Gael, des larmes couvrant ses joues à la peau claire et lisse, venait de lui ouvrir. Et ils restèrent tous deux aussi silencieux que des tombes.


	21. Découverte

Bonsoir mes agneaux ! Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous profitez bien de votre été et du beau temps. Ensuite, je dois bien vous accorder mille pardons, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre plus d'une semaine et demie, c'est injuste de ma part de ne pas vous avoir prévenu surtout ... Avez-vous vu au moins le petit message que j'avais laissé sur le mur des reviews pour vous prévenir ?

Eh bien, je remercie ceux qui lisent cette histoire encore, malgré ma lenteur démesurée à mettre nos deux héros en couple ! :) Et un énorme merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, comme toujours ! Je me répète, je rabâche, mais c'est vrai et je le pense ! ;)

 _Laetitialfw_ : Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, et je peux te donner un indice pour la suite : tu as tapé dans le mille avec ta théorie ! Bravo ! ;)

 _Marionpc84_ : Je suis très heureuse si tu as aimé ! :)

* * *

Situation : c'est la suite du chapitre précédent.

NB : les "..." introduisent le petit retour en arrière que j'ai placé dans cet écrit, qui se finit de lui-même en suivant à nouveau le cours des choses.

J'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin pour un petit mot ! :)

* * *

Castle observa Gael un moment. Mais il avait compris instantanément. Qui il était. Pourquoi il était là. Son cœur semblait être à fleur de peau et ses sentiments, qu'il pouvait sentir au creux de sa gorge, prêts à s'exprimer et à lâcher prise grâce à la parole; tout cela resta enfermé en lui à la simple vision du pédiatre et l'étouffa lentement.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? La confrontation n'était pas prévue. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Un silence gêné. Voilà ce qu'il y avait de plus tangible entre eux. Rien d'autre. Ils se toisaient. Gael ne comprenait rien, il était déjà bien assez perturbé comme cela pour ne pas en plus avoir à jouer aux devinettes. Castle ne savait pas quoi dire car les mots seraient bien trop vicieux et mèneraient le jeune homme sur une faute piste puisque, non, Kate ne le trompait pas avec lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour se sentir en danger. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'impression qu'avait le médecin. Il se croyait pris au piège, comme un animal. Quant à Rick, il était tout aussi perdu et déboussolé.

Kate apparut finalement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle le vit. Un sourire orna à l'instant son regard. Parce qu'il avait compris. Il avait lu. Il avait vu. Et il était venu. Mais Gael, ici, maintenant …

...

Elle était rentrée 4 minutes plus tard qu'à son habitude. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Enfin, en temps normal, cela ne voulait rien dire. Mais d'ailleurs, en temps normal, elle rentrait toujours à 20:05. Pas de différence. Cela avait été établi comme ça. Aucune raison pour que ça change. Et c'était pour cela que tout avait changé. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière pour que cela se fasse, comme il n'y en avait aucune pour que ça ne se fasse pas.

Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Trop distrait ou peut-être pas assez intéressé pour s'en rendre compte. Noter la différence. Enfin, les différences qui avaient eu lieu en elle. Parce qu'il y en avait eu ! Jour après jour, une nouvelle, encore une autre. Elles venaient s'ajouter, s'empiler, les unes sur les autres. Imperceptiblement, peut-être, mais quand on connaît bien quelqu'un, cela ne peut pas nous échapper. Et maintenant, elle était clairement à des années lumière de la Kate qu'elle avait été à l'époque. Elle était cette autre elle. Enfin pas tout à fait. Mais elle s'en approchait quand même énormément.

Elle avait posé son manteau sur la patère prévue à cet effet. Elle s'était approchée de lui, silencieuse. Il était occupé à lire sur le canapé. Sans remarquer ne serait-ce que la lenteur avec laquelle elle se mouvait. Parce qu'en réalité, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle devait faire et, il fallait l'avouer, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. C'était pour le mieux, d'accord, mais Gael était quelqu'un de bien et elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Elle aimait trop les gens, elle était trop sensible. Trop impliquée même quand son cœur ne l'était plus. Ici, son chagrin, qu'elle éprouvait déjà pour lui, pour la peine qu'elle allait lui causer, prenait le dessus.

Il releva finalement la tête, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir si loin, à voir son malaise, cette impression qu'elle avait, cette sensation au creux du ventre parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il allait souffrir.

Elle tenta un sourire. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. C'était trop dur. Trop faux. Ce n'était pas elle. Plutôt, ce n'était plus elle. Trop différente. Parallèle. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser comme elle avait si longtemps su le faire. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Tous ses attraits, ses qualités avaient disparu. Envolé. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas en lui, alors qu'elle l'avait accepté parce qu'il lui ressemblait. Ils pensaient de la même manière. Mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne pouvait plus voir en elle, aller au fond des choses, de ses émotions. Comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. La comprendre en entier. A nouveau, un mystère. Mais il ne s'en apercevait même pas. Il la croyait toujours ouverte. Toujours offerte. Prête à le recevoir et à l'aimer.

Foutaises !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main, la caressant doucement, pour le rassurer. Comme Castle faisait avec elle. Ses gestes ressemblaient tellement aux siens à présent … Ils se confondaient tous deux.

-Écoute Gael, je … J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Et je … Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer …

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement pour entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Si seulement il avait pu imaginer, ou même voir les signes … Parce que eux ne mentent jamais.

-Je te laisse la parole, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Il avait seulement l'air intrigué, même pas inquiet ni même curieux. Il écouterait ce qu'elle aurait à dire, mais il n'irait pas chercher plus loin. Le moins de profondeur possible … Ils avaient été comme ça tout le temps de leur relation. En superficie. Pour ne pas toucher aux points sensibles. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'elle en cachait de nombreux et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Mais c'était exactement ce dont elle aurait eu besoin. Qu'on la bouscule un peu dans ses acquis. Qu'on la force à parler de ce qui faisait mal. Pour extérioriser. Pour pouvoir confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il ne l'avait pas compris. Et, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne le comprenait pas elle non plus. Deux énigmes que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait su déchiffrer.

-Je …

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Il lui fallait une force de caractère et un courage qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps perdus … La difficulté prenait le pas sur ses résolutions. Elle se résignait. Pourtant, il le fallait. Si elle attendait, il souffrirait encore plus. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait le droit, il méritait d'être heureux comme elle était déjà.

-Écoute, je … Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de se séparer. Je veux dire … Je ne me sens plus heureuse et je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir. Je suis désolée Gael, mais … Je ne veux pas continuer comme cela. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu comprends ?

S'il comprenait ? Pas vraiment, en réalité. Sa déclaration l'avait frappé comme une gifle en plein visage. Et cela n'avait rien d'agréable. De délicat. De réfléchi. C'était direct. Franc. C'était ce qu'elle pensait. Mais lui, … il ne voyait pas du tout les choses comme ça.

Il se sentait mal. Trahi. Blessé. Il l'aimait. Mais elle … Non, il n'avait plus de place dans son esprit. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, il ne pensait pas. Seulement elle et l'intrigue qu'elle représentait. C'était comme si elle avait construit un mur entre eux, à l'intérieur même de son âme, et qu'elle l'empêchait d'entrer.

Et puis tout à coup, comme un claquement de doigts, tout lui tomba dessus. Ses changements, son évolution, sa différence. Il releva même quelque chose au niveau de son physique. Il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il ne l'avait pas assez observé auparavant pour le savoir.

Il inspira pour se donner contenance. Il sentit son arôme et grimaça. Ce n'était pas son odeur habituelle. Elle sentait les fleurs. Aujourd'hui … On aurait dit qu'elle s'était baladée sous un cerisier ou qu'elle avait suçoté un bonbon à la cerise. Cette fragrance envoûtante, cela lui tournait le ventre. Il n'aimait pas du tout.

-Pourquoi as-tu changé de parfum ?

Elle le considéra un moment. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire ? Elle venait de mettre fin à leur relation, et il la questionnait sur la nouvelle senteur qu'elle arborait. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle lui en voulait, elle était en colère. Elle croyait qu'elle avait eu plus d'importance pour lui qu'un simple constat de la part de son odorat. Elle se leva, énervée.

Il la retint par le poignet. N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il avait tenté de faire diversion pour contenir son chagrin ? Parce qu'il savait que la décision était prise. Si elle lui avait dit que c'était fini, ça l'était. Et il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il la connaissait quand même un minimum après tout.

Pourtant, ils n'arrivaient plus à se comprendre. La preuve, chacun interprétait mal le comportement de l'autre. Ils étaient trop loin. Inaccessibles. Une distance qui ne pouvait plus être comblée par les mots ou les gestes, la douceur ou la tendresse. En réalité, c'était fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Mais ils avaient été bien trop aveuglés pour s'en apercevoir.

-Kate, attends ! Je … Ce n'est pas … J'ai …

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Devant ce qu'il croyait être de l'indifférence de sa part, il éclata en sanglots. Cela ne pouvait pas finir de cette manière. Il était plus que triste encore, il avait le cœur brisé. La fin d'un homme amoureux, en somme.

Mais elle n'y était pas indifférente, au contraire, elle retenait elle-même les sanglots qui la traversaient. Le voir ainsi, elle ressentait une peine immense. C'était un homme gentil après tout.

Elle se rassit à côté de lui et ne cessa de s'excuser alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes devant elle.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas censé se terminer ainsi. Elle l'appréciait vraiment et ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si elle ne l'aimait plus.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta et se tourna vivement. Il releva les yeux et décida d'aller ouvrir. Pour se changer les esprits. Pour essayer de faire disparaître ses larmes, peut-être aussi. Elle ne bougea pas, figée. Non, pas lui … Ce n'était pas le moment … Enfin si, mais pas tout de suite.

Elle entendit le silence une fois que la porte fut déverrouillée. Elle comprit. C'était forcément son écrivain. Il avait dû saisir qui était l'inconnu qui se tenait en face de lui. Mais cela ne devait pas être réciproque.

Elle se leva alors en vitesse et s'approcha de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle sourit discrètement à Castle et le salua poliment.

-Bonjour Richard. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment ...

-Assurément. Excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser.

Il fit demi-tour, pour quitter l'appartement. Malgré les apparences trompeuses et le sourire qu'il ne cessait d'arborer, cette vision lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait vu le pédiatre. Celui qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu croiser. C'était trop tard. C'était fait. Il ne pouvait rien effacer. Seulement fuir. L'issue du lâche. Il le savait, mais à cet instant, il s'en moquait éperdument. Il ne désirait que s'éloigner d'eux …

-Non! ... Enfin, je …

Kate semblait se perdre dans ses mots. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. C'était son unique certitude. Parce qu'elle avait bien senti quelque chose. Elle avait bien compris que s'il partait ce soir-là, une partie de lui partirait pour toujours. D'ailleurs, ce qu'elle possédait de lui, son bonheur, sa petite peine, son amour … Il semblait le lui arracher et quitter les lieux avec. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait en aucun cas le supporter et se relever après cela. Elle était prête. Le poème, c'était pour cela après tout. Lui montrer, subtilement, parce qu'il était un homme subtil et qu'elle avait été sûre qu'il comprendrait, qu'elle était prête. En effet, il avait compris. Et elle ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Seulement, le temps semblait jouer contre eux … Comme il pouvait l'agacer parfois ! Et comme elle détestait Gael plus que jamais en cet instant.

-Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas partir ? Hein ? Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce mec ?

Gael était sérieusement remonté contre elle. Malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient encore sur ses joues face à sa dernière révélation, il lui en voulait et il était incroyablement triste. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Et ce Richard, là, qui attendait, patiemment, sur le pas de la porte de sa belle, lui donnait la nausée. Il avait compris. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait vu le regard de Kate s'illuminer lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. Il avait aperçu ce sourire, flottant dans ses pupilles, qui ne lui était nullement destiné. Puis il avait ressenti sa gêne face à lui, parce qu'il était là. Il gênait. Celui de trop, c'était lui. Le dindon de la farce, en quelque sorte. Il le savait. Il leur en voulait. Parce qu'il souffrait alors même qu'ils semblaient vivre dans un paradis parallèle, tous les deux, ensemble, devant ses actes impuissants.

-Il travaille avec moi, c'est, ... euh ...

-Oui, tout à fait. Je travaille avec le capitaine Beckett. Je m'appelle Richard Rodgers, je suis lieutenant à la criminelle, au même commissariat qu'elle. J'étais passé pour discuter d'une enquête assez délicate que je dois résoudre et j'aurais eu besoin de son aide, parce que les preuves ne me permettent pas la lucidité que j'espérais sur l'affaire... Et comme je sais qu'elle est très douée pour faire preuve de bon jugement … Mais je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangés. Je suppose que le capitaine m'a demandé de rester parce qu'il est vraiment urgent de régler ce dossier sensible et qu'elle ne veut pas avoir de problème avec ses supérieurs.

La réplique de l'écrivain avait eu le don de faire taire tous soupçons. Il était un as dans l'art du mensonge, pensa-t-elle. Ce qu'il disait semblait vrai et paraissait plausible, pensa Gael. Il tourna la tête vers Kate, qui le regardait avec une certaine tristesse dans les pupilles, comme si ses fausses insinuations lui avaient fait du mal. Il en oublia pour un temps son amertume et laissa la place à l'invité.

-Bon ... Je … Entrez donc Lieutenant Rodgers. Je vous en prie. J'étais sur le point de partir de toute façon. Vous aurez amplement le temps de discuter.

Kate le regarda, de la tristesse plein les yeux. Alors donc, c'était bel et bien fini. Tout ceci, tout ce temps passé ensemble pour en arriver là. Mais elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas mal faire. Et que c'était uniquement pour se protéger. Pour prendre un peu de distance. Avaler la nouvelle. Respirer. Accepter. Qu'il avait accepté de les laisser seuls pour la soirée.

-Gael …

Il secoua la tête, avec un sourire fatigué.

-Non, Kate, ce n'est pas la peine … Je repasserai pour récupérer mes affaires quand tu voudras bien … Enfin quand je serais prêt plutôt. Et tu pourras faire de même.

Rick était resté silencieux. Il avait compris ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il était heureux. Mais il ne pouvait rien laisser paraître. Un visage impassible. Immobile. Pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'il pensait vraiment et adhérer parfaitement à la peau de son personnage.

-... D'accord.

Elle avait fini par céder. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire possible. La seule issue. Et il avait su la choisir avec dignité. Elle le remerciait en silence. Le respectait.

Elle hocha la tête, résignée. Lui aussi. Il salua le soi-disant lieutenant et partit en direction des escaliers. Sans bruit. Lentement. Il n'était pas pressé.

Ils le regardèrent partir. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la fin d'une histoire et le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Ils étaient impatients. Mais il fallait rester poli. Et respecter les règles.

-Entrez, Castle.

Sans un mot, il pénétra dans son appartement une nouvelle fois. Il détailla la pièce principale. Comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas parfaitement.

Les murs, en brique, étaient différents des originaux. Enfin, de ceux qu'il avait connu avant, dans cet ancien mirage. Elle avait disposé des cadres çà et là, des peintures florales ou des paysages de bord de mer. Sa grand-mère paternelle les avait réalisés. Elle le lui avait avoué une fois. Il trouvait ça beau, la peinture. Un art si abstrait, subjectif, différent pour chacun. Une manière de s'exprimer non pas par les mots mais par les traits. Quand on ne trouvait pas le bon vocabulaire, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Au sol, du parquet de bois clair. Des rideaux violines aux fenêtres. Un luminaire moderne se balançait depuis le plafond du salon. Le canapé, dans des tons de beige et de gris, se tenait sagement dans la partie gauche de la pièce principale. La petite table basse en bois, placée juste devant, était couverte de dossiers et une tasse à café vide trônait fièrement sur la table de la salle à manger, nue de tout autre objet. En bois clair elle aussi, entourée de six chaises en bois sombre, elle se trouvait à l'opposé du canapé. Une armoire en chêne était placée juste derrière et des plantes, de tailles différentes, étaient placées dans les espaces laissés libres de la spacieuse pièce.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé et il porta son attention sur la petite commode blanche de l'entrée, puis sur le meuble en verre qui soutenait la télévision. Il inspecta ensuite la cuisine, similaire à celle qu'il avait connue, avec ses petits placards et son plan de travail sobre.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Il remarqua à cet instant précis qu'elle s'était changée depuis l'après-midi, où il l'avait vue. Elle portait une jupe serrée, noire, comme celle qu'elle avait mise le premier jour, quand il était arrivé ici. Avec, elle revêtait un simple chemisier en satin blanc. Très sobre mais néanmoins extrêmement féminin. Il apprécia cette douce attention. Elle l'avait fait exprès, sans aucun doute. Mais elle paraissait triste, perdue dans ses pensées. Peut-être cachait-elle encore des sentiments pour Gael et venait-elle seulement de s'en rendre compte ? Ou croyait-elle avoir fait une erreur en le quittant ?

Il décida de faire la seule chose qui lui parût censée. S'excuser

-Je suis désolé d'avoir débarquer à l'improviste, j'aurais dû vous avertir avant.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa un moment. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle sentait la morosité l'envahir. Elle avait fait de la peine à Gael et elle s'en voulait. Il ne méritait pas cela. Mais Castle était là. Elle devait se reprendre. Pourtant, elle était encore ailleurs. Pas vraiment là. Les mots lui vinrent difficilement.

-Non, … Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, je … Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle soupira. Comme il est dur d'exprimer ce que l'on a sur le cœur. Elle savait bien qu'il s'en doutait. Qu'elle avait mis fin à leur relation. Mais il méritait qu'elle lui avoue à voix haute. La vie ne doit pas être un enchaînement de déductions. Il faut des preuves concrètes pour avancer.

-Nous avons rompus.

Un silence fit suite à sa déclaration, seulement brisé par leur lente respiration en harmonie, accordée l'une à l'autre. Ils étaient assis à côté depuis quelques minutes seulement et ils étaient déjà en parfaite symbiose.

-Je suis désolé pour vous deux.

Il ne l'était pas vraiment. Mais il fallait se montrer galant, et puis ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle. Il la connaissait. Maîtriser ses sentiments était bien assez dur pour qu'elle arrive à tenter de contrôler ceux des autres.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est la vie. Murmura-t-elle.

Encore le silence. Une absence de mots pleine de nostalgie. De tristesse. De regrets peut-être un peu également. Parce que cette phrase ne résumait pas uniquement sa séparation, mais aussi toutes les difficultés de la vie et tous les égarements, les peines et les chagrins qu'elle peut nous causer simplement.

Elle se reprit en main. Et lui proposa du vin.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit-il, enthousiaste, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Pour réchauffer le cœur fatigué de sa bien-aimée.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine. Il se tint à distance, l'observa faire en silence. Son regard glissant simplement sur son corps léger. Avec des mouvements fluides, féminins, délicats et précis, elle se saisit tour à tour des verres, de la bouteille et du limonadier.

-Où vas-tu acheter ton vin ?

Il sourit et rougit au cours du même instant. Le tutoiement lui avait totalement échappé. L'habitude sans doute, ou le fait qu'elle ait un peu lâché prise. Il ne s'en voulait pas tant que cela. Il était même heureux. Ses réflexes de mari étaient revenus se heurter à la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait été tout en retenu pendant si longtemps qu'il avait bien finir par craquer.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle comprenait, en quelque sorte. Pourtant, il l'avait surprise. Encore. Cette aisance avec laquelle il parlait, parce qu'il était écrivain, et cette facilité avec laquelle il avait utilisé le tu à la place du vous prouvait bien qu'il était prêt autant qu'elle. Peut-être même un peu plus, mais elle ne voulait pas brûler les étapes.

Encore un peu confuse par le changement de personne, elle en avait totalement oublié sa question.

-Pardon ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas un murmure pour se cacher ou bien pour le fâcher de ce changement dans son vocabulaire. Elle était simplement troublée et heureuse à la fois, et le timbre de sa voix en pâtissait étrangement.

Il s'excusa. Il avait mal interprété la question. Il croyait qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir tutoyée de la sorte. Il ne pouvait savoir à quel point ces quelques lettres de différence l'avait perturbée.

-Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû … C'était simplement pour connaître le nom de votre caviste mais je me suis emporté …

-Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ça … Je voulais dire … Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave, … C'est que je ne me souvenais plus de la question, je … C'est compliqué avec toi, Rick, tu me fais perdre mes mots et regarde, je bredouille comme une enfant ! … Mon caviste s'appelle Francis.

Elle secoua la tête, totalement éreintée. Décidément, il la vidait de toute son énergie et ses mots disparaissaient avec elle. Elle sourit en même temps. Comme c'était frustrant de ne pouvoir dire ce qu'elle ressentait à voix haute quand elle était avec lui. En réalité, c'était surtout qu'elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même. Elle n'arrivait pas à le définir, ni même à y apposer des termes car rien ne semblait correspondre. Aucune étiquette. Aucun sens sur le papier. Mais qu'importe, elle savait bien qu'elle ne vivait pas sa vie sur le papier.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était le même caviste que lui. Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Francis dans tout New-York qui conseillait si bien le vin. Il était vraiment étonné. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué, dans son univers imaginaire, qu'elle avait fréquenté la même boutique que lui avant même qu'ils ne se connaissent et partagent du vin ensemble. Et puis, elle aussi s'était mise à le tutoyer. Elle avait suivi le chemin qu'il venait de tracer pour elle, pour qu'elle vienne jusqu'à lui. Qu'elle le trouve. Et peut-être qu'elle se trouve aussi par la même occasion. Il n'en savait rien.

Elle le scruta de ses prunelles claires. Il était charmant, à sourire comme un petit enfant. Heureux. Joyeux. Ému, apparemment. Grâce à elle, certainement. Elle avait bien vu sa bouche tirée dans cette moue qu'elle adorait voir peinte sur son visage. Elle l'étudia à nouveau. Car, quand elle peignait un beau portrait de lui, cela lui donnait du courage. Elle ne savait bien pourquoi. Mais la beauté peut avoir son importance parfois.

Elle se mit à le contempler. Perdu comme il était si souvent dans ses pensées. Son visage, aux traits fins. Ses doigts. Ses cheveux. Ses mains. Cela lui suffit. Le courage était revenu.

Elle s'approcha de lui, en vitesse, mais ses gestes restaient d'une étrange lenteur.

Il la vit venir. Ainsi douce, légère, volant au dessus du sol. En apesanteur entre leurs esprits et leurs cœurs. En symbiose avec lui. Flottant tout autant.

Elle s'avançait, toujours plus près de lui. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, baissa son regard vers sa main. Il fit de même, pour suivre le trajet de ses iris. Elle se saisit tendrement de ses doigts, déposa le verre de vin dans le creux de sa paume et laissa la sienne contre le dos de sa main.

Elle frissonna. Lui aussi. Le contact de leur peau. Elle sentit sa douceur, sa chair laiteuse et chaude. Il sentit son pouls, battant frénétiquement à travers les veines saillantes sous la peau claire. Il observa leur point d'attache. Il savait que c'était le début de tout. Et il le laissa durer un peu. Pour l'encrer plus profondément encore dans sa mémoire. Pour ne jamais le perdre. Il cligna des yeux et la prit ainsi en photo. Il glissa le portrait qu'il venait de s'offrir tout contre son cœur. Et il laissa son esprit parler au travers de son corps. Il décida à son tour de lâcher prise et de ne plus maîtriser ses mouvements. Mais il attendit encore un peu, pour être bien sûr qu'elle était prête. Qu'il n'avait pas mal interprété les signes. Il voulut lire au fond de ses pupilles et lui laisser le choix.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Comme si elle avait entendu son appel silencieux et pourtant si criant. Mais le regard profond et pénétrant de son écrivain l'empêcha de penser.

 _La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur._

Les iris perçants de Castle prirent possession de son cœur et de son âme. Ses pensées, ses songes, tout ce qu'elle avait en tête disparut. Seule une étrange sensation resta. Qui la laissa toute chose d'ailleurs. Sans mots, elle n'arrivait pas à la définir. Mais son corps le définissait pour elle. L'envie. L'attente en quelque sorte. Et une petite part de désir aussi.

Libre. Elle venait de lâcher prise entièrement et elle était désormais toute offerte face à lui. Et elle patientait pour qu'il veuille bien faire le premier pas.

Il avait compris. Il avait saisi toutes les subtilités dans ses quelques actions. Et avec le poème, il savait qu'elle était fin prête à recevoir tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Il se pencha, lentement, pour poser avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le sentit venir, au plus près d'elle. Et quand elle sentit son souffle tout contre sa bouche, elle ferma les yeux. Il fit de même quand il se sut assez proche. Plus que quelques centimètres. Il s'approcha, encore plus près. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Leur peau se touchèrent. Ils commençaient à se découvrir. Et alors que son odorat découvrait l'arôme de sa chair sur le bout de sa langue, qu'elle était en train de goûter son odeur masculine, à quelques centimètres seulement ; elle poussa un petit cri et sauta en arrière.

Il la dévisagea, paniqué, inquiet et sans vraiment comprendre. Elle avait les yeux baissés sur son chemisier blanc et y déposa ses mains légères et fébriles, encore tremblantes de cette esquisse de baiser qu'ils avaient été sur le point d'échanger.

Son vêtement clair était rougi. Couvert par le vin qu'il venait de lui renverser dessus sans même s'en rendre compte. Trop absorbé par leur échange muet et charnel à venir, il en avait oublié l'enceinte en verre qu'il tenait au creux de ses doigts.

Le liquide sombre coulait le long de sa peau, collant le tissu contre son ventre, dessiné à la perfection par le vin.

Il ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Tour à tour sur sa peau qui transparaissait sous le chemisier, sur son visage crispé, sur ses mains frénétiquement mouvantes. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Il ne trouvait rien à faire. Il s'approcha, contrit et avança ses paumes pour tenter de l'aider.

Elle le sentit venir et observa un instant ses doigts qui commençaient à effleurer sa peau à travers le tissu pour l'égoutter.

Elle repoussa son aide et ses mains par la même occasion et défit elle-même les premiers boutons du vêtement. Elle ne voulait pas encore qu'il se tienne si près d'elle. En appui sur son corps. C'était trop tôt. Il fallait prendre le temps. Il faut toujours savoir le prendre.

Il la laissa faire un moment sans vraiment réagir, comme tétanisé. Quel idiot, il venait de gâcher leur premier baiser … Il aurait dû faire attention à tous les détails, pour que ce soit parfait. Mais il avait été emporté par le tourbillon de beauté et de désir qu'elle représentait pour lui. Incontrôlable. Les pulsions avant la réflexion. Car elle avait le don de faire disparaître cette dernière entièrement.

Elle arriva un bouton au dessus de la poitrine. La situation devenait un peu trop hors de contrôle. Si elle continuait sur cette lancée …

-Kate, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle releva son regard vers lui, et comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle le connaissait, et puis c'était un homme après tout. Prise par les événements, elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

-Tourne-toi s'il te plaît.

Il la considéra sans comprendre, totalement éberlué. Pourquoi devait-il se retourner ? Il l'avait déjà vue ainsi, qu'il sache ! Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Pas elle, plutôt.

-Kate, je te connais, je t'ai souvent observée en …

-Castle !

Elle avait l'air un peu agacé. Ce n'était pas que l'air d'ailleurs. Il avait fait éclater sa bulle d'envie, il avait ruiné son chemisier préféré, qu'elle avait mis pour l'occasion, se changeant au poste pour rentrer fraîche à son appartement.

Il se tourna et en profita pour poser son verre sur le plan de travail. Il avait saisi. Il ne fallait pas trop en faire ni exagérer. Ils étaient tous les deux à fleur de peau car ils attendaient énormément de ce rendez-vous. Lui, parce qu'il ne survivrait plus sans elle. Et elle, … eh bien pour la même raison finalement.

Elle se retourna elle aussi, se trouvant dos à dos avec lui, et termina d'enlever son vêtement à présent entièrement coloré. Elle l'essora simplement au dessus du carrelage clair de sa cuisine.

Il entendit les petites gouttes du liquide suave tomber sur le sol. Il ne tenait pas en place et mourait d'envie de se retourner pour la voir. Ne pas pouvoir profiter de son visage ou même de ses prunelles pétillantes, cela le rendait fou. Il laissa son instinct parler. Puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait plus vraiment se contrôler.

-Si tu es toujours la même, si tu es celle que je crois, celle que je connais, celle que j'aime aussi, tu portes ce soutien-gorge noir recouvert de dentelle marron. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et je sais à quel point il est symbolique pour toi. L'importance, la place qu'il occupe dans ton cœur. Tu le portais, la première nuit du premier jour de la première fois. Et puis, plus tard, tu m'as confié que tu estimais qu'il te portait chance. C'était ton fétiche. Ton préféré. Celui que tu adorais porter pour ce que tu appelais « les grandes occasions ». Soit pas si souvent que cela.

Elle l'écouta en silence. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était un petit peu rapprochée. Pour être au plus près. Parce qu'elle avait du mal à supporter les moments où elle ne le voyait pas. Où ses yeux ne se posaient pas sur lui. Où elle le sentait loin.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était estomaquée. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il la connaissait si bien, c'était vrai et c'était indéniable aussi, mais à ce point … Elle recula encore pour être au plus près de lui. Leurs dos s'effleurèrent, ils n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement pour se dégager. Sa peau nue contre sa chemise en coton. C'était agréable. Rien de plus. Il y avait dans ce geste, dans ce rapprochement quelque chose d'innocent, de naïf. D'instinctif aussi.

Elle laissa parler son corps. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait à présent. Il avait compris qu'elle était prête à s'ouvrir entièrement à lui. Qu'elle n'attendait désormais plus que cela.

Une de ses mains, néanmoins hésitante, frôla lentement son bras et descendit jusqu'à sa paume. Elle s'en saisit, un peu réticente, ayant peur de le voir reculer. Ou n'appréciant pas forcément les initiatives que son enveloppe charnelle se permettait. Finalement, la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses doigts et la douceur de se peau lui firent oublier toutes ses craintes. Elles s'envolèrent, loin. Le silence s'installa. Plaisant. Reposant. Apaisant. Rassurant. Vivant.

Il frissonna à son contact et ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse de son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Il la laissa agir comme elle le voulait. De toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'il attendait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Il décida finalement que c'était à son tour d'agir. En prenant son temps, il avança sa main jusqu'à celle qu'elle avait encore de libre. Il lia leurs doigts et apprécia son toucher fin et délicat. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Il ne pouvait imaginer autant pour leur première soirée.

Ils ne bougèrent pas durant de nombreuses minutes. C'était un peu étrange, ces deux amoureux transits, dos à dos, se tenant simplement les mains en silence. Mais c'était bien eux. Cela leur correspondait. Cela les définissait parfaitement. Ils étaient bien. Alors rien ne devait changer.

Quelque chose se mit tout à coup à le tracasser. Des mots, un soir, qu'elle avait prononcés, lui revinrent en tête. Et il devait mettre les choses au clair s'il voulait avoir avec elle la relation qu'il désirait qu'ils partagent.

Il se retourna, libérant leurs mains liées. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant en silence qu'il agisse à nouveau. Elle était un peu perturbée néanmoins. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il avait brisé le lien.

Elle était dos à lui, et c'était bien trop tentant. Il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps. Et il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il posa alors ses mains sur le bas de son dos et les fit glisser jusqu'à son ventre. Il se colla contre elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il l'aimait, oh oui putain qu'il l'aimait, plus fort que tout, plus fort que l'amour même. C'était indescriptible. Presque inconcevable.

Elle lui avait manqué. La peau laiteuse de son ventre, sa fermeté, la finesse de son grain délicat et régulier … Il huma l'odeur qui s'échappait de ses cheveux. Un parfum d'amandes et de soleil. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Elle n'osait bouger. Elle n'osait parler. Elle était tellement bien, confortablement calée contre son torse, sa carrure imposante et rassurante. En sécurité. Le contact sur son ventre ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela. D'accord, c'était étrange qu'il la tienne ainsi dans ses bras, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il finit par la relâcher, et, tout en commençant à lui confier ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis quelques instants déjà, il fit courir ses doigts fins de ses hanches à la naissance de son cou en remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, car il la savait sensible. Il joua avec les petits cheveux qui apparaissaient au niveau de sa nuque.

-Écoute Kate, je voulais savoir … A propos d'Esposito … As-tu vraiment … euh, « conclu » avec lui ?

Elle se retourna vivement. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ? Les frissons qu'il avait fait naître en elle s'étaient envolés aussi vite qu'un nuage de fumée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Ça ne va pas ou quoi !

Il était totalement déboussolé. Ne lui avait-elle pas avoué avoir eu une liaison avec lui ? Avait-il mal compris ? Il tenta de s'excuser, car ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire une scène pour cette raison s'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être.

-Je … Excuse-moi, mais … L'autre soir, chez moi, à la sortie du bar, tu m'as dit que … Et …

Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de boire. Elle délirait totalement après et elle avait tendance à agir n'importe comment.

-Non, je n'ai jamais … Enfin, il se trouve qu'une fois, je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui dans son appartement et comme j'étais un peu amochée, il m'a proposé de rester dormir et je ne sais pas pourquoi, on s'est retrouvé à dormir tous les deux dans son lit et comme le lendemain matin je ne me souvenais pas du moment où nous nous sommes mis au lit, j'ai … Ah, je ne sais pas quoi en penser, mon cerveau me joue des tours ! Désolée …

Il l'observa et l'écouta parler. En effet, elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir vraiment de quoi elle parlait. Elle était mignonne quand elle cherchait ses mots et qu'elle farfouillait au fond de sa mémoire, avec cette petite veine qui prenait naissance sur son front … Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à sa poitrine, contemplant son corps et sa silhouette harmonieuse. Elle surprit son regard déplacé et le mit en garde, les poings sur les hanches.

-Castle …

Il releva ses prunelles curieuses vers elle et lui demanda pardon d'un air penaud. Mais la zone d'ombre n'était pas totalement éclairée. Il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu menti alors ?

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? La vérité, oui, tout simplement, mais peut-être qu'il n'aimerait pas l'entendre. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Si elle s'ouvrait à lui, il devait l'accepter toute entière ou la repousser totalement. Elle se devait d'être sincère. De lui faire un peu confiance. De le laisser entrer.

-Parce que, sous le coup de l'alcool, je dis et je fais n'importe quoi. Comme ce souvenir est plutôt sombre et que je ne peux y amener aucune réponse, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête et je dis ce qui me parait être le plus plausible et le plus logique, même si ça ne l'est pas, que ce n'est pas la vérité et même si je n'aurais pas aimé que cela arrive vraiment. Je … Je ne ressens rien pour Esposito et je le considère comme mon frère, en quelque sorte.

Elle se tut un instant. Tenta de sonder son âme, d'observer ses réactions. Il lui souriait seulement avec douceur et gentillesse. Parce qu'il aimait qu'elle se confie ainsi à lui. Qu'elle lui laisse une chance, une place, un espoir, qu'elle le permette de tenter de la comprendre. Résoudre l'énigme. Pour cela, elle devait l'aider un petit peu, quand même.

-Et puis … Il y a plein de choses que j'ai certainement dites et faites au cours de cette soirée dont je ne me souviens pas trop. Des moments flous. Je crois que nous avons bien trop bu … Je n'aurais jamais dû …

Il baissa la tête. Elle regrettait le baiser, c'était sûr. Peut-être que, finalement, elle n'était pas aussi prête qu'elle le laissait transparaître ou qu'elle ne le laissait penser …

-Mais je pense me rappeler de l'essentiel … Avoua-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, une lueur d'espoir dansant dans ses prunelles claires. Elle s'amusa un instant de la situation et commença à compter doucement sur ses doigts, avec une lenteur exagérée.

-Pour sûr, tout ce que tu m'as raconté à propos de nous est bien inscrit dans mon esprit.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. De manière presque imperceptible. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'écrivain. Un petit sourire en coin, comme il savait qu'elle les aimait.

-Je me rappelle aussi du moment où tu m'as offert ton manuscrit.

Elle était seulement à quelques centimètres de lui à présent. Ses prunelles glissaient lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les fixer intensément.

-D'autres choses, encore. Chuchota-t-elle, mutine. Tu sais, étrangement, l'alcool me permet de m'avouer et d'avouer des choses que, d'ordinaire, je ne révélerai à personne, même pas à moi-même. Je laisse parler mon esprit et mon cœur. Et alors je ne fais pas que des choses de manière inconsciente …

Elle le contempla dans les yeux à nouveau. Les siens étaient clairs, son esprit tout autant. Et elle sentit, au travers du regard qu'ils échangèrent alors, que c'était la même chose pour lui.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu. Pour être au plus près. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. A peine, parce qu'avec ses talons, ils faisaient presque la même taille.

Il l'attendit. Il la laissa faire. Il souriait simplement, patientant comme il savait si bien le faire. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses bras, effleurant sa chair brûlante. Elle frissonna. Il le sentit et vint placer ses mains légères de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres pour déposer les siennes sur celles de l'écrivain.

Une sensation exquise. Le bonheur à l'état pur. Le désir aussi. Ce mélange, sa fragrance à la cerise avec son eau de parfum masculine. Le goût du café, qu'ils cueillirent sur la bouche l'un de l'autre. Ils en profitèrent, sans se précipiter. Parce que le temps avait finalement décidé de leur donner une chance. Et ils n'allaient pas la lâcher de sitôt.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que j'aurais su être à la hauteur de vos attentes ! ;) N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire et donnez-moi des idées pour la suite, la panne sèche arrive à grands pas, tout comme la fin de cette fiction d'ailleurs ! :)


	22. Au petit matin

Salut à tout le monde !

Ok, j'espère que vous allez bien, que vous n'êtes pas trop énervés contre moi, que vous ne m'en voulez pas tant que ça ... Bon, je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard CONSIDÉRABLE à part une soudaine panne d'inspiration. Je tiens à être honnête. Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile d'écrire et ça ne vient pas comme ça (enfin, si, parfois, mais pas tout le temps). En plus de ça, j'ai repris les cours le 1er septembre et depuis, j'ai tellement de travail que je ne peux RIEN faire pour moi et encore moins me poser pour vous concocter un petit quelque chose.

Alors mille pardons, je suis sincèrement désolée. Pour autant, ne soyez pas trop sévères avec ce chapitre qui ne me convient pas parfaitement, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux et je n'ai pas réussi à en tirer autre chose ...

En attendant, merci à tous ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de me laisser un mot doux ou bien de suivre cette histoire, j'essaie de faire ce que je peux pour la rendre authentique, agréable, pas trop légère mais pas trop lourde non plus. Donnez-moi des conseils si ça ne va pas ... Je n'attends que ça ! ;)

PS: quand j'ai un petit quelque chose à vous dire, je publie un commentaire sur l'histoire, donc quand vous voyez mon nom dans les reviews, c'est que j'ai une information à vous communiquer.

Passons aux remerciements personnels :

 _AlwaysCaskett3012_ : Comment te remercier ? Tes mots me font toujours autant de bien et réchauffent mon coeur frigorifié par ce début d'hiver déjà rude. Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, je prie pour que ce soit pareil avec le prochain. Désolée pour l'attente en tout cas ! ;)

 _caskett71_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes douces paroles chaleureuses qui me font très plaisir. Tes deux idées pour la suite étaient très bonnes mais je te laisse découvrir ce que j'ai choisi de leur faire vivre ... ;)

 _Izabel65_ : Woaw, une avalanche de commentaires et c'est fort agréable ! :) Oui, excuse-moi pour le journaliste, vous m'avez souvent fait la remarque alors je ré-arrange mon récit ! ;) Merci à toi.

 _Lolive_ : Papou, je sais bien que c'est toi ! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de savoir que tu apprécies ce que j'écris et que tu peux un peu t'identifier à eux. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite. Mille bisous à toi et merci d'être qui tu es.

J'en ai fini là pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Situation : je ne préfère rien dire et vous laissez deviner ... Ne vous inquiétez, j'ai mis des petits indices ! ;)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage à la fin ! :)

* * *

Une odeur de fraise. Elle flottait, légère, subtile, fraîche à travers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Elle se faufilait, sinueuse, sous la porte de sa chambre et s'approchait lentement de ses narines endormies. Elle titilla son odorat et lui tira un sourire dans son sommeil.

Elle était bien, au creux de ses draps, première nuit de calme, depuis le temps … Elle croyait même ne jamais avoir aussi bien dormi. En quelque sorte, c'était vrai, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais dormi en si bonne compagnie. Et maintenant que tout était clair dans son esprit, ses songes angoissants et ses sueurs froides avaient disparu.

En paix. Elle dormait encore. Mais les fraises avaient un peu éveillé sa conscience.

Un arôme particulier accompagna le précédent. Quelque chose de puissant, d'exotique, qu'elle appréciait tout bonnement. Le chocolat. Il avait une sorte de signification pour elle. Elle ne pouvait bien l'expliquer, ni même l'exprimer, mais c'était … une libération. Une trêve dans son quotidien. Son petit bout de paradis, qu'elle croquait et dégustait du bout des lèvres, le laissant fondre sur sa langue, et qui l'enveloppait avec douceur.

Cette fois, les fragrances du petit-déjeuner la tirèrent tout entière du sommeil paisible dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Elle n'était pas pressée. Elle savait qu'il était là et que ces agréables parfums sucrés venaient de ce qu'il était en train de préparer.

Elle s'étira dans son grand lit. Tranquille. Vraiment, elle était devenue une autre. Différente. Et pourtant semblable, au premier abord, comme aux suivants. Toujours aussi féminine, aussi mystérieuse. Mais quelque chose de changé quand même. Peut-être le grand sourire qu'elle arborait désormais sans cesse.

C'était presque imperceptible, tous ces changements discrets. Mais elle le sentait. Elle le voyait. Elle le vivait. Et c'était merveilleux. Elle s'aimait. Enfin, elle appréciait plutôt celle qu'elle était devenue. Celle que Castle l'avait faite devenir. Celle qu'elle avait toujours voulue être. Une autre tout en restant la même.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Sans se dépêcher, elle fit glisser le draps le long de ses jambes fines. Elle posa ses pieds sur le parquet, parcouru par les rayons du soleil, dansant vaguement sur le sol de la belle éveillée. Elle les contempla un moment, comme ailleurs. Elle se surprit à penser que c'était un ballet féerique. Tous les matins, il se redessinait dans son appartement et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle y prêtait réellement attention et qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point c'était subtil et voluptueux. Les grains de poussière virevoltaient dans les raies de soleil et disparaissaient, aussi subitement qu'ils étaient apparus, dans la noirceur des ombres.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'astre du petit jour. Il vint caresser avec douceur et tendresse la peau satinée de son visage. Elle lui sourit, fermant les yeux, le remerciant silencieusement du présent qu'il lui offrait là. Elle se laissa faire à son agréable chaleur avant de se lever pour de bon.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, se saisit d'un peignoir en soie rouge et l'enfila, faisant glisser le tissu léger sur sa peau. Encore une fois, elle fit attention à cet insignifiant détail qui n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Il lui semblait qu'aucun vêtement ne l'avait ainsi enveloppée, avec autant de grâce et de simplicité. Ce n'était qu'un drapé de plus qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Mais elle le trouva différent. Tout l'était pour elle aujourd'hui. Ses découvertes la perturbaient autant qu'elles l'émerveillaient. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de petits bonheurs si singuliers alors même qu'elle avait tous les jours la chance d'en profiter ? Rick avait vraiment eu le don de lui ouvrir les yeux. D'ailleurs, son contact lui manquait. Elle avait envie, plutôt elle avait besoin, de le voir. Son corps, loin du sien, ne lui était plus familier. Elle devait être près de lui pour pouvoir toujours se retrouver. Sans son contact, sa peau tout contre la sienne, elle se sentait mal. Sa présence lui était devenue nécessaire. Vitale. Indispensable.

Elle s'approcha, à pas lents et réguliers néanmoins, de sa cuisine. Elle laissa l'envie monter en elle, la joie qu'elle savait qu'elle allait ressentir en le voyant, le bonheur qui allait maintenant en croissant. Elle ne cherchait plus à se contrôler. Elle y était. Elle le savait. Elle se connaissait.

Elle le vit. Tout de suite, son corps s'apaisa. Sa simple vue pouvait faire retomber toute la pression, les peurs et les interrogations que cachaient son âme perturbée et son cœur. Quel don ! C'était divin, pour elle comme pour lui. Car il avait bien compris tout le bien qu'il lui faisait. Et il en était très satisfait.

Elle s'avança encore un peu dans sa direction. Ses yeux, encore tous ensommeillés, le fixaient intensément. Il se laissa faire. Il l'observa, alors même qu'elle le déshabillait du regard. Il savait qu'elle aimait bien le mettre à nu. Pour être sûre qu'il ne lui cachait rien. Qu'il était sincère. Qu'elle était en sécurité à ses côtés. Oh ! Elle l'était, elle en était même persuadée. Mais elle aimait bien vérifier. Et comme il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, il la laissait agir en silence. Par ses prunelles perçantes, elle le testait. Le questionnait. Vérifiait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, quand elle aurait besoin. Lui faisant aussi comprendre que cela était devenu réciproque. Puisque maintenant, tout l'était.

-Bonjour, finit-elle par le remercier de lui permettre ainsi de pouvoir profiter de son être tout entier. Il était à sa merci, alors les remerciements n'étaient en aucun cas de mise entre eux.

-Mais de rien Kate, tu sais que tout le plaisir est pour moi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se saluèrent. Ils sourirent, au même instant, de la même manière. En penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ils étaient encore un petit peu fatigués.

Dans un même mouvement, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Attirés, irrévocablement, par la présence de l'être aimé, sa chair, sa voix, son regard et mille autres choses indescriptibles que seuls deux amoureux trouvent dans le corps de celui qu'ils aiment.

Mais il marqua un arrêt, à distance respectable. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le laisse venir. Qu'elle accepte qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il soit déjà si familier avec elle. Ils avaient seulement partager les mêmes draps. Rien de plus innocent que cela. Après un bon repas en tête à tête qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble, se lançant des coups d'oeil qui se voulaient furtifs et discrets, mais qui n'étaient autres que de longues et profondes contemplations; ils s'étaient couchés, gentiment vêtus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour préserver sa fragilité et la lenteur de leur relation aussi. Et pour profiter doucement, en prenant leur temps, des bonnes choses de la vie.

Elle remarqua cet espace qu'il laissait entre eux, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle s'en sentait rassurée. Parce que cela signifiait bien qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et qu'elle pouvait s'ouvrir à lui librement. Lui faire confiance.

Elle s'avança vers lui et, délicatement, en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle vint cueillir ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Elle sentit son sourire, tout contre sa bouche entrouverte. Elle inspira son arôme au travers de ce contact au premier abord si singulier, mais qui avait à présent pris tant de sens à ses yeux. C'était la finalisation de longs mois de lutte intérieure, c'était l'achèvement de périodes d'angoisse interminables. Et c'était l'amour à l'état pur, qui lui était offert sur une si mince parcelle de son corps.

Elle passa ses bras dans son dos, il fit glisser ses mains le long de son visage pour atteindre ses cheveux soyeux et brillants. Ils profitèrent ainsi de l'autre pleinement. Les yeux clos, ils s'observaient sans se voir, se découvraient en aveugle. Ils dessinaient les contours du corps de l'autre sans avoir la chance de l'observer. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur faire ? Ils se connaissaient par cœur, avant même de se connaître réellement. Ils savaient tellement de choses, l'un sur l'autre, tous les deux ensemble, que les longs regards qu'ils avaient tant échangés n'étaient presque plus nécessaires. Ils les conservaient parfois néanmoins, parce qu'ils aimaient bien cela, quand ils en ressentaient le besoin. Mais là, ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était juste savourer la présence de l'autre, sa chaleur, sa proximité, son grain de peau, les battements de son cœur. Se tenir contre lui. Au plus près. Leurs corps semblaient avoir été façonnés pour aller ensemble. Le creux de son cou pour le haut de son crâne, la forme de ses hanches pour le tour de ses bras. Le yin et le yang, en harmonie.

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Les yeux clos, toujours. Sans bruit, toujours. Seules leurs respirations prouvaient qu'ils étaient encore bien vivants. Un sourire aux lèvres, les traits rêveurs. Un tableau, une histoire d'amour.

Mais son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Elle se mordit la lèvre en rouvrant les paupières. Il venait leur rappeler qu'elle avait faim. Et qu'il était temps de faire autre chose. Même s'ils étaient bien, il se détacha d'elle, pour mieux la reprendre dans ses bras plus tard dans la journée. Pour ne pas se lasser. Pour laisser traîner l'envie. Faire renaître le désir. Et surtout, continuer à l'effleurer quand même.

Il la regarda en s'écartant, lui prenant le menton dans la main pour lui faire lever les yeux et sonder son regard.

Il remarqua quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne savait vraiment quoi. Son sourire éclairait tout son visage et tout son être, ses yeux étaient pétillants, ses cernes s'étaient estompées. Elle avait l'air apaisé. Cette autre identique à celle d'hier. Son ensorcelante beauté innocente et inconsciente de ses pouvoirs sur lui et de son charme certain.

Il la relâcha, la laissant toute étourdie. Ce contact visuel … Elle ne s'en remettait pas. Il avait fouillé en elle, sondé son âme et il avait atteint son but, ce qu'il cherchait. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Parce qu'il l'avait vraiment déstabilisée. Mais, au fond, elle aimait cela. Sentir la caresse de ses prunelles jusqu'au fond de son être, s'enroulant autour de son cœur comme autour d'une proie faible et sans défense. Pourtant c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle était dans ses bras, il lui avait prouvé tant de fois : une poupée de chiffon, deux boutons pour les yeux et du tissu pour le corps. C'était tout. Et des ficelles, surtout, pour la diriger; qu'il savait habilement manier. Elle se laissait faire. Elle ne voulait plus résister. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait laissé entrer, d'ailleurs. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, bien entendu.

-J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner : des pancakes, du chocolat fondu, des fraises coupées en salade. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Annonça-t-il, un doux et tendre sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux rieurs. Il s'était bien sûr rendu compte de son trouble. Il l'avait fait un peu exprès, à vrai dire. Parce qu'il aimait la titiller et la perturber juste ce qu'il fallait. A peine mais assez néanmoins pour qu'elle se perde un instant et se retrouve celui d'après.

-C'est parfait. Répondit-elle, ayant enfin pu reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées.

Ils sourirent. En même temps. Puis s'approchèrent d'un même mouvement de la cuisinière pour récupérer ce qu'il y avait sur le feu. Elle, parce qu'elle mourrait de faim et qu'elle voulait un peu détourner l'attention; lui, pour être galant et se faire pardonner de son intrusion dérangeante dans son regard. Ils faillirent se percuter, se mirent à rire sans bruit voyant qu'ils se gênaient un peu sans vraiment se gêner, puisque sentir l'épaule de l'autre frotter son bras n'était en rien gênant en réalité. Ils finirent par trouver leur rythme et terminèrent de préparer le festin.

-Je voulais te l'apporter au lit mais c'est raté pour aujourd'hui. Soupira-t-il, apparemment réellement attristé. Elle remarqua sa peine et passa une main sur sa joue à la peau lisse et laiteuse. Il releva les prunelles vers elle et ce fut à son tour de fouiller les profondeurs de son esprit. Il la laissa faire, parce qu'elle le laissait aussi. Et parce que, tout comme elle, il adorait cela.

-Il y aura plein d'autres matins. Le rassura-t-elle, avec un sourire délicat et enchanteur qui réchauffa son cœur. Comme elle était douce et attentive, pensa-t-il. Et, au fond, il n'avait pas tord.

Maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'avait que de bonnes idées en tête, elle se laissait aller totalement. Il la remercia pour cet instant de complicité et d'espoir qu'elle venait généreusement de lui offrir et il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille alors qu'elle libérait sa joue de l'étreinte de ses doigts. Elle rougit, parce que son toucher la faisait frissonner et il sourit devant sa timidité et sa retenue. Cette majestueuse femme semblait être une petite fille qui découvrait les douceurs de l'amour pour la toute première fois.

Ils prirent le nécessaire pour le petit-déjeuner et il finit d'installer la table alors qu'elle faisait couler du café en l'observant discrètement. Comme il était beau, au petit jour, au lever du soleil et du matin. Quand la nature s'éveille, tout semble plus clair et plus délicieux pour les yeux.

Elle le rejoignit finalement et ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre à la table de la salle à manger, avant de commencer à manger et à discuter.

-Au fait, Kate, j'ai cette interview à terminer, tu sais celle pour la sortie de mon nouveau roman, et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu voulais bien m'accompagner ?

Aussi lentement qu'étaient venus son acceptation et ses tendres sourires, elle se referma en clin d'œil, à une vitesse telle qu'il faillit passer à côté. Mais il était observateur et il vit la veine de son front se gonfler légèrement.

-Comment ça ?

Il comprit sa réticence et lui prit la main pour la rassurer et la détendre. Il fit ses petits ronds circulaires apaisants sur la paume de sa main mais ils n'eurent malheureusement pas l'effet escompté sur sa dulcinée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour discuter avec le journaliste.

Elle avait l'air passablement en colère ou du moins, assez énervée pour lui en vouloir.

-Tu as parlé de moi à un journaliste ? Demanda-t-elle, tentant de garder son calme. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment apprécier la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation.

-Euh ... Je ... Oui. Pourquoi, est-ce un problème ?

Il eut peur d'avoir mal fait, mal agi, d'avoir commis une erreur et de part son manque d'attention, d'avoir refermé l'huître et d'avoir perdu la perle. Il plaça son autre main sur la première et s'approcha au maximum d'elle. Son visage était toujours fermé, mais elle semblait s'être un peu calmée.

-Castle ... Je ... Je ne veux pas que tu parles de moi à n'importe qui. C'est pour ton livre, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête, sans bruit, tel le petit garçon attendant la sentence de l'adulte responsable qu'elle savait rester en toute situation.

-Écoute, je veux bien que tu fasses mention de mon prénom pour expliquer d'où te vient ton inspiration, mais pas plus. Tu vois ?

Elle n'était pas si fâchée que cela. Plutôt exténuée. Comme s'il la mettait au bout du rouleau. L'amour fatigue et la solitude désespère. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait quand même fait le meilleur choix. Le moins éprouvant. Mais ce n'était pas sans effort quand même. Et elle ne devait jamais oublier qu'il restait un petit enfant.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur. De sa bêtise. Ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Mais quand même. Il avait abusé d'elle, de sa confiance, de ses confidences d'une certaine manière. En manque d'ami à qui conter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il avait tout expliqué à ce fameux Marc. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il recolle les morceaux. Qu'il ne la perde pas à nouveau alors qu'il venait tout juste de la retrouver.

Elle put lire son tracas et sa tourmente sur son visage. A son tour, elle caressa ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux comme elle savait si bien le faire, en l'appelant doucement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Je veux dire, si, un peu, mais pas irréparable, je pense, non ? J'aimerais juste que tu ne parles pas trop de moi à la presse. Je ne suis pas prête pour toute cette ... popularité, cette aura que tu as dans le grand monde. Je suis faite pour les choses simples, pour rester ici-bas, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir je pense, puisque tu me connais si bien. Et pas plus. Je vis comme je vis et cela me suffit.

Il baissa la tête. Comment avait-il pu se laisser dépasser par les événements au point d'oublier ses fondamentaux, leurs fondamentaux ? L'insouciance, la douceur, la naïveté. Le silence. Le temps. La tranquillité. Comment avait-il pu ainsi dévoiler leur intimité ?

-Je … Excuse-moi, vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Je vais tout faire pour réparer mes erreurs et me faire pardonner.

Elle sourit. C'était quelque chose de franc, de léger et cela pétillait jusqu'au fond de ses yeux. Elle était heureuse. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Même elle devait bien l'admettre. Il s'était excusé. Ce n'était pas tant sa faute, si elle ne l'avait pas fait autant attendre, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes … En tout cas, elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Mais elle était bien contente d'avoir accepté ce que son cœur avait eu à lui offrir. Un fabuleux présent. Castle tout entier.

-Si tu veux commencer à te racheter tout de suite, … tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser.

Il releva la tête, d'un coup d'un seul. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ses prunelles malicieuses et sa joie de vivre toute fraîche et si pâle semblaient appuyer joliment ses dires. Elle était tellement belle quand elle se laissait aller ainsi.

Un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'elle, au dessus de la table, pour l'embrasser. Leurs doigts toujours liés, leurs pieds se frôlant sous la table … Il s'avança en même temps qu'elle et son visage fut baigné par la lumière matinale du soleil. Sa peau nacrée paraissait si soyeuse, si douce et si gourmande dans la douce lueur du jour … Il cueillit tendrement ses lèvres et laissa ses cheveux caresser ses joues.

Avant même qu'ils ne prennent pleinement conscience du bonheur diffus qui les gagnait petit à petit, son téléphone sonna. Ils râlèrent en cœur, sans se détacher pour autant. Ils rirent un peu, de se savoir si dépendant l'un de l'autre et de voir leur alchimie parfaite encore une fois exposée sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Le hasard ? Ils n'y croyaient plus vraiment … Alors elle décrocha après avoir repris son souffle et jeté un coup d'oeil discret à Rick. Il se remettait difficilement du moindre contact physique avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait semblé que cela faisait une éternité; ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'était jamais rassasié de la sentir près de lui et de la voir à ses côtés.

-Beckett. Annonça-t-elle simplement.

Il l'observa répondre. Son front qui se plissait, ses yeux qui se fermaient en deux adorables petites fentes, ses lèvres gracieusement pincées par la concentration. Il aimait la voir ainsi, un peu soucieuse mais néanmoins suffisamment détendue. C'était majestueux, la bataille entre les sentiments et la dévotion au travail de cette jeune femme. Il adorait découvrir cela en elle, le deviner parce qu'elle ne laissait pas paraître grand chose en réalité.

Elle finit par raccrocher et il détourna le regard, pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il l'avait espionnée discrètement.

-Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller … C'est vraiment urgent. Tu peux rester encore un peu si tu veux. Avant d'aller parler avec le journaliste.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu. Il appréciait son côté autoritaire et il la laissa faire. Il finit par la dévisager, posant son menton dans ses mains et, comme l'enfant qui tient tête à l'adulte, il rétorqua :

-D'accord maîtresse.

Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement avant de secouer la tête en souriant et en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule. Elle se leva, il se plaignit de la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée et elle roula les yeux en réprimant un petit rire léger. Quel charmeur … Se surprit-elle à penser.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la reprise. Je vous dis, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais c'est tout moi ! ;)

Bonne fin de journée à vous et n'oubliez pas votre petit mot ! :3


	23. Des aveux voilés

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que je suis mille fois désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris sur ma fiction, mais entre les cours, les devoirs, les contrôles et les activités extra-scolaires, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire et cela me désole. Pardon de vous avoir fait autant patienter !

Sinon, je tenais à laisser une petite trace écrite par rapport aux attentats qui ont eu lieu à Paris. Cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine, et je ne m'en remets toujours pas. C'est Paris, c'est la France, c'est le monde occidental tout entier qui a été visé, et ces 132 tués sont nos frères et nos sœurs, à tous, parce que nous sommes citoyens de ce pays. Alors, aujourd'hui, demain et jusqu'au jour où je mourrai, je penserai à eux parce qu'ils ont seulement été victimes d'opinions radicales et parce que j'aurais pu être à leur place. Nous aurions tous pu nous trouver là-bas et y mourir.

La solidarité et surtout l'absence de peur sont nos meilleures armes pour lutter contre ces terroristes. Pensez-y. Pensez vous aussi à ceux qui sont morts pour une si tragique cause. Parce qu'ils ont eu la chance de vivre, comme nous l'avons tous encore aujourd'hui dans un pays libre et démocratique.

Liberté,

Égalité,

Fraternité.

C'est ça la France et nous sommes les Français, alors nous devons défendre et protéger ces principes qui sont nôtres.

Bien, je remercie tous ceux qui continuent à me lire, malgré mon retard considérable (et je pèse mes mots !). Cela me rend triste de vous laisser sans rien ... Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra, parce qu'il n'est pas tout à fait à mon goût.

 _Caskett71_ : Merci, encore une fois, pour cet adorable message qui m'a réchauffé le coeur. Oui, et il va tout remettre en ordre dans ce chapitre ! ;)

 _AlwaysCaskett3012_ : Je pense t'avoir déjà remercié mais ma mémoire me fait défaut alors, encore une fois, mille pensées à toi et mille mercis. Tes mots me font toujours un bien fou et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies apprécié.

 _Chrisfancaskett_ : Ouah, merci bien, je suis contente si cette histoire te plaît ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard, moi aussi les gens qui traînent à publier, cela me force à relire tous les chapitres alors je comprends et pardon ! ;)

 _Madoka Ayu_ : Ahah, oui, j'aime bien prendre mon temps et les laisser patauger un peu ! Tu me diras ce que tu penses du personnage de Kate dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de coller un peu plus à son vrai caractère. J'espère y être arrivée. Merci en tout cas.

 _Olive_ : Merci encore à toi Papou. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu aimes cette histoire. Tout plein de bisous pour toi.

* * *

Situation : suite du chapitre précédent, petit saut dans le futur d'à peine une heure, tout au plus !

NB : La large barre transversale grise indique un changement de personnage. Je passe de Kate à Richard.

Bonne lecture à vous et je vous retrouve à la fin avec un petit message !

* * *

Elle arriva au travail en sifflotant. Elle ne sifflotait jamais d'habitude. Elle n'y pensait même pas. C'était pour elle plus agaçant qu'agréable. Honnêtement, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas siffloté ? Elle réfléchit. Un court instant. Et se surprit à ne pouvoir formuler de réponse claire à sa simple question. Elle haussa les épaules et balaya son interrogation d'un mouvement de cheveux aussi fluide que délicat.

Elle monta les escaliers. Elle ne sifflait plus maintenant, elle s'était mise à chantonner. Enfin, elle murmurait les airs, et rien de plus. Mais c'était tellement nouveau … et inédit.

Elle changeait ses habitudes parce qu'elle avait changé, tout simplement. Et la métamorphose de la jeune capitaine avait bien plus de bon que de mauvais.

Elle arriva à son étage, tout sourire, marchant d'un pas assuré et déterminé. Elle avait envie de travailler aujourd'hui. De se mettre à la tâche. Parce qu'elle savait bien que, même si au cours de la journée elle n'aurait pas vraiment l'occasion de profiter de son amant, à la tombée de la nuit, elle le retrouverait avec plaisir, chez elle ou chez lui. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, elle accéléra le pas.

Les Gars la virent s'approcher de son bureau. Ils l'observèrent en détail et la première chose qui leur sauta aux yeux … Eh bien, ce n'était pas si évident. Ils voyaient qu'elle n'était plus la même, mais, tant de facettes de la morose Beckett qu'ils avaient connue ayant disparues, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Son sourire, en premier, parce c'était incontestable. Son teint, en deuxième, très frais et pétillant. Ses cernes, ensuite, qui semblaient s'être manifestement estompées. Et ses yeux … Ils avaient presque changé de couleur. Leur nuance était altérée, et un dégradé du vert au marron, en passant par une insaisissable teinte jaune, habillait subtilement son regard à présent.

Ils se surprirent à sourire et à s'extasier devant sa beauté toute neuve et si fragile encore. Un coup de vent aurait pu faire disparaître tout ce qui était apparu en si peu de temps.

Après leur observation physique précise, ils remarquèrent également d'autres nouveaux traits. Par exemple, le timbre de sa voix était plus doux et reposé. Elle parlait sans se presser. Elle avait toute la vie. Plus rien d'urgent à régler. Trouver l'amour, fonder une famille, réussir, ce genre de blabla que l'on entend souvent … Envolé. Elle n'y pensait plus. L'amour, elle l'avait trouvé. Une famille, elle serait prête à en fonder une quand il le faudrait. Et pour ce qui était du succès, tout ceci ne représentait-il pas la réussite suprême ? Elle n'avait que faire de son travail ! Si elle y réfléchissait, elle était la chef, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et s'il y avait besoin de son aide de temps en temps sur le terrain, elle serait simplement ravie d'y aller et de participer.

Ainsi, ils virent son âme à nue, comme si c'était la première fois. Cela leur fit un choc. Sous leurs yeux ébahis et célébrant l'espoir que Castle avait su faire renaître en elle, elle vivait sa renaissance et eux la redécouvraient.

Ils avaient même vu jusque dans ses changements d'émotions. Elle n'était plus aussi instable, à fleur de peau, dans cette sorte d'équilibre incertain qu'elle avait essayé d'établir et qui avait été un échec monumental et une tentative vaine de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et dans ses pensées.

Ils l'entendirent murmurer un petit air bien connu et la fixèrent avec émerveillement.

Elle les vit, s'arrêta près d'eux en sortant de sa transe et les salua gentiment, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son bureau.

-Ça va les Gars ?

Ils arboraient de grands sourires jusqu'aux oreilles et ils hochèrent la tête comme des petites marionnettes. Ils étaient heureux pour elle, parce qu'elle l'était enfin aussi. Ils la couvaient de leurs habituels regards de grand frère même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était souvent elle la grande sœur.

-Ça va très bien, et vous ?

Elle tiqua à cette simple phrase. Était-il si évident qu'elle avait cédé aux sirènes de l'amour ? Était-il si clair qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été ?

Elle se renfrogna, son sourire s'éteignit et ses pupilles se ternirent. Leur éclat disparut en un seul instant. Elle tentait toujours de tout cacher au travail pour ne pas être vulnérable et pour ne pas se faire attaquer par ceux qui voulaient la détruire.

-Oui, ça va, merci.

Elle avait une voix sans appel et cela les étonna quelque peu. Pourquoi avait-elle changé si soudainement ? Mais ils la connaissaient bien. Ils savaient comment elle fonctionnait. Ce qu'elle faisait pour se protéger. Quand elle recréait sa carapace pour empêcher les autres de la pénétrer et de découvrir ses failles et ses secrets.

Ils ne furent au final pas déstabilisés pour un sou par la modification de son comportement. Ils décidèrent même de s'amuser de la situation.

-Vous savez Capitaine ... Les gens vont faire de nombreuses ... conjectures à votre sujet aujourd'hui.

Elle les considéra un moment et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ils essayaient d'en savoir plus et, pour dire vrai, elle leur faisait assez confiance pour savoir qu'elle pouvait tout leur dire. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine. C'était seulement ... Un mouvement de tendresse et d'affection, et ils testaient sa réceptivité.

Elle se mît à sourire discrètement, attendant la suite de leur échange avec une certaine impatience qu'elle tentait de dissimuler derrière son masque habituel de sérieux. Pourtant, ses prunelles joueuses et malicieuses la trahissaient déjà.

-Ah oui ? Tiens donc ... Et pourquoi cela ? Je veux dire, sur quoi pensez-vous que porteront ces conjectures ?

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et se sourirent comme des gamins.

-Eh bien ... Ce seront sans doute des conjectures sur Castle ... Et sur vous aussi, bien sûr. Mais vous savez ce que l'on dit des conjectures ? Ce n'est pas une source de confiance.

Ils lui laissèrent le temps de trouver la repartie adéquate en la défiant du regard, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine.

Elle soupira. Si ce n'était pas Castle, c'était eux qui l'exténuaient !

-Vous savez ... Parfois il faut savoir croire les conjectures ... Allez, remettez vous au boulot les Gars ... On a une longue journée pleine de paperasse qui nous attend.

Ils sourirent discrètement en se lançant des clins d'œil, et quelques billets circulèrent sous la table. Puis Esposito se mît à râler alors que leur chef rejoignait son domaine en secouant la tête devant leurs enfantillages.

-Comment pouvez-vous être si enthousiaste à l'idée de remplir des feuilles à longueur de temps ? Rien que d'y penser, j'ai la nausée ...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se retourna pour leur faire face et se moqua gentiment de lui.

-Javier, on ne devient pas flic si on veut passer ses journées à jouer à la poupée ! Il y a du bon et du moins bon dans ce métier.

-Eh ! Riposta-t-il, faussement offensé, c'est Ryan qui joue à la poupée ! Pas moi !

Elle regarda son ancien coéquipier et leva un sourcil, interloquée.

-Pourquoi ça, Ryan ?

Il se mît a rougir et lança un regard noir à Espo.

-Oh merde, répliqua ce denier, tu ne lui avais pas dit ?

-Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça …Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Kate ignora la réponse du lieutenant et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : qu'avait-elle manqué ?

-Qu'est ce que je serais censée savoir ?

Ryan releva son fin visage vers elle et sourit tendrement, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Jenny est enceinte.

Kate ouvrit grand la bouche, éberluée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait à peine plus de 6 mois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, et déjà ... L'amour n'attend pas après tout. Et puis, si on y réfléchissait bien, ils étaient restés près de 3 ans ensemble avant de se séparer et l'idée d'un bébé avait souvent traversé leurs esprits, à ce que le lieutenant avait laissé sous-entendre avant que Kate ne devienne Capitaine et qu'ils ne finissent par se séparer à regret.

-Eh bien, félicitations Kevin. Je suis très contente pour vous deux.

Il rougit et la remercia, avec tout le respect et la retenue qu'elle lui inspirait. Ce fut un merci simple et discret, mais porteur de tant de sens … En si peu de lettres, il lui prouva qu'il tenait à elle. D'ailleurs, la séparation était aussi un témoignage de son affection. Il aurait très bien pu laisser tomber son travail et partir avec Jenny. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'il aimait énormément leur petit trio et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas les laisser, même pour l'amour de sa vie. Parfois, l'amitié semble dépasser toutes les frontières et atteindre des points inimaginables.

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé leur rupture de cet angle-là. Tout cela, au fond, c'était grâce à Castle. Il lui avait même ouvert les yeux sur ses amis et sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient tous les 3. N'était-il pas temps, par exemple, de commencer à se tutoyer ? Elle y pensa, elle mit de côté son rôle de supérieur et décida qu'ils avaient échangé bien assez de civilités et de politesses comme cela pour continuer sur cette voie.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le sourire qu'elle offrit à Ryan était un remerciement pour tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour elle, pour eux. Jamais elle ne serait assez reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait. Quel homme fidèle, surtout à ses principes … Pouvait-elle en dire autant ?

En tout cas, le silence qui suivit sa réplique et son gentil sourire lui rappela qu'il n'était pas le roi des grandes effusions d'émotions en tout genre, et Kate l'appréciait aussi pour cela.

Elle prit donc la direction de son bureau, heureuse et rêveuse, avant qu'ils ne la rappellent alors qu'elle allait entrer dans ses quartiers.

-Félicitations à vous aussi, Capitaine.

Elle les observa et son regard avait presque quelque chose de maternel.

-Vous savez, je crois qu'on pourrait commencer à se tutoyer. On a failli mourir ensemble pas mal de fois, alors qui partage la mort peut bien partager la vie sans se soucier des convenances, n'est-ce pas ? … Et … Merci beaucoup.

Ils se sourirent, de ces petites moues sincères et vraies qu'ils adoraient partager. Elle finit par simplement hocher la tête et rentra dans son domaine, secouant les cheveux devant leur douceur et leur gentillesse, ainsi que toute cette merveilleuse attention qu'ils se portaient les uns les autres. Une vraie famille.

* * *

Il arriva in extremis chez lui. Il avait pris son temps, pour profiter d'elle jusqu'à la dernière seconde possible, avant qu'elle ne saute dans son taxi, chacun un regard triste dans la direction de l'autre qu'ils agrémentèrent tous deux d'un sourire pour se rappeler que ce n'était qu'une journée de séparation, pour mieux se retrouver au début de la nuit.

Marc était déjà là quand il entra en trombe dans son salon. Il soupira. Quelle image offrait-il de lui ? Rien de vraiment sérieux … Mais, au fond, il s'en fichait un peu.

Le journaliste devait penser qu'il était bien du genre à faire patienter les autres, puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait attendu l'écrivain. Mais toutes les stars ont leurs caprices alors ce n'en était qu'un dans la longue liste dont il avait l'habitude.

Cette fois, c'était Martha qui avait eu la gentillesse de lui proposer à boire. Une tasse de café, des biscuits et son sourire fatigué. Elle se démenait pour sa pièce et elle n'avait pas trop la tête aux choses simples. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller se poser dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle en sortait à peine. Mais il était là, alors elle se devait de rester avec lui. C'était une femme bien éduquée et très polie et, malgré son envie de se jeter sous ses draps pour faire un petit somme, elle continua de faire bonne figure.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son fils tourner la clé dans la serrure et entrer en vitesse, elle soupira sans bruit. Elle s'éclipsa sans même que Marc ne s'en rende compte et disparut dans l'antre qu'était sa chambre.

Richard s'approcha du jeune homme et s'excusa mille fois pour son retard. Marc lui sourit. Au fond, il ne lui en voulait pas et il n'était pas fâché. Il savait ce que c'était que la vie, alors il n'allait pas le juger. Et puis, il l'aimait bien. C'était un homme simple ce Castle, et malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire à son sujet, il semblait tout à fait sain de corps et d'esprit.

Il alla se chercher une tasse de café et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la canapé pour continuer leur interview. Marc avait hâte d'en entendre un peu plus à propos de la jeune muse qui semblait faire battre le cœur du romancier.

Il vint se poser à côté de lui après avoir bu une petite gorgée et écouta sa première question.

-Voulez-vous revenir sur ce dont nous avons parlé hier, Monsieur Castle ? Je ne sais pas, ajouter des éléments, me donner d'autres détails ? Ou bien pouvons-nous continuer ?

Il fit la grimace. Marc crut que c'était le café. Mais pas du tout. C'était que … Il n'avait pas très envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il souhaitait seulement effacer de la mémoire du journaliste les longues phrases qu'ils avaient échangées. C'était impossible pourtant … Il allait devoir trouver une solution.

-Je … Eh bien … Écoutez, Marc, vous devez me comprendre … C'est que …

Il comprit, oui, avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase qu'il avait semblait-il d'ailleurs un mal fou à construire. Il vit qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser et il le remercia sans bruit pour cela. Il n'était définitivement pas comme on laissait sous-entendre qu'il était.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je parle d'elle, c'est cela ? Ai-je raison ?

Castle releva son regard peiné vers lui et lui fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas à lui dire ce qui faisait mal. Avec son air triste, tout était passé. Les mots, encore une fois, n'avaient pas été de mise. Superflus. Et ils en furent bien contents, l'un comme l'autre.

Castle hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire contrit en travers du visage.

-Il se trouve que j'ai discuté avec elle hier … Beaucoup beaucoup discuté. Tant discuté qu'elle a su que j'avais parlé d'elle avec vous. Et … Elle ne l'a pas très bien pris. Elle est comme je vous l'ai décrite : simple, un peu sauvage dans le fond, et elle aime se protéger. Je peux la comprendre, vous savez. Être en tête d'affiche, voir son nom partout, sa photo à tous les coins de rue … C'est terrifiant au début. Après … Eh bien après on se lasse vite. Ça devient fatiguant. On ne veut plus trop sortir. On commence à devenir paranoïaque. On se dit que tout le monde va nous reconnaître et venir nous aborder. Je suis sûr que c'est comme ça qu'elle réagirait. Je la connais bien, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Pour ma part, j'ai réussi à accepter toute cette frénésie et à en tirer les bons côtés. Mais les plus sombres restent là, tapis, ils vous guettent … Votre moindre faux pas, l'action la plus anodine que vous pouvez réaliser, ils vous sautent dessus et alors on vous harcèle de questions rien que pour une broutille sans intérêt. Il faut savoir faire avec, trouver un équilibre. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais on y arrive. Enfin, en tout cas, j'y suis arrivé. Mais Kate … Je vous l'ai dit, je sais comment elle est. Ce n'est pas son truc, pas son monde, c'est tout. Alors, oui, si on pouvait revenir sur notre travail d'hier, ce serait vraiment très gentil à vous.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Cet homme était une véritable mine d'or et il adorait l'écouter parler. Il avait bien compris, il n'était pas idiot et, pour dire vrai, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui le taraudait.

-Elle vous a accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

Richard fut pris de court. Comment avait-il compris ? Était-ce si évident ? Si flagrant ? Il allait devoir surveiller ses mots et faire très attention à ses paroles dorénavant …

-Euh … Je … Oui, Marc, elle m'a accepté. Mais ça doit rester notre secret, vous promettez ?

Il secoua la tête et sourit, comme un enfant venant de découvrir la cachette des présents amenés par l'homme barbu des fêtes de fin d'année.

Il ressortit son calepin, relit ce qu'il avait noté.

-Bon … Je peux toujours parler de votre mauvaise passe lors de l'écriture de « Rire Fini », nous sommes d'accord là-dessus ?

Rick hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Je peux dire que vous avez retrouver l'inspiration après un long passage à vide, grâce à une rencontre. Cela vous convient ?

-Parfaitement, oui.

-Ok … Alors si j'évite de citer son nom, si je ne donne pas tous les détails que vous m'avez donnés sur elle, je peux garder et publier le reste ?

Castle réfléchit un instant, pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. A part cela, il n'avait rien dit de très compromettant.

-Oui, vous pouvez vous servir de tout ce dont nous avons parlé d'autre.

-Bien.

Il le remercia du regard puis reporta son attention sur son bloc-notes, barra quelques phrases et plusieurs mots au hasard de ses lignes, puis fixa l'écrivain à nouveau.

-Alors, dans ce cas, que voulez-vous bien me confier ?

Le romancier chercha dans son esprit quelques petits points qu'il pouvait aborder sans problème particulier.

-Mon nouveau livre est un polar. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches en étroite collaboration avec les forces de l'ordre de la ville et j'ai construit mon intrigue sur une jeune policière que j'ai nommé Nikki Heat. Elle doit subir les pitreries d'un journaliste, Jameson Rook, qui enquête avec elle et qui met son grain de sel un peu partout. C'est un grand gamin et il ne connaît pas les limites. Il se fout de tout et, en même temps, il reste avec l'équipe de Nikki parce qu'il est incroyablement attiré par elle, déjà, et aussi par tout cet engouement, cette frénésie. Les commissariats sont des lieux totalement hors du temps. Je ne pourrais même pas décrire l'atmosphère qu'on ressent quand on y est, mais c'est à la fois magistral, impressionnant et reposant. On sent toute la réalité du monde, tous les choix, les difficultés de la vie, l'injustice aussi parfois, et la justice bien plus souvent. C'est assez indescriptible mais c'est plutôt agréable malgré tout ! Jameson aime y aller autant que moi ! En même temps, vous me direz, il est vrai que je me suis un peu inspiré de mon expérience pour mettre au point son personnage. Je l'avoue, je suis aussi un grand enfant !

Il rit, et son rire, aussi délicat que l'air du vent, sonna comme une promesse aux oreilles du journaliste. Il savait que le romancier ne mentait pas. Cet éclat de voix lui prouvait simplement et généreusement la vérité et l'étendue de ses paroles. D'accord, cela ne lui coûtait pas vraiment de partager ce qu'il avait à partager mais, tout de même, c'est toujours quelque chose de dévoiler aux autres notre petit jardin secret, notre agréable intimité.

Ils passèrent un excellent moment tous les 2 et le temps leur fila entre les doigts, comme à chaque fois que l'on s'entend bien avec quelqu'un.

Marc jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et, d'un air triste, reporta son regard sur l'écrivain.

-Monsieur Castle, je vais devoir vous quitter … J'ai une importante réunion et je dois vraiment y aller. Je suis désolé.

Rick lui sourit et son sourire avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, et ne vous excusez pas. C'est tout à fait normal. Et … Je suis sûr que l'on se reverra très bientôt. Mon prochain roman me trotte déjà dans la tête et je serai ravi de vous retrouver pour que l'on en discute ensemble.

Marc hocha la tête, tout heureux de voir que, de son côté aussi, il était apprécié. Un lien, peut-être pas vraiment réel et encore moins tangible, venait de se tisser entre eux et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas tirer dessus pour le détruire. Pourquoi avoir envie d'effacer toutes les belles choses que nous offre la vie ?

Ils se levèrent, se serrèrent la main d'un air entendu, une douce et légère sympathie flottant sur le visage de chacun. Castle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, le salua une dernière fois et claqua sans trop de force la porte derrière lui.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se sentit soulagé. Au moins, la situation était sauvée. Il avait fait de son mieux et, comme souvent, cela avait fonctionné.

Le visage de sa muse se forma lentement sur ses paupières closes. Elle lui souriait avec tendresse, aussi heureuse que lui. Il voyait d'ici son air apaisé quand il lui annoncerait qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour la préserver. Pour préserver leur relation. Leur intimité. Sa timidité. Ou plutôt son envie de tout garder pour elle, car, à dire vrai, elle n'était pas si timide que cela. Elle était plus intimidante qu'autre chose d'ailleurs. Mais, et elle avait bien raison, ce qui nous appartient doit rester nôtre et ne peut être dévoiler aux autres. Nos secrets, nos envies, nos peines, nos joies, nos petits bonheurs; ils sont à nous et c'est tout. C'est déjà beaucoup, me direz-vous.

Il revint vers la cuisine, tout heureux et, il fallait bien l'avouer, assez fier. Il se mit à siffloter. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas siffloté ? Il y réfléchit et se surprit lui-même car il ne put apporter de réponse à son anodine question. En tout cas, peu importait, il était avec elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Rien d'autre. Parce qu'il avait bien compris qu'il ne pouvait se définir, qu'il ne pouvait définir sa vie sans sa moitié. Au fil du temps, elle était devenue la chair de sa chair, l'oxygène de son air, le sang de son sang, son cœur et ses battements. Et, tout à fait au courant qu'il était, il savait que c'était un peu pareil pour elle. Il l'avait bien vu, bien compris. Elle le lui avait rappelé, pas plus tard qu'à son départ du matin. Ses yeux, plein de promesses et d'espoir, n'avaient pu se détacher des siens. Elle s'arrachait une partie d'elle quand elle s'éloignait de lui. D'accord, elle avait peur de sa dépendance. D'accord, il était vraiment tôt pour qu'elle soit déjà à ce point sous son emprise. Mais, au fond, elle n'en avait que faire parce qu'elle était finalement ainsi et qu'elle était bien de cette manière et pas autrement.

Se définir en fonction des autres, n'est-ce pas mieux que de se définir en fonction de soi-même ?

Rick posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit sa mère l'observer. Les yeux dans le vague, pas vraiment posés sur lui mais pas vraiment posés ailleurs non plus, les bras croisés simplement sur sa poitrine, elle le regardait et elle se questionnait un peu en même temps. Qu'avait-il pu avoir à dire au journaliste pour que leur entretien soit si long ? Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, où était-il avant d'arriver en trombe dans l'appartement ?

Il se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et dans ses questions et il s'approcha d'elle pour embrasser son front tendrement. Il la sortit de ses interrogations et elle leva ses prunelles curieuses vers lui. Son regard, profond et maternel, inspecta ses traits avec sérieux. Il en fut d'autant plus déstabilisé que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le considérer de cette manière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une tâche de peinture entre les deux yeux ou quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête et s'écarta un peu de lui, interloquée.

-Non, pas du tout, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Il plaça ses poings sur les hanches, à la fois intrigué et amusé par son drôle de comportement.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire, tu me fixes comme un alien depuis quelques minutes. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Elle inspira bien fort. Elle ne voulait pas paraître indiscrète mais … Elle avait envie – et besoin, c'était sa mère après tout – de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, s'excusa par avance pour l'interrogatoire assez personnel qu'elle allait lui faire subir et commença à lui poser quelques questions qu'elle voulait discrètes.

-Non, ça va, tu n'as pas de tâche sur le visage, mais … Je m'inquiétais. Je ne t'ai pas entendu quitter la maison ce matin.

Il expira doucement, pour se donner du temps et trouver la bonne réponse, ou du moins la mieux adaptée. Elle jouait avec lui, testait sa réceptivité et voulait voir comment il se débrouillait.

-Je n'ai pas passé la nuit ici, ceci explique donc cela.

Elle prit un air surpris. Une très bonne actrice, après tout. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela et la discussion était, pour elle aussi, un jeu plutôt fort agréable.

-Oh ! … Mais, alors, où étais-tu cette nuit ?

Il sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'entendre le lui dire alors il n'allait pas la laisser patienter plus longtemps.

-J'ai passé la nuit chez Kate.

Encore une fois, elle fit la femme étonnée. Mais son sourire à demi caché dévoilait tous ses secrets et toutes ses attentes.

-Kate … Ton amie qui est venue manger à la maison l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, riant en silence devant sa retenue pour ne pas le féliciter et lui sauter dessus en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Oui, tout à fait. Mais, j'ai seulement dormi à son appartement, ne t'imagine rien de plus … Innocent.

Elle refoula un sourire moqueur et joueur.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr … Comme deux jeunes enfants. C'est bien, il faut savoir prendre son temps … Mais ne la fais pas trop attendre non plus … Les femmes n'ont pas vraiment la patience infuse, tu sais.

Il secoua la tête et ses pupilles se mirent à rire discrètement.

-Personnellement, je pense être celui qui a le plus besoin de patience entre nous deux.

Elle hocha son fin visage et une idée illumina son esprit.

-Tu devrais l'inviter à manger à la maison ce soir, histoire de voir ce qu'elle en dit, comment elle réagit; et de tester ta patience d'un autre côté… Ou simplement pour réellement nous la présenter. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il l'observa avec précision et vit toute la douceur et la gentillesse qu'elle gardait précieusement cachées au fond de ses yeux clairs. Il ne l'aimait pas pour rien. Elle était qui elle était, c'était certain, mais elle n'avait pas à changer et il l'appréciait ainsi à sa juste valeur. Une femme si subtile, ce n'est pas si fréquent … Une autre perle rare qu'il avait attachée à son collier. Il n'en possédait que 3, mais c'était sans aucun doute les plus belles et les plus nobles que la Terre ait portées.

-Je pense que tu as tout à fait raison.

Elle acquiesça et se détourna de lui majestueusement. Elle s'éloigna, légère, sans bruit et disparut dans sa chambre en coup de vent. Il se mit à sourire, tout seul, comme un enfant, face à sa fugacité et ses idées originales, pourtant si pures et naturelles.


	24. La fin du puzzle

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon alors, encore une fois, je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à vous offrir la suite, mais je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à consacrer à l'écriture et cela m'affecte beaucoup. En tout cas, je me suis dit que, pour le soir du réveillon de Noël, je me devais de vous donner au moins un chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il ne me satisfait pas entièrement, donc ne me fâchez pas trop; mais comme je n'ai pas su en tirer plus, je vous le propose comme ceci.

En attendant, merci mille fois à tous ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire, que je mènerai jusqu'au bout ! Et, préparez-vous, parce qu'il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres après celui-ci.

Un remerciement tout particulier à ceux qui laissent de gentils mots, vous égayez toujours mes journées et ça me pousse à écrire plus vite (ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas flagrant ... :p ).

 _Ma jumelle_ : Juste un gros bisou pour toi, tu es toujours avec moi quoi qu'il arrive et je te porte dans mon coeur, alors je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus je crois ! Celui-ci est juste ton cadeau de Noël, j'essaierai de finir ton autre cadeau pour ton anniversaire mais ne m'en veux pas si je n'y arrive pas, d'accord ? :3 Je t'embrasse et joyeux Noël à toi ! :)

 _Chrisfancaskett_ : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis assurée personnellement qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise ! ;) C'est très gentil que tu me comprennes dans mon retard, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci énormément pour ce message très agréable.

 _Caskett71_ : Ahah, oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a des priorités ! :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également ! Merci pour ton mot et je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes.

 _Guest_ : Je suis très contente de voir que ce que je fais te plaît ! :) Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais toujours au bout de ce que je commence ! ;) Merci à toi, à très vite j'espère.

 _Madoka Ayu :_ Oui, c'est vrai que je ne fais pas de résumé ... Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre mais je suis très nulle ... J'essaierai certainement sur une prochaine fiction ! :)

* * *

Situation : en début de soirée, continuité du chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture à vous et j'attends un petit message de votre part à la fin ! :3

* * *

Il leva la tête vers la petite lumière qui, à son rythme, sans se presser, annonçait la descente de l'ascenseur. A chaque fois qu'elle s'éteignait et qu'elle se rallumait un étage en dessous, son sourire gagnait quelques centimètres. Qu'allait-il advenir de ses lèvres quand elle atteindrait son niveau ? Même lui ne semblait pas le savoir. Parce qu'il continuait inlassablement de laisser venir sa joie de la revoir. De pouvoir la sentir tout près de lui. Comme au début, somme toute. Quand elle était enfin venue le voir chez lui pour lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Quand elle avait cédé à ce qui lui avait si longtemps paru insurmontable. A ce qu'elle s'était refusée. Après cela, elle avait été … Une perfection. Un joyau. Une surprise. Un mystère. Un trésor. La découverte d'une vie. Et la plus belle femme du monde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux de pouvoir revivre tout ceci ! Le sang qui battait à ses tempes et son rythme cardiaque qui ne cessait de s'accélérer lorsqu'il pensait à elle. C'était un don du ciel, au final, cette aventure. Il en avait été triste au début. Il avait été en colère. Parce que Kate lui manquait. Leur complicité, sa jovialité, leur amour, sa tendresse, leurs baisers, sa douceur et ses sourires. Mais, il revivait tout ceci avec elle. Encore une fois. D'accord, elle était différente. D'accord, ce ne serait jamais vraiment la même chose. Mais il aimait bien résoudre l'énigme qu'elle était redevenue. C'était comme s'il avait pu obtenir la clé pour la comprendre après toutes ces années de recherches et que, pouf ! Quelque chose avait été modifié. La clé ne s'était pas volatilisée, c'était la serrure qui n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été.

La petite cloche annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur lui fit secouer la tête comme un enfant. Il pénétra dans l'habitacle, sans ralentir le pas ni accélérer la cadence. Il laissa la machine se mettre en marche à son rythme. Oui, il voulait la retrouver au plus vite, mais il savait qu'elle l'attendait là-haut, alors il ne forcerait pas les choses.

Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir devant lui. Il était à l'étage et tout était comme avant. Comme toujours. S'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était bien cet endroit. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait préféré lorsqu'il était arrivé ici : pouvoir se retrouver dans un lieu qui lui était bien connu alors que tout le reste autour avait été modifié. Il n'y a rien de plus rassurant que ce qui vous est familier.

Il marcha discrètement jusqu'au bureau de sa muse pour ne pas se faire remarquer et pour qu'elle le découvre sans s'y attendre, et qu'elle soit surprise.

Il arriva devant sa porte alors qu'elle avançait vers lui sans le voir. Elle était dans son monde. Elle était au travail. Elle se plongeait dedans comme personne. Encore une des qualités qu'il appréciait chez elle. Cette force, cette rage, ce besoin, cette envie de faire le bien partout où elle allait. De vouloir faire gagner celui qui le méritait et de mettre à terre celui qui ne méritait pas mieux.

Elle était plongée dans son dossier. Ses yeux, perçants, détaillaient tout et il savait que, s'il avait été à la place de ces quelques phrases, il aurait baissé le regard face à la puissance du sien. Quand elle vous observait … C'était toute son âme qui vous voyait.

Elle enclencha la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, toujours très concentrée. Et, quand elle ne sentit aucune résistance à son ouverture, elle fronça les sourcils et releva la tête de son rapport. Elle se mit à ouvrir de grands yeux, toute étonnée de le trouver là. Elle referma son dossier sans même y prêter attention et reporta tout son intérêt sur son amant. Son sourire accompagna son beau regard surpris et le cœur de l'écrivain se réchauffa en un instant. Il était tellement heureux de la voir ainsi, si charmante, si contente de le revoir, autant qu'il l'était de profiter de sa présence. Elle lui avait manqué, après une journée entière. Il venait à peine de la retrouver, de retrouver leur complicité de couple, d'amoureux. Il ne supportait pas trop d'être loin d'elle car il pensait peut-être que, lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec lui, elle doutait de ses choix. N'avait-il pas assez confiance en lui ou en elle ? Pensait-il ne pas être capable de garder celle qui était la plus précieuse à ses yeux auprès de lui, ou croyait-il qu'elle allait partir, se rendant compte que finalement, il n'était pas l'homme dont elle avait besoin ? Il ne sut pas trop. Mais la voir, face à lui, la sentir près de son propre corps, et découvrir dans ses prunelles claires toute la joie du monde, faisait disparaître de son esprit tous les doutes, les tourments; tous les démons qui pouvaient vouloir s'immiscer en lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle, un peu plus, pour encrer leur proximité dans sa réalité. Mais pas trop quand même. Il la connaissait, il savait comment elle pouvait être. Elle avait vécu 7 ans de sa vie avec lui et 3 ans à ses côtés tous les jours et toutes les nuits, alors il commençait un peu à la connaître ! Il savait quels gestes adopter, quelle attitude avoir en toutes circonstances, et c'est ce qui permettait a sa dulcinée d'être en confiance et de se sentir à l'aise partout où elle était avec lui. D'ailleurs, des qu'il n'était plus là, quelque chose allait de travers. Il l'avait rendue dépendante à sa présence et elle s'était laissée faire. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Et, au fond, est-ce que cela la gênait vraiment ? Elle savait bien l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui, la réciprocité de toutes les actions qu'elle subissait et de toutes celles qu'elle lui faisait subir. Alors non, ce n'était en rien gênant.

Elle releva son visage vers le sien et combla l'écart entre eux en se mettant simplement sur la pointe des pieds. Encore une fois, il ne bougea pas. Il la laissa faire. Il aimait bien qu'elle garde le contrôle car il savait qu'elle l'appréciait aussi. Ainsi, il leur faisait plaisir à tous les deux.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux clos, le souffle léger. Il sentait la caresse de sa respiration calme tout contre son nez et c'était doux. C'était leur seul lien, ces lèvres scellées. Il se tenait droit, elle, penchée vers lui. Il la rapprocha pour l'équilibrer. Enfin, en apparence. En réalité, c'était seulement pour la sentir au plus près.

Elle perçut la tendre pression de sa main sur ses reins. Elle semblait avoir été formée pour épouser la courbe de ses formes. Elle aimait cela. Leur complémentarité. Le yin et le yang, en harmonie. Elle se rapprocha de lui, passa une main dans sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. Et quand elle sentit qu'il était sur le point d'intensifier le baiser, elle sourit tout contre sa bouche et s'écarta de lui.

Il papillonna des yeux en reculant, tout étourdi. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'observa, sonda ses prunelles pour comprendre. Ses pupilles malicieuses lui donnèrent toutes les réponses du monde, et son fameux sourire en coin apparut, pour aller de paire avec le regard de sa douce. Elle lui disait ainsi que rien n'était acquis et qu'il devrait attendre encore un peu, l'arrivée du début de soirée, pour avoir droit à un vrai baiser.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, car elle avait encore quelques choses à faire. Sans lâcher ses yeux clairs de l'étau des siens, elle fit glisser sa main le long de son bras.

-Attends moi cinq minutes s'il te plaît. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps mais je dois terminer deux-trois petites choses pour pouvoir rentrer et être tranquille à la maison.

Il lui sourit gentiment, compréhensif et la laissa s'en aller. Il l'observa partir. Il aimait beaucoup la voir marcher de dos. Elle était si majestueuse... Sa fine silhouette qui se mouvait, légère... Elle ressemblait à un ange et elle semblait danser plus qu'elle ne semblait marcher vraiment. Elle l'hypnotisait rien qu'en se déplaçant ! C'était fou, sûrement, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Un ensorcellement. En avait-elle conscience ? Peut-être un peu, car, lorsqu'elle tourna au coin de la salle de repos, le coup d'œil amusé qu'elle lui lança en disait plus que des milliers de mots.

Il secoua la tête, rêveur souriant. Elle était tout son monde à présent. Comme elle l'avait été avant. Et, à partir de cet instant, il fut certain que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle et qu'il mourrait s'il devait recommencer encore une fois toute cette aventure pour gagner sa confiance.

Il de dirigea vers la salle de pause et sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et ouvrit le message que Marc venait de lui envoyer. Il devait valider l'article avant que celui-ci ne le fasse imprimer. C'était une preuve supplémentaire qui lui montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas à douter de lui. Il lui prouvait ainsi que ses intentions étaient pures et qu'il ne voulait pas détruire l'équilibre tout frais et tout nouveau que l'écrivain avait su instaurer avec sa bien aimée.

Castle se mit à sourire doucement, car Marc était définitivement un homme gentil; et débuta sa lecture.

« _Des sourires, une tasse de café, un air sincère et des vérités. Voilà comment vous êtes accueilli chez Richard Castle. Sa famille vous reçoit de la même manière que lui, parce que, grand écrivain rêveur qu'il est, il n'arrive pas toujours à l'heure. Mais qu'importe. Martha Rodgers, dont les pièces sont d'un succès phénoménal, vous fait passer un très agréable moment en l'attendant. Et vous n'attendez pas longtemps. Il arrive en retard mais c'est parce qu'il travaille avec la police, alors cela se comprend. Il vous offre, avec toute sa générosité et sa joie de vivre, sa bonne humeur et ses boutades_ _;_ _une excellente interview. Voici en tout cas ce que j'ai pu recueillir dans l'antre et le rire de Castle : quelques instants de vie et des confessions aussi agréables que surprenantes._

 _Alors que tant de clichés sur sa vie de débauché, d'amateur de grandes blondes et de courses de chevaux, courent sur la toile et froissent les feuilles des journaux, je viens rétablir ici sa vraie nature. Parce que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il a changé. Indéniablement. Et je … »_

Il fut coupé dans sa lecture par l'arrivée d'Esposito dans la salle de repos. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fut surpris de trouver Castle ici. Surpris, mais plutôt dans le bon sens que dans le mauvais. Et cela se sentit. Il se mit à sourire avec gentillesse. Enfin, il l'acceptait pleinement. Il le remerciait d'être qui il était et d'avoir rendu à Kate sa véritable identité. De lui avoir permis de se retrouver. Il était certain à présent qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Que c'était un homme bien, plein de bonnes intentions. Généreux. Le cœur sur la main. Surtout avec les gens qui comptaient pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Richard ?

L'écrivain était un peu perdu. Il le tutoyait ? Quel progrès! Intérieurement, il s'en félicitait, car il se doutait que les retrouvailles de la veille avec Lanie avaient certainement dû jouer en sa faveur.

Il lui sourit aussi car il était heureux de se savoir accepté dans cet endroit comme s'il y était chez lui, comme il y avait été d'ailleurs pendant si longtemps.

-Je ... Je passais chercher Kate. Je sais que je n'étais pas censé travailler aujourd'hui mais ...

Il ignorait s'il avait ouvertement le droit de parler de leur relation. Il la savait secrète et ne voulait pas recommencer à tout gâcher comme il l'avait fait avec Marc. Une erreur à la fois, c'était suffisant. Il laissa planer sa phrase, qui se conclut d'elle-même par son simple silence.

Esposito se retint de rire. Le romancier était bien maladroit, lui aussi, quand il s'agissait de l'amour et de toutes ses subtilités. Il était content de voir, qu'au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à déchiffrer les femmes.

-Oh, je vois ... Et d'ailleurs, Ryan et moi avons oublié de te féliciter.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il avait tenté de lui dire. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Était-ce une sorte de test pour savoir ce qu'il voulait bien avouer ? Pour connaître ses limites ? Il parut réticent au lieutenant et tenta de poser une question pour voir sur quelle pente il avait envie de l'amener.

-Qu'est-ce que je ... Je n'ai pas très bien saisi, pardonne moi.

Javier secoua la tête, amusé par sa gêne et son incapacité à mentir dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

-Pour vous deux. On ne vous a pas félicité. Enfin, on a complimenté Beckett, mais pas toi.

Ainsi, il avouait à demi-mots ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Ce qu'elle avait accepté de leur confier. Ce qu'elle avait bien voulu laisser transparaître de sa vie privée et de son jardin secret.

L'écrivain sourit, heureux de voir qu'elle leur faisait autant confiance que lui. Au moins, il ne s'était pas trompé sur leur compte et, même si ce n'était plus les « Bros » qu'il avait connus, ils étaient toujours ces personnes à qui ils pouvaient tout dire sans rien craindre.

Il se tourna vers la machine à café et lui proposa, après l'avoir remercié, de lui préparer à boire.

-Non, ça va, je passais juste pour te voir avant de rentrer. J'ai des projets pour la soirée …

Il se retourna vers lui, intrigué. Il venait d'éveiller sa curiosité. Et, en bon auteur de polars qu'il était, il avait du mal à s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Ah, des projets ?

Esposito se mit à sourire devant son innocente indiscrétion. Ce n'était pas méchant. C'était seulement … pour le connaître un peu mieux. Pour tenter de le découvrir. De le comprendre. De le percer à jour.

-Oui, je vais manger avec Lanie et Vincent, son compagnon.

-Oh, très bien.

Il était vrai qu'il avait eu du mal à cacher son étonnement. En même temps, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'était assez surprenant. Ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier et déjà, ils partageaient un repas ensemble, avec Vincent qui plus est !

Le lieutenant dut sentir la stupéfaction dans le ton de son ami, et lui répondit, peut-être pour lui expliquer et lui permettre de comprendre, ou bien pour justifier ses actes.

-On a envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Et puis, c'est un moyen de se tester. De voir si on est capable de se comporter comme des gens civilisés ou si plus rien n'est possible. Vincent saura nous canaliser, j'en suis sûr.

Richard comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il tentait de se rassurer et de se dire que, oui, c'était une bonne idée et que, non, ils ne courraient pas à leur perte en faisant cela. Même lui n'avait pas l'air très certain de ce qu'il faisait. Le dire à Castle, c'était un moyen de lui demander son avis, sa permission. Comme il avait su tout remettre en ordre entre eux, il saurait faire durer les choses dans le bon sens. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais, il avait sans doute oublié que toutes les décisions que nous prenons viennent de nous et que, quoi que disent les autres, il y a très peu de choses qui nous influencent.

-C'est toi qui vois, Javier. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. C'est ta vie, après tout, ce n'est pas la mienne. A toi de décider ce qui est bien pour toi.

Cela eut le don de le clouer sur place. En effet, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait su le sortir d'une passe difficile, alors il pensait qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs sur lui. Mais, indéniablement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il baissa la tête et vit la réalité en face. En effet, Rick avait bel et bien raison.

-Oui, sans doute … Mais, comme tu es toujours de bon conseil, je m'étais dit … Bah, oublie, ce n'est pas grave. C'est gentil à toi.

Castle croisa son regard un peu triste et pencha la tête sur le côté, tout contrit. Mais, au moins, il avait compris. C'était à lui de faire avancer les choses. Il n'était plus un enfant et il pouvait décider par lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, tapa deux coups sur l'épaule de l'écrivain pour le saluer et s'apprêta à quitter la salle. Mais une petite voix rappela à Richard qu'il avait une chose à éclairer avec lui avant de pouvoir le laisser partir.

-Euh … Esposito ? Je pourrais te poser une question un peu indiscrète s'il te plaît ?

Le lieutenant se retourna, intrigué. Que pouvait-il bien lui demander ? Il n'avait rien à lui apprendre, rien à lui enseigner. Il semblait déjà savoir tellement de choses à propos de la vie que lui-même ignorait. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer pouvoir apporter une quelconque aide au romancier.

-Oui, bien sûr, je t'écoute.

Il attendit, mais Rick avait vraiment l'air gêné. A quel point sa question pouvait-elle être étrange pour qu'il soit si … déstabilisé ?

Il baissa le regard et se tordit les doigts en tentant de formuler quelque chose d'à peu près compréhensible.

-Je … J'ai discuté avec Kate l'autre soir et je … Elle m'a dit qu'une fois vous aviez … On va dire abusé de la bouteille et puis que … vous ne vous souveniez plus du tournant qu'avait pris la soirée. Et alors … J'aurais aimé savoir si toi, tu t'en souvenais un peu mieux qu'elle et que, peut-être, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé entre vous, ce soir-là.

Esposito était encore plus perdu que l'écrivain avec ce semblant de question qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans les idées de son interlocuteur et ce ne fut pas une grande réussite.

-Attends, si je te suis bien … Tu ne serais pas, par hasard, en train de sous-entendre que l'on aurait couché ensemble ?!

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Le policier avait l'air passablement outré par sa fausse accusation (c'était ce qu'il espérait en tout cas).

-Non, enfin, c'était juste pour savoir …

Javier croisa les bras sur son torse et contre toute attente, il fut pris d'un éclat de rire. Le pauvre auteur était tout déboussolé. Il sentait bien que la situation lui échappait totalement et, malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment reprendre le contrôle du cours des choses.

-Ahah, écoute-moi bien Richard, je n'ai jamais couché avec Kate et je ne le ferai jamais de toute ma vie, même si j'avais bu 18 Martini ! Je ne sais pas … Je la considère plus comme ma sœur que comme une réelle amie. Ce fameux soir, dont tu parles, elle n'était pas très bien et elle a commencé à dire un peu n'importe quoi. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait peur de tout; des gens, de la vie. Qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance et que cela la désolait. Qu'elle devenait méfiante à la moindre petite chose qui apparaissait dans sa morne 'elle en avait marre. Qu'elle avait marre de la femme qu'elle s'était laissée devenir. Qu'elle voulait changer. Qu'elle aurait aimé être différente mais que, hélas, elle était qui elle était et qu'elle était sûre que jamais personne ne pourrait la changer. Et puis, tu as déboulé dans son monde comme une tornade destructrice. Avec Ryan, on s'est inquiété pour elle. On a cru que tu allais encore plus l'affaiblir et que, lorsque tu repartirais – parce qu'on était certain que tu ne resterais pas longtemps -, tu emporterais avec toi le peu de choses qui lui restait encore. Mais, à voir comment elle est à présent, nous t'avions vraiment mal jugé.

Castle soupira. Alors, c'était donc ça. Tout prenait sens, enfin, dans son esprit. Les pièces du puzzle finissaient tranquillement de s'assembler. Et, une fois que ce fut fait, l'image qui lui apparut était plus belle encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ce n'était pas lui que le lieutenant avait détesté. C'était ce qu'il avait cru qu'il allait faire à son amie. Ou plutôt, à ce membre de sa famille.

Il se mit à sourire à Javier, tout heureux qu'il était à présent d'avoir les idées claires, et son sourire avait quelque chose d'éblouissant. Le policier était lui aussi content d'avoir pu éclairer la lanterne de celui qui avait su raviver la flamme de la sienne.

-On peut y aller ?

La voix, douce et discrète, de Kate, résonna comme une agréable mélodie dans la salle de repos, et finit de leur mettre du baume au cœur. Ils se ressemblaient, tous les trois, à cet instant-là : les lèvres tirées en de grands et vrais sourires, les yeux rieurs, l'âme joyeuse.

Richard hocha la tête, fit une accolade à Esposito et en profita pour le remercier et lui souhaiter bonne chance, sans que Beckett ne s'en rende compte.

Elle s'approcha à son tour, embrassa les deux joues de Javier parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle ne le faisait pas souvent, pour ne pas dire presque jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette atmosphère, avec ses douces pensées de la journée et de la bonne soirée qui s'annonçait, elle s'autorisa un petit débordement de tendresse. Elle aussi le considérait un peu comme son frère, alors, n'avait-elle pas le droit de lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui comme il tenait à elle ? Et il était bien heureux qu'elle se soit ainsi permis de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée.

-A demain les tourtereaux.

Ils lui sourirent, se prenant la main et détournant les yeux de lui pour admirer ceux l'un de l'autre. Il les regarda partir, tout rêveur qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Il aurait bien voulu vivre la même chose qu'eux … Un jour, se promit-il, il s'en donnerait les moyens.

Ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur en silence, profitant seulement de le chaleur que dégageait le corps de l'autre à côté du sien. De l'odeur de sa veste, de l'arôme de sa peau. De la douceur de ses doigts dans sa paume.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, ils entrèrent et le monde autour commença à s'estomper délicatement. Ils descendirent et décidèrent, sans se concerter, qu'ils rentreraient chez lui à pied.

Dehors, le soleil débutait lentement sa chute par-delà l'horizon. Au loin, ils voyaient ses rayons dessinaient les formes des immeubles en verre et des arbres au feuillage dru. Les lumières des réverbères scintillaient dans le noir qui, en prenant son temps, gagnait le cœur de la ville et du ciel.

Ils laissèrent traîner leurs yeux sur les nuages orangés qui coloraient la voûte au dessus de leur tête. En premier, ce fut lui qui détourna le regard pour l'observer. Elle était majestueuse et fragile, ainsi offerte à ses côtés, à simplement contempler la beauté de la nature au début du soir. Il avait envie de refermer ses bras autour d'elle pour la protéger. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi, parce qu'ils étaient dans cet endroit en parfaite sécurité. Mais, il sentait qu'au fond d'elle, tout n'était pas encore parfait et que quelque chose manquait à sa stabilité. Il se doutât que, temps que le meurtrier de sa mère planerait au dessus d'elle tel un rapace guettant sa proie, elle ne serait pas entièrement là où elle voudrait être. Alors, bientôt, un jour en tout cas, il l'aiderait à achever son puzzle, comme Esposito lui avait permis de terminer le sien.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant son appartement et ils observèrent son logis, en silence, depuis la rue. Les lumières éclairaient le salon et la salle à manger, et on pouvait se douter de l'effervescence qui habitait les deux jeunes femmes, activées à préparer un repas à la hauteur du nouveau membre de leur famille.

-Que font-elles ? Demanda Kate, tout innocente qu'elle était. Elle ne se doutait pas, et c'était tout à fait naturel, de l'euphorie qui avait pris place dans la maison de son amant.

Il sourit discrètement, pour ne pas qu'elle le voit en train de trouver ses mots pour lui expliquer l'importance du repas de ce soir.

-Disons que j'ai prévenu ma mère que je te présentais … officiellement à elles aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'elle l'a dit à Alexis et qu'elles cuisinent depuis que je suis parti en milieu d'après-midi !

Sa bouche s'arrondit et ses yeux furent parsemés de petites étoiles. Elle avait certainement oublié que cela ne faisait qu'une seule journée qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le côtoyer tous les jours et, même s'ils étaient plus que des partenaires à présent, elle n'avait pas changé la vision qu'elle avait de lui et de sa famille. Mais, pour Martha et Alexis, tout était à présent différent, et ce repas était bien plus important que tous les autres. Elle voulaient être à la hauteur, donner à Kate une excellente impression d'elles pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise et qu'elle reste à leurs côtés le plus longtemps possible. Parce que sa présence n'avait pas été bénéfique que pour le romancier. Elle avait fait souffler un vent de fraîcheur et de nouveauté dans tout le loft et elles avaient pu elles aussi en profiter.

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, pour se reposer un instant, et réfléchir calmement.

-C'est vrai que cela faisait quelques jours que je n'étais pas venue manger chez vous. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais maintenant que tu le dis, je comprends. Il va falloir que je me tienne bien !

Il rit et caressa tendrement ses cheveux alors qu'elle relevait ses prunelles vers lui.

-Ne change rien. Tu es parfaite telle que tu es et c'est comme ça que nous t'aimons.

Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il avait vraiment le don de trouver les bons mots quand elle en avait besoin. Comment avait-elle pu vivre sans lui ? Elle se demandait bien comment elle avait survécu face à l'ennui qu'était son existence, avant qu'il ne débarque gaiement.

-Toi aussi tu es parfait, tu sais.

Il pencha la tête de droite et gauche et orna son visage de son petit sourire en coin.

-Oui, je sais.

Elle se moqua gentiment de lui et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule. A son tour, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle avança son visage vers le sien et scella leurs lèvres ensemble. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent emporter là où plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle alors qu'elle s'offrait complètement à lui. Ils perdirent la notion du temps et bientôt, ce fut l'obscurité qui les tira de leur rêverie et de leurs baisers passionnés.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et l'incita à faire quelques pas en direction de son appartement.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, qu'en dis-tu ? Sinon, elles vont s'impatienter …

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, embrassa son front alors même qu'elle fermait ses paupières, et la guida en la tenant par l'épaule.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Elle savait qu'il avait envie de rester dehors, à profiter d'elle comme elle avait envie de profiter de lui; mais elle était curieuse – c'était bien là son plus grand défaut – et elle avait hâte de les retrouver pour voir ce qu'elles avaient si gentiment préparé.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ;) Je suis désolée de finir mon chapitre ainsi mais je n'avais pas envie d'autre chose ! :p Et par contre, je ne continuerai pas le repas dans le prochain chapitre (je passe à autre chose) donc je vous laisse faire travailler votre imagination pour découvrir ce qui se passe lors de cette soirée !

Merci encore d'avoir lu, bonne soirée à vous et à bientôt j'espère !


	25. Couleur mandarine

Salut mes petits cocos ! Bon, j'espère que vous allez bien et que votre ventre n'est pas trop gonflé après ces repas de fête ! En attendant, remettez-vous bien.

Ok, oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de chapitres en très peu de temps, mais je crois que je vais me calmer par la suite parce qu'il ne faut pas que je vous habitue trop facilement à ce rythme que je ne saurais tenir ! :) En tous les cas, voilà l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Ce sera certainement le plus "chaud" que vous trouverez dans toute cette fiction mais disons que les scènes d'amour ne représentent pas mon domaine de prédilection, alors ceci explique cela ... ;) Enfin, j'espère tout de même que cela vous conviendra. J'y ai mis toute mon énergie !

Merci, une nouvelle fois aux lecteurs et à ceux qui laissent des petits messages, même si vous étiez peu sur le chapitre précédent. Mais, qui sait, celui-ci remportera peut-être un peu plus de succès ? :D

 _Ma jumelle_ : le voilà, ton cadeau d'anniversaire, en temps et en heure ! :D J'espère qu'il te plaira, je me suis donnée à fond mais le résultat n'est peut-être pas à la hauteur ... Ce sera à toi d'en juger de toute façon. En attendant, je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire. Plein de belles choses pour l'année à venir, et j'espère pouvoir continuer à te parler librement comme nous le faisons déjà. Je t'aime fort ma petite ! :)

 _Caskett71_ : Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Nous voilà déjà si près de la fin ... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. :)

 _Chrisfancaskett_ : Ahah, je suis heureuse que cela t'ait plu ! :) Merci à toi.

* * *

Situation : le lendemain soir du chapitre précédent.

Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture à vous et j'attends un petit mot de votre part, bien sûr ! ;)

* * *

Le vent balayait doucement ses cheveux. Sans trop de bruit, sans trop de force, comme s'il ne voulait pas la réveiller. En effet, elle dormait bien. Son grand lit était confortable, elle était seulement enveloppée dans ses draps soyeux. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Et puis, elle s'était ouverte à lui. Et maintenant, il hantait encore plus ses pensées et peuplait ses rêves. L'innocence était toujours là, indéniablement liée à la découverte et aux mystères qui planaient encore entre eux. Mais malgré tout, elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts. Et enfin, elle arrivait à mieux dormir. Parce qu'il ne venait plus perturber son sommeil. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée en sursaut en imaginant qu'il partirait, lassé de devoir l'attendre ? Combien de fois avait-elle cru que sa réalité si idyllique n'était autre qu'un songe ?

Mais maintenant, oui, elle dormait paisiblement. Et le vent respectait son sommeil.

Mais tout le monde n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

Des coups violents furent frappés contre sa porte. Puis la sonnette retentit. A plusieurs reprises. Stridente. Les coups à nouveau, et ce n'était ni tendre, ni doux. Cela paraissait plutôt urgent. Au milieu de la nuit ? Oui, au milieu de la nuit.

Un énième essai sur la sonnette fut une réussite. Kate se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre et elle inspecta son radio réveil. 2:47. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Qui pouvait bien vouloir pénétrer dans son appartement à une heure pareille ? Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle sortit de son lit, un peu inquiète mais les bras de Morphée l'entouraient toujours tendrement et elle avait du mal à s'en défaire. Elle se rappela qu'elle dormait nue. Elle se précipita dans son placard, avec la rapidité d'une tortue néanmoins, et enfila à la hâte la première chose qu'elle trouva, courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle déverrouilla. Si elle s'y attendait !

-Rick ?

En pyjama, visiblement essoufflé et plutôt épuisé, il se tenait face à elle, sur le pas de la porte. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Elle, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire et que le sommeil empêchait son esprit de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait réellement. Lui, parce qu'il avait une folle envie de se jeter sur elle, mais qu'il fallait quand même qu'il se retienne un minimum. Il la détailla rapidement. Elle portait une nuisette en satin couleur clémentine. Elle était assez mal mise, une bretelle tombant sur le bras au lieu de se trouver sur l'épaule, le fin tissu n'ayant pas non plus coulissé correctement sur les hanches de la jeune femme et rendant le vêtement encore plus court qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se rappela seulement à cet instant qu'elle avait l'habitude de dormir nue quand il faisait chaud. Alors ça n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Mais la voir ainsi vêtue, encore toute ensommeillée face à lui … Il rêvait de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et de parsemer son corps d'ardents baisers.

Finalement, il se précipita sur elle et la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer, qu'elle était là, qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle n'attendait plus que lui.

-Je ... J'ai cru ... Tu étais ...

Elle eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il la tenait si fermement qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ni esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle parvint finalement à caresser doucement son dos et elle chuchota avec tendresse à son oreille.

-Chhhhhut, ça va aller, je suis là... Tout va bien, calme-toi.

Il ralentit petit à petit sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un rythme normal. Toucher la peau de sa muse au travers de ce fin tissu aux couleurs d'été était presque un supplice pour lui. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire tout de suite. Qu'il devrait encore attendre. Et il avait tant attendu qu'il n'en pouvait plus ...

Elle le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, lentement, pour qu'il se remette entièrement de ses émotions. Elle s'assit sur son matelas, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit. Elle savait bien de toute façon que ni lui ni elle n'allait se rendormir de sitôt. Il s'allongea près d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses à moitié découvertes.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec la situation alors qu'elle se sentait un peu gênée. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et elle ne pût s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait en effet vécu ce moment de complicité conjugale des centaines de fois certainement. Alors qu'elle ... Eh bien c'était la première fois et c'était aussi agréable que perturbant. Le sentir si près, peau contre peau ... Elle devait contrôler les frissons qui la traversaient si elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Et, en effet, elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait le découvrir à son rythme, à son goût puisque lui la connaissait déjà si bien. Et, malgré certaines pulsions qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler, elle n'était pas pressée.

Elle caressa ses cheveux avec naïveté et amour tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête tout contre son ventre et serrait le tissu léger entre ses doigts, humant avec gourmandise l'arôme de sa peau au travers du vêtement.

Déstabilisée ? Oui, elle l'était; mais d'une certaine manière, elle aimait cela.

Il respirait maintenant plus tranquillement et il semblait apaisé. Il se sentait à sa place, au creux du corps de celle qui avait été sa femme. Ses formes lui étaient si familières que c'en était perturbant.

-Tu étais là, si près de moi. Je pouvais tendre la main pour te toucher. C'est ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs, j'ai avancé mes doigts pour te retenir. Et, ... je ne sais pas, tu as eu peur. J'avais l'air de t'effrayer. Alors tu as reculé, encore et encore tandis que je m'approchais de toi. Et tu es tombée. Un ravin. En criant. Cette fois, tu as tendu les deux bras vers moi, et j'ai été incapable de te rattraper. De te retenir. Incapable. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir vérifier que tu allais bien. Ça paraissait si réel ... Et ce regard ... Ton regard ... Tu m'implorais … Désolé d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste. Mais tu me connais, toujours dans l'extrême.

Il enfouit encore plus son visage contre son corps et elle pût sentir son nez qui venait chatouiller la peau laiteuse de son ventre. Elle adorait cette sensation-là.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs et massa doucement son crâne pour qu'il finisse de se calmer. Il avait eu si peur pour elle, elle se sentait flattée, et cette petite attention, c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire.

-Et puis … Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin et un petit regard en coin pour elle, je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans toi.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et secoua la tête. Cet homme n'était qu'un petit enfant perdu dans le corps d'un Apollon dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Et l'innocence, ainsi que cette douce nostalgie qu'elle gardait précieusement à l'abri au fond de ses yeux, prouvait bien qu'elle aussi était restée une petite fille cachée dans l'enveloppe charnelle d'une enchanteresse.

Il la considéra un instant, ainsi perdue dans ses pensées d'enfant. Il avait envie, il voulait se permettre de la toucher. Il en avait besoin aussi. Cela faisait si longtemps … Mais il ne savait bien si elle le laisserait faire sans rien dire. Tout indécis qu'il semblait être, il avança une main hésitante vers l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il était prêt à la retirer au moindre geste, au moindre mot, à la moindre respiration. Mais rien ne vint. Elle ne fit rien, elle ne dit rien, elle retint son souffle. Et le laissa faire. Il posa ses doigts, fins et légers, sur son bras. Il la sentit frissonner mais il continua. Il attrapa la bretelle couleur mandarine et la ramena, doucement, en la faisant glisser le long de sa peau, jusqu'à son épaule. Il la remit en place, délicatement. Et laissa ses doigts descendre lentement vers sa clavicule, avant de lâcher prise sur son corps.

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, elle récupéra sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne, la portant à sa joue. Leur regard était rivé l'un à l'autre; elle, pour appréhender ses actions et lui, pour observer ses réactions.

Elle soupira, peut-être un peu déçue, peut-être un peu triste, ou peut-être un peu tout à la fois.

-Écoute, Rick, je ... Je te comprends. Je sais ce que tu aimerais que je te donne. Mais ... Je ne suis pas prête. Pas encore. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. J'aime être avec toi et pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu comprends ?

Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle avait fini pour sourire avec affection. Il libéra sa main de l'emprise de la sienne et caressa tendrement sa joue de son pouce. Elle tenait toujours ses doigts dans les siens car elle aimait leur contact plus que tout en cet instant.

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, profitant simplement du toucher de son grain de peau sous le sien. Puis il la rassura gentiment.

-Je ne suis pas pressé non plus, Kate. On a toute la vie devant nous. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ta simple présence est un cadeau pour moi, alors je peux attendre, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais à quel point tu aimes prendre ton temps.

Elle sourit à son tour, heureuse de voir qu'il la comprenait et qu'il l'acceptait toute entière, avec ses peines et ses chagrins, ses peurs et ses attentes, ses espoirs et ses désirs de se donner le temps de vivre les choses comme elle l'entendait et à son rythme.

Leurs yeux, se dévoilant discrètement dans la fente de leurs paupières, apparaissaient comme quatre petites étoiles perdues dans une chambre au milieu de la nuit new-yorkaise.

Il ferma les siens un instant pour se reposer. Il avait vécu des émotions fortes et il voulait apaiser son esprit un petit moment. Elle le regarda alors que sa respiration ralentissait encore un peu plus doucement.

2 jours. 2 petits jours. Ce n'était presque rien, n'est-ce pas ? C'était déjà beaucoup pour elle … Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours et d'avoir passé sa vie entière à ses côtés. Mais il l'avait prévenue. Le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il faisait cet effet aux gens. Et elle était heureuse de ressentir cet étrange et agréable pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble.

Elle savait aussi que c'était la même chose pour lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé sa vie avec elle. On aurait dit qu'il n'était né, qu'il n'avait vécu jusqu'à présent que pour cela. Partager son lit, sa table au petit-déjeuner, son trajet en taxi et une partie de sa journée. Pour sûr, partager l'avenir avec elle s'il le pouvait. Il ne rêvait que de cela, après tout. Et elle aussi, c'était certain.

Les paupières toujours closes, comme dans un demi-sommeil et alors qu'elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux, il murmura.

-C'est vrai que tu dors nue quand il fait chaud …

Cette simple phrase lui fit monter le rose aux joues et la troubla quelque peu. En une seconde, tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à accepter revint vers elle comme un raz de marée ravageur. Leur proximité, la facilité avec laquelle il était posé sur elle et le naturel de la situation pour lui la mirent mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle avait su s'habituer et faire abstraction de tout cela. Elle lâcha ses cheveux et remua nerveusement dans le lit. Il l'avait bousculée dans ses certitudes. Elle pensait pouvoir supporter qu'il sache tout d'elle. Mais … Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si cela lui faisait encore peur sans qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer ?

Il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Qu'il avait bouleversé le cours des événements. Il faisait toujours attention aux détails et, dès que c'était différent et que ça n'allait plus, il le sentait. Comment se faisait-il qu'il arrivait à chaque fois à tout gâcher ? Il secoua la tête. Il en avait un peu marre. Il s'énervait tout seul, au final. Mais la colère que l'on peut porter contre nous-mêmes est sans doute la pire.

Elle aussi, elle se rendit compte que son comportement n'était plus le même. Peut-être inconsciemment, il s'était écarté d'elle. Pour lui offrir de l'espace, pour laisser entre eux la distance dont il savait qu'elle avait souvent besoin. Ces quelques mouvements anodins la remirent en confiance en un instant. Mais elle aussi s'agaçait. Pourquoi son moindre geste la mettait-il dans tous ses états ? Ce n'était pas normal … Il devait y avoir un truc qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Tous les deux, chacun dans leur coin, était fâché contre eux-mêmes, contre leur impuissance, leurs faiblesses, leur fragilité et cette peur que tout ce qu'ils avaient construit pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment comme un château de sable.

Et puis, ce fut comme une révélation. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils se rapprochèrent, dans un même mouvement : il ramena son corps près du sien alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers lui. Ils se virent, ils sentirent la similitude de leurs pensées et de leur état d'esprit et se sourirent, les yeux brillants et rieurs. Ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre. Les réponses à ses questions muettes et le pardon qu'elle était venue chercher dans son regard étaient ceux même que l'écrivain aurait aimé trouver dans les prunelles de sa muse. Et, ils partagèrent ensemble ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, toutes ces incertitudes; par de simples échanges visuels. C'était étrange, certes, et ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais certains miracles ne s'expliquent pas et celui-ci – parce qu'il en était un, pour eux en tout cas – ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Elle secoua la tête. Tout ceci était définitivement fou, mais c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle adorait passer autant de temps en compagnie de son amant : tout ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble paraissait aussi irréel et magique qu'agréable et surprenant.

Il s'avança vers elle, voyant que l'ouragan de sa douce avait disparu en même temps que sa tornade intérieure, et il sut que le calme s'était répandu en eux, après la tempête qui avait secoué leur âme.

Il reprit sa place auprès d'elle, là où il se sentait le mieux, et elle le laissa faire parce qu'en réalité, elle ne voulait rien d'autre.

Il l'observa discrètement d'un seul œil, puisque l'autre était caché par le fin tissu aux teintes de soleil couchant.

-Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai dit t'a déstabilisée. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention, crois-moi …

Elle sourit, et la douce chaleur qu'émis son visage atteignit directement le cœur de son jules. Elle aimait bien l'entendre dire ce genre de choses. Elle écoutait toujours attentivement ses paroles. Car elles étaient infiniment honnêtes et elles sonnaient très vraies. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas voulu mal faire. Pourquoi aurait-il eu envie de détruire leur simple équilibre ? Et puis, c'était aussi sa faute si leur bulle avait éclaté quelques instants plus tôt. Si seulement elle réussissait à ne plus jamais être à fleur de peau … Mais, de temps en temps – et elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi – elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Sans doute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée au fil du temps … Ou bien un vieux démon qu'elle empêchait de resurgir mais qui, sans qu'elle le veuille, finissait inlassablement par vouloir remonter à la surface. On ne peut sceller indéfiniment sa boîte de Pandore.

Il la sortit de ses sombres réflexions en passant ses mains autour de sa taille. A présent, il la tenait fermement et elle était enfermée dans l'étau rassurant de ses bras. Son air malicieux la fit rire. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation. Parce que cette image, ce tableau d'eux, représentait tout à fait l'opposé de leur réalité. C'était elle qui le menait par le bout du nez. Depuis le début. Et, pour une fois – il n'en était pas peu fier ! – il l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était sous son contrôle. Et, s'il avait décidé qu'elle resterait dans ses bras, eh bien il ferait en sorte qu'elle ne bouge pas. Mais, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. C'était tout son monde. Et, en bonne gardienne de ses sentiments, elle reprenait la main quand elle en avait décidé. Ainsi, elle passa ses bras fins sous son haut de pyjama et le chatouilla tendrement du bout des doigts. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens, comme un enfant, et tenta de la retenir. Mais, décidément, elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir que, si elle continuait encore un peu plus longtemps, il allait finir par lâcher prise. Il se retenait de rire et finit par retirer ses mains du bas de son dos pour attraper ses doigts frais qui picoraient gentiment son torse.

Ce simple geste eut le don de les faire taire tous les deux. Le souffle court pour lui, coupé pour elle. Le t-shirt à demi relevé, les doigts emmêlés et la robe à moitié enfilée eurent peut-être raison d'eux, ou d'elle en tout cas. Parce que lui, il n'avait pas besoin de tout cela. Beaucoup moins suffisait. Mais pour sa dulcinée, c'était une autre histoire.

Ils se tenaient à à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sentait l'air chaud qu'il expirait tout contre sa bouche, et l'odeur de sa peau, un instant, lui tourna la tête. Puis, sans même y réfléchir vraiment, elle fondit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il ne sut trop comment réagir. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas totalement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Ou peut-être qu'après tout elle se laissait finalement aller.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par sa muse. Comme elle en avait l'habitude, c'était elle qui le dirigeait, et elle mena également ce baiser. Il n'était pas réellement différent des autres. Peut-être légèrement plus fiévreux et irréfléchi, mais tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient continuait de l'habiter et de le faire vivre.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira d'avantage contre elle. Il ne pouvait déjà plus respirer, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il n'allait pas s'écarter d'elle pour si peu ! De l'air … Il n'en avait que faire !

A son tour, il entoura son corps de ses mains et ses doigts se baladèrent sur le tissu léger et coloré. Cette fois, elle ne retint pas ses frissons et il les sentit jusqu'à la racine de ses propres cheveux. Il attrapa une mèche de sa douce et l'enroula autour de son pouce. Il tira sa tête en arrière sans s'en rendre compte et lui fit un peu mal. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et il réprima un cri de douleur dans la bouche de sa dulcinée. Elle se mit à sourire comme une petite fille, fière de son coup. Et, pour prouver qu'il était aussi capable de lui montrer le chemin, il la fit basculer sur le lit et se tint au dessus d'elle sans la toucher. Il ne voulait pas la blesser et il resta léger, pour ne pas qu'elle le sente trop présent ou oppressant. Il écarta son visage du sien, car il avait vraiment besoin d'air à présent et en profita pour l'admirer depuis son piédestal. Sa splendeur l'éblouit un instant. Son sourire, éclatant, s'était perdu sur ses joues et au fond de ses yeux. Ses cheveux, éparpillés sur sa fine figure, parsemaient sa peau de beaux reflets dorés. Elle le fixait elle aussi et son regard semblait sonder le sien. Ils pouvaient échanger autant qu'ils voulaient sans avoir à se parler. J _usqu'où veux-tu aller ? Je pourrais m'amuser comme un enfant toute la nuit ! Je t'aime tellement. Tu es toute ma joie et cela me suffit._

Il se rapprocha de ses lèvres doucement et passa une main naïve et innocente sur son bras. Elle glissa à nouveau ses doigts sous son haut et se délecta de l'agréable délicatesse de sa peau. C'était toute une découverte pour elle, alors que lui la connaissait déjà si bien … Pourtant, c'était différent. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi … Mais, indéniablement, elle n'était pas la même. L'arôme de sa chair, son toucher, la forme de son corps tout entier. Il sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé.

Il était un peu perturbé, mais il ne le montra pas. Il continua tendrement son chemin le long de ses courbes.

Elle fit remonter ses doigts jusqu'à ses clavicules et le sentit frémir au dessus d'elle. Elle gardait le contrôle. Et elle en était bien heureuse ! Au moins, alors qu'il la redécouvrait, il la laissait faire comme elle l'entendait. C'était le début pour elle, le commencement. Ses premiers pas sur ce corps qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et elle semblait apprécier cela autant que lui.

De son côté à lui, la beauté de sa peau nue était toujours aussi déstabilisante. Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme il l'avait connue. C'était si difficile à exprimer pour lui, car, en vérité, il ne voyait pas bien quelles étaient les différences entre les deux femmes qu'il avait côtoyées.

Il parcourut sa chair du bout des doigts encore une fois, peut-être pour tenter de comprendre. Il était un peu perdu, et elle s'en rendit compte. Elle attrapa sa joue et le fit reculer. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien pour, à nouveau, pouvoir lui parler sans mots.

Il comprit. Il sourit, contrit et haussa les épaules.

-Tu es tellement unique. Je ne te reconnais plus.

Elle étira ses lèvres en une petite moue adorable. Elle aimait le voir triste parce qu'il était beau quand il était mélancolique et perdu dans son univers lointain.

-Tu n'as qu'à réapprendre à me connaître dans ce cas.

Ainsi, elle lui offrait ce qu'il n'avait osé lui demander. Ce qu'il n'avait osé espérer. Elle le laissait parsemer sa silhouette de ses regards ignorants et naïfs. Elle s'offrait à lui somme toute. Comme lui s'offrait à elle.

Délicatement, tour en douceur et en tendresse, ils s'amusaient et essayaient de deviner les contours de l'autre les yeux fermés. C'était un jeu pour eux. Décidément, de vrais enfants.

Et puis, tout à coup, ce fut comme si la foudre l'avait frappé. Il venait de passer ses doigts sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Les faisant descendre le long de sa gorge, traçant une belle ligne droite, il avait atteint ce qui aurait dû être son point faible. Il avait tant l'habitude de sentir sous sa paume les contours de sa blessure. Mais la plaie n'existait pas. Il ne rencontra que sa peau, laiteuse et lisse comme celle d'un nouveau né. Il l'observa. Il sonda son regard mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait trouver dans ses pupilles, alors elle ne pût lui fournir de réponse.

Elle n'avait jamais reçu de balle dans le cœur car il n'avait pas été là pour la pousser à creuser dans son passé. Il ne lui avait pas fait endurer tant de peines et de souffrances, mais il ne l'avait pas non plus libérée des chaînes qui entravaient le chemin jusqu'à son âme. Les liens qui l'empêchaient d'agir comme elle l'entendait, d'être qui elle voulait être vraiment ... Ils étaient encore là. Il pouvait les sentir, les toucher, à l'endroit même où sa chair était intacte.

Elle caressa sa joue. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui semblait le tracasser autant, mais elle lui apporta son soutien comme elle pût. En lui donnant tout l'amour qu'il lui inspirait.

Ainsi, elle le sortit de son monde ténébreux et le ramena vers sa lumière bienveillante. Il lui sourit à nouveau et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres fines pour la remercier. D'être là. De l'avoir accepté et de lui permettre cette nuit de profiter pleinement d'elle.

Elle fit coulisser son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête et pût l'observer à sa guise, sans avoir à le deviner. C'était bien réel maintenant. Il était bien réel. Elle pouvait l'encrer dans son instant présent et lui faisait de même. Pour ne jamais oublier ce moment. Pour créer un souvenir qui demeurerait dans son cœur éternellement.

Elle le saisit par la nuque et le ramena vers elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle chuchota, tout contre sa bouche.

-Tu es tellement beau, Rick ... Tu ne t'imagines même pas quel trésor tu représentes pour moi. Tu es toute ma vie a présent.

Il sentit l'émotion dans sa voix, à travers la tendresse de ses paroles. Elle se confiait à lui pour la première fois et c'était absolument merveilleux. Son souffle doux qui caressait le bout de sa langue quand elle chuchotait si près de lui ... Cela rendit le moment encore plus majestueux. A sa hauteur. A sa beauté.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de se séparer d'elle un instant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime Kate. Avoua-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle se mît à rougir. C'était la deuxième déclaration qu'il lui faisait, mais ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que c'était celle qui comptait vraiment. La seule qui avait de l'importance. Une vraie valeur.

Elle avança son visage vers le sien à nouveau pour cueillir ses lèvres et ce baiser-là était plus fougueux, plus passionné. Elle mettait des actes sur ce qu'elle ne pouvait encore avouer avec des mots.

Elle l'emporta dans un ailleurs où il aurait beaucoup aimé se perdre avec elle. Mais, en réalité, quelque chose l'empêcha d'aller trop loin. De se laisser guider vers ce paradis. Parce qu'au fond de lui, s'il faisait cela, il aurait eu l'impression de profiter d'elle. Et un petit détail, qui avait néanmoins son importance, le rappela à l'ordre.

Le temps.

Il savait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Alors, avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie. Il la redécouvrirait jour après jour. Ils réinventeraient leur vie de couple heure après heure. Ils vivraient le bonheur de la chair minute après minute. Mais, une seconde à la fois. Et celle qui avait sonné en cet instant était la première et certainement d'ailleurs la plus importante d'entre toutes.

Alors, tout doucement, pour ne pas la froisser et pour ne pas refermer le bouton de rose qui venait enfin d'éclore totalement, il s'éloigna de son visage angélique.

Elle ne comprit pas très bien et le questionna en silence.

Il sourit et une agréable chaleur se répandit dans le corps de sa muse. Elle sut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu mettre un terme à leur étreinte mais qu'il avait seulement eu envie de les protéger et de protéger leur vulnérabilité. Il n'y a rien de plus fragile qu'un couple à la naissance.

-Petit à petit, tu n'as pas oublié ?

Elle rit sans bruit et secoua la tête pour lui montrer que non, elle n'avait pas oublié.

Et de toute façon, elle savait bien que leur moment de complicité totale viendrait. Parce que le temps ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

Ouais, bon, c'est certainement très très guimauve, mais, je vous avais prévenu, les scènes d'amour, ce n'est pas mon fort !

En attendant, laissez-moi quand même un petit message, d'accord ? :3

A très vite !


	26. Libération

Bonsoir à tous ! Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente. Je crois que cela fait à peu près 4 mois que je ne vous ai rien proposé et, honnêtement, je m'en veux terriblement. Ça ne se fait pas, surtout que je sais très bien que je vais finir cette histoire. Seulement, l'inspiration est une femme capricieuse et elle n'était pas très clémente avec moi ces derniers temps. En plus de cela, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper, des cours à bosser pour le bac et seulement quelques instants pour moi. Donc je profite de ma famille et de mes proches parce qu'ils comptent plus encore que ce récit. Mais il arrive un moment où le besoin d'écrire dépasse tout. Et je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner pour toujours !

Alors voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Il ne me plaît guère, il n'est pas très long mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. J'espère au moins que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. J'y ai mis tout mon coeur et le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste. Je vous embrasse, je vous aime tous et j'apprécie tout autant vos commentaires. Ce sont eux qui me poussent à aller plus loin.

 _Chrisfancaskett_ : Je suis contente que ma guimauve ait été à ton goût ! ;) Merci beaucoup à toi !

 _AlwaysCaskett3012_ : Cela fait un bout de temps mais je pense souvent à tes écrits (les lire me manque beaucoup mais je suis à court de temps !). Merci pour ton message, il m'a beaucoup ému. Celui-ci sera bien moins bon mais tu y trouveras peut-être un petit peu ton bonheur malgré tout ! :)

 _Caskett71_ : Ahah, si c'est ton style de guimauve, alors tout va bien ! ;) Hélas oui, mais ce sera pour mieux revenir ! :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Situation : je ne sais pas vraiment, disons un peu après le dernier chapitre.

PS: Ce chapitre est décomposé en plein de petits extraits. Je n'ai pas voulu conter toute l'histoire en entier, premièrement parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais aussi parce que je ne trouvais pas ça suffisamment intéressant à étudier. Mais c'était un sujet cependant incontournable. Les barres transversales sont les ellipses temporelles.

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, bonne lecture et je vous attends pour un petit mot ! :)

* * *

Le soleil avait disparu depuis quelques instants, et c'était à présent les bougies et les lumières un peu tamisées qui éclairaient la pièce. Un halo léger, fin, qui cachait les défauts et mettait en valeur toutes les qualités. Et les ombres, joueuses, s'amusaient entre les deux jeunes amoureux pour les forcer à se deviner sans vraiment se voir.

Il était assis sur le canapé et elle était calée contre lui, un verre de vin à la main. Ils venaient à peine de finir le repas. C'était un soir comme les autres, après tout. Un soir à deux. En amoureux. Chez elle ou chez lui ? Ça n'avait plus réellement d'importance à présent. Ils se sentaient chez l'autre aussi bien que chez eux.

Le regard perdu vers un ailleurs inconnu, il laissa traîner une main dans ses cheveux courts. Elle avait décidé de les couper quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait voulu changer. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas si courts que cela, seulement à la hauteur des épaules. Mais c'était une nouveauté tout de même. Pour continuer de le surprendre, même s'il la connaissait déjà presque par cœur.

Il revint dans l'instant présent au moment exact où elle se laissa partir en fermant les yeux. C'était comme s'il l'avait sentie s'éloigner de là où il se trouvait et qu'il avait eu envie de la retrouver après son propre voyage au pays des pensées. Il pressa gentiment son crâne du bout de ses doigts et elle souleva les paupières. Son regard, instantanément, se porta vers lui. Elle savait que ce geste n'était pas anodin, qu'il ne lui avait pas échappé involontairement. Tout ce qu'il faisait avait toujours un sens. C'était comme ça et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait aimé qu'il change.

Il ne l'observait pas et il ne regardait pas vraiment ailleurs non plus. Ses pupilles étaient dans le vague et n'arrivaient pas à se fixer. Il cherchait quelque chose dans son esprit. Quelque chose de bien enfoui, qui remontait à présent. Et c'était bien caché derrière les souvenirs les plus récents qu'il avait précieusement conservés.

Elle passa une main sur sa joue, pour soulager sa peine et l'aider à aller au bout de sa quête. Sans mots, comme toujours, elle avait tout compris. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle aussi le connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Il porta son regard sur elle et il s'adoucit en un instant. Il lui sourit, pour lui montrer tout le bien qu'elle lui faisait, rien qu'en se tenant près de lui. A quel point il appréciait sa présence. Et le souvenir émergea de lui-même.

-Maintenant qu'on se connaît bien, crois-tu vraiment que notre premier rendez-vous était une erreur ?

Il lui avait demandé cela comme il aurait pu lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire pour la fin de soirée. C'était venu naturellement, parce qu'entre eux, tout était naturel. Il n'y avait pas de sujet tabou. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle s'était ouverte, belle rose épanouie dans l'écrin de sa vie. Et elle n'avait plus reculé devant aucune de ses étranges interrogations. Leur relation était solide et elle était persuadée que rien n'était en mesure de la détruire.

Elle réfléchit à une réponse censée. Elle pensa à lui dire la vérité, et c'était évidemment ce qu'elle ferait sans hésiter. Parce qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher.

-Non, ce n'était pas une erreur. Sans ce petit pas en avant de ma part, les tiens n'auraient peut-être pas suivis, et les miens encore moins ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir accepté. Et tu sais mieux que personne que toutes les actions que nous accomplissons affectent les gens autour de nous et changent le monde d'un million de façons, parfois imperceptibles. Je … Je crois en la force de ces choix, aussi futiles qu'ils puissent paraître. Une décision reste une décision.

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait utilisé les termes exacts qu'il avait lui-même employés en parlant avec sa fille, à son arrivée dans cet univers, une année auparavant. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils étaient réellement et indéniablement sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureux de voir que nous pensons de la même façon.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Elle avait eu une journée un peu difficile. Son enquête était assez délicate, et tous les regards qu'elle avait lancés à Rick en cachette au travail, pour ne pas se faire prendre à être tendre, étaient eux aussi épuisants. L'amour qu'ils se portaient n'était pas toujours un bagage très léger ! Mais c'était parce qu'il était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti. Pour elle comme pour lui. Car elle était différente et elle s'en trouvait encore plus merveilleuse et mystérieuse à ses yeux. Il prenait plaisir à la découvrir au creux de leur couple, comme elle prenait plaisir à le voir, chaque matin, un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se sentait sereine. En sécurité. Tout ce que l'amour peut apporter de rassurant à une femme, comme à un homme. Ils se rassérénaient l'un l'autre. Et c'était reposant.

Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils avaient passé leur vie ensemble. Pas dans le mauvais sens. C'était plutôt l'idée que la routine s'était agréablement mise en place. Elle avait pointé le bout de son nez dès le début et s'était installée si discrètement qu'elle avait été acceptée avec un immense plaisir. Ils s'en délectaient. Les habitudes qu'ils avaient instaurées, ces petites choses futiles qui font toute la force d'un couple … Ils aimaient cela plus que tout au monde. C'était leur force et non leur faiblesse.

Peut-être à cause de ses paroles, ou bien d'un soudain besoin d'extérioriser, il décida finalement d'aborder le dernier point d'ombre qui restait à leur équation lumineuse.

-Pourquoi es-tu devenue celle que tu es ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour le voir dans les yeux. Elle recula et s'éloigna de lui, autant que le canapé le lui permettait, pour tenter de mieux le cerner mais définitivement, elle ne comprenait pas. Où voulait-il en venir ? Eh bien elle était qui elle était, point à la ligne. Il n'y avait aucune explication à donner, rien à justifier. La vie fait de nous ce que nous sommes. C'était ce qu'elle pensait. Nous ne gardons que les esquisses du passé, nous peignons ce que nous nous autorisons au présent et nous essayerons de continuer ce beau tableau dans le futur. La vie … Un dessin qui se réinvente au fil du temps, finalement.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un peu étonnée par l'interrogation sans queue ni tête de son écrivain. Elle venait à l'instant de lui décrire la manière dont elle voyait son existence. La raison pour laquelle elle menait la vie qu'elle menait.

Il secoua la tête en silence, amusé. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais c'était le risque qu'il avait pris en posant cette question.

-En réalité, je voulais savoir quelle était la raison qui t'avait faite … relativiser, je dirais, à propos du meurtre de ta mère.

Elle resta sans voix. Comment osait-il dire cela ? Qu'elle l'avait _abandonnée_. Parce que c'était ce qu'il laissait sous-entendre avec ses mots sournois, qui vinrent se planter telle une flèche empoisonnée au centre de son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Elle s'était promis que, le jour où elle trouverait une nouvelle preuve, elle continuerait de chercher, de creuser, de déterrer la vérité. Mais rien ne s'était présenté à elle, et elle en avait déduit qu'il y avait une bonne raison derrière cela. Quelque chose qui justifiait cette absence totale d'indices pour retrouver le coupable. Elle n'avait pas vraiment laissé tomber. Elle se donnait simplement du temps, le temps de vivre, d'apprécier, de l'apprécier, lui. Pourquoi voulait-il tout gâcher de la sorte ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sous-entendus, Rick ? Tu insinues que je ne veux pas obtenir justice pour ma mère ?! Tu as du culot !

Il s'en voulait à présent. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu savoir. Il avait seulement envie de comprendre. Ses raisons. Ses réactions. Le recul qu'elle avait établi avec cette affaire qui était, de toute évidence, un point sensible qu'il n'aurait pas dû approcher.

Il baissa la tête, penaud. Quel idiot, vraiment … Il n'avait en aucun cas dit cela pour la blesser.

-Je suis désolé, Kate, je me suis mal exprimé … Non, je ne pense pas que tu aies laissé ta mère, que tu l'aies mise de côté. Je voudrais simplement te percer un peu plus à jour. Tu ne me parles jamais d'elle, de l'affaire, de la fin de tout cela. Tu ne veux donc pas que cela se termine ?

Elle était encore en colère contre lui mais elle se connaissait bien et elle savait que, une fois qu'elle serait un peu plus détendue, cela irait mieux. Elle lui pardonnerait cette intrusion dans son esprit. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle respira un bon coup et essaya de ne pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas si dur. Il n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès. Au fond, il voulait uniquement la protéger et lui faciliter la vie. Alors elle devait accepter son indiscrétion tout à fait fondée et elle n'avait qu'à lui fournir des explications.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu recommencer à enquêter parce que je savais très bien que cela allait me détruire. Et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de cela pour l'être … J'ai mis tout cette histoire de côté et j'ai laissé cette partie de ma vie en attente. Inachevée. Vide. Et c'est triste … J'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'absence de preuves qui m'empêchait de continuer les recherches. Mais c'était un leurre. Une manière de me cacher la réalité. Le fait que je n'étais pas assez courageuse. Que la peur me paralysait et que je ne pouvais pas avancer. A chaque fois que j'ouvrais le dossier … A chaque fois, j'avais les mains tremblantes, la voix chevrotante et les larmes au bord des yeux. Ça me minait trop. J'ai arrêté. J'ai laissé cela loin de moi, à distance raisonnable. J'ai essayé de lâcher prise. Mais, même de cette façon, cela arrivait à me ronger le cœur. Il est bien égratigné le pauvre, avec tout ce que je lui ai fait vivre …

Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire las, épuisé. A bout de force.

Il la prit dans ses bras, pour lui prouver qu'il était bien là, lui, pour elle. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage angoissé. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, imaginé qu'elle abritait de telles peurs et de pareils remords au fond de son âme tourmentée.

Elle ferma les paupières et posa une main, tendrement, tout contre la poitrine de son amant, à la hauteur de son cœur. Elle sentit ses battements, son rythme effréné, et lui perçut son geste. Il tenta de se calmer, de se détendre, pour qu'elle ne ressente pas sa souffrance. Parce qu'il souffrait pour elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, pour détourner son attention. Elle sourit, les paupières toujours closes. Il la berça doucement dans ses bras. Et elle se laissa faire. Elle n'était plus fâchée. Sa question avait été indiscrète, mais sa réaction était si sincère qu'elle savait que jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire de mal. Seulement porter son fardeau avec elle. Et cela lui faisait du bien.

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à vouloir faire avancer cette affaire ?

-Et pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas faire ? Je veux t'aider, Kate, c'est pour toi … Pour nous …

Elle soupira. Elle venait à peine de finir son dessert que déjà elle avait la nausée. Pourtant, ils avaient, comme toujours, passé une excellente soirée. Mais pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, il avait voulu aborder le meurtre de sa mère, assurant qu'il possédait toutes les preuves pour le résoudre. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avait trop peur. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se braquait. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait lui arriver si elle recommençait, encore une fois. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'il avait compris, la semaine précédente, quand elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle n'avait pas envie de se pencher à nouveau sur le dossier. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il n'avait pas bien saisi. Ou, au contraire, peut-être que si. En effet, il la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'enfermer l'assassin et qu'elle ne serait comblée que lorsque cela serait fait. Il voulait seulement qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle se sente enfin en paix avec elle-même, avec toute cette histoire. C'était sa seconde tentative et il ne supporterait pas de la mettre à l'épreuve une troisième fois. Si elle refusait ce soir encore, alors il laisserait tomber. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il n'allait pas détruire leur équilibre parfait pour si peu. En réalité, c'était beaucoup, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Elle s'essuya les lèvres, posa sa serviette à côté de son assiette vide et plaça son menton sur ses doigts croisés. Elle le fixa dans les yeux et il soutint son regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Ce combat visuel singulier allait déterminer leur avenir entier. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à ses prunelles brûlantes et sévères.

-Je sais que tu en as besoin. Même si tu ne me l'avoueras certainement jamais, au fond de toi, tu es détruite. Cela t'a mise en morceaux. Et malgré mes tentatives pour recoller toutes les pièces, je n'y parviendrai pas. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi … Je t'en prie, Kate, fais-le pour toi.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait été fouiller au fond d'elle, de son âme il avait su lui tirer des réponses que même elle n'arrivait plus à trouver. Son esprit tourmenté... Il était, semblait-il, le seul capable de le déchiffrer. Après ces quelques mots, tout s'était peu à peu illuminé. Elle avait vu, comme il disait, toutes ces pièces d'elle brisées. Ses tentatives, qui avaient tour à tour réussi et échoué. Elle ressentait cette force, cette détermination qu'elle mettait elle aussi pour reconstruire son être. Cela faisait longtemps, certes, mais comme elle ne s'était jamais donnée les moyens d'y parvenir, c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle arrivait, doucement, à tout remettre en place. Et il lui avait fait comprendre que cette victoire était plus que nécessaire, elle était vitale. Elle ne pourrait plus continuer de cette manière sans cela. Elle n'irait pas au bout des choses comme elle le voulait. Elle ne se sentirait pas totalement vivante. Entière.

Elle soupira. Il avait le don de la mettre en face des choses, en face de choix qu'elle se devait de faire. Elle n'aimait pas trop cela, avant. Mais, à présent, c'était lui, c'était la nouvelle elle, et c'était eux, tous les deux.

Pourtant, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout ceci, elle l'avait déjà vécu. Elle ne pouvait pas recommencer, plonger tête baissée. Même s'il y avait la solution au bout du chemin, elle risquait de se perdre un petit peu en cours de route. Les pièces seraient rassemblées mais la coupe serait vide. Elle y aurait laissé toute son énergie, toute sa force, comme d'habitude. Et alors la victoire ne serait pas absolue.

-Je … J'aurais aimé essayer. Vraiment. Mais je n'y arriverai pas. Je sais que je n'en suis pas capable. J'en suis certaine.

Elle avait tourné les talons, encore une fois. Les certitudes qu'elles avait reconstruites quelques instants auparavant s'étaient à nouveau écroulées. C'était la fatigue peut-être. Ou bien le stress. La peur d'être vide, de ne plus rien avoir une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus cette enquête. Elle pensait que sa vie n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Elle avait laissé son travail, sa dévotion pour son enquête grignoter sa vie et, à présent, il n'y avait de place pour rien d'autre. D'accord, il y avait Rick et bien sûr qu'il comptait, mais n'était-il pas la seule chose qu'elle s'était octroyée pendant tout ce temps ? Y avait-il d'autres pensées, d'autres impressions, d'autres sentiments qu'elle avait fait survivre en elle ? Elle n'en savait trop rien.

Mais lui avait tout compris. Il ne devait pas abandonner.

-Kate, réfléchis s'il te plaît. C'est notre chance. Nous écrirons une nouvelle histoire. Et tu créeras des souvenirs tout neufs.

Il la mit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-elle si perdue? Vraiment, elle avait l'impression qu'il la possédait et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Son être entier faisait les montagnes russes.

-Si je ne veux pas, c'est parce que je me connais mieux encore que tu ne le fais.

-Non justement. Si tu te connaissais si bien, tu saurais que c'est un fardeau pour toi et que tu dois t'en débarrasser pour être capable de vivre heureuse. Ce collier autour de ton cou, c'est un étau et non une preuve d'amour. Tu penses à elle sans cela, tu sais. Tu n'en as pas besoin. C'est seulement pour te rappeler de ne pas abandonner son histoire. Alors tu n'as qu'à décider toi-même quand tu désires fermer le livre. J'ai l'inspiration et toi la plume. Tu dois saisir la chance que je te tends. Pour elle au moins.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? D'accord, il était écrivain et cela faisait de lui un beau parleur. Mais n'avait-il pas honnêtement avoué la vérité ? Que la bague de sa mère, qu'elle gardait constamment sur elle, lui permettait de ne pas oublier. Au final, cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Elle ne s'en était jamais autant rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle le regarda, un peu ailleurs. Comment faisait-il pour saisir si facilement ses faiblesses ? Parce que ce sont les choses que l'on a le plus de mal à confier. Elles font de nous des êtres vulnérables, alors on les garde bien précieusement enfouies, à l'abri, cachées et en sécurité. Elle lui faisait pleinement confiance alors elle pouvait bien laisser transparaître ce dont il venait de lui faire pleinement prendre conscience. Elle n'avait plus aucune excuse à présent pour refuser son aide.

Elle soupira et posa son regard sur son verre. Il allait falloir qu'elle arrête de boire, parce qu'avec l'alcool, elle se laissait faire comme une enfant.

-D'accord.

Il avait baissé la tête, persuadé qu'elle allait encore une fois trouver un moyen de se défiler. Et puis là, devant ses yeux, elle avait finalement dit oui. Il était heureux de la voir s'ouvrir autant. Il savait quel effort cela représentait pour elle. Comme c'était éprouvant. Mais il savait bien que tout irait pour le mieux après cela. Que ce serait derrière eux et qu'elle en serait certainement encore plus soulagée que lui.

-Mais ne me laisse pas me perdre.

Ses prunelles perçantes avaient attrapé les siennes et ne les lâchaient plus. Il ne se dérobait pas face à son regard tranchant. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il la laissait aller. Et il le voulait peut-être même encore moins qu'elle.

-Tu peux compter sur moi. Toujours.

Elle sourit. Elle se souvenait, dans l'histoire qu'il lui avait contée un soir dans un bar, au tout début, l'importance que ce mot avait eu pour lui et pour l'autre elle. Son sens. Sa profondeur. Et elle comprenait à présent à quel point il était puissant. C'était la promesse d'une vie. Une déclaration d'éternité. Tant que l'un vivrait, l'autre le suivrait. Les pas qui guident les pas. Les esprits en harmonie. Les souffles mêlés. Les phrases partagées. Toujours.

-Oui, toujours.

* * *

Elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle avait accepté. En réalité, il avait pensé que cela serait plus difficile, mais, au final, elle l'avait encore une fois surprise. Un dimanche matin, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'émerger d'un profond sommeil, elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et, la faisant tortiller, lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu.

-Comment ça ?

Pour dire vrai, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment amener le sujet sur la table sans que cela ne paraisse pressé ou désespéré. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle voulait enquêter, mais était-elle aussi prête qu'elle le pensait ou que lui semblait le croire ? Elle n'avait jamais su se faire totalement confiance, alors il était peut-être temps de commencer.

-Par quoi allons-nous débuter l'enquête ?

Il la fixa de ses grands yeux, qui la scrutaient intensément et voyaient tout en elle. Il parvint jusqu'au fond de son âme et trouva son point sensible. Elle voulait se libérer. Il était temps. Elle avait fait son choix. Alors il commença à simplement la guider. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il savait que, lorsqu'elle entrait dans l'engrenage, elle ne pouvait plus en sortir. Et quand il la sentait un peu trop fragile, il était là, pour veiller sur elle, pour être sûr qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin et qu'elle ne se perde pas en cours de route dans cette course à la découverte et à la justice. Il l'amenait doucement aux preuves, une à la fois, dès qu'il sentait qu'elle pouvait en accepter une nouvelle. Et petit à petit, comme l'oiseau fait son nid, elle se mit à construire le tableau qui la mènerait jusqu'au tueur.

* * *

-C'est grâce à toi tout ça.

Elle regarda la voiture de patrouille s'éloigner de la maison de Bracken. Il y avait tellement de reconnaissance dans son regard, de gratitude. Son corps entier était détendu et Rick savait pourquoi. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir comme ça auparavant. Enfin, pas vraiment elle.

Elle porta ses pupilles cristallines vers son visage et il les vit brillantes de larmes contenues. C'était les pleurs du soulagement. Pas vraiment de joie parce qu'elle avait quand même perdu quelqu'un dans cette histoire, mais tout de même. C'était une victoire, quand la vie finit par triompher sur le reste. Sur la mort, le mensonge, l'injustice.

Il porta sa main à sa joue et elle ferma les paupières. Son souffle, léger, était un signe évident pour lui qui la connaissait si bien. Elle laissait partir toute cette tension loin d'elle. Elle éloignait le poison et la dangerosité de cette affaire. Bien sûr, sa mère serait toujours là, mais la pensée qu'elle avait à son égard était à présent teintée de plénitude et non plus d'amertume. Elle était partie, c'était ainsi et le coupable était enfermé. Pour le bien de tous. Et surtout le leur.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, attrapa son regard et ne le lâcha plus avant de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Qu'elle était heureuse d'y être arrivée. Avec lui. Grâce à lui. Qu'il la comblait comme personne et qu'il avait su lire derrière les lignes qu'elle voulait bien lui présenter. Qu'il avait su décrypter l'énigme. Elle était tellement comblée de voir qu'enfin, pour une personne sur cette planète, elle n'était plus un mystère absolue.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, pour lui prouver – comme si cela était nécessaire – qu'il était là et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et compter sur lui.

-Quand je t'ai dit qu'on formait une bonne équipe, je n'avais pas vraiment tort, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle secoua la tête et enfouit son visage contre son torse pour en humer les douces fragrances reposantes. Il aimait la titiller et elle devait bien avouer que c'était la même chose pour elle.

-Idiot. Chuchota-t-elle doucement, si bas qu'il crut rêver et se mit à sourire comme un enfant. Il venait de se faire gentiment insulter et il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

-Je suppose que c'est un oui.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il baissa les siens vers elle. Cet échange était plein de tendresse. Une nouvelle fois, elle le remercia de lui avoir rendu tout l'espoir qu'elle avait perdu. Quand il l'avait trouvée, elle était vide. Et à présent, elle se sentait comblée au plus haut point.

-Allez, rentrons à présent. Annonça-t-il calmement.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, peau contre peau. Le vent du début d'été restait frais mais cela lui donnait une bonne raison de se tenir à une distance non raisonnable de son amant. Ils étaient bien, ainsi, et ils n'auraient rien voulu changer, même si cela avait été à refaire.

* * *

Here is the end ! ;) Il ne vous reste plus qu'un chapitre après ça, alors faîtes-vous plaisir à commenter ! Parce que le plaisir est partagé ... Bisous à tous !


	27. La cascade du temps

Salut mes petits loups ! Bon, alors je sais, ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, mais c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui. Et cette histoire m'a suivie tout au long de mon année de terminale et même à la fin de ma première, alors c'est comme la fin d'une longue amitié. On se sent bien, on ne veut pas s'arrêter, mais c'est comme ça. Il faut passer à autre chose. Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire pour moi, pour les raisons que j'ai évoquées ci dessus et pour plein d'autres, alors excusez-moi encore pour le retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Je remercie du fond du cœur tous les gens qui ont lu, commenté et suivi ce voyage de 27 chapitres avec moi. Ça a été une expérience très enrichissante et j'espère que je remettrai ça très bientôt, si l'inspiration m'en vient !

 _marionpc84_ : Je suis heureuse si tu les aimes, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review :)

 _caskett71_ : c'est toujours un plaisir de lire un mot de ta part. Eh bien, au moins, si ça convient aux lecteurs, je suis comblée ! ;) Merci encore à toi pour ton soutien, j'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre.

 _AlwaysCaskett3012_ : ahah, je trouve ça mignon que tu m'aies associé un style, parce que je suis tout à fait incapable de le faire par moi-même ! ;) Merci mille fois pour tous tes messages, ça fait toujours un bien fou de les découvrir. Ce que tu me dis me touche énormément, j'apprécie. J'espère que ce chapitre te paraîtra réussi ... J'ai eu tellement de mal à l'écrire ! Plein de bisous. :)

 _chrisfancaskett_ : ahah oui, je déteste aussi les gens qui laissent leurs créations en suspens ! Bon, je suis contente que ce style vous ait plu, alors j'ai remis le couvert avec ce chapitre ! ;) Merci beaucoup à toi.

* * *

Situation : dans le futur, laissez-vous porter, vous sentirez passer les années.

PS : Ce chapitre est découpé en plusieurs petites parties. Comme le précédent, je n'ai pas voulu tout raconter à chaque fois, comme ça vous imaginez un peu tout ce que vous voulez entre et cette idée me plaît davantage que de vous imposer une fin bien fermée.

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est le propre de l'écrivain, non ? ;) N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire et de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de toute cette histoire, c'est le dernier chapitre, alors il faut se faire plaisir ! :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une tasse fumante devant leurs mains jointes sur la table, et un chausson aux pommes. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise. De temps en temps, quand elle n'avait pas trop de travail et qu'il pouvait se libérer, ils y allaient. Dans ce café qui avait été le lieu du commencement, de cette esquisse d'histoire d'amour. Enfin, c'était un beau tableau à présent. Une œuvre qui s'achèverait quand s'achèverait leur temps ici. Pour l'instant, tout était parfait : les couleurs s'accordaient avec une justesse rare et aucune ombre ne venait entacher cette merveilleuse pièce de la vie et du hasard.

-Tu te souviens ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle était en train de penser à eux elle aussi, à la peinture qu'ils continuaient de réaliser ensemble. Elle savait que ce n'était pas fini et il le savait bien lui aussi.

Il souriait, dans le vide et ne la regardait pas. Il observait les passants, le dynamisme d'une ville en plein après-midi. Il profitait de la chaleur de sa main, de la douceur de sa peau, de sentir son pouls, son souffle de vie au creux de ses doigts. De la sentir si près de lui, à l'aimer autant qu'il le faisait lui-même.

-Bien sûr …

C'était comme une évidence. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire en réalité. Le silence parlait tout seul. Il ne cessait de raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu, sur cette même banquette. Ils avaient changé de siège pourtant. Elle se tenait là où il avait été et il lui avait volé sa place.

Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui, pour voir ce que ses yeux voyaient et imaginer ce que son esprit imaginait.

-La première chose que je t'ai dite ce jour-là …

Elle sourit à la foule à son tour. Une petite fille passa près de la fenêtre et porta son regard curieux sur eux. Elle ne comprit rien à ce couple d'amoureux. Ils se tenaient la main et souriaient à la rue comme des rêveurs perdus. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour les observer plus profondément. Tous les deux la virent, comme en symbiose, au même moment. Elle eut un peu peur, mais sourit elle aussi et secoua sa main pour dire bonjour. Son geste était hésitant. On ne sait jamais comment un inconnu accepte un présent aussi naturel qu'humain.

Ils rirent sans bruit et dirent bonjour à leur tour. Elle se fit bousculer par sa mère qui semblait pressée et les quitta avec un regard triste. On ne veut en aucun cas laisser derrière nous ce qui est confortable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas et fais-moi confiance …

Il la regarda, sidéré qu'elle se souvienne des mots exacts.

Elle comprit son désarroi et s'amusa un peu de la situation en haussant les épaules et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-On ne peut oublier une première déclaration d'amour à demi-voilée. Surtout quand elle vient de celui qui vous appréciez le plus au monde.

Son sourire, doux comme une caresse légère, s'estompa à mesure qu'elle se laissait porter par ses souvenirs. Elle revoyait la difficulté avec laquelle elle avait lâchée prise, à quel point il avait été dur pour elle de s'ouvrir et de faire confiance. De partager. Les belles choses comme les plus sombres. Mais à présent, elle était heureuse d'y être parvenue. Car l'équilibre dans lequel elle se trouvait n'avait pas d'égal. C'était l'image même qu'elle se faisait de la perfection. Cet amour serein, apaisant, et cette douce sensation d'être là où l'on doit être. Elle aimait tout de la vie qu'elle s'était permise. Elle avait accepté de nombreuses choses qui, jusque là, lui avaient semblé être des gouffres gigantesques et terrifiants. Et, finalement, elle avait su, grâce à lui, apprivoiser ses peurs et ses haines. Son amertume avait fait place au pardon et à l'acceptation. Elle pensait à sa mère, c'était vrai, assez souvent d'ailleurs; mais ce souvenir était heureux. De ceux que l'on aime conter à ses enfants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. De ceux auxquels on pense quand on se sent bien, tout simplement.

Il la détailla, pour tenter de découvrir ses pensées. Mais, une fois encore, elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui cacher ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle appréciait ce pouvoir qu'il avait, de lire en elle, mais parfois, oui parfois, elle préférait garder ses petits secrets. C'était rare néanmoins car il était un véritable magicien. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il détournait son attention et ainsi, il pouvait scruter son âme à découvert. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à cacher. Ils partageaient chaque journée de la vie de l'autre. Et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, leur esprit était quand même indéniablement attiré vers l'être qu'ils aimaient.

-Papa !

Ils se retournèrent, en même temps, vers l'entrée du café. Alexis venait d'en pousser la porte et s'approchait à présent d'eux d'un pas léger. Elle vint déposer un baiser sur le front de Rick et puis un sur chacune des joues de Kate. Elles se sourirent et la jeune rousse s'assit à côté de son père.

Kate aimait les voir si complices. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que c'en était perturbant. Physiquement, d'accord, parce qu'ils partageaient les mêmes yeux rieurs et le même sourire tendre et généreux. Mais, et elle ne savait pas très bien comment l'expliquer, elle sentait leur harmonie, leur symbiose. Quand ils étaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre, ils avaient un peu les mêmes gestes et leurs expressions étaient semblables. Et puis lorsque l'un des deux prenait la parole, il parlait aussi calmement que l'autre, avec les mêmes élans dans la voix. Leurs mots étaient toujours bien choisis. C'était rond, c'était beau, c'était doux. Ils n'étaient jamais agressifs. Sages, humains, altruistes. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez eux. Ces caractères communs qu'elle portait aussi, mais dont elle ignorait tout.

-J'ai encore été accostée par une dame dans la rue ce matin …

Alexis soupira, un peu fatiguée. Elle venait à peine d'arriver de Los Angeles que déjà elle était dérangée par les passants.

-Elle m'a demandé si j'étais bien la fille de cet « écrivain redevenu célèbre » et si ma grand-mère allait rejouer sa pièce à succès. Elle avait raté la dernière représentation et elle en était visiblement très attristée.

Ils l'écoutèrent parler, en fronçant les sourcils. La notoriété de la famille Castle n'était pas sans inconvénient, ils le savaient tous trop bien mais ne pouvaient rien y faire pour autant.

-Et alors, qu'as-tu répondu ? Demanda son père, visiblement curieux de voir comment sa fille avait géré la situation.

Elle sourit, malicieuse, et laissa planer un petit silence entre eux avant de répondre. Elle aimait cela, voir monter en eux l'impatience, l'envie de connaître la fin de l'histoire. Plus elle attendait, plus elle voyait leur regard pétiller. C'était agréable de se sentir écouté. Au moins, elle ne parlait pas dans le vide. Parfois, pendant les 6 mois de l'année qu'elle avait décidé de passer à Los Angeles, elle avait la désagréable sensation que personne ne la voyait vraiment comme elle était et que les gens n'attendaient pas d'elle ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Ils écoutaient ses discours, religieusement, mais jamais elle ne discernait des étincelles dans leurs yeux. Rien que le calme, la patience, le silence. Elle était la seule à discourir après tout. Mais personne n'intervenait, et elle se sentait un peu noyée dans un océan de pupilles ternes. Aucun éclat, pas de vie dans leurs prunelles éteintes. Était-ce l'avancée dans la vie qui donnait cet aspect aux yeux des gens ? Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il suffisait qu'elle arrive à New York, où elle passait les 6 autres mois de l'année, pour retrouver la fougue au fond des pupilles de son père ou bien de Kate. Et enfin, enfin elle se sentait vivante et comprise.

-Je lui ai dit que je ne voyais pas de qui elle voulait parler. Que mon père et ma grand-mère ne ressemblaient en rien à la description qu'elle faisait d'eux. Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier. Mais, honnêtement, c'est moi qui aurait dû être outrée ! Elle t'avait catalogué et Mamie n'avait même pas d'importance. C'était tes livres et ta notoriété qu'elle voulait, et la pièce de théâtre de Grand-Mère. Même pas vous, comme si vous n'étiez que des supports à la renommé et au talent. Comme si vous n'en étiez pas à l'origine. Je n'ai pas aimé. Alors je l'ai quittée en vitesse.

Elle leur sourit avec tendresse, d'un air contrit. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir agi comme une enfant mais, en même temps, elle n'aimait pas que les gens ne reconnaissent pas le talent de sa famille.

Kate posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle comprenait, elle agissait souvent de cette manière elle aussi. Parfois avec plus de fougue, parfois avec plus d'indifférence. Elle s'était habituée. C'était son quotidien, sa vie à présent. Elle était avec Richard et c'était le revers de la médaille. Et il n'était pas vraiment dérangeant.

-Tu as bien fait, je n'aurais pas dit mieux à ta place.

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et chaleur. Alexis adorait le moindre instant passé en leur compagnie. Ils étaient si apaisants tous les deux, avec leurs mots toujours justes et leur gentillesse infinie. Elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir décidé de passer la moitié de l'année avec eux. Leur présence, leur joie de vivre lui auraient trop manqué. Son travail avait accepté. Elle faisait des discours, défendait des idées. Partout dans le monde elle pouvait le faire. Et elle avait bien choisi ce métier pour pouvoir aller là où ses envies la porteraient.

-Au fait, on a quelque chose à te dire … Annonça Richard, aussi excité qu'un enfant le soir de Noël.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, curieuse puis les observa tour à tour. Elle voyait bien qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Cela se lisait sur leurs lèvres qui hésitaient à sourire, sur leurs joues un peu empourprées, dans leurs yeux pétillants. Elle avait hâte de partager ce secret avec eux. Elle avait une petite idée, mais elle n'osait rien dire. Quand le mystère reste entier, la surprise en est d'autant plus grande.

-Je vais vendre mes parts du loft à Mamie et … je vais emménager avec Kate, dans son appartement.

Voilà, c'était dit. Alexis se mit à sourire avec douceur. Elle avait bien deviné. Elle était douée pour déchiffrer les gens et leurs pensées, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle les vit se jeter un regard amoureux, discret et rapide, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas mise à l'écart. C'était encore une chose qu'elle appréciait chez eux. Leur discrétion, cette façon qu'ils avaient de garder leurs effusions romantiques pour leurs moments de solitude. Quand ils étaient seuls, dans la chaleur de l'intimité. A l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-C'est une super nouvelle ! Je suis trop contente pour vous. Et puis comme ça, je n'aurai plus qu'à partager le loft avec Grand-Mère !

Ils rirent sans bruit et leurs yeux portaient tout le bonheur du monde. C'était agréable à voir : ces trois êtres singuliers et pleins d'une généreuse tendresse.

* * *

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier ce soir ?

Il avait posé la question, comme souvent quand il n'avait pas d'idée et qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit si elle avait prévu de sortir, avec lui ou avec des amis. Ils étaient en train de débarrasser et il commençait la vaisselle, alors qu'elle s'occupait de nettoyer la table. Il se retourna pour entendre sa réponse. Elle haussa les épaules, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il la fixa intensément. Elle paraissait distraite et, en effet, elle l'était. Il posa l'éponge, coupa l'eau et s'approcha d'elle. Elle le sentit arriver, releva la tête et l'attendit. Il prit son menton dans le creux de sa main pour la forcer à le regarder mais elle détourna les yeux en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

-Il y a un truc que j'aurais bien voulu faire, depuis quelques jours déjà ...

Elle approcha sa main de sa gorge et tritura la bague de sa mère qu'elle avait autour du cou. Il comprit instantanément.

-On peut le faire ce soir si tu te sens prête et que tu en as envie.

Elle releva le visage vers lui, pleine d'espoir. Elle n'avait osé lui poser la question. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à courir un marathon, mais c'était une grande épreuve pour elle tout de même. Et aucun des deux ne voulait faire les choses à moitié.

Lorsque le rangement de la cuisine fut terminé, il la suivit dans leur chambre et resta en retrait. Elle attrapa sa boîte à bijoux, la posa précautionneusement sur le bureau et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Elle inspira, pour se donner contenance, et la force de lâcher totalement prise. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient arrêté Bracken, mais ce soir, elle ne savait vraiment pourquoi, elle s'était enfin sentie prête. Peut-être le bon repas qu'ils avaient partagé, l'emménagement tout frais de son amant qui l'avait rendue encore plus épanouie et heureuse, ou bien simplement l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux, la douceur de son sourire quand il la regardait. De petits détails, subtils, infimes, si importants. Elle aimait tout de la nouvelle vie qu'elle menait. Tout, sauf ce collier, parce qu'elle se forçait encore à le porter. Ce n'était plus un plaisir. Ça ne l'avait jamais été d'ailleurs. C'était un devoir de mémoire. Et c'était de trop à présent. Ce n'était plus nécessaire, comme ça avait pu l'être pendant longtemps.

Elle détacha la chaînette du tour de son cou et, lentement, amena le collier devant elle. Elle le posa dans le creux de sa main, l'observa, comme pour la dernière fois, avec beaucoup d'émotion et les yeux humides.

Rick s'approcha d'elle, doucement, lentement, sans bruit. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il l'aimait ainsi, posée, paisible. À prendre le temps de dire au revoir. A jamais. C'était pour toujours qu'elle quittait cette bague. Mais, d'une certaine manière, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle la garde. C'était une partie d'elle après tout. Il la connaissait ainsi. Sans, peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle lui soit à nouveau inconnue. Qu'elle redevienne un mystère.

Il posa une main sur la sienne et attendit que son regard rencontre le sien. L'idée, d'elle-même, était venue jusqu'à lui et elle lui paraissait être l'évidence même à présent.

-Et si tu la gardais avec toi ?

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle était un peu perdue au milieu de ses souvenirs, dans son monde. Elle pensait à sa mère, à ses années de lutte contre son chaos intérieur. A la paix qui l'habitait dorénavant. Elle mît un certain temps à émerger mais elle finit par le faire.

-C'est-à-dire ... ?

Il sourit, un peu gêné, un peu contrit. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait recevoir sa proposition. Il avait le trac, d'une certaine manière. Il misait beaucoup sur ce coup-là.

-Enfin, si tu la gardais, mais pas autour du cou ...

Ce fut à son tour à elle de sourire, malicieusement. Elle avait compris, c'était sûr. Cela se lisait au fond de ses yeux, au coin de sa bouche, dans sa respiration un peu plus saccadée, dans son rythme cardiaque plus rapide et dans les intonations de sa voix.

-C'est une demande ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ses joues étaient roses et son sourire plutôt discret. Il ne voulait pas trop la regarder, de peur peut-être. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Elle sourit. Un sourire franc, lumineux cette fois. Un vrai sourire, comme ils sont rares et précieux. Un des sourires que l'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie et que l'on ne peut oublier.

-Eh bien ... Je pense que je dirais oui.

Il releva les pupilles vers elle, sa main toujours sur la sienne. Ils communiquaient sans bruit, comme à leur habitude. Elle le remerciait mille fois pour sa proposition qui la touchait en plein cœur, il disait merci à n'en plus finir pour ce sourire radieux et cette réponse silencieuse qui voulait tout dire.

Sans parler, dans un calme confortable et doux, il ouvrit la paume de sa main et récupéra le collier. Il en défit l'attache, récupéra la bague et, avec finesse, la glissa au doigt de celle qui était à présent sa fiancée. Ils observèrent sa main ainsi parée et d'un même mouvement, se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-elle, émue, au creux de son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il, parce qu'il était heureux, tout simplement.

* * *

Cela avait commencé ainsi. Un magazine tout ce qu'il a de plus ordinaire. Elle s'était levée un peu plus tôt que lui. Elle avait récupéré le courrier, elle s'était faite couler un café et puis avait commencé à feuilleter les publicités. C'était plus machinal que réfléchi. Le matin, elle aimait se réveiller de cette manière : la tête ailleurs, les mains occupées à tourner les pages pour donner de la matière au regard, et les lèvres humides de café. La chaleur du breuvage sur sa langue et au fond de sa gorge. Le picotement des yeux à cause de la fatigue qui, doucement, quittait son corps. Et puis, au milieu des réductions sur le lait et les épingles à linge, elle l'avait vue. Une toute petite peluche. Un lapin au visage rond et beige. Une oreille orange, une oreille bleu ciel. Son corps était un long tissu de couleur claire. C'était le coup de foudre. Son regard était absorbé par celui, innocent et inanimé, de la peluche. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'image colorée et sourit, dans le vide. La fatigue guidait ses mouvements, fluides mais incertains. Quel était cet élan qu'elle ne se connaissait pas ? Elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Penser aussi clairement à cette période de sa vie. Le temps où elle aurait des enfants. Et où elle achèterait des peluches en forme de lapins. De minuscules vêtements. Des petites chaussures.

Elle se mît à sourire toute seule face à toutes ses possibilités. Des enfants. Elle avait toujours voulu en avoir. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le temps, ni la bonne personne pour sauter le pas. Et puis, avec tout ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, elle n'était pas assez stable pour songer à fonder une famille. Mais, à présent, il n'y avait plus aucun nuage dans son ciel plein de pensées maternelles. Au contraire, elle y voyait clair. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Elle sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées peuplées de peluches, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Pourtant, il se levait toujours un petit peu après elle. C'était leur habitude. Ce genre de petits détails qui leur donnait l'étrange et réconfortante impression de se connaître depuis toujours. Comme s'ils étaient nés, comme s'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Et seulement comme ça. Pas d'alternative possible. Une vie à deux ou rien du tout.

En effet, dès qu'elle quittait le lit, il ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Il se tournait, se retournait, et ne pouvait plus se rendormir. Quand elle se réveillait, elle levait le voile sur ses yeux et sur celles de son mari aussi. Ainsi, elle ne lui laissait plus la liberté de retourner au pays des songes sans elle.

-Je... Euh... Rien, je feuillette les publicités.

Elle passa une main furtive dans ses cheveux pour détourner son attention, mais c'était peine perdue. Il partit chercher une tasse de café puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa doucement, de ses petits cercles qui l'apaisaient toujours. Il l'avait vue, le regard perdu, les doigts jouant avec le papier glacé qui recouvrait le corps du petit lapin. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire, comment elle allait réagir. Alors, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il se prépara. Il s'ouvrit et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui confie en silence tout ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire.

Elle plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes et le laissa découvrir ce qu'elle cachait au fond de son âme paisible et déterminée. En effet, il voyait tout en elle et elle lisait tout en lui, car il ne faut jamais oublier qu'on ne peut pas maquiller le regard. Elle laissa passer dans cet échange les doutes qu'elle renfermait, sur la maternité, sur sa capacité à élever des enfants. A être une bonne mère. A réussir. Et surtout, à ne pas disparaître, comme sa maman avait disparu.

-Est-ce que tu penses que nous sommes prêts pour ça ?

Elle n'ajouta rien. Ses désirs refoulés, ses peurs insensées, tout passa par ces quelques mots. Il sourit, avec sagesse, pour effacer ses craintes et lui montrer le chemin.

-Bien sûr que nous sommes prêts. En tout cas, moi je le suis déjà depuis longtemps.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle rougit. Avait-il lui-même glissé les publicités dans la boîte aux lettres pour qu'elle ait le déclic ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment et elle préférait encore croire en cette possibilité.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Elle était curieuse. Elle voulait comprendre, même si elle avait déjà sa petite idée.

Il haussa les épaules, ses prunelles toujours ancrées dans les siennes.

-Je t'attendais. C'est un travail sur soi-même. Je n'aurais rien changé à tout cela.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Elle savait très bien que s'il avait proposé, elle se serait renfermée sur elle-même et elle n'aurait pas dit oui tout de suite. Cela aurait été long, compliqué, éprouvant. Alors il la laissait agir. Il attendait qu'elle fasse le chemin seule jusqu'à lui. Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'il l'aide. Elle était une grande fille. Elle se disait qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Et, dans un sens, cela avait été vrai. Mais, maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Alors elle se laissait simplement porter par les hasards de la vie et, en prenant son temps, elle arrivait toujours jusqu'à lui.

* * *

-Nora, tu viens ma chérie ?

Elle s'était arrêtée pour regarder le train qui avançait à sa petite vitesse dans la vitrine du magasin de jouets. Fascinée par son mouvement régulier et son bruit, elle ne bougeait plus.

Kate et Rick attendirent patiemment que leur fille vienne jusqu'à eux.

-Maman, on peut aller voir le train nous aussi ? Demanda Max, lâchant la main de Kate.

Tom lâcha à son tour les doigts de son père et s'approcha de sa mère pour demander la permission à son tour.

Elle pencha la tête vers ses deux petits et ébouriffa un peu leurs cheveux bouclés. Ils la regardaient toujours avec leurs grands yeux innocents et rêveurs, curieux de tout. Leur visage d'ange et leur naïveté avaient toujours eu le don de la faire fondre.

-Oui, allez-y.

Ils rejoignirent leur sœur en courant et en riant. Rick les regarda faire puis tourna lentement son visage vers celui, épanoui et heureux, de sa femme. Il se rapprocha d'elle et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle posa son regard sur lui et ils échangèrent sans bruit, comme ils le faisaient souvent.

Les rituels. Ils avaient pris place. Ils s'étaient laissés installer avec plaisir. Toute la famille les avait acceptés. Ils étaient une source de bonheur et de stabilité qu'ils aimaient et qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout. Le mardi soir n'échappait pas à la règle. Ils revenaient tous les cinq ensemble de l'école et ils marchaient jusqu'à l'appartement que Kate et Rick avaient acheté un peu avant la naissance de Nora. Ils passaient toujours devant les mêmes vitrines, mais parfois, elles arrivaient à les surprendre. Et ce train, inattendu, nouveau, était une agréable surprise dans le confort des habitudes.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur et Madame Castle ?

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à une jeune femme, blonde, les joues rosies par le plaisir qu'elle avait de les rencontrer.

-Oui ?

La jeune blonde joua un instant avec ses mains, mais les deux amoureux connaissaient cette histoire par cœur - elle qui n'ignorait rien, lui qui savait tout.

-Je peux vous demander un autographe, Monsieur Castle, s'il vous plaît ?

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'il n'accepte en prenant le stylo que la jeune femme lui tendait.

-Je... J'ai beaucoup aimé votre nouveau livre, sur les aventures de cette sénatrice, et j'ai lu que vous vous étiez inspiré de votre femme.

Elle sourit délicatement à Kate, qui lui rendit son sourire avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

-Et... J'ai lu tous les Nikki Heat ! J'adore cet univers. J'ai vu le film aussi, qui était vraiment réussi.

Il leva la tête vers elle, une fois qu'il eut fini de signer son livre, et la remercia chaleureusement pour tous ces compliments inattendus.

-Je... C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous remercier. Vos livres m'ont sauvée, vous savez.

Elle baissa le regard et ils sentirent l'émotion qui émanait d'elle. Ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de la laisser seule et de repartir.

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais nous devons rentrer.

Elle releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers eux et secoua la tête et les mains pour se faire pardonner.

-Oh oui, excusez-moi d'avoir accaparé votre temps. Merci encore.

Elle leur sourit fugacement puis courut pour rejoindre l'autre trottoir, où un jeune homme semblait l'attendre.

Kate et Rick se regardèrent un instant. Ils repensèrent à eux, à leur première rencontre. Enfin, la fois où elle était venue lui demander une dédicace, dans ce monde qu'il ne côtoyait pas encore. Et c'était fou comme la vie de cette jeune femme se confondait avec celle qu'avait vécue Kate avant de le connaître. Ses livres l'avaient sauvée elle aussi, littéralement.

-Ah, j'aimerais bien qu'on ait un train comme ça à la maison ! S'extasia Nora en courant vers ses parents, suivie par ses frères. Elle était l'aînée, alors chacun de ses gestes était un exemple pour Max et Tom.

Se tenant toujours la main, ils sourirent à leurs petits. Ils étaient beaux, de cette beauté inconsciente que portent tous les enfants.

Kate se baissa pour être à leur hauteur et leur demanda d'approcher tout près.

-Si vous êtes bien sages, annonça-t-elle en chuchotant, peut-être que le Père Noël vous en apportera un.

Leurs yeux se mirent à briller comme des diamants. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'une simple promesse pouvait leur donner tant de joie. Elle se releva et ils reprirent le chemin de leur appartement.

Rick regarda, pensif, ses enfants marcher devant, et sa femme, à côté de lui. Et, tout en sentant sa chaleur tout près de sa peau, il repensa à cet homme qu'il avait rencontré, dans sa vie d'avant, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Celui qui prétendait venir du futur et qui avait dit qu'il écrirait des livres plus sérieux. Qu'il aurait trois enfants et que sa femme serait sénatrice. Eh bien, ce futur-là, c'était celui-là même qu'il vivait. Alors, et ce fut tout naturel, il se posa la question. De quel univers venait cet inconnu ? Et n'était-il pas écrit, finalement, qu'il terminerait sa vie dans ce monde ?

* * *

Héhé, voilà, c'est la fin. Merci encore d'avoir lu cette histoire et de l'avoir faite vivre si loin. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai autant repoussé mes limites et que j'ai essayé d'écrire de la manière la plus "approfondie" qu'il me soit donné. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous embrasse fort, à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ! :)


End file.
